


Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes

by TheIkranRider



Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [9]
Category: Dante's Inferno (Video Game), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Apocalypse, Canon Continuation, Closure, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Hell, Mild Sexual Content, Novel, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Rapture, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Series Finale, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: A collaboration of the missing episodes after the cancellation of Season 5.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane & Lara Thomas, Jake Wells & Alex Norwood, Jenny Mills & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870675





	1. Chapter I - Conquering the Kraken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepy Hollow, FOX** _**did** _ **...not anymore.**

**Hello, Sleepy Heads. I'm sure you were all upset just as I am that our favorite series has ended far too soon. It was cancelled due to poor ratings and the endless repercussions Season 3 left. I really thought Season Four would make a comeback, but it didn't for most. So Season 5 was never created. Until I did it!**

**Here are the missing episodes. With so many loose ends to tie up, I'm starting with the first and foremost issue that showed moments before the series ended for good, the Kraken.**

**Chapter I**   
**Conquering the Kraken**

It was a typical day in the District of Columbia, nothing but an overcast sky that could possibly promise some patches of rain. The fresh air, the salty scent emitting from the Potomac, and the constant chatter of insects filled their hearts with relaxation. Beside the camper, Jenny and Gavin decided to rest after an eventful day.

The sergeant was completely enthralled using a tablet as he read some fascinating history of the River itself.

"Wow, Jenny, look at this." he exclaimed. "I can't believe how important this place was during the Revolution and the Civil War. George Washington was born and raised here throughout most of his life, and this river had divided our nation in two: one side led to the Union, the other went to the Confederacy. And there were so many gruesome battles..."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "Yes, this place is very rich in history. You could learn a lot about our heritage, and how this place gave birth to our nation." She was mostly intrigued of the struggles during Lincoln's inauguration and the abolition of slavery, and Washington's distant past. And it was no wonder this place was important since it was named the "nation's river," and that DC dominated most of the watershed.

"I hope Ichabod learned a lot about this place, during and after the Revolution."

"I'm sure he has." Jenny said.

His mind reminisced of how much his idol developed over the years: from his humble beginnings as a student then history professor in Oxford, to his duties as a Revolutionary and a Witness, to the days they fought together. Crane and his friends have done so much throughout the 18th-century, and even the past four years. As he drifted, something perked Jenny's ears.

There was a strange sound coming from the river. A soothing, yet unusual, song. She gazed out to the river and she saw nothing.

She went to Gavin and asked if he heard it. He just shook his head, and they listened. Eventually, they heard a stronger sound and he thought it belonged to a whale, maybe a humpback. It wasn't possible something that big would live here; the only rare inhabitant was a bull shark.

Jenny figured it was something paranormal, perhaps a-

Something interrupted her as they saw a long serpentine tail with a huge fin splash into the river.

"What...was that?" Gavin asked in amazement.

"I'm not sure." Jenny answered. "But it doesn't look good. It may be a siren."

"A siren? The same one that lures sailors to their deaths? God, I didn't know it could make such a calm song like that."

"We must stay alert, Gavin. I don't want us to succumb to its song. We'd best get out of here, and call the guys."

Moments later, Diana received the message at her house with Ichabod and Molly. He said that she was free to choose her destiny, whether she wants to be a Witness or not. She wielded the mantle with such bravery, he mentioned. She hasn't really decided where the future would take her just yet.

Ichabod and Diana left toward the Potomac River Overlook, a green sign to the right shown the location.

Diana somehow knew Crane was hiding something, and she was very concerned. "We tell each other everything, Crane. We're partners. What happened to you?"

With a deep sigh, he revealed a burning pentagram beneath his upper left arm. Diana was shocked to see it and asked what he'd done.

He said he made a deal with Lucifer. In exchange for the Philosopher's Stone which was used to eliminate Malcolm's immortality, he offered him his soul upon the event of his death.

"How could you willingly do such a thing? You're damned."

But the Freemason casually covered it, and said, "I can fix this."

She grabbed his arm and told him, they'll fix it together. Then the pair saw a creature that surfaced and stood up in the river. It let out a monstrous screech, with tentacles sticking out of its body. It looked as pale blue-grey matching the lake. Strange thing was that it had the ability to shift from a female, to a whale-like monster. Putting them in a constant debate.

As it submerged, Ichabod confirmed it to be a Kraken. But Diana refused to believe it, saying it's a siren. He could state himself as a Witness on it, but she thought that what Jenny heard was a creature that's like a succubus.

"No, it's known to lure sailors to their doom." he clarified.

"Well, we'd best get to work. Shall we?" The two headed back to their minivan.

Meanwhile, Gavin was perplexed. "Wait a second, Ichabod said the creature we heard and saw is a Kraken. But Diana, and you, said it was a siren. Which one is it?"

"It could be a little of both." Jenny theorized. "It does possess similar traits to a whale, it's enormous, and Diana said it looked like a woman. So, it may be just a hybrid."

"But...aren't sirens half-woman and half-bird? And don't they live on some rocky island that pierces through ships? They aren't known to be aquatic."

"This one is. We're definitely dealing with one tough mother." She looked out at the lake again in anticipation, then at the clock on her phone. It was near evening. "I think we should settle for the night." Gavin agreed. To be safe, the trailer was parked just a few miles from the water bank.

Darkness fell over the city rapidly. Jenny and Gavin were sound asleep, as they were both mentally drained going over research of the Kraken and siren. They were still flabbergasted that this monster is a combo of both, and they were almost certain they weren't dealing with two separate creatures. At times, Gavin wondered who the next monster-boss would be, aside from Moloch, Pandora and the Hidden One, and Dreyfuss. He also thought this could be the start of the Fourth Tribulation.

In the distance someone whispered and sang Gavin's name; however, it sounded faint but up close. It was actually deep inside his ear. It caused him to squirm and he kept hearing the call in his mind; Jenny never seemed to notice.

"Gavin...come...Come to me, my brave young knight..."

He wasn't awake, but his subconscious was asking who is she, and why is he being summoned. Yet, her voice was so...elegant, and irresistible. Almost like it belonged to an angel, even though it wasn't.

"Come to me, Gavin...Ichabod is waiting..."

He knew it was the Kraken, but why would his best friend be out in the middle of nowhere? Unless...

The moment she said his hero awaited him, that got his attention. He woke up, but his eyes were white. Slowly, he rose from the couch and removed the blanket. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake up Jenny. His head felt heavy with the creature's message. He knew he had to find Ichabod. He was with the Kraken near the water's edge. Gavin donned on a shirt, capris, and his signature loafers, and carefully unlocked and opened the door as slow as a draugr. Jenny stirred but she was still lying in her bed. For a few moments he paused, then he set out into the wilderness, his mind growing with curiosity and an unusual lust.

It had the same effect on the Freemason sleeping at his apartment. His body felt tight as he awakened. The "siren call of duty" reached him as well. "You fight for freedom, now I need it...You and Gavin must save me..." In a trance, he dressed in his usual colonial clothing, and he was out following his mind in a manner of seconds.

Gavin was the first to meet her at the river, and she kept telling him to be patient, as Ichabod lives a little further from it. There was a brief rustle in the grass, and it was Ichabod mindlessly walking to him. Gavin slurred his words, "You...you were summoned, too?"

He nodded. "The Kraken...She needs us. To protect her." Gavin understood, neither of their eyes even blinked.

Then, they saw her majestic figure gradually rise. They both simultaneously bowed to her. She brought her hands down to them, one touching Gavin's cheek, the other touching Ichabod's. It felt like skin, but damp, cool, and soft as silk.

"Welcome, warriors. I shall take you both to my lair while your friends are out looking for you. They will never know where you are." she assured in a calm, deep tone. It made them stir and they obliged as they nodded to each other. "Come." Her large back was enough to hold them, and Ichabod climbed in front, Gavin in the rear. As she swam, it was only like the sound of waves, and she carried them both to the unknown.

The next morning, Jenny woke up and realized Gavin was gone. Strangely enough, he took his loafers, and some of his clothes were missing. She first tried calling him, but the cell was still in the trailer. He didn't take any of his weapons, either. This was unusual since Gavin always takes his phone with him, wherever he goes. Same thing with his weapons, he's always fully equipped when they deal with whatever monster there is. She figured the siren must've taken him away after hearing her lulling song.

Jake also realized Ichabod was missing from his apartment. They both shared the old, rustic building, but in different rooms. His phone was still there, and Jake was about to pick him up and bring him to the Vault. Same case scenario, similar suspicion. They both alerted the others.

While the team was looking, they brought their weapons to protect her. From the crossbow, to the arm blades, to the Demonslayer. Ichabod and Gavin were ready for war. Much like Crane's transformation, it too was almost arousing to them.

Jake goes over the info he found at the Vault: it was said that the Kraken possessed traits that are associated with large whales rather than with giant squid, as many early dwellers believed. Some traits of kraken resemble undersea volcanic activity occurring in the Iceland region, including bubbles of water; sudden, dangerous currents; and appearances of new islets. They're best known in Homer's Odyssey where Odysseus warned to his sailors that its song could lure them to their deaths. They gotta plug their ears with wax, according to the advice from Circe.

"But, she can't be a siren. It's only half-human, half-bird, more attractive than harpies. And it lives on rocky islands, mostly with grassy, flowery meadows." Diana said.

The Kraken has tentacles which could easily attach itself to rocks; it could travel at high speed in water when provoked and eject ink blinding its victims; it has eyesight similar to a human's. It could use camouflage underwater. It can also propel itself underwater using jets of water from its gills.

Diana suggests the team should split up, but Jenny said it would take too long before the monster could use them during her invasion on the other islands.

Through its history and epic battles of the Civil War, Jake finally found their location: Little Island's coordinates are 38.891°N, 77.059°W. Its area is 6 acres all around, and it is the sixth largest island in the nation's capital. It is uninhabited, undeveloped, and entirely wooded. The only access to it is by boat. It is not part of Theodore Roosevelt Island Park. The island is in the shape of a rounded triangle. It's also known as South Island or Swan Island. Potomac is known for its salinity and strong tides, and it widens as it heads downstream. DC is just above the tidal or Lower Potomac River. At the left descending bank. It widens up to 11 miles before it reaches the Chesapeake Bay. With all those interesting factors, and since the Kraken is known to manipulate tides, it is making the perfect battleground.

The 1859 siege of Harper's Ferry at the river's confluence, where the two fronts meet, with the Shenandoah as a prologue to numerous epic battles of the American Civil War in and around the Potomac and its tributaries, such as the 1861 Battle of Ball's Bluff and the 1862 Battle of Shepherdstown. General Robert E. Lee crossed that river, invading the North and threatening Washington, D.C., twice in campaigns climaxing in the battles of Antietam on September 17, 1862 and Gettysburg on July 1–3, 1863. Also, Confederate General Jubal Early crossed the river in July 1864 on his attempted raid on the nation's capital.

"I guess we could be similar to the Army of the Potomac. We are defending it from a Kraken hybrid, after all." Alex chimed. Fascinated, the team followed her to a secret location in the Vault. Within the tunnels, Alex uncovered something as she pulled open the curtains.

Alex Norwood recovered an abandoned ship recently from the Potomac, and she and Jake discovered it to be a Revolutionary vessel, the Liki. She has been making some upgrades on it. It's a medium-sized ship equipped with a couple harpoons. It was rusty, and was abandoned for over 200 years. She suggested they'd use the harpoons to distract the Kraken. They could also use the sacred rifle and crossbow to weaken it. Glocks are effective but weak.

Jenny said, "It won't be easy getting through to Gavin and Crane. We have to take out the Kraken, but we must fend off her protectors first. We may have a chance with Gavin; he could be persuaded easier. But Crane is a different case: he's a man of war, very duty-driven. Once he has an objective, he won't stop 'til he accomplishes that. Plus, he's very skilled in combat. If he has to fight, he'll fight. No fear, no regrets."

"What're you saying, Jenny? How can we break her thrall over him?" Diana questioned.

"She's saying that Gavin could break her hold more easily than Crane; he has a sensitive mind." Jake said. "Better having one out of the equation. I'm sure we'll figure it out."

In a cave somewhere, Gavin woke up and wondered where he was. He looked around and eventually saw Ichabod laying on the ground, still, no movement. He tried shaking his arm, but there was a sound. Thinking it'd be the Kraken, he laid on the ground next to him. She appeared over them and made the call.

"They're coming. They will be invading us soon... You may now gather your weapons and prepare for battle. Prove yourselves, and protect me from these low-life humans." Ichabod and Gavin's eyes shot open and again having that white tint to them.

Ichabod was the first to stand. "Mistress, what if we were to draw them to us? I'm quite certain Master Wells will find us eventually, but we should get their attention. We could be used as bait, luring them to the predator." He found a discarded plastic bottle and requested Gavin to fill out the note. He ballasted it with dry sand, thinking it'd stay afloat. They gave it to the Kraken for deliverance, and as she left, Gavin's eyes started to twitch. His brown hue was seen temporarily, though Ichabod said to look for their weapons and climb aboard.

"Gavin...we must be ready and protect our mistress..."

"Of course, Ichabod..." His eyes were restored to their creepy shade. They're willing to protect the Kraken, even if it costs them with their lives.

Thanks to their assistance, the team got the Liki out and drove it on a long trailer bed to the river. With a huge thump and splash it was unloaded on the Overlook. Alex was fascinated.

"My work has paid off! We're actually using it for our first-ever naval battle! I can't believe we are doing this!" she said gleefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Captain Alex. This thing's over 200 years old, remember? It could be as fragile as a model of a kid's toy." Jake warned.

With a playful slap on his shoulder, Alex scowled, "Oh, you're such a poor sport."

"He is right, you know." Diana reminded with a stern look. "We may not be able to make it back. And with Gavin and Crane under her spell...It's an unwarranted gamble."

"We can't keep worrying about that. Let's get going." Jenny said.

During their destination, it was just as Jake described. The river was choppy and the current kept pulling against the ancient vessel. Still, they persisted, and at times it buckled and bobbed.

"Look!" Jenny pointed to an unusual object poking out of the surface. It was a dark olive color. She thought it was seaweed, but as they got closer, it was a bottle. Alex grabbed her 10 foot net and scooped it up.

"It's a letter in a bottle, whadaya know." Jake exclaimed. He unscrewed the rubber cap and it poured out. The paper was worn, wrinkled, and a dark shade of beige; however, the writing was perfectly clear. The scribbling was indeed Gavin's handwriting, as Crane's was always a neat cursive. It said they've been captured by the Kraken and needed to be rescued. At least it showed they're still alive. Her song led them to their imprisonment, awaiting death.

The team wasn't very convinced. Diana said this is a so-called desperate message. They want to distract them to the Kraken themselves, it could be an ambush. Like she said, it's an unwarranted gamble, especially since it's on an island where people don't live on, and is heavily covered in forests. "We must stay alert, prepare for anything." As a Marine, her instincts went sky-high.

"Land ho!" Alex cried as the forested island loomed in the distance among the thin fog.

They anchor hit the rocks and the team disembarked, the waves still licking against the old Liki's underside. Then they followed some footprints as soon as they stepped off the hard coast. They could tell it was Ichabod and Gavin: the sergeant's were skinny and around six feet, while Crane's were wider and around eight feet long. With their doubts, they still pressed on. But...

Jenny hesitated as they headed into a cave several feet away. Remembering what Diana said, she muttered this could be an ambush. She slowly treaded to a nearby bush, carefully not stepping on a twig, or tripping on a vine. In a squatting position, she adjusted her belt and loaded her Glock with silver bullets.

As they ventured in Jake almost called their names, but Diana shushed him saying they're here planning an attack. To avoid detection, they never used any flashlights. As they approached the center of the spacious area, Gavin hid behind a boulder in the corner. Ichabod gave a slight cough, and the sound gave him away. Next to a crevice, he crawled out. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were torn, and he looked up with dreadful eyes.

The team went to him, and Diana asked if he's okay.

In a raspy voice, he said, "Yes, I think so. Last night we heard the siren's call. In a trance we wandered here. We've been imprisoned for nearly a day now. We haven't eaten or drank anything as of yet. And Gavin back there is growing very weak. We cannot last much longer. The Kraken is onto us."

"We'll get you outta there, Crane. I promise." Diana said, her fear dwindling. She ordered the duo to escort Gavin and Ichabod, but she just realized Jenny disappeared. Then, Ichabod's expression suddenly changed: his hand clenched into a fist, his breath heaved, and his eyes changed back. His face lifted as he watched their desperation, and he looked at the back corner.

"Now."

The slab they were standing on suddenly sunk, water surrounded it like a moat. Gavin immediately tossed to Ichabod his crossbow as the Kraken appeared to them. With the crossbow and sword, they demanded them to discard their weapons.

"This was a setup; I knew it was a trap." Diana whispered. She couldn't believe they fell for it.

A cackle was heard and they saw the Kraken in person. To Diana, she looked the same, but smaller in size. "Hello, my prey." The water surrounding the slab shifted, meaning she was here for business.

Things looked dreadful for the trio and Diana begged Crane and Gavin to snap out of it. She even tried restoring some of their memories, hoping they wouldn't kill them. They never budged. Crane mentioned that Miss Jenny was missing from the group.

Even the evil duo knew there was still one left. Ichabod assured Gavin they'll get to her once they're done with the hostages.

"Hey, siren! You looking for me?"

Jenny shows up and shoots the Kraken, Ichabod retaliated with his crossbow, missing her by a hair. She was shocked at his demeanor; they _were_ controlled.

"A craven play." the Kraken retorted as she looked at the bullet wound, searing into her skin.

"Miss Jenny, you could spare your life if you wish to surrender. Submit and no harm shall be done to you. Drop your weapon!"

"If you kill our mistress, you would kill us, as we would you. Drop it now."

Jenny lowered it, thinking she would never let her friends die by the Kraken's hands. "Let them go."

"No." The monster said coldly, and the Kraken strangles her as she raised a hand and used her powers, causing Jenny to suffocate and "drown." Loads of water clogged her lungs, and she kept coughing it out. Jake, Diana and Alex were horrified, and Ichabod couldn't let them pass, his crossbow raised as he sneered.

Gavin just stood there, watching Jenny suffer and being at the Kraken's mercy. Jenny managed to cough out his name and his eyes began to rapidly flutter. He went down on all fours as he felt very light-headed. His hands started to tremble, and felt something in his mind breaking. With a small cry, it snapped, and his head cleared. His eyes returned to normal. He slowly looked at his surroundings, and the Kraken was still killing Jenny. His eyes widened, but he immediately said, "Wait! Wait, she's mine!" The monster dropped her and he reached and grabbed her hand, almost dragging her to a corner of the cave.

With the sword to her throat, he demanded to follow him. Then, he lowered his weapon and gazed into her eyes. "I'm all right, Jenny." He gave a little wink.

"Gavin." she whispered in relief. They hugged for a couple seconds, but Gavin is worried about the hostages. She wanted to fake her death, and Gavin withdrew his sword when he found a long, thick slab of rock. He took it and made a grim face.

"This is gonna be the darkest thing I'll ever do."

She nodded as she laid down in a helpless position. "Go to him."

Deceiving the creature, Gavin whacked it against the wall of the cave far away from Jenny. The Kraken, as expected, was enthralled, thinking Jenny was dead. Then she signaled Ichabod to kill the fear-stricken hostages.

With a deep sigh, he snuck to Ichabod. He closed in on Diana, Alex, and Jake. They were all scared stiff, hardly making a response with the monster watching. All they did was look upon him as he raised his right arm holding a longsword. What was scarier was the pentagram glowing under his forearm.

Before he knew it, Gavin whispered close to his ear, "I should've done this while you were the Horseman of War."

He gave him a questionable look, but right before he turned, Gavin whacked him with the slab hard into his neck!

As he gradually went down, Gavin muttered to him, "Ichabod, please, forgive me."

A few gunshots rang out as Jenny fired to the Kraken again. In her vulnerable state, she was hit and hurt. She screamed and then her body sunk into a large stream carrying her body out of the cave. Jenny figured she's retreating to the water; it'll be difficult to find her. Using the dagger, Gavin cut the ropes.

"Everybody ok?"

"Way to think on your feet, you two." Diana commented.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Alex replied.

"You guys got a big pair of cohornys!"

"Very gross, Jake." Gavin said.

He smirked. "He can't take a compliment."

Jenny checked on the fallen Freemason. Luckily, he still has a pulse and was breathing faintly. "He's out cold." she told the others.

Alex and Diana volunteered to carry him. Jake, Jenny, and Gavin took the front. "We must hurry. The Kraken would surely unleash her wrath on the nearby islands." she said.

They ran out to the Liki and set sail. Meanwhile, the Kraken looked upon the islands. They were like stones compared to her colossal size! With her bullet wounds gone, she gathered her strength. Water began to surge below her. Then she hesitated as she noticed something that was NOT supposed to be there.

Through the choppy waves, the Liki bobbed. They couldn't see the Kraken anywhere. Alex suspected she'd be underwater, plotting her next move.

Then the ship suddenly shook. Everyone held onto dear life, and later saw the Kraken rise and roar over them. Alex and Diana covered Ichabod's unconscious body. "Quickly, use the harpoons! We could use them as a distraction, and anchor us to her." Jake suggested.

He and Jenny grabbed one with the silver tips and aimed at her tentacles. Gavin was startled they might be dragged under.

"We gotta try! Millions of lives are at stake here!" Jenny said.

Reluctant, Gavin nodded. A pair of harpoons were simultaneously shot to the tentacles. It didn't seem to hurt the monster, though she was pretty irritated. She sank under, causing the spears to lurch, the ship with them. Then she attacked the bow. Using her Glock, Jenny fired a couple shots to the water.

"We can't fight her like this!" Gavin yelped.

The ship violently shook again, this time it was tilting to the right, and Alex fell overboard.

"Alex!" Jake cried as she screamed. He ran over to the side and bravely dove in after her.

"Alex! Jake!" Gavin hollered over the side. There was no response.

The weight was too much for Diana, and she fell along with Ichabod. There were only two victims left...

The monster rose in her female form and thrust a strong arm, snapping the flag post. Everyone ducked for cover and the impact caused the deck to shatter. The underside burst, and the ship lurched again.

The pair had slight injuries, and they felt the ship sinking.

"Jenny! We're sinking!"

Hesitantly, she looked up. They were sinking rapidly toward the savage river! Gavin was gathering something and putting it inside a small metal case, and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Gavin, come on!" He looked up and the Kraken was nowhere in sight. Then the horror mounted as the Liki headed to a sharp, rocky mound!

"There is a well-known phrase for this."

"Abandon ship!" they said in unison.

They ran to the edge of the deck, took a deep breath, and leaped off the doomed Liki. Meanwhile as they surfaced, their friends screamed for them to swim for shore, waiting and watching at the bank several feet away. The Kraken was closing fast on the helpless duo. The rough waves and current made them tire, yet the team's screams kept them going, their bodies burning.

Jenny was a stronger, and a more skilled swimmer than Gavin so she made it first. But Gavin stopped and heard her "call." He tells her to leave without him, as he has an idea. The metal case drained out the water, and there was a Taser. He dried it with his shirt, and he wrapped a piece of string around the button. She asked how he got it, Alex dropped it during the attack. He encouraged the Kraken to move closer, she leapt, and he threw it after he said, "Say hello to the Weeping Lady!" It was deja vu from the time he used a more moderate one from Abbie, shocking the deceased Mary.

As a last resort, Gavin tossed it. Instead of the Demonslayer, since her exterior's too powerful. Direct hit! The wave dissipated and the Kraken screeched in pain as she went down. By the time the wave died, the current hit the lake. Gavin just reached the wet soil when he got electrocuted with a sudden shock.

"Gavin!" Jenny screamed and ran to his side. She examined his body, but only his breathing stopped. She rose his head and did mouth-to-mouth. Everyone, except Ichabod, watched and encouraged him to wake up. After several attempts, Jenny revives him. His eyes shot open and he took a huge gulp of air. His whole body was shaking, and he continued to take in gusts of air into his lungs. He murmured something about a Hellhound, and Jenny encouraged him to relax, take his time, and fill them in.

He had a near-death experience escaping from a Hellhound at the bowels of the Underworld. He was being chased as it snarled and barked. He was about to be torn to shreds until Jenny woke him up. He fears it'll come for Ichabod since he made the deal, and Lucifer would hasten his death, and damn the Witness.

Jenny offered to stay with Gavin while Jake, Alex, and Diana loaded Ichabod into her van.

She bent down and whispered as she was touching his cheek with a gentle hand. "Gavin, I'm not afraid anymore. I have shed my tears with Joe, and my heart isn't broken. And now I know why. I must stay strong for him, and for Abbie. But remembering everything you've done for us, has made it all worthwhile. What I'm saying is...I...I love you. Gavin, my chosen."

She kissed him on the forehead. And he couldn't possibly believe what she did. "Did you..?" He just couldn't find the words. She simply nodded, and they held each other in their warm, comforting arms.

By the time Crane was awake, Molly said "Good morning" to him.

He blinked, and was surprised to see her. He then saw that everyone was gone. She explained the ordeal, and where her mom went. She just got a message saying the Kraken is gone, and she'll be back shortly. He was relieved since Washington is safe, and "the unfortunate islands along the Potomac" weren't affected. He wondered how he got soaked, but he was mostly tired and hurt by the pain in the back of his neck.

"Molly, I'm home."

Her face brightened as she trotted to her. "Mom, Mr. Crane is awake."

"Ohh. Agent Thomas. She made me-" he whispered as she got close to him.

"I know. It's alright, none of this was your doing."

She was relieved that Ichabod's his normal self again. She asked how he was feeling, and she told Molly to get an ice pack from the freezer after he touched his aching neck.

Diana suggests to fix something up while Ichabod rests.

Gavin and the others found out about Ichabod's damnation that would take place after his death. He was the most upset. He said there's no possible way to reverse it, though Jenny kept assuring him they'll find a way.

He was very disappointed that Ichabod's soul isn't eternal, unlike Abbie's. And it's bound to be damned, perhaps in the Treachery ring. Team Witness figures that Lucifer is desperate on obtaining his soul, and that the Kraken was probably a test of lust, capturing Gavin and Ichabod with her charm; he'd probably rather have him serve him before his upcoming death instead.

Now, the team was just as determined to reverse the curse as they ever were before.

 **A/N:** "Era" from EVO would play to announce each missing episode. **I wasn't sure exactly what the crew had in mind before FOX cancelled the series, but I hope I did a decent attempt. I figured the Kraken _should_ be a mix with the abilities of a siren; Diana and Ichabod debated over it, and it could be more intimidating.**

**The Liki was inspired by the ship, the S.S Liki, from Final Fantasy X, especially when it was attacked by Sin. The Potomac River is rich in history and culture, and its characteristics are pretty accurate here. Episode 2 will be coming up soon, give me some time to work on it.**

**And since the show's cancelled, it gave me some more potential, case in point how Jenny finally kissed Gavin. Perhaps he would be the one for her after all.**

**We'll see, so until next time, Sleepy Heads! And please tell me what you thought of the cancellation, and the series itself. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it.**


	2. Chapter II - Diafol Galon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow. FOX did before its cancellation.**

**This took me a while to put this together. I wasn't sure if I was gonna go through with another missing episode, but here it is. This time, Team Witness deals with a menacing demon that is capable of manipulating a person's heart.**

**Chapter II**   
**Diafol Galon**

Due to desperation, Gavin has looked up common solutions involving Ichabod's damnation: The power of love from someone else could save him, he would have a chance if he already offered his soul to someone else, or if he would convert to religion and use some support from Jesus or Mother Mary. Since they are both neutral when it came to religion, it'll be a difficult concept. He also found the pentagram could give him abilities such as never feeling pain at the site of it.

Via communication from Gavin's computer and Ichabod's newly installed PC, they discussed.

"Interesting. Listen, Gavin. I don't want you to keep worrying that I would disappear someday. If anything should happen to me, you must be ready."

"Ichabod? I don't think you're taking this thing seriously; it isn't like Purgatory or the Catacombs."

"Indeed, it's not." he shook his head. "But you have to focus, Gavin. Death is inevitable. And Lucifer is desperate for my soul. I may not be able to escape if there isn't a solution. However I know you will all find a way, when the time comes. Keep your options open."

Gavin just sighed and sulked.

A ring and vibration from Crane's phone interrupted the conversation. "Oh, it's Agent Thomas calling. I must respond. I'll have to talk to you later." He immediately shut off the monitor before Gavin could respond. Ever since that day when the Kraken attacked at the Potomac River, he couldn't get his mentor's revelation out of his mind. He already lost Abbie, Joe, and Chief Turgado; he never thought Ichabod would willingly sell his soul for the Philosopher's Stone.

The duo arrived at a nursing home which was on lockdown. Paramedics were everywhere as they carried the elderly away in gurneys. A lot of them had blankets wrapping the residents; it was a sign they were deceased and their identities were concealed. A private nurse escorted the duo and she said their deaths were happening frequently; this was unusual since a lot of the elderly seemed healthy and fit. Plus it had an outstanding reputation as being the most prestigious in the nation's capital. Out of all the numerous victims, this was the latest incident. They were covered in " **Do Not Enter** " tape in the middle of the lobby and for some odd reason, Ichabod pondered over them as he knelt down.

He saw a woman with thick, white shoulder-length hair. A man wore rusty spectacles and had short, thinning grey hair brushed back. According to the CNA, they died almost instantly after they fell asleep in their arms last night. It was as if they passed in their sleep, when their hearts were the most inactive and vulnerable.

The disease didn't leave a mark, and it was unlikely since the man and woman never had a history of heart problems, they had a healthy diet, and were active.

As they were looking over the couple, Ichabod had a sudden pang of sadness. His mind was wandering all over the place: He first had a sudden depression reminding him of his guilty heart and soul. He wondered why they had their lives taken away so soon, he reflected on his failure for his family, for Abbie, for the treachery to his homeland, how he was disowned, he felt he deserved to have his soul eternally imprisoned in Hell.

"Crane? Crane." Diana spoke, getting him out of his sorrow. "Are you all right?"

Barely lifting his head he muttered, "Yes, I'm fine...I just...feel so sorry for them. Why did they have to perish? And why are we here?"

"That's the thing about being the Head of Homeland Security, you get invited to very strange places at the most inopportune times."

"Ah, yes." he replied, but his mind was still elsewhere. It was exactly why he used to work with Abbie and the Sheriff's Department as a history consultant, then for the FBI, now as the leader for Agency 355...

"Crane," Diana shook his shoulder, "We must go." Then as he stood, he looked at his left arm. He felt an irritating feeling beneath his skin. He lifted his sleeve, and the pentagram was glowing. Somehow, this was a reaction that an omnipotent, supernatural force is present, he warned Diana in a whisper. Even she was surprised by this sudden reaction.

From the Vault, Jake found a hidden file depicting ancient concepts of demons attacking the heart. It wasn't just a state of primitive paranoia; it turned out to be true after over 2000 years. It could be found in many ancient cultures, from European and Chinese. He's known as the Diafol Galon, aka the Heart Devil.

The devil manipulates and attacks a person's heart: it could make someone fall in love, or have numerous defects such as heart attacks, heartburns, and even creating despair and heartbreak.

Unlike many monsters who leave their mark on victims, this one barely left a trace.

Alex wondered if the residents at the nursing home was a test of the demon's strength in its abilities. Jake also said that whoever made close contact to those afflicted, they may become the next victim.

"It's likely he made an external link. Watch your sixes, you two. Crane could be next due to his unexpected behavior."

"We will, thanks, Jake." Diana said before she pulled up to her place. Needless to say, Ichabod was hardly paying any attention to the conversation; he was so self-absorbed.

At her bedroom sketching in her notebook, Molly got the call that her mom was home. She went downstairs quickly. "Hey, Mom. What happened?" Molly's face lit up when she saw Ichabod, then it fell as he barely looked at her with his negative complexion. "Mom, what's wrong with Mr. Crane?"

"He's very sad right now." she said somberly. "Why don't you two have a private chat while I alert Jenny." Molly nodded as they walked to the comforting sofas in the living room.

Diana called Jenny of Ichabod's condition: she said he feels detached, as in mentally not present. He felt so empty since they examined the bodies. "He just kept sulking, looking upset and dejected. And he would hardly talk to Molly except involving his deal. He might've contracted the devil's curse."

As Jenny spoke to Diana, Gavin tries to cheer him up, saying that nothing was his fault, and he should never blame himself for what happened. Gavin knew something was wrong; Ichabod hardly feels this emptiness Gavin knows all too well, as he does suffer from depression occasionally.

At Sleepy Hollow, they were in her trailer going over what was happening in Washington.

"I'm sure Crane will figure out how to deal with the pentagram." She said when the talk ended. "If not, we will help him." Jenny reassured. She laid her gentle hands on Gavin's tense upper arms as she sat beside him on the bed. "Look, don't worry about him so much; he'll be okay. As soon as we get rid of this heart demon, we can fix this."

Gavin laid a hand on her shoulder. "I hope you're right, Jenny. He really needs our help. I'll greatly appreciate it if you'd find a way out of this. You do have a vast knowledge with various religions, after all."

Then she looked straight into his eyes as her grip tightened, looking grim. "Gavin...if anything should perhaps happen to me, I want you to-"

"Jenny. We've already lost your sister, your mom, Joe, Turgado, and August." He raised a hand to her cheek. "And whatever happens to Ichabod, I'm not going to lose you, too."

Then they leaned closer and eventually took a deep kiss. Gavin had never fell in love with anyone before; this was obviously a first for him. Still, the embrace was very surreal, warm, soothing, and a bit intimidating. He let her lead as they slowly laid down on the bed. He hesitated as he thought it was too soon to go into a relationship.

"Jenny, I'm not like Joe. I-I don't know if I'm your type. That I may not be as strong as him."

But she didn't care. "Gavin...when I resuscitated you, I chose you for a reason, and this is it. Don't be afraid."

Ever since that moment, he had a crush on her, he wanted more of her for some odd reason. He really wanted to show her how he felt, but he was too nervous. During this close encounter, he subsided and let her take him away. Their hearts started to race, and their breathing became faster and shallow. They soon became oblivious to what they were dealing with.

Then, there was a sharp pain. "Jenny-Stop!"

She immediately backed away. "What's wrong?"

He began to screech in agony as the inner turmoil got worse. Helpless, Jenny just watched, until he collapsed in a heap.

Gavin's chest felt as if a burning scepter stabbed his heart, which was the demon's, "It's a heart demon. Jenny, you and Ichabod must...stop him..."

As she tried to wake him up, she touched her warm chest and had a sudden low, feeling she was at fault for Moloch's encounter, being at the institution, always getting into trouble with the law, how her sister should never forgive her even after death. As her mind kept dwelling in her sorrow, she saw the demon. It had red rotting skin, narrowing yellow eyes, shiny claws and horns, a dark maw with razor-sharp fangs, and no feet. It's body was like a specter's ending at it's torso.

It made a wicked snarl as it hit the window, and she stormed out pursuing it with her Glock drawn like a turret. She tried to shoot it as her heart paced quicker and harder. The bullets had no effect and the demon just sneered at her as its eyes flashed. She drops as well while managing to text an SOS to Diana. Her phone was still left on when she finally fainted!

Back at the Vault, Alex and Jake became concerned since Gavin and Jenny weren't receiving their messages. Then Diana and Crane show up with the same result.

After that she got a message from Jenny: in it was a plea for help as she and Gavin saw a demon. It was official, everyone seemed to be bound together: the residents at the nursing home, Ichabod with the old couple, Gavin, then Jenny.

According to what Jake found he concluded all the devil's capabilities were puns concerning the heart itself: the soul, emotions, the mind, love, heart attacks, heartburns, and even heart break. And a broken heart, as what Crane was feeling, resembles an unfinished love or grief for a loved one. In this case, it was probably about Katrina, or his son, Henry, or perhaps losing Abbie or Turgado. Diana did remember the time when Molly first described him as a sad man, since he always felt he has let his friends down. Alex and Jake also recalled that since they dealt with the spider demon at the Cave of Despair, but he warned her not to say it in front of Crane.

Unfortunately as Ichabod overheard he succumbed to the infection. He was holding his heart as it was being crushed. His face grew pale while oxygen was being cut.

"Too late." Jake muttered.

The team rushed over to him after he collapsed. As they were trying to revive him using a nearby air mask, he had a glimpse of the demon overhead, snickering at him.

"It's...you." Ichabod's voice faded as he blackened out.

By the time he came to he saw everything: The walls were a dark blood red, there was a bone-structured floor casting reflections on the circular plane. Victims were anonymous people including the elderly, Jenny, Gavin, and Molly's who was in the middle of formation. Their essences were trapped in each sac within the wall. It's almost like a different dimension between life and death. He was shocked they were all close to Hell's door. And it was similar because the atmosphere was humid and the air was thick, almost like there's a strong weight over this place. He then saw and heard an enormous heart beating and he thought he was inside a body, but it's actually the demon's turf. Believing it was the source he reached and tried to touch it, but got shocked. That caused a shearing pain in his hand as he instantly pulled away. The demon materialized behind its newest catch.

"Ichabod." It chimed in a menacing, haggard tone.

Facing the abomination, he startled, "You...you're the monster."

"Yes. You're the one I've been looking for, the last nail to the coffin. The soul that my master truly desires."

"Your master...Lucifer."

The demon gleamed. It wanted to save Ichabod for last since he has the strongest essence as a Witness. It was a way to gain enough power to surpass his strength. Ichabod became paralyzed as the demon usurped his faint energy one last time. He kept fighting as the demon mocked him while holding his heart, saying that he has a weak vessel and all his friends are dead, he was too late to help them. And they would soon be joining him at the bowels of the Underworld.

"Crane!" A female voice shouted behind him, but he was too weak to notice

She slammed a crystal to the ground stopping the demon in its tracks. Thick, blue fog covered the ground. It provided a cooling sensation. It was an Atlantean chronos crystal! It was able to manipulate time and stall the horror. Then using Crane's unconscious body, she laid a translucent hand in his heart as she concentrated to share her essence. After a brief incantation, he eventually woke up.

"Lara..?" He looked at her with astonishment.

She nodded.

"Wha...How did you..?"

Lara was using her astral form to save Ichabod, Jenny, Gavin, and numerous others from the demon. She only had one Crystal at her disposal. So she has to be careful since she has a time limit and can't be attacked by the demon. Or else her soul would wander for eternity. And if the candle she's using goes out, she'll be back into the living world. Somehow, it sounded familiar to him. But before he had the chance to explain, the effect of the crystal wore off.

The demon retaliated, and Lara tossed Delilah's Dagger to Crane. His chest felt different somehow, as his heart and its palpitations felt different.

"One Witness beats the arteries, the other beats the ventricles. Our hearts beat as one. We fight together!" she explained.

With determination and strength anew, he stood his ground with Lara as the heart demon lunged at them. They split up and the dive missed, though they still felt scorching heat as it went passed them.

Ichabod suggested they must destroy the heart while distracting the demon, as it is the core of its life force.

Lara and Ichabod mostly used their agility since the Dagger was the only weapon. Ichabod took the offense, but the demon teleported every time; it's like slicing thin air. He realized the demon was something like a projection. After it kept disappearing when Ichabod swiped at it, it eventually unleashed its fiery breath on them, and they dodged. As Ichabod was making a counterattack, a scepter appeared in its hands. They were clashing with each other; the demon blocked and evaded Ichabod's blows, and he avoided its cauterized scepter. The unbearable heat kept licking his hands and arms. Lara was rushing to the heart. Noticing this, it dissipated before his eyes and sicced on her.

"Lara!" he cried in horror.

The demon puts her in a strangle hold, her spirit was wavering from the upcoming death of her past vessel, and the heart devil choking her. Her throat felt as if it were burning with ash. Then catching his breath Ichabod momentarily stabbed the heart with the Dagger. As the demon weakened, he persuaded Lara to make the final blow with him. Since half of her essence was with him, and their hearts beat as one, they held the hilt and did a downward thrust. The heart went still and hard as a rock as it was turning to a creepy shade of grey. The petrified organ was pierced like a thick, juicy grapefruit. Its hue faded as bubbling blood splattered and ran at their hands. The demon roared and fell to the ground with a thud that shook it. The dimension illuminated in a holy light. And Gavin then Jenny gasped as if taking their first breath. They noticed they've been healed as they had no agonizing pain, pressure, or any sudden, random reactions of affection.

Gavin muttered after he sat up, "I think I'll avoid junk food for a while."

Molly alerted Diana she had an impending episode during class, as she got intense chest pains. She ended up resting at the nurse's office and she could've sworn she saw a demon looming over her. She was definitely lucky that Ichabod gave her the enchanted necklace just minutes before school started. The bell rang, signaling that it was ending. It was 3:00, Diana said she'll pick her up, and Mr. Crane is feeling better. Molly was so relieved that her pains are gone, and she'd never see that horrid creature ever again. She also wanted to thank her future vessel for helping Crane save everyone, including her.

She put the phone aside and gently clutched her pendant. She whispered while smiling, "Thank you, Mr. Crane."

As Ichabod recovered at his home, he isn't his true self; he seems more preoccupied of his fate. Gavin stated from his laptop, "Giving the pendant to Molly was a great move on your part, as she could've perished by then. But...were you expecting this?"

"I only wanted Molly to be safe."

"Yeah, I know. But were you expecting this? Did you know it was going to happen to her?"

"Somewhat, yes." Gavin was confused. What did he mean?

"Preparations must be made post-haste, Gavin." The first was he gave Katrina's enchanted necklace to Molly, saying it should protect her from harm as long as she keeps it close to her heart. It actually saved her life since the demon's taint was minimized. Yet still, she has decided she doesn't want to carry the mantle as a Witness during their pep talk. Since Lara rescued everyone from their heart failures, and because she's stronger and braver than her, she'd be the perfect candidate. However, she said she'll do whatever she can to help the team out when they need it.

"Preparations for what? You're damnation?"

He nodded slowly, then added, "And...Lucifer's reign."

**A/N: The concept of the heart devil was kinda bizarre. One day I was thinking of the final boss from Joe & Mac, the first game I've beaten, and I figured, why not introduce a demon that causes various heart problems. The appearance, however, was different: I couldn't seem to find the old PC game he was in. But it used to scare the crap outta me when I was very young on one level if you happen to use the wrong lever within a group of them. It was to unlock a door, but the devil itself keeps showing up. It was some 1990s PC game, but unfortunately I can't recall it. Its attacks were similar to heart problems, like burns and cardiac arrest. This could've been a very dangerous monster since the Vetala or the Incordata.**

**And while on the subject of the heart, I decided the two Witnesses should share it; as one is the arteries, while the other works like the ventricles. It was based on the analogy I had with them: When I saw Sleepy Hollow back in the day, and since there's always two chosen ones at any given time, I figured that Ichabod and Abbie were the heart of the series. Those two were always amazing! I thought that Ichabod is like the arteries, carrying blood to the heart. As the star of the series, and because he was a Redcoat turned Patriot, he brings in all the action from the war and has experience with battles. Abbie is like the ventricles, those that carry bad blood away. As a pacifist and an officer upholding the law and bringing order to chaos. And without Abbie, the series had a bad heart, especially with Sophie as her temporary replacement. Then I felt it went through another transplant until Molly came along. Then Lara, when the mantle was passed onto her.**

**Diafol Galon is Welsh for Heart Demon. And I used to have an old book depicting ancient theories of demons conflicting the heart. It was titled "The Heart" and it belonged to a series, but I can't remember the author. Lousy memory lapses.**

**And I realized "Supernatural" didn't have that idea, so I beat 'em to the punch with the heart devil. There were some references to many episodes in the series, such as** _**Mama, Awakening, Tempus Fugit, Incident at Stone Manor, Delaware, Ragnarok, Columbia, The People vs. Ichabod Crane, The Way of the Gun,** _ **and** _**Tomorrow.** _

**The couple almost looked like the one in the movie of the Nicholas Sparks novel, "The Notebook."**

**The fight scene was the worst part ever. I always hated writing these things. But I hope I made the battle and the Heart Demon itself pretty scary. Also, I know in her astral form, Lara can't touch anything, but sharing her essence with Ichabod, as their hearts beat as one, kind of helped.**

**The scenario could be a reference to Goku's unknown contraction of the heart virus. Even to this day, no one knows.**

**Here's to another missing episode. Next time could be a proper wrap-up involving Nick Hawley and the revenge of the Vetala. Take care, Sleepy Heads and keep the faith.**


	3. Chapter III - The Seven Sacred Virtues

**A/N: Finally! After several months in hiatus, I've come up with an idea for the third chapter. Originally, this was supposed to be another encounter with Hawley, but I lost interest. So instead, I'm using an idea that I've scrapped away for a long time; specifically around Season 2 when Moloch was attempting to break free. This tells the legend of the seven sacred Virtues, a polar opposite against the seven Deadly Sins, and a way to assist the Witnesses long ago.  
**

**Chapter III  
The Seven Sacred Virtues**

At that same diner where Abbie wound up, after she became an eternal soul, she found Joe and his father, August. Chief Turgado was there as well, along with Grace Dixon, Lori, and George Washington. They gathered around a rocky pit that was emitting some smoke, and it was glowing with seven orbs in different colors. The lights from them were growing brighter. A cross was laid within the center of the ring.

"It's time, isn't it?" Joe asked.

"Yes. We can't wait any longer; not now, with Crane eternally damned." Lori answered.

"Crane...We'll always watch over him?" Her daughter, Abbie, wondered.

"Of course." August assured.

"We always watch over our saviors, Abbie. To keep them safe from harm, physically and emotionally. They just don't know it yet." Grace, the former Witness and the Mills' ancestor, spoke.

"Soaring Crane has done a fine job keeping my tribe together. As did Loyal Cub and Cougar." Turgado was referring to Ichabod, Molly/Lara, and Diana from his aliases they were given. "We shall pray for them, and watch over them...as they will discover an astounding secret."

"Captain Crane...Keep this country, and this secret safe. We're depending upon you." Washington was the last to respond. As they held each other's hands in a circle, the entire room faded into the light.

In her camper at the crack of dawn, Jenny startled herself awake. "Abbie-!" She breathed heavy as she gazed up at the ceiling, recollecting the dream. She pulled herself together after a few moments and sat up.

A few hours later, Gavin was just having breakfast in his apartment when he heard some rapid, hard knocking. He almost splattered his cereal as he hopped off his stool. He walked over and unlocked the door leading to the hallway outside wondering, "Who could it be this early?!" He was worried, and irritated, it could be the Feds or something; however, it was only a familiar, though distraught, face he saw as soon as he opened it. "Jenny?"

"I had a dream. Get dressed and meet me at the camper. We must head back to Washington. Hurry, come on!"

She immediately walked away. "Ok, wait! I'll get mixed up! Wait! Jenny!" There was no answer, and the hallway was empty. Slowly, Gavin shut the door. He definitely needed a more appropriate apparel than just PJ's.

So, Gavin ate some of the cereal down before he discarded the remains. When he was ready with a loaded suitcase, a few cereal bars and a drink, and wearing more comfortable clothing, he rushed outside as Jenny started up the engine. The door closed shut, but it didn't move.

"Gavin, I need to tell you something very important. I had a dream, I was in the afterlife, and I was surrounded by our deceased friends and family. Even Washington was there, including my ancestor."

"Oh? What happened?" Gavin said, shocked. "What did they say?"

After a brief pause, she explained. "They said it was time. They're going to watch over us. As they will unveil...a deep secret."

"But what?" Gavin softened. Jenny described the dream she had as the camper took off.

Gavin's next stop was at Ichabod's flat. Unlike Jenny, he didn't have to knock as the Witness immediately opened as soon as Gavin walked up. He stopped him before he was reaching for the door. "...Hey, Ichabod."

"Gavin. What brings you here?" He looked at his troubled expression. Whatever it was, he was definitely serious. "What is it?"

"You have to come to the Vault, it's urgent. Where's Alex and Jake?"

"They should be there already."

"Great. Meet us there, Jenny and I will be waiting for you. Don't forget to bring Diana."

"I won't." His face softened as he gazed into Gavin's eyes. "Gavin, what's happening?"

"You'll find out when you get there. Trust me. Meet us at the Vault, posthaste."

Everyone arrived at the Vault. First were Jake and Alex, then Gavin and Jenny, lastly was Ichabod and Diana. Everyone was discussing the dream Jenny had. They were so enamored with the conversation, that they didn't notice there was a visitor emerging from the shadows in the corner.

"It's a good thing Dreyfuss and Jobe weren't there." The team turned at the source of a deep alto voice. Lara had returned, and she reunited with the team. Gavin and Crane were ecstatic to see her again. The sergeant ran to her and gave her a tight embrace. "We've really missed you so much."

Ichabod walked up to her and Gavin parted. "It's quite a pleasure to make your acquaintance again."

"The pleasure's all mine, Crane. I wouldn't have made the decision to return if it wasn't for you. We did defeat the Heart Demon together, after all. I'm glad I found that my true purpose is here, with all of you."

"Come. We have more important business to discuss." the Freemason led her back to the group.

After the gang reunited with Lara they asked what was happening. Jenny reviewed her dream to them once more.

Gavin tuned it out as he had heard all this back in the camper. But it was mostly due to a familiar, entrancing sound. He fell into a trance of sorts as he heard a steady rhythm from Onondaga drums. He figured it was made by Turgado as he followed the call, and strangely enough, the back of his right hand began to warm and glow in a strange emblem. Then, he heard a muffled chant. He was treading toward some tall shelves and grabbed a small book hidden behind others, while repeating the same mantra he heard in his mind.

"Gavin!"

He immediately pulled it out. It was his mentor that snapped him out of the spell.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah... I think so." His eyes returned to normal from their glaze, even though he looked like a deer in the headlights. His head swam a little.

"I heard what you were saying, it was in Onondaga. 'When the seven symbols unite, evil beware of its plight.'"

Gavin was stupefied, "What? How do you know?"

"Crane, what's up?" Jenny marched toward the pair.

"Ah, Gavin just discovered something. A calling from Chief Turgado. He kept saying in his native language," he muttered the phrase then the translation. "And he found this." It was a small book and the faded denim-colored cover had a seven-sided shape with a sharp point at the top and a cross in the center of it. There was also a thin ribbon attached to it.

"What do you think it means, Crane?"

"I'm not quite sure, Miss Jenny, but I do believe the number seven is quite significant."

"It is related to the seven deadly sins, and it's mentioned many times in Revelations. But..."

An epiphany came to him. He stated there were usually seven heroes, at least that's what Gavin, Ichabod, and Jenny could recall: before Moloch entered the world and unleashed the apocalypse, there WERE seven, counting the Witnesses, Turgado, Gavin, Katrina, Jenny, and Hawley. There were a few flashbacks from when his son, Henry, was the Horseman of War; to when the trio met the tribe; to Gavin losing the standoff against Ichabod's kid; to Henry betraying the Demon King after memorizing the Akeda.

Then when Pandora came around, there were seven heroes as well, consisting the Witnesses, Gavin, Turgado, Sophie, Jenny, and Joe. Now after Abbie, Joe, and Turgado passed, there are Ichabod, Lara, Gavin, Jenny, and now Jake, Alex, and Diana.

"This does really mean something." Alex chirped.

"Yeah. There were seven of you since the second year of the war." Jake added. "I wonder why there weren't seven of you when the Horseman of Death made his move."

"Probably just a coincidence. Or maybe something from a higher calling?" Everyone was stunned at what Diana said. "What? I'm still learning, am I?"

"Chief Turgado led Gavin to this book. We should find the answers here." Ichabod mentioned.

"My hand started to feel warm when I got to it, and-Ah! What's happening?!" Gavin startled as his right hand burned slightly. An emblem was also emerging in it. It was the same symbol that was on the cover.

In a sequence, the exact same symbols appeared on each of their right hands; however, different sections were highlighted along with the cross.

"Incredible." Ichabod was the first to recover from the awe. "This must be something to do with the polar opposites of those deadly sins, perhaps...the sacred virtues..?"

"I've heard of those." Lara also discovered them, as well as herself, as she returned. She said she only had a sense of belonging with her allies here. She figured there was some connection, even when her own hand warmed, and she found it. She was also taking notes when she was younger of many things, including the said virtues.

"Then, I guess I should call her. Thank goodness it's the weekend." Diana dialed her home phone number on her cell.

Molly picked up almost immediately and she actually drew the enchanted symbol in her notebook not too long ago. It was shaped like a crystal with a pointy top and seven sides, in the center was a glowing crucifix, and each corner on the crystal shape shined with it. On their hands, it was exactly what Molly designed. It's quite ironic that Ichabod got two markings, instead of one, counting the pentagram under his right arm.

Gavin hoped the new symbol would somehow counteract with the accursed image. He was surprised he received a holy symbol since his soul was damned, and Gavin himself wasn't the religious type.

"Guys. I think I found something," the talented archivist announced. In various documents, he summarized the inscriptions: "The Church Fathers made the seven Virtues. Originally they were created by Aristotle and Plato. The two had written the Book of Wisdom which is one of the seven books in the Septuagint. One message states that the fruits of wisdom are virtues." He quoted a short passage, "For she teaches moderation and prudence, justice and fortitude, and nothing in life is more useful for men than these."

"Thus, prudence governs the others." Ichabod concluded. "Prudence is known to be the guidance of the seven since it has vast knowledge, seeing ahead. It's known as the Auriga virtutum, the charioteer of the virtues."

"He was just describing the four Cardinal virtues," Jenny said.

"The seven combine the three Theological virtues, Faith, Hope, and Charity. While there are the four Cardinal virtues, Prudence, Justice, Fortitude, and Temperance." Lara added. Even Jenny knew so much about that since she was raised in a religious foster home as a child with her sister.

Jake read on, "Aquinas found an interconnection of practical wisdom (prudentia) and moral virtue. This is frequently termed, 'the Unity of the Virtues.' Aquinas also argued that it not only matters what a person does but how the person does it. The person must aim at a good end and also make a right choice about the means to that end. The moral virtues direct the person to aim at a good end, but to insure that the person makes the right choices about the means to a good end, one needs practical wisdom."

"That could explain Gavin's strong bond, and that mind meld, with me." Ichabod recalled as he and Gavin had that union. "I..I have prudence." He looked at his right hand again, which actually confirmed it.

"The Theological virtues are different from the Cardinal ones, though." Jenny said.

"Yes, they are." Jake confirmed. "The former three can't be attained without assistance from God. 'All virtues have as their final scope to dispose man to acts conducive to his true happiness. The happiness, however, of which man is capable is twofold, namely, natural, which is attainable by man's natural powers, and supernatural, which exceeds the capacity of unaided human nature. Since, therefore, merely natural principles of human action are inadequate to a supernatural end, it is necessary that man be endowed with supernatural powers to enable him to attain his final destiny. Now these supernatural principles are nothing else than the Theological virtues.'"

"I wonder if the info was found within the tablet Ichabod possessed. To see if there were seven people chosen to prevent the apocalypse 2000 years ago, rather than just the Witnesses/Destroyers. Like, maybe, Guardians or something. They were persecuted." Gavin thought aloud, although the former history professor doubted it. He, Ichabod, and Jenny talked to Jake, Alex, Lara, and Diana about what he discovered at his family tomb in Scotland. How he was incarcerated and how Abbie was able to reason with Customs, saying it was his. However, he hasn't deciphered everything in Sumerian before the Hidden One destroyed it during their imprisonment.

Ichabod handed over the small booklet and Jake recognized it. "That does have the same symbol we got on our hands."

"And the same one Molly drew." Diana added.

The back cover had nothing, and Jake began to skim through the pages. "I almost forgot I kept this."

"That's unlike you, Mr. Archivist. Yo never forget anything, your mind's like a super computer." Alex commented.

As he was looking through, Ichabod immediately stopped him as he saw a section containing a diamond image with a V with its tips pointing down. He realized this as the Emblem of Thura!

"T-that was the same symbol that Abbie was preoccupied with!" Gavin exclaimed.

Ichabod set the record straight saying the symbol was helpful to both him and Abbie in a benign way; it was just misunderstood. The Emblem of Thura was just a method of connecting the two Witnesses. A perfect example was when the two golden pieces were attracted to the lower part of the tablet. They were magnetized and the Witnesses, thus, were inseparable beings; one could barely function without the other.

"Let's not forget how you met Molly. She was able to talk as soon as she laid eyes on you." Diana recapped.

"Thank goodness the information from the tablet is here." Jenny said in relief.

Through the book, there was also the similar portrait of the two Destroyers. Crane explained why they were called that, as their duty was to protect the world from evil, and fighting monsters.

"Hey, look!" Gavin noticed the man was holding a weapon that looked the same as the Purgatory Sword. "I remember seeing this in Purgatory..." His mind drifted back to when he and his mentor first met. Gavin wielded the mysterious blade with the ancient etchings located on its hilt. By comparison to the tablet he found earlier, Ichabod noticed it was originally supposed to be the Witnesses' weapon, but he didn't mind since Gavin had the weapon which assisted the Witnesses, and has a strong relationship to them.

"It definitely needed the upgrade." Alex said. A few weeks back, she borrowed Gavin's sword and melted it into a slimmer, more powerful weapon called the Demonslayer. Gavin had used it as he was fighting against Famine, Pestilence, and Death, causing twice the damage.

"I believe I should stay in the Vault for awhile, to assist Mr. Wells and Ms. Norwood." the Freemason stated.

"I should probably stay with him, too." Lara volunteered. "I don't really have anywhere else to go anyway."

"Alright, Gavin, Diana, and I will talk to Molly about the emblem she discovered."

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea!" he exclaimed. Gavin always liked hanging out with the kid, and sometimes teach her the ways of the paranormal.

A couple days have passed as Crane stayed at the Vault, restlessly deciphering the remnants of the info from the tablet and the Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Jake eventually decided to help out, as did Alex and Lara. While he slept, he too dreamt of the symbol Gavin pointed out while he was describing this feeling at the Archives, just after showing him the Brood Mother from Moloch's attempt of killing them and Abbie using their subconscious fears.

Meanwhile, Jake looked at the painting of the original Vault 355 team: Paul Jennings, a White House slave, worked with a team when he first discovered the mysterious epidemic from a cursed document. The other team members were Samuel Wilson, also known as Uncle Sam, Davy Crockett, and Sacajawea. In a flashback when he, Alex, Diana, and Ichabod dealt with a monster capable of emitting the "fire flu," he figured that they're the descendants of real heroes. Then, Ichabod was showing Diana a letter from George Washington appointing him as commanding officer of Vault 355.

He woke Ichabod up and even he saw the exact same seven-sided crystal on his right hand. He stated that Gavin and Jenny saw it in Molly's notebook.

She said to Gavin, Jenny, and her mom, "I've heard Chief Turagdo describe the seven people in charge of saving the world from evil and people with deadly sins. They were easily influenced by Lucifer during the upcoming battle between him and God. To combat those sins and help purify the earth, seven chosen ones held each of the sacred virtues. Legend had it that it took place 2000 years ago at Sleepy Hollow, the same time when the Witnesses were first discovered. They were called the Destroyers not just because there should always be two at a certain time, but they were treated as such. So, seven guardians came to be to protect them from the corruption and help end the war in God's favor, including fighting the Four Horsemen if they could survive the End of Days."

Molly also discovered through another faint spell, "Mr. Crane was chosen as a Witness from General Washington; Katrina knew it too and that was why his body was buried for 232 years."

Jake calculated, "If I'm correct, I think that the threesome, the original team of Vault 355, actually had those virtues and were passed down to us!"

"It's possible since I used to carry Abbie's soul." Lara said. "So, her ancestors who were also Witnesses had these virtues. And they can also be passed down from generations."

"That is if they had similar characteristics to them." Alex added. "I mean... A coward would never possess the virtue, Fortitude. Maybe Abbie's virtue was Justice, and she had it after her mentor, August Corbin?" She did take note of the numerous discussions of the people the Witnesses worked with, such as Frank, Reyes, Betsy, and even Grace.

"I contain the virtue, Prudence, sagacious wisdom. I can concur that perhaps this was passed down to me by Chief Turgado when he died; he's known to have outstanding knowledge of the supernatural. He was a shaman, of course. And they know about the Witnesses."

"So, our ancestors or our fallen friends have passed down their own virtues, just like a Witness can choose who'd carry the mantle." Molly's future vessel affirmed.

Ichabod's cell rang and he picked it up. Jenny was so astounded. "Crane, I think I figured it out. I've realized that since my bloodline carries the destiny of the Witnesses, the virtues can also be carried as well. Of course, it depends on our actions and personalities as to whether or not we have 'em. It might be possible to lose them if we were to make the wrong choice, or commit a sinful deed."

"Like becoming one of the Horsemen..." he remembered vividly on the transformation after he was shot by the Totem of War.

"Hey, don't fret, Crane. This could really help us during the apocalypse. We'll stand by your side and be your Guardians, same with Lara. Just as they did long ago. I think for me and Abbie, it started with our great-great-great aunt, Grace Dixon. And maybe it was passed on to Martha, then August, then to my sister. I guess Sophie had it for a short while since she would've been her replacement, and finally there was Diana."

"It's very fitting since I happen to be the Head of Homeland Security." She looked at her hand again, and just like that the bottom-right spot lightened.

Jenny gazed at hers, revealing the top glowing. "It seems I have Faith. I guess all that spiritual knowledge has paid off."

"Indeed it has." Crane remarked. He soon ended the call and told the trio to gather around him. They held out their hands, unveiling their symbols. On Jake's, there was the top-right which was Hope, Alex had the middle section which was Charity, and Lara had the upper-left virtue, Temperance.

"Huh. I guess I got it from my parents' strict disciplines. Heh, my mom could never ease up, especially since my dad left." She doubted it was from Jobe and Dreyfuss in her time.

"And I always thought you were the temperate one, Crane." Jake emphasized, making the group snicker. He looked at the portrait again. "I think that Hope was passed down from my ancestor, Paul. He was born into slavery in 1799, but his mom was once enslaved by Dolley Madison, the First Lady of James Madison, and her family in 1844. He's known to have a mix of African/Native American blood from his mom. He's known to be an abolitionist during the Civil War, as well as a slave who saved valuable items from the burning capital during the War of 1812, He carried away the only surviving evidence, the Lansdowne portrait. He was also known to be a gifted author.

"This has to be why I wield this virtue because of my amazing skills as an archivist. And I was a resident of Washington and by Jenning's heritage, I obtained the virtue of hope and I'm his descendant."

Alex chimed, "Yeah! I've donated many things, even when I was a child. Maybe that's why I have Charity."

"Not only that, but you seem to be very protective, especially when I'm in a bind." Jake swooned a little.

"Oh, come on, Jake!"

"No, he's right." Ichabod said. "Your etymology is known to defend and help others in need. It does leave a taste as bitter as rum, but Hawley might've had this. Even though he only cares himself and wanting to warm to the Mills. You, Ms. Norwood, are good with artifacts and dissecting weapons in combatting the supernatural. Unlike Hawley, he couldn't obtain it due to his selfish monetary motives."

"And what about Gavin?" Alex asked.

He stuck up a finger. "He did mention a common ancestor named Leon Lucas. He was once a young, fair soldier during the Revolution, as part of the militia. He volunteered in order to help protect this country as well as his own life from execution. It's a shame how they treat the handicapped unfairly. I suppose he passed it along the Lucas bloodline to Gavin. He does has tremendous courage."

"And...what about you?" Everyone looked at him upon Lara's wonder.

He had a loss for words. "I..."

"Could it be Washington? Before Turgado had it?" Alex questioned.

"Maybe." Jake said. "Or maybe it all started with the First Witness. The one that existed 2000 years ago."

"Who?"

After a few moments of deep thinking, Lara's eyes went as wide as saucers. "It could either be...Moses or Elijah!"

"What?" Jake was the first to speak. "How do you know?"

"Well..." she tried to word herself carefully. "You said it could be the First Witness. He probably passed it on when the End of Days was arriving. And he must have astronomical knowledge for the greater good. So, what if Ichabod was the descendant of either one?"

They all looked at their leader, losing their tongues.

"It all makes sense now..." Ichabod was breathless. "I was the recipient of his virtue and his destiny." He theorized from a long bloodline, which grew short from persecution, he was eventually chosen during the latter days of the Revolution. Washington didn't mention it in his Bible as he wanted to keep it top secret.

"So, General Washington had Temperance and the mantle of the Witness, and you to this day carry his legacy." Alex mentioned.

"Which was why you were also chosen as the head of the Vault." Jake put another piece together.

"You were born to lead, to protect and serve this country, and fight for what is rightfully yours. You've earned this, Crane." Lara took his hand.

He made a slight grin. "Yes. Thank you, Lara." He paused for a second. "I know my course now. General Washington has chosen wisely. I have the virtue that governs all, I'm the charioteer. And I swear...with all the arcane knowledge I shall wield, I will bring this world to victory and achieve my final destiny!"

**A/N: I've scrapped away this idea for quite a while; since the latter half of Season 2 I think. But I might use this concept to help support Ichabod in a way since he is damned. I had this concept of the seven sacred virtues: Faith, Hope, Charity, Prudence, Justice, Fortitude and Temperance. From the start, Ichabod had Temperance, Turgado had Prudence, and Gavin had Fortitude; however, the others kept changing. Since Ichabod will be eternally under Lucifer's prison, it may be the right time. The seven virtues were passed down from each of the chosen ones' ancestors: Jenny from Grace, Ichabod from the First Witness, etc.**

**"Anak" from the Drakkhen soundtrack plays during Jenny's dream, "The Greater Good" from the Season 1 soundtrack will play when the team reunites w/ Lara. As would "Family Matters", "The Lost Colony," "Demolishing Government Walls," and "The Two Witnesses." I think Moses or Elijah could be the first Witness(es), but I'm far from positive.**

**There was a little reference to the disturbing oneshot, Dreamscape, where Gavin first had this new sensation in his right hand while he was showing Ichabod the Brood Mother. It was non-canon, but I figured in a dream sequence it'd be somewhat relevant.**

**If it wasn't for the intel I'd found on Wikipedia, I'd be forever stuck; the virtues and the End of Days were complicated things to cover. Going down and deep trying to tie up loose ends is NOT an easy task. And I wish I could find some help for this; if only I could find more Sleepy Heads. I can't be sure where the rest of the story would go. This took me almost ages to put this chapter to work. So...stand by, loyal viewers.**


	4. Chapter IV - Lil' Lucas Lost

**A/N: This next chapter covers a couple of things: one is the return to Sleepy Hollow, the other is reuniting with some old flames, as well as dealing with Gavin's bitter feelings toward them, and the spirit of his common ancestor, Leon. So, fair warning, this chapter may contain some character bashing here and there.  
**

**Chapter IV**   
**Lil' Lucas Lost**

So, Ichabod was looking over Gavin's diary at his flat. He was correcting any grammar and spelling errors, and it was quite valuable since he wanted it to be a part of the Vault's and Archives' database of the paranormal much like Benjamin Franklin's entries. Then something fascinating came to him. It was the passage Gavin written down during his dream where he was in an altered Sleepy Hollow while still learning about his lost common ancestor, Leon Lucas.

"I highly admire your great courage, Mr. Lucas. It's no question you would've possessed the virtue of Fortitude, and later passed it on to Gavin after a few centuries. He does resemble you strongly, just as Ms. Jenny and Abbie both represent Mrs. Dixon."

His appreciation was soon interrupted when he picked up a call from someone. He eventually realized it belonged to Sophie.

"Oh, Miss Foster." he exclaimed. "I had not heard from you since Abbie passed. It's so great to hear from you again. Listen, I apologize for not stopping over on our way to Sleepy Hollow-"

The conversation was cut short, and his face suddenly became somber. "What's wrong..? Daniel Reynolds. He died, how?" He paused for a few moments. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I-I'll come over to pay my respects. He was a great man. Abbie was a very close friend to him." He soon cut the connection and alerted his neighbors, Alex and Jake, that a friend in need was waiting for him. They also volunteered to go, and the word spread to Jenny and Gavin, to Lara, then Diana and Molly.

The sergeant was more reluctant than anyone else who was willing to grieve with Ichabod. He never seemed to like the head of the FBI's Westchester branch, or even the artifact hunter for that matter. But since he was concerned and curious on how much Sleepy Hollow would change from the new political shift, as well as how it'll affect their mission, he eventually sucked it up and accepted to go to Reynolds' funeral. According to Sophie, she told the Witness that it was scheduled for noon at the boneyard. What actually helped to convince him more was that Diana, Alex, Jake, and even Molly were coming along.

To Diana's credit, though, "Well, I suppose the funeral couldn't be any more convenient." she responded enthusiastically into her cell. "Spring break has just started, and we've been planning to take Molly to Sleepy Hollow so she could see the sights. Gavin did give her that idea until the vacation was over." Her daughter was overjoyed, but also a bit saddened from the news. And this was a risky move since her future vessel will also be present. The two weren't worried as Diana would meet Lara at the Vault while she stands guard. "I'm sure she's already visited Sleepy Hollow in the future, especially since she worked with the Four Horsemen. Dreyfuss and Jobe must've shown her."

By 11: 45, everyone, but two people, rendezvoused a few feet away from the police department. The lots were undoubtedly crowded with mourners and associates of Danny's. Sophie was eagerly waiting for her friends, and they were all dressed to the nines. The men wore spiffy tuxes, the women were wearing short dresses, and Molly close to her mom's side had on the costume during that Revolution assembly.

The reunion was brief, and Sophie described Danny Reynolds as well as carrying the sad news, he had actually committed suicide and his body was found last week in his own home. She theorized it may be possible that Sheriff Reyes may be the one to take his place as the head of the FBI in the Westchester branch. And Sophie could be the new sheriff, though it was still under discussion by the director, Walters. That was before he himself died by a demon several weeks ago. Ichabod and company knew it was done by Jobe when they were looking for the Philosopher Stone's final piece.

Sophie said Reynolds was in so much grief after Abbie passed, wishing he wouldn't have been so strict, distant, and cold to her, as well as forcing her to make the decision to resign at one time. Sophie wanted Ichabod, Jenny, and Gavin to return to Sleepy Hollow and pay their respects. The Freemason recalled he was hesitant since he didn't really have a good relationship with him, either; even though they never met, he held some grudges to him on how he was treating Abbie. That if he was truly an old friend of hers, he would've been more understanding.

Eventually both Jenny and Gavin via the camper met up with Sophia Foster. He donned on the same outfit he wore for Caroline's tribute, while Jenny was wearing a short olive-colored dress. As soon as Gavin saw her he seemed to be harboring some uncomfortable feelings towards her.

Nevertheless, she managed to crack a smile to him after she embraced Jenny for a moment. "Hey, Gavin. Remember me?"

"Oh yeah...I remember you. I remember you as a damned lousy replacement for Abbie Mills trying to take her job away!" He was lucky they were out of earshot as he continued to rant from when she first quit, to her sudden death. Ichabod and Jenny had hold him back when he closed in on her.

Gavin took a few deep breaths before he stormed off toward the entryway and through the crowds.

"Looks like he hasn't forgotten me." Sophie said in disappointment.

Amongst the lamenters, Gavin found the familiar path toward one of his most nostalgic places. He opened the two wide, wooden doors and viewed the Archives. He began to feel more at ease while he stepped in and gazed at the massive library.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Oh, Jenny. I didn't know you followed me here."

"I took a wild guess. You always loved this place."

"Yeah...it brings back a lot of memories. I wish we'd stop by here more often."

Jenny reassured Gavin that it wasn't entirely Sophie's fault, nor Daniel's. Sophie felt saddened by the time of Abbe's and Joe's deaths. In fact, it was revealed just last week that Daniel Reynolds killed himself from a drunk stupor; Sophie was there as his replacement since she was the most skilled out of all the recruits, in case of an emergency. She figured that Danny ended his life and went in a downward spiral, wishing he was more supportive of Abbie's decision since he had feelings for her, and was her old flame way back in the academy.

Jenny also stated to Gavin that she, too, had some bitter feelings for Sophie since she assumed she was a rival when it came to artifact hunting and she was uneasy since she worked for the FBI who's more loyal to Reynolds. But she later realized if it wasn't for Sophie and her father, Ezra, they never would've helped her find Ichabod.

"But...you were in the Himalayas."

She shortly left after Ezra, against Walters wishes, revealed his location since he was held captive for a fortnight. And then there was John Wilkes Booth's demon. She reminded Gavin that Sophie never meant to take her sis' place as another FBI agent and tarnish her departure; after all, she did work for them after Nevins was abducted. Gavin had almost forgotten that. They hugged each other, and he thanked her for guiding him on the right path. It was just the same as meeting Ichabod for the first time, misunderstanding.

She offered him to come along and stand by during the funeral. They both immersed into the graveyard. Next to Reynolds' tombstone, there were the many sorrowers, as well as Ichabod and the others who were shielded by other officers. Some of them were even holding long guns, and by the time a bagpipe was playing "Amazing Grace," Reyes ordered the gunmen to shoot into the air as his casket lowered beneath the ground. The closed coffin was decorated with an American Flag and an emblem representing the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

By the time the pairing met again, Gavin immediately apologized to Sophie. She actually admired how much stronger he had become, both emotionally and physically. His friends really spoke highly of him, especially during that great time of loss. Team Witness decided to hang out at the good ol' Archives, and much like the Vault, Molly was intrigued. From there, Gavin gave Sophie a copy of the journals the gang collaborated, and she was impressed by the results: from his rank from Corporal to Sergeant, to the fact that Crane was the head of Agency 355, to Jenny having a job as an artifact hunter, even the "long story" of the next chosen Witness in Washington, as well as Dreyfuss' downfall. Even she was baffled as to how and why Abbie chose a kid to carry the mantle; nevertheless, there were no answers, even now.

Sophie actually saw the six of them revisit Sleepy Hollow briefly, but as usual they were on the move, and she didn't get a chance to say hi.

As they were in deep discussion of their mission, from Ichabod being damned, to Lara's involvement, Gavin suddenly saw his reflection in a mirror from his peripheral vision. Although, it wasn't himself staring back at him. He noticed that there was someone else who gave him a curious glance. He looked much like Gavin, but his outfit was different: he was wearing an olive green cap with a matching short-sleeve top and beige, leather pants.

"Did you-" Gavin looked back at his comrades, though they never budged.

When he faced the mirror again, his reflection returned to normal. _It was just probably my imagination..._ he thought as he shook his head.

A day later, Molly and Jenny were absent from the group, as she was showing the child Witness to some of the iconic spots of her journeys. Out of nostalgia and curiosity, Gavin returned to the same mirror and saw the mysterious person staring back. He murmured to himself, Could this be a person from another time, perhaps my common ancestor, Leon?

Perplexed, both he and the stranger reached out a hand. When Gavin touched the glass, their hands met through a ripple, and there was a surge going through his arm. He immediately backed away, feeling the warm, buzzing aftershock. He looked down at his palm, which seemed unscathed. Then to the mirror seeing only his own reflection. All of the sudden, his forehead began to squirm and move, like someone messing around with a special effect.

Gavin began to hold his poor head. It kept on throbbing with intense pain. He found himself screaming in agony as well. Then, his eyes turned glossy and his voice was the same, but what he said shocked his friends after he stormed to them and begged desperately, "Help me. I'm trapped within this time. I am a restless spirit who wandered here. I found this fellow who looked exactly like me; I need to use his body for residence. I cannot find rest." He grabbed Ichabod's formal shirt, "Please, help." Then, Gavin lost consciousness.

* * *

He wound up in a circle at one of the tunnels located in the underbelly. His head was still in deep pain, and he noticed he was at the center of a Devil's Trap; he could've sworn it was the same chamber he saw Jobe in when Jenny demanded to know where the Barghest was. His body weighed like an anvil as he attempted to rise, but failed. His friends noticed his endeavor and Ichabod was the first to come to him.

"Ergh, good thing Molly wasn't here to see this."

"Take it easy, Gavin. You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"...Why do I always have to be intruded by a vengeful spirit?"

He sulked a little since this wasn't the first time. "But this time is different. Who was he?"

Gavin described who he saw back at the Archives mirror. He startled, "Ichabod. Could he really be my ancestor, Leon?"

The Freemason got the connection almost instantly. His mind flashbacked to his earlier days in the Revolution. He was just enlisted as one of the freedom fighters assigned by General Washington, and he was embarking on a mission in Sleepy Hollow. There, he saw a young blond man wearing that same wardrobe Gavin just summarized. For a moment, the stranger looked at him, and he glanced back. Though they never got a chance to meet. He did, however, noticed he was a part of the militia, wearing a nervous expression.

"Yes. I remember now. Your brave great-uncle was involved in the war to avoid execution. I DID see him there, in the platoon. It was actually thanks to your findings from your journal that put all the pieces together."

"But...it was just a dream I had."

"And it was true. That tomb actually still exists." Sophie walked up to where Gavin laid. She read off the entry, 'Leon Lucas, 10/15/1760 - 10/31/1781, Survived by his parents.' He died on Halloween and before Crane was nearly killed in November. He was a Captain during that time and Leon was labeled as a volunteer and a low-class soldier, even by Brom Bones. As a reject he wanted to avoid execution. Unfortunately, he dealt with a Hessian trooper during a stormy night, Brom said. He was able to light a cannon, shooting off his head while still being wounded. Eventually, Leon died as well." Sophie closed the book. "Crane was right. He really did die as a hero. And he passed on his legacy, to you." Jake, Alex, and Diana couldn't agree more.

Just then, Gavin's head ached sharply once more. Only this time, he rose his head revealing glossy, brighter eyes. Their irises were a faded amber and his face was more ambient. He only looked squarely at the former historian. "You...I saw you on the battlefield. You were riding a horse, as a Whig!" His voice was more less deeper than Gavin's, and he nodded in affirmation.

"I did a benevolent thing. And yet I can't find rest..." His face wrinkled, as if he was beginning to sob. "I...I'm afraid on going to the next life...I saw him in front of me." They knew he was referring to Gavin.

"That was your descendant standing before you, Mr. Lucas." Ichabod said. "His name is Gavin, and he was the one who led you out of that prison. And now you are in him."

"I've a descendant?"

"Indeed. We believed you possessed some special qualities. He still has a defective mind from birth, but he does have a fascination of the supernatural, and he's a born warrior with a strong heart. Like you, he had been through quite a few tribulations considering he's handicapped, especially as far as his interests were concerned."

"This wasn't the first time Gavin housed a vicious ghost." Alex chirped. "He even had his legal guardian screw his mind, attempting to kill him. Although, Crane saved his life by expelling her."

"Yeah, and much like you, Gavin clearly does idolize Crane, just as how you laid eyes on him." Jake added. "He's truly a hero, Leon. You shouldn't worry."

Diana was at a loss for words. Ichabod spoke again as he laid his assuring hands on Leon's pale, shaking ones. "Leon. You have a choice. You shouldn't need to fear the great beyond. I am certain you will ascend into the heavens, where your family must be worried sick about you." That caused Leon to look at him in a coy manner. "I'm sure General Washington's awaiting you as well. As are the Mills' ancestors." He quickly changed the subject, not sure if he knew Grace Dixon. "Like them, you had left a budding legacy, Leon. You paved Gavin's path on being a strong soldier, a humble person, and a lucky, courageous man. Just like you." He smiled and Leon returned the expression.

"Wow...I never knew that before."

"He is here to continue what you started, Leon. There is still a war brewing, a paranormal one. And we think you passed on your greatest attributes to him, even a virtue, fortitude." Diana mentioned.

"And you may watch over him if given the chance." Sophie chimed in. "Guide him to his destiny and help him save others like you did before. You have this opportunity now, Leon."

He paused for a bit. "Are...are you sure I won't end up in the underworld, or maybe in limbo?"

"Just have faith." Jenny came in with Molly. "We've heard so much about you; there's no possible way you'd end up anywhere else." she remarked.

Leon gave them a warm grin. "Thank you, everyone. Fir showing me I'm not just a reject, but rather...as someone I always wanted to be." His body illuminated in a bright, golden aura. Then his essence ascended, leaving a lifeless vessel behind. He looked up and saw a portal of a gentle sky above him. "I-I guess this is it?"

"Yes, Leon." Ichabod whispered. "Now accept your fate. You should never fear it." They watched him dissolve into the air as he rose to the peaceful hemisphere.

"So that's what going into Heaven is like." Molly said in awe.

"We could only hope so." Jenny replied as she held her close.

All they did was look up at the ceiling of the echoing chamber, until Gavin began to stir. They recapped everything that transpired, as did Molly during her travels.

Later on, it was official. During an interview, or rather a newsbreak, Reyes became the new director of the FBI Westchester branch. She mentioned she'd keep Abbie's spirit alive, as well as the fallen Walters and Reynolds. And she also promised that Sophie would make a great replacement, especially as far as "any unnatural occurrences."

Sophia bid the team farewell, especially to Gavin whom had no hard feelings. Before she left them at the Archives, she said that Walters was revealed to be a member of Agency 355, the same secret society which battled supernatural forces which was founded by George Washington back in 1789. Although Ichabod was chosen as the leader before his death, she stated that Ezra knew about the organization and warned Ichabod that there are many members who lost their way. Whether Walters lost his way or not is unknown as of now. And being that she found that Ichabod was damned, after he showed his pentagram, she hoped he wouldn't be one of those who were unfortunate. She wanted the others to look after Crane, and Gavin stated proudly they were chosen as Guardians holding the seven sacred Virtues, as it is their duty to protect and assist the Witnesses. She could assure them that first Corbin file would be found soon, with her new squad combing the area.

It was still spring break, and the group volunteered with pride they'd show Molly more significant spots around the city. The more she'd know, the more prepared she and Lara would be for the upcoming apocalypse. And perhaps find a solution to Ichabod's curse.

* * *

Just then, a tall man with messy, short blond hair and a frizzled mustache marched up the road. His clothes were in tatters, almost looking like a complete bum. He stopped next to the road sign that marked he was in Sleepy Hollow.

In a raspy voice he said, "Finally, I've reached here. Jenny, you will soon...be mine."

**A/N: I feel I should explain myself here. During Season 3, I NEVER liked Daniel Reynolds, nor Sophie very much. While he's considered to be Abbie's boss and her former lover during their academy years, their relationship got sour pretty quickly. First was his accusations on Jenny and Joe on hunting for a relic known as the Shard of Anubis; he clearly had no idea what Abbie and the others were dealing with, nor did he care! But it just kept getting worse when he kept on questioning and forcing Abbie to spill the beans. As a result, she resigned before she wound up in the Catacombs. Then, he sent out Sophie, and Gavin felt she was a spy of sorts, as well as Abbie's "temporary replacement," as if she was expendable. It was too far too late, by the time Danny realized their mission since Abbie and Joe were killed off anyway! So, as a sort of protest, I wanted him to be gone, like it or not!**

**Although my feelings for Sophie changed and they were just...meh.**

**So, she's the new sheriff of Sleepy Hollow, and it was rather interesting when I found on the Wiki that Walters was in charge of Agency 355. Although the fate of the missing Corbin files is unknown; I still don't know what it is.**

**Alright, Chapter V will be an interesting one. I'm sure you've already guessed who's the man marching into the city. Well, the next chapter could shed some light on the matter and hopefully fill in more plot holes. I hate them!**


	5. Chapter V - Hawley Returns

**A/N: Geez, the last chapter I came up with was back in January 31, and this I came up with on June of last year...**

**So a certain someone returns to Sleepy Hollow, a person that I just despise so much and want gone. The creator's pet, Nick Hawley, appears again, and this time I'd resolve the huge plot hole he left back in Season 2. He was one of those things that soiled the series, aside from Katrina and Henry Parrish. He really needs to go, this time for good.**

**Chapter V**   
**Hawley Returns**

It was nearing the end of spring break. Gavin and Jenny were at the same diner where Abbie and August hung out in a few years back. While they were sharing fries, with Jenny having the majority since she was a fry lover like her sis, they were discussing on what to do about Ichabod's predicament.

"Man, you really are a fry muncher, I guess it runs in the family." Gavin muttered while munching on cheese fries; he'd rather have them smothered with either melted cheese or chili, or at least dipped in a condiment instead of eating them regularly. "Have you found a solution for Ichabod's deal yet?"

"Well, the one thing I can say is probably the most effective. Crane may need to convert to a religion of sorts."

Gavin wasn't really the religious type. "Ergh, so that means he has to worship Jesus or the Virgin Mary?"

"Being that I have the virtue of Faith, I suppose this is the best method."

"Well we can't protect him 24/7. There must be an alternative aside from the seven virtues."

Jenny stuck up a finger, "That's why I'm hoping for my employees to find a sacred object to do justice. A holy relic of some kind."

He looked at her quizzically. "Jenny, you could always find a holy relic, there are some crosses around, I'm sure."

"Not THE Cross, Gavin. I was thinking of the first-ever cross for Crane, the one that's genuine and had some of Christ's blood encrusted on it. The one that was so powerful, it's able to overcome any form of evil, even Lucifer himself. There was this legend of Dante Alighieri and his beloved, Beatrice, who gave it to him before he descended into Hell."

"Oh yeah, I know about that. It took place during the Dark Ages. I've played a game about it and saw the movie that was bundled with it." Gavin smiled, then rubbed his neck. "I'm still trying to comprehend the poem, though."

"That cross helped the Crusader defeat the Devil and restore Beatrice after she became His own wife. If we could just find it, it may be the key we're looking for. I know it's potent enough to lift Crane from his dire ordeal."

He eventually walked away from Jenny after a happy talk about how much they really liked each other, how far they've come. While he headed to the restroom, he then bumped into an unexpected visitor sitting at a different table. Both men gasped and they glanced at each other for a few seconds. The stranger was actually Nick Hawley!

"Not you again." they said in unison, disgusted.

The young sergeant put his hands on his hips and confronted him. "You! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Heh, my aren't you the inconsiderate one, Gavin, as always." Hawley retorted. "Still hating me after all the benevolent things I've done for you, Jenny, Crane, and Abbie. I only came here to finish what I started." he boasted with vanity.

"For your information, Abbie is dead. Pandora and the Hidden One got to her over a year ago, and Ichabod went to Washington to find the new Witness. You always are sneaky and receive a lot of gossip, you should know about this!"

Hawley stood and marched up to his rival, towering over him by a few feet. "Oh, yeah? And where is he now?" he smirked.

Before they got into a fight in the middle of an aisle between other hungry patrons, Jenny broke them off and was also shocked to see him.

"Hawley..?"

"Jenny. Thought I'd never see you again." he faced her with a gleam in his eye.

"Hey, she's not here to flirt with you, Hawley. Haven't you gotten enough women to do that?! We have a mission to do." Gavin butted in.

"Yeah...let's go, we need to talk."

As she brought both fumed men back to her table, Nick explained he wanted to go to the Jeffersonian to get a Kali statue to draw and slay Carmilla whom he spotted in the nation's capital while in his old yacht. Jenny volunteered to bring Hawley to Washington while also helping him retrieve the statue, even if she had to assist him on breaking through high-tech surveillance.

"Carmilla may be luring you into a trap. I remembered how crafty she was." After a brief flashback she decided, "Alright, I'll take you to Washington in my camper. But I'm going to keep a close, keen eye on you."

He accepted while Gavin would want to stay out; he refused to go with him there. So, as Jenny and Hawley walked off as two reunited, close buddies, he irritably punched in a number and called his friends on his cell outside the diner. "Hey, it's me. You guys aren't going to believe what just happened. Although...Ichabod, Jenny, and I know who he is." Then as the call ended he walked solemnly toward the hotel they were staying in.

The team, including Molly, awaited him in the lobby. Ichabod spoke up as he approached, "Gavin, is it true Hawley has returned to Sleepy Hollow?"

"Yeah." he replied with hesitation as he sulked. "It is true."

After the talk, the quintet decided to go to Washington and follow Hawley and Jenny to the Jeffersonian. Crane was a bit more enthusiastic since he'd never been there after he and Abbie first met the forensic scientists, Booth and Brennan. They all knew it'd be serious, especially if they may come across the Vetala again. He decided to drive the sergeant to his apartment where he can gather his weapons, while Diana drops Molly off at her house and Lara, who was guarding over the Vault, would head off with them.

During the drive in his indigo Durango, Gavin discussed about his "probable solution" on reversing his curse as Jenny's employees try to get the holy cross that Dante and Beatrice once possessed; though the Freemason was impressed about the reference of the Italian epic and he felt there'd be a good chance to no longer be damned, they had their doubts on where to find it.

"When in Rome?"

"Or Italy?" they wondered.

Gavin almost forgot to mention the Jeffersonian was bombed over a month ago. Ichabod and Diana recalled seeing a newsbreak about it, unfortunately he wasn't able to make any contact with the survivors including Booth and Brennan due to confidentiality purposes. Thankfully, they were alright, despite Brennan's brain trauma and amnesia. He found out that they both retired and construction had been discontinued, making the museum an easy target.

Meanwhile, Lara discussed about the monster they were dealing with as she scavenged through the Vault files while talking via a cellular. Listening to it on Ichabod's hands-free gizmo, it turned out Hawley was off to find the Bajrayogini statue of Kali which was displayed as a sketch in a tablet; the Indian god was the polar opposite of Shiva and it was known to be a deity of merciless destruction, time, change, and power. The artifact in particular was the cause to not draw a Vetala, but to actually make more of its kind, instead of being the cure which was once misbelieved.

Gavin and Ichabod were already aware of that fact, but the sergeant was hardly paying attention as he gave an empty stare. The Witness said the Vetala was an undead human being of Hindu lore that serves Kali, who was named as the 'Goddess of death and regeneration.' Lara went on as the Vetala appears to be human, unless provoked as they have long sharp fangs that has venom to cause paralysis, blackout with ringing ears, and weakened strength.

"Almost like that dinosaur from Jurassic Park," Gavin chimed, "the Dilophosaurus."

Ichabod mentioned the tell-tale sign of a Vetala was an X-shaped scar in a certain part of the body. The female Witness described they have blue snake-like eyes; it could be enticing to look at while in human form. Aside from the X as the spot, the markings on their bodies are similar to a vampire's; and much like them they feed on blood. They also possess super strength and enhanced hearing. They attack in pairs, and are never alone.

She stated in urgency, "They're willing to sacrifice themselves for their master and their loyalty is strong, like a family's or a close friend's. Hawley could be one to Pines."

Both the former history professor and his associate said the godmother of Nick Hawley was Pines and any person, such as him, can be turned into a Vetala using an artifact called, "The Statue of Kali" and by reciting an ominous chant. Lara said it was possible that Pines had exposure to the statue, and later did Hawley, since she's known as a vengeful spirit that can possesses super speed, indestructibility and regenerating. She can, however, be killed by silver knives, like the Demonslayer and Delilah's Dagger, and also open flames. The duo remembered using iron tips of Ichabod's signature crossbow and Abbie's lighter, but she escaped. Lara figured the only way is to destroy the statue, leaving her vulnerable, and make their move directly. Plus cauterization would also be key.

By the time they arrived at the Vault, Ichabod, Lara, and Gavin told Alex, Diana, and Jake about their past encounters since they never knew Hawley nor his guardian: She first killed a man in Miami and then she raised Nick when he was twelve as his godmother. The two, along with Jenny and Abbie, first met Hawley around the same time as Jenny got exposed to a Judas coin. Gavin remembered Ichabod mocking him as a privateer, especially after his lousy motivation while the men and the Witnesses were searching for the Pied Piper and his ten-year old victim.

"Yeah, you said so in your journal, Gavin." Alex replied. "That was when you lost your temper over Sarah Lancaster's mom and harbored bitter feelings for Hawley."

"We all did, excepting Jenny who still had feelings for him. Especially since Ichabod labeled him as such. And he was pretty much right."

Even though he saved Abbie's life from drowning in a library, which was when Ichabod observed CPR, Gavin still saw him as worthless. He even couldn't stand to be near him while they were charged to watch over the imprisoned Horseman of Death during Moloch's breakthrough.

Hawley seemed very courageous and helpful, but he's turned on not just by the paranormal, but also women and money. He flirted with many girls, even the Succubus. And at one time at the Knox Vault, during a Mexican standoff with Pines, Hawley asked to let the Witnesses go in exchange for his services instead of attacking his soon-to-be-hostage, Jenny, who was his unwavering love interest. Even still, he wasn't able to persuade Abbie's heart, though.

"Thus this might state her influence, the Vetala's influence, over him." Lara theorized.

Since Carmilla's escape and in order to redeem himself, he left Sleepy Hollow for a couple years on his journey to find and kill Pines. However...he actually became a victim to Pines and the Kali statuette is the driving force of their menace.

"So, if we don't hurry, that means-" Gavin stopped in midsentence.

Ichabod reassured him, as if reading his mind. "Do not fret, Gavin. We won't let Miss Jenny become the next victim."

Being that Hawley was an expert of the supernatural, Team Witness knew it'd be a daunting task, especially since he's ready, willing, and able to defend Carmilla even if it costs his own life; as if the Kraken's influence wasn't bad enough. Lara strategized she could use her Atlantean Crystals to slow her down.

"It's quite fortunate since Hawley and Pines don't know who they're dealing with this time around, nor would they expect a talented, well-coordinated warrioress from the distant dystopian future," Lara said with high self-esteem.

"In addition, the Virtues may give us a chance as well," Jake remarked. "Which means..."

"It means we must stick together; when the seven symbols unite, evil beware of its plight." As soon as Crane stated the phrase, their backs of their hands lit up with that seven-sided crystal. Turgado's advice rang in their ears and he promised, "His words shall not be in vain."

Since silver knives were super effective, Alex decided to forge replicas of Delilah's Dagger. She gladly gave the original to Lara and the team prepared themselves, while Jenny parked her camper in a distant, small patch of woods.

"Why are we stopping here, Hawley?"

"I just need to get something from my yacht which should be close by. Follow me."

The trek was less than a mile toward the lake. He climbed in and took out two outfits belonging to carpenters. They consisted of a pair of yellow hardhats, denim overalls, and work boots.

"Where did you get these, Hawley?" Jenny queried as she looked over hers in a perplexed manner.

He replied coyly, "Oh, I figured we needed a disguise to slip through the construction sight. It's not occupied as of yet. Good thing I got a bargain on these." He paused for a moment, "I...hope it's the right size.

Her overalls and boots were snug against her body, and the hardhat was uncomfortable as it was nearly squeezing her scalp. "I guess..." As soon as they donned on their disguises, they pressed onward.

They came across an empty site as soon as they smelt fresh sawdust. They marched onto thick pillars of wood. Stakes were poking out of the ground floor for the walls, and some slanted upward to form triangular and dome-like ceilings. They hardly noticed the empty cranes and trucks surrounding the perimeter. Little did the duo knew that within the machinery, each of the construction workers were sleeping on the job, stained with blood.

Leading the way, Hawley found a shaded pit and they descended into the abandoned catacombs. Some of the debris was cleared out, showing some artifacts that were both broken and intact from Kovac's blast. As soon as he saw the Kali statuette in the center of all the rubble, Hawley grew fascinated with it. As if he felt he drew power from the goddess of chaos just as soon as he saw it standing proudly in the center. It was as if someone set it there for easy retrieval this whole time.

"I can't believe we made it this far without meeting the Vetala again." Jenny actually wished Gavin and Crane were here.

"Or ssso you have..." In a hissing alto, a woman wearing a long, tight, fuchsia dress emerged from the shadows. She immediately lunged at Jenny, digging her purple-black nails into her neck. Hawley just stood there, much to Jenny's dismay.

Pines lowered her dress, revealing her slim back with an enormous letter X. She hissed again, showing her shiny, sharp fangs. Blood trickled down from Jenny's neck and she just stared at Hawley in horror.

"It was all a trap. Hawley, why?" She was shell shocked by the impact and her paranoia. Then it came to her in a stunning epiphany, "You're one of them, aren't you?!"

The treasure hunter casually laid a hand on the illuminating statue. "Lucky guesss." His wiggling tongue was forked as he himself hissed. There was the same dark teal X on his forehead. "Blood ties are fairly important. I learned from the best, remember? From my dear godmother, Carmilla." he motioned to her with pride. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I am now. I reckoned this was my true calling after my parents died in that car crash, and when she raised me as her own son. And now I'm glad to return her favor."

Still crouching close to her victim, Pines took in the praise. "Mmm, blood is thicker than anything in existence, as is family. I'm sooo glad you've returned to your senses and found your identity."

"Indeed I have." Just then, his face wrinkled as his teeth changed into razor-sharp, pointed fangs. Jenny was even more frightened. "I should be the one for you, Jenny. As I have been almost all your life. You had a tragic one, have you? Always being cooped up in that mental asylum, and for failing your sister and your partner, Joe.

"You shan't live in despair no longer. For you will have a brand new life, returning to my side and having power, corruption, hunger for it, and an undying loyalty to me. You will have it soon enough, the transition will be quick and painlessss."

Carmilla knocked the hat off, which actually got the wind out of her. "Hawley, my son, activate the statue and perform the ritual. Your loved one shall be one of ussss!" She bit down hard on the wound, Jenny wailed in searing pain, and he knelt down as he made an incantation. She tried to break free, but she was losing energy by the minute and her vision was growing darker.

Then Carmilla's ears perked like a dog's. She rose and faced her godson, "Hawley! We got company!"

"Jenny!" Sure enough, it was Gavin with his iron arm blades drawn. His mentor arrived beside him with his crossbow and a flaming dart.

"Ah, Gavin and Crane. You boys are just in time."

"Hawley, what has become of you..?" Ichabod responded in a whisper. "I knew you were greedy and cocky, but why this?"

"It was my mission to look for Carmilla in order to find redemption. But she gave me a new, more promising, promotion. You should know this since you've wanted, and failed, to meet your family's expectations."

"You bastard!" Gavin screamed, then he stared at Jenny's helpless body being sucked by Pines like a ravenous leech. "Let her go, or you'll pay! I've been longing to rid the likes of you!"

"Try asss you might. You can't stop usss!" Hawley hissed.

As he ran to the pairing, the sergeant dove in and tackled him to the floor, pinning and forcing him away from her. His power of suggestion failed to convince them.

Ichabod fired the dart but it missed Carmilla by a hair as she used her speed to make the allusion she teleported behind him! She smacked him and he went down. Then, Alex, Jake, and Diana came into the fray while Gavin and Hawley were still rolling around.

With his new strength, Hawley managed to crush Gavin's arms beneath him. He tried to move him but it was like being weighed by intense gravity. Finding what he needed, he kicked him in the groin, stunning the beast. He smacked him a few times across the face, as if it was being caned. However, it was proven ineffective as Hawley sneered while his damaged skin became whole.

"So you can regenerate..!"

The trio tried to get Carmilla off Ichabod, but her body remained firm. Then Alex took out and stabbed her in the back with one of her Delilah Dagger replicas. However, her loss of blood was temporary as her sleek back concealed the wound. It was enough for the Freemason to break free, though.

In a blink of an eye, Carmilla seamlessly knocked everyone down with immense speed one after another, the same with Hawley to Gavin. Suddenly, there was a sound of glass being shattered and thick, blue mist covered the ruined battlefield. Lara was the last of the group and her Atlantean Crystal slowed down the flow of time temporarily. She soon ran toward the Kali statue and stabbed it with the original blade, deactivating its luster and spell. She made it toward Carmilla and did the same infliction to her heart. From the wall, she plucked out the dart with delicacy and ignited the main Vetala's decayed vessel just before the gem's abilities wore off.

Carmilla squealed in agony and Gavin found his chance from her startled, mindless slave.

"It's either her, or you!" he hollered as he took out the Demonslayer.

Just then, Ichabod stopped him as his left arm burned. "No, Gavin!" He had a vision of a Hellhound dragging his powerless body by his bleeding, ripping legs and he said Gavin's fate could lie in the Fifth Circle, Wrath, for his hatred for Hawley. He recalled an earlier account when the pentagram glowed and burned with his service for the Kraken, and noticing the Heart Devil.

Gavin backed down, which gave Hawley the chance to recover and storm toward Jenny.

"NO!" Gavin was desperate to save her, although someone else had the upper-hand. Lara finished the job as she threw the Dagger straight into Hawley's heart.

"Now, Gavin!"

He did as he was told when he ignited him with his lighter, and he went down and crumbled like a ton of wet rocks, just like Carmilla.

Gavin caught his breath as he felt shocked that his soul would be claimed by the Hellhound and taken to the Wrath ring. "I can't believe this...!" He responded in between pants. "Is my soul really going to be damned like yours?"

Ichabod looked at his arm again. The pentagram never ignited when he lighted Hawley like a Christmas tree. He gave a small smile, "I suppose not. You've done this out of protection than anger. All because you've landed the final blow." Although his heart clenched of the fact that a brave warrior that had fallen into darkness was gone.

He embraced the weakened Jenny for comfort. She sighed as she noticed he was enwrapping her. "Gavin..? Unh...have I been infected?"

He hugged her tighter. "No, you haven't. But Hawley and Pines are gone." She lowered her head in sadness.

Close to tears, he apologized profusely on killing him with Lara, though it was the only way to save her. After listening to it, she actually confessed she was so young, stupid, and naïve to fall for him. She thought they'd have something in common since they were both into artifacts, and at the time when she had bitter resentment for Abbie, she was the only person she could count on while being caged at Tarrytown. Ichabod walked over and she put her arms around him, saying that it wasn't her fault on letting Hawley be manipulated by his lethal, legal guardian.

By the time she calmed down and began to slur, Ichabod and Gavin began to lift her on their shoulders.

"Where's her camper?" the sergeant asked.

Diana said she saw tire tracks entering a small forest less than a mile back. She then reported the constructors' missing bodies. The yacht along with its goodies would be sold to the highest bidder, but it would only be for charity. Jake made this idea since he wielded the virtue of charity.

When they finally got to the camper, and with a stroke of luck when her key slipped out of her pocket, Gavin unlocked the door, while Ichabod carried her and laid her down gently on a bed. She was down on her back, and he ordered Gavin to look for garlic. This was a close improvisation as a remedy to treat a Vetala wound, even though it was more for a vampire's.

Ichabod washed the bite with soap and water. He advised it'll do nothing to stave off signs of infection, but may serve to prevent infection and calm down the bit victim.

When Gavin gave him the garlic from the fridge, he diced it into small bits and wetted them along with a nearby washcloth. He then covered the area on her neck with a cool compress rag soaked in garlic extract which was designed to minimize swelling and vampirism.

She winced as it stung the site. "Yes, I know it burns. We'll take care of that. You'll be better in no time at all." the Witness assured.

After several quiet minutes while they looked over Jenny and her vital signs, Gavin lectured with Ichabod. They were lucky her breathing and heart rate didn't drop, and eventually the irritation decreased.

"I've heard about the Anger ring, does that mean people will be damned if they possess these feelings?"

Ichabod applied a bandage that was wrapped two to four inches above the bite, in order to help slow the spread. This cut off the flow of blood and the band was loose enough to slip a finger under it.

As he used a suction device placed over the bite to draw the vampire's saliva out of the wound without making a scar, he replied, "It all depends on how it is used, Gavin. Those that have repressed, passive anger are submerged in the River Styx, those that are actively aggressive remain on the surface. It is sinful to have an uncontrollable rage and to have a longing feeling of harm towards others."

Gavin sulked, feeling that he once had those feelings for HIS own guardian, Loilita.

He laid a calm hand on his shoulder. "That's all in the past now, Gavin. She's already been vanquished because of her rage, much like Carmilla. But in the future, you need to be self-aware on how you use that anger. However, since it was for protection to Miss Jenny, you can't be damned for your actions. Lara made the assault on him, as did you before she was irreversible. She'll be alright."

"I...I hope so."

Meanwhile, at a distant, desolate location, four enormous caskets rested on the forest floor. One of them had its lid opened and out popped a hand. It looked human but his face was suited in a creepy steel mask. When it was removed moments later, without using his hands, it revealed an elderly man wearing spectacles, a wrinkly, sinister face, and short, grey hair.

He responded in a gruff tone, "At long last, I'm finally free from my resting place. Soon, we will roam the earth and rule it with our true master. The hour of our reign and absolute annihilation...shall commence in due time!"

**A/N: Damn it took me so long to write and finish this tricky, strenuous chapter! We now see one of our old adversaries make his next move. I'm sure you'd guessed who it is.**

**Of course this does have references to one of my least favorite episodes of Season 2, Kali Yuga. Whether it'd be the creator's pet, Hawley having unfinished business with the Vetala, her being his legal guardian, Carmilla Pines, the troubled relationship between him and Jenny, the traps at Fort Knox, Abbie keeping Orion's souvenir behind Ichabod's back... Ergh, I just hate it! Good freaking riddance to both of them!**

**I also made a reference to the finale of Bones; I wasn't a huge fan of the series, excepting that it had a neat crossover, but the Jeffersonian was mentioned in both terms. I can't be sure about the future of the Jeffersonian and the characters since I don't follow the series well, so I kind of made this into a place under construction that was discontinued instead.**

**And yes, Supernatural has mentioned the Vetala, and without the info from the wiki, I'd be stuck. So...thanks?**

**In Tvtropes, one of the solutions to reverse a deal with the devil is to convert to religion. Although that is a good method, I still think there should be another way.**

**From this moment on, I'm completely stuck on writer's block. Although I've already written the climax, I still need to build up to it by eliminating all those plot holes; they're indeed pot holes to a story, believe me. What's next I'm not sure, so until next time.**


	6. Chapter VI - Blood Moon Riseth

**A/N: As the title may suggest this is pretty foreboding; a foreshadowing of things to come.**

**Chapter VI  
Blood Moon Riseth**

As Washington entered into dusk, a full moon that looked like an enormous tangerine rose over. It was a full one and as it ascended, it grew as dark as a tomato, then in a deep crimson, as if it appeared to be bleeding in a night sky.

Jake and Alex inside the Vault were a few of the first who saw its climb and sinister look. The engineer just shrugged it off as a lunar eclipse and a simple blood moon that would only last a few hours and just stay full for about a week. The archivist, on the other hand, was more paranoid and nervous, as he thought this was one of the most omnipresent signs from the Book of Revelation, whereas more of the Tribulations are about to begin, a calm before the storm. He desperately wanted to make preparations while they still can before the dark stuff would really hit the fan.

The next day at Molly's house, Diana was skimming over the channels. Almost every one featured a newsbreak of foreign conflicts that have worsened. HLN, the FOX News Network, CNN, and others were hammered with them. She became more and more wary of the world around her, and for a moment she had a brief thought of her distant ex-husband, Mitch Talbot. Since he was a Marine much like her, she made a promise to herself several years back to never open her feelings to no one. That she'd stay strong to her missions and training and to never let her innards manifest. Until she met Mitch, eventually fell in love with him, and was conceiving Molly. As a result, she left the forces and settled down without him. Instead of going with her, he refused and decided to stay and defend the country without any reprieve. Molly hardly knew her old man, outside of the Barghest that Dreyfuss created. And from their distant relationship, a divorce transpired and he hardly made any contact with the girls...unless he would justify the common excuse, if he remembers to.

The last time Diana heard of him was a few weeks back; he said he was shipped off to war fighting ISIS. Her reverie was interrupted by a shrill chirp, only it belonged to her own cell phone. She picked it up and received a call from a vehement tone. It was one of her associates in Homeland Security.

"Ms. Thomas, I have some terrible news. Is your daughter here?"

"No, she's already at school."

"...Then, this is going to be harder than I had anticipated. Capt. Mitch Talbot has been reported dead. Shot by an ISIS terrorist; the full autopsy would be revealed once we ship him back to Washington. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

Diana didn't really have anything to say. Her throat tightened as she lowered her head. She wasn't sure how she can break the news to Molly. Still she took a hard swallow and maintained a strong composure. "Understood. I'll alert Molly whenever possible."

"The lunar eclipse. An occurrence of a full moon in which it shades behind the earth, and while the sun faces toward it. The three celestial bodies are in syzygy, meaning-" the female science teacher coughed into her sleeve before resuming the lecture.

Molly was sketching one inside a notebook while absorbing some of the knowledge and ignoring the precarious looks from her students. It was unsettling as the class was constantly being interrupted by spells of coughing, and at times brief wheezing.

"Of course, a full moon cannot affect people's emotions and make them irritable and cranky; just to change the tides. And the phenomenon itself can only last a few hours, yet still be viewed anywhere in the night sky-" she coughed harder. "This isn't to say it would cause any fantastical occurrences like werewolves or changing the world's outlook."

Just then, there was an announcement saying there would be an early dismissal due to most of the faculty getting sick; at least that was what the principal claimed who was also coughing up a storm. It was only 1:35. The teacher let her students be and reminded them to do their research concerning the eclipse. Molly, however, was a bit more preoccupied while she was packing, as if there was more to it than just a temporary sighting. She heard it happened last night and later had appeared in one of her random visions. For her, it was a foreshadowing.

The bus dropped her off at the corner of the street. She walked toward her house and told Diana as she was walking in about the early dismissal. Her mom looked somber and laid some firm hands on her shoulders as she lowered herself.

"Molly, something terrible happened to your dad." She paused for a moment. "Mitch was fighting against ISIS and...one of them shot him. He...was presumed dead since last night."

The kid's face dropped, her eyes widened in disbelief, "What do you mean..? He's gone? My father's gone?"

Diana held her close and hugged her tightly. The cat really got her tongue, though she made some reassuring words. "I never wanted this to happen. I was hoping he'd return so we may be a family again, albeit distant. But, we can't. I'm sorry."

Molly cried within her arms. Even though she just took in the fact she'd never see her father again, she felt there was a connection of sorts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gavin's apartment, his PlayStation Vue was also being crippled as it broadcasted reruns and massive marathons of shows and movies he hated. Casino, all Mafia-related shows including Mob Wives, many reality shows, every Teen Titans GO!, The Walking Dead, and even some newsbreaks of various international conflicts were displayed without end.

Irritated, he shut it off with a grunt and switched on his Windows 7 laptop. As he accessed the Web, he noticed that his server was on the slow side. The signal strength was high, but no matter where he went there was nothing but buffering as he tried to surf. Gavin noticed he could hardly navigate the Internet anymore; some sites were being throttled such as useless realty and political sites, while others like his personal preferences were running at a snail's pace. There was the startling answer once he finally got to a news site to see what was going on, which only took a second to appear with the message: Net Neutrality has Failed. Ajin was smiling brightly to him in the large photograph of the Oval Office.

He slammed his fists on the wooden desk. "What?! What the hell, I can't surf the sites and transfer data anymore!? I can't watch anything?!" His face was turning as red as a beet, while his knuckles turned white and his teeth were clenched tightly.

Just then, there was an unsuspecting tap on his door. He opened it and his landlady approached him. She informed him that his rent has jacked up to $20 more than the original price; at first it was around $250 a month, and his paychecks from the Historical Society were a bit tumultuous but doable. They weren't as stressful as his previous occupation but he wondered how he could continue to support himself. In addition, Gavin recently got canned from his part-time position as an archivist since he had no seniority.

"Damn you cutbacks and this asinine economy! What the hell is the world coming to?!"

From a jingle on his computer, he received an urgent message saying there was a meeting at the Vault. He typed back that he doesn't have a ride, and he has to communicate through telecom. As a response, a friend's phone displayed the Vault; the LTD screen was able to show it from a desk.

Alex said, "You're ready to go, Gavin."

The sergeant spoke to the screen which in turn talked to the redhead. "Thanks, Alex. I hope I'm able to access you and my friends in the future. Net Neutrality is dead now. Hey, where's Diana?" He noticed everyone was here excepting the Head of Homeland Security.

With a frown she gave him the news that Mitch had passed during armed combat. He never had any personal encounters with Molly's dad and in the far back, Lara seemed to be feeling the slight pang of upset as much as he was.

"I never really knew my old man, except when he started as a Barghest. He hardly ever comes, and he really tries to be supportive and caring; he's not a heartless man. But it's kind of forgettable if I were to compare him to Dreyfuss."

The rest of them felt sorry for Molly and Diana having to endure the pain. "I guess this has to do with the blood moon..." Jake stated.

Everyone looked at him funny, though Ichabod was serious. "You may have a point, Mr. Wells." he responded in a pensive manner.

"There was one that Alex and I saw last night. We monitored it, and it seems to never change, even while it was setting. This is not good."

"It never changed its appearance; it was still full and maintained the same redness as it did while it was ascending." Jenny added. "Which could mean..."

"One of the prophecies in the Book of Revelation." Gavin chimed in.

"Indeed, it is!" Ichabod declared.

Everyone gasped; they couldn't have presumed this. The next Tribulations could be too much to bare.

"How many has it been now? Two? Three?" Alex was dumbfounded.

"There was three, Alex." Jenny mentioned. "The first one was Moloch, the Demon King residing from Purgatory. My sister and I first saw him when we were teenagers, wandering in the woods. When I worked with August Corbin, he said this was the first Tribulation. After I escaped from Tarrytown, I learned about the war."

"Yeah." Gavin intervened. "And I first saw him before Ichabod and I saved Abbie, when she decided to trade her soul for Katrina's. And man, he really did a doozy on her when he was trying to escape. Fortunately, he was slewed by Henry, but I was knocked out after that duel I had with him."

"The Bible said there are seven Tribulations. And Moloch was undoubtedly the first, causing chaos in Sleepy Hollow." Ichabod said. "And then, about a year later, there was Pandora and the Hidden One." It was hard for Gavin and Jenny to explain, so the Freemason led the conversation.

"It was said that Moloch and the Hidden One were all about getting powerful for their glory." Jenny finally stated. "Malcolm Dreyfuss was searching for glory and power also. It's safe to assume that Dreyfuss was the third Tribulation. The other four Tribulations could be after the same thing as well."

Gavin's eyes brightened. "Can Gospodor count as another Tribulation?" he asked.

Ichabod thought of this for several minutes. Apparently, he, Gavin and Jenny were the only ones who knew about him and his darkness spreading over the city; however, she hardly remembered the demon and his destruction and Gavin never encountered him personally since he was busy protecting Chief Turgado who was conjuring a reversal. Thus, the Freemason was the only one who knew him all too well and he later came up with a statement.

"I think not. Gospodor only did a small scale of glory and chaos; it was an isolated incident, as it was only city-wide. The Tribulations are full-scale threats. We may be at the mercy of the Great Tribulation now, as we've already been through three out of seven trials. We must be ready!" he said with urgency.

He then sadly informed everyone that only Washington's Bible and Revelation wasn't completed since there was still more evil to deal with, especially during the Revolution. In the end, there was Moloch, Pandora and the Hidden One, and lastly Dreyfuss and Jobe. And finally the Great Tribulation, known as the second half, along with Lucifer himself. Jake figured that maybe the Horsemen themselves can have their own like they did in the original Bible itself.

According to him, eastern Orthodoxy treated the text as describing simultaneous, contemporaneous events and the prophecy of events to follow them afterwards; the contemporaneous events were a form of foreshadowing, much like the blood moon. They rejected attempts to determine if the events of Revelation were to occur by mapping them onto present-day events, taking to heart the Scriptural warning against those who proclaim "He is here!" prematurely in the case of harrowing Jesus. Instead, the book is seen as a warning to be spiritually and morally ready for the ending times, whenever they may come, so it wouldn't be like the said passage, "as a thief in the night" as if catching believers off guard.

Ichabod added that they will come, however, at the time of God's, or in this case Lucifer's, choosing, not something that can easily be predicted nor deduced by mere mortals.

"But we can." Lara spoke proudly; it was a puzzle for Team Witness to solve.

The female Witness said that Diana took the newsbreaks into account. There were still some ongoing wars such as the Somalia War in Africa from 1991 along with many others within the torn country. The Mexican drug war was also accounted for, so was the conflict in Afghanistan which had been ongoing since the late 1970s before Osama took over, then there was the 2003 Iraqi conflict, and ISIS amongst others.

"Instead of attacking Team Witness directly, the world would affect us indirectly." Jenny theorized.

When he awakened, Crane's pentagram brightened, sensing something was wrong. He had a strong inclination the Onondagas would be affected in some way. "I shall visit Basin Falls and meet with the new chief, Falcolor."

Jenny decided to go with her artifact hunters in hopes to find the Cross. Lara volunteered to go with her in case the changes would hinder them, or if worse comes to worst, the Horsemen may be around. Alex and Jake chose to stay and modify their weapons, including the daggers, the silver crossbow, and the rifle.

"Hey, what about me?"

Ichabod walked up toward the LTD screen wearing a glum expression. "Gavin...Forgive me, but because of the dire predicaments, you might want to relocate to Washington."

He sighed hard, "I knew it."

"But first, I need to visit Basin Falls to check on the Onondagas. Lara will go with Miss Jenny and meet up with her artifact hunters." He hesitated for a bit, "Would you care to go with me?"

"Do I need to bring over my Battle Hawk wardrobe?" He stuttered at the thought; although he was labeled as the Battle Hawk of Light, he still can't forget the time Henry brainwashed him.

Sensing his uneasiness, he simply said, "No, you don't have to. I'm certain the tribe wouldn't be interested in hypnotizing you again; we have bigger shoes to fill."

Gavin accepted and Ichabod said he'll meet him at his apartment, and to make sure he brings some clothing, some nonperishable food, his weapons, and whatever else to prepare for what's ahead. Because there were agonizing thoughts that Gavin no longer had a job and since the Rapture was close at hand, he started pacing around not sure whether he would be staying in Jenny's camper or Ichabod's flat. It's quite uncertain since Lara also needed residence; he wondered where she was staying all this time since she returned to DC. _Perhaps the Vault_ , he thought. Then he got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, the TV journalists were getting more anxious as they reported intense natural disasters occurring across the globe. From snow in Egypt, to golf ball-sized hailstorms, to tornadoes in Los Angeles, Diana figured it could be part of Death's plot to wreak havoc and stall the Witnesses. She tried to disregard her grievances for the moment; luckily Molly was upstairs, not seeing her mom rushing around. She asked her when she got to the foyer, "Molly, are you okay up there?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'll be alright..." she spoke in a coy manner. She was so busy sketching the image of the lunar eclipse.

"I'm gonna be leaving to gather some extra supplies. Jake and Alex said they'll be on their way here, something about modifying our weaponry. You have my number if anything should come up?"

"Yeah I do. Bye."

Diana agreed with Molly that preparations must be made for the upcoming Rapture. For once, she believed in her agonies when she mentioned the Tribulations were about to take affect. Both of them have been at it for hours, and she decided to take any precautions. Most of the politicians created tension but since there were some firm believers in the White House, it was imperative for her to make haste. In her bedroom, Molly skipped a few pages and literally scribbled on her notebook of all the possible connections: Death, Famine, Pestilence, War. She even called her friends to gather some super soakers.

Shortly after Jake and Alex rang the doorbell, Molly rushed downstairs to answer it, and he queried, "Molly, are you ready? We just saw your mom leave."

"Yeah, she's just getting some supplies for us, some food, water, the usual necessities. Are you sure the Vault is safe?"

"We're positive, sweetie. Now about your super soaker..?" Alex trailed off and looked at her partner irritably.

"Yeah it's in my room." she stormed to get her bearings.

"Why did you want her to get a child's toy? I didn't even know she had one."

"She just got a great idea, but it won't be easy to get the contents. She wants to make them into holy water soakers."

"So you're going to use a super soaker as a weapon? Great idea, Jake!" She kissed him.

"It'll be a piece of cake, Alex." he said enthusiastically.

* * *

Several hours later Gavin and Ichabod were arriving at Basin Falls. The van's backseats were packed to the brim with bulky objects, bags, and a few tight suitcases. During the ride, Ichabod explained to Gavin that he must relocate to Washington, and perhaps live in the Vault since the tunnels were so spacious. He promised him that he'll return to Sleepy Hollow for last-minute belongings and say goodbye to Sophie, his dad, and Ezra. He also hoped that the Onondagas were smart enough to migrate, and even they would reside within the secret passages of the temporary sanctuary. Perhaps guard over it as well. "If the Christians have found a haven, known as The Church, to protect themselves from the Rapture, then we shall do the same too." Eventually, the sergeant agreed with his plan, although he was doubtful what church Ichabod was referring to.

By another hour, he parked his car and they set foot into the valley. Gavin remembered the attractions from the reservation, which he saw in front of him as they were walking along. "You must stay focused, Gavin. We need to find the village like you did a few years ago. We must consult with the new chief, he can help us." The trek was unusually silent from what they were used to, no crowds, no drums, no small creatures chirping.

Ichabod led Gavin the way and they eventually went to a clearing. They seemed to have the same thought, _Looks like nothing's changed._ They marched up to the gigantic teepee at the center, and Gavin could've sworn he heard something that made him turn his head. They noticed most of the tents were barren, and they came before the new chieftain. They stopped abruptly before he greeted his visitors. "Greetings, Soaring Crane. And I see you brought your friend over. Welcome back, Battle Hawk."

Without hesitation, Gavin knelt down low and Ichabod did his signature bow. They rose up and Ichabod introduced him as Falcolor. He looked to be in his mid to late thirties and his squinting eyes appeared serious but keen as any bird of prey's and the irises appeared as blue as a deep, clear sky. Ichabod mentioned Falcolor was chosen among a few others by himself after Turgado passed on. He may not have a sense of prudence, but he's very devoted to his legacy and people. He was said to possess similar attributes to the falcon, such as speed and agility, keen eyesight, and is very adaptable. From the looks of things he does admire blue; from his markings, to his broad headband, and feathers. His hair was much like its crest. He donned on cerulean war paint from the edges of his face, while also having red paint covering and surrounding his eyes. Much like Turgado, he wore a wide headdress and a plethora of feathers that had different shades of blue. Finally, he wore a cobalt headband with an emblem of a large bird on it.

He stood up from his perch and replied in a bass tone, "It's great to see you again, Soaring Crane. But I believe you may be too late." Their faces dropped. "Some of our pets and tribesmen have disappeared. Most of the children and the women became sick and infertile. Some of my warriors even died as they fought off an increase of ravenous beasts." He shook his head in disbelief, "We have never seen such a terrible travesty befall us. It was though the world has gone mad. I believe this has something to do with the blood moon last night..."

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Chief Falcolor. If only we'd get here sooner."

"No need to blame yourselves. I am certain my men have escaped to the great city; however, it will not be easy to stay discreet."

"Let's just hope they'll be too distracted by the drastic changes, including the fatal wars throughout the world."

Gavin looked up and saw a wooden statue of a gigantic hawk. Fascinated he remarked, "Hey, I didn't know you were into falconry."

"They have been since I've chosen Falcolor." Ichabod explained that he took in a family of falcons and hawks while they were dying from disease, as well as a few orphaned wolf and fox cubs. They seemed to give the tribe, especially the kids, some good company after Turgado passed.

"Quickly, we mustn't linger here. I was awaiting for your arrival, but my people have already left. One of the shamans said two horses are coming, one red and one pale."

An epiphany struck Ichabod, "War and Death... We must go."

But before they did, they noticed Gavin was paralyzed then hunching over and holding his head in anguish.

"Ergh! Not again!" The Freemason asked what was wrong as he covered him. "Ergh, it's these accursed drums again! I-I need to block them out!"

"It's Henry Parrish, he's here..! Gavin, listen to me, you must resist him! We are at stake here! We need you with us!" He encouraged him to fight the urge he felt not too long ago. "Falcolor, keep him still, I need to face whoever's out there."

He replied in his native tongue to hurry.

"We meet again. Father."

When Ichabod emerged, he saw his son before him. He looked as sinister as ever, with his wry grin, spectacles, and his aging, wrinkling face. He donned on a heavy, dark grey overcoat. Then he heard Gavin scream louder, as if his brain was bad enough to bleed.

* * *

At the Jefferson airport, Lara and Jenny encountered the group of hunters. One of them was an Asian named Donnie Wu, saying that a sacred souvenir was taken from them; they were sure it wasn't Customs. "But one of us saw it get carried away by a hawk. Or was it a falcon, or an eagle?"

Jenny introduced her associate Lara, and Donnie showed the book he was using earlier. "In one of the pages, there was a picture of a thick, green ox horn. Remember this?"

"Yeah, I recall seeing this since I asked you for the inventory while I was searching for the ancient Chinese puzzle. The one we used to fight off the hunger demon."

"Uh...huh. Anyway, I hate to break it to you, but because of all the radical weather, we were lucky to make it as soon as we did, otherwise we'd be grounded. I've been wondering what the horn is for."

"Hm, I'm not sure, either. Would you promise to keep in touch with me?"

"Of course, Jenny. Hey, what's with her?"

Lara's eyes glazed for a bit. "I think I know what that means, but we need to find the cross?"

"Where did that hawk go?" Jenny queried to him.

* * *

"Henry... You're here to lull Gavin back to your side."

"Too bad you were damned, Father. This would be an easier way to finally destroy you for all your treachery! Thanks to Lucifer, my power has grown tenfold; now I can influence and corrupt the world over. It does suffice being a...puppeteer. So much for your pathetic truce."

Ichabod startled, "So that's how it is..! You caused these ominous signs, even the blood moon."

"As you have realized I can manipulate just about anyone or anything without limits. Observe." He looked over to the suffering sergeant, and made a husky whisper, "Battle Hawk of Darkness, come back to me, my pawn."

As done by the Sin Eater, the trance was beginning to subdue Gavin. Falcolor walked up to him, "Battle Hawk, are you alright?"

With a swift backhand, the chief was incapacitated. Gavin's eyes started to gleam as he looked toward his former chieftain. "Chief Parrish..."

Ichabod grew horrified, then his pentagram glowed and itched again. Gavin's virtue of Fortitude has been simultaneously dimming.

"You know what you must. Be rid of the so-called father I used to know, the parent that abandoned me when I was just a boy. Without him, the other Witness, and the Guardians, we shall triumph!"

Snarling and his mouth drooling like a wild dog confronting a predator, Gavin lunged to his mentor. Without any weapons on either party, Ichabod tried his best to hold him back. His best bet was to use his left arm, the one that had the satanic marking. Gavin still kept thrashing at him, then hesitated as he noticed he wasn't inflicting any pain at that area. Ichabod smacked him with it, causing the Battle Hawk of Darkness to fall back, but it didn't end there. He tackled him and pinned him to the ground again; this time he was on his back and he relentlessly kept on attacking him using all his malice. Henry just stood there, admiring the conflict.

Then, all of a sudden, a tree branch shook from above within a thick canopy. No one seemed to notice but a falcon descended sharply on top of the evil, old coot! In his War avatar, the predatory bird used its sharp beak and talons making ear-piercing screeches at him. It wasn't hurting Henry, just being a nuisance while he tried to hold it off. Then, something wrapped in a cloth dropped to the ground from its loose talons. With his unbound strength and anger, Henry caught the poor creature in his tight clutch and squeezed the falcon as it was just silly putty. Its uproars seized and countless bones snapped. He dropped the dead bird in a pile of feathers. "Now."

Noticing the object, Gavin made his attempts to reach toward it, thinking it'll give him some leverage against Ichabod's strong hold. While his hand made contact with the hard tool covered by the thick velvet, it began to illuminate in a turquoise light. The long point of the handle glowed along with a perpendicular one. It was outlined as a cross and upon contact, it shot a jolt through Gavin's body. Battered, Ichabod noticed it, too. The sensation filled the young warrior with bliss, breaking the thrall. He tightly held it as his fingers enwrapped it. He slowly rose, uncovered the velvet, and the cross shined along with his emblem.

"N-no, you-you can't." Parrish startled as Gavin was heading toward him, wielding the cross like a weapon. The light grew brighter, nearly blinding War. Gavin took a swipe at him, but retreated within a dissolve of embers. Everything was silent again, and Ichabod couldn't be more relieved. "Gavin..."

He turned back and crouched next to him. "Ichabod... Please forgive me. I-I didn't mean to-"

He silenced him with a whisper, "I know." Even his own virtue was lighting up. He offered to take a look at the cross. But somehow his left arm where the affected area was starting to irritate him. The pentagram glowed immensely bright, almost as if it was corroding his arm. Hurt, he backed away.

"You can't touch it..." Gavin said, scared for him.

"No... I figured it'd be a cure for my damnation. But I..." He became more saddened.

Then a clap of thunder and a flash of orange lightning stunned the pairing. There was no rain and Abraham was mounting on his pale horse with its red eyes in the distance...with his head on! Before Ichabod knew it, Death threw a cauterized axe toward the duo, but Gavin immediately covered Crane forming a force field. The tool just bounced off, as if it was a shield of enhanced glass. When they unshielded their eyes, Death was gone.

"Gavin.." How were you able to do that..?" Ichabod asked in complete awe.

He was at a loss for words. "I...I didn't know I could." He continued to look down at the igniting symbol and the cross.

The storm worsened as the wind picked up and the thunder boomed louder.

"Come on. We must head straight for the Vault. Post haste." Ichabod called. Disregarding the carcass, they carried the stunned chief toward the Witness' van and he was squeezed between them at the passenger seat. He concluded that Death was capable of controlling natural disasters; with his head regenerated by Lucifer, he was at full strength just like War. It was just another sign the apocalypse would be nigh.

* * *

About an hour later, the team regrouped. Both Jake and Alex were just as flabbergasted as the three men were, about the holy relic they found, Gavin's new ability, and the intense weather. Falcolor said he was glad he made some more acquaintances, though he was also disappointed his valiant falcon fought and lost against Parrish. He also hoped his men could make it safely, wishing he'd be with them. The Vault workers said they're delighted to use the place as a shelter for Falcolor and his tribesmen to hide until the crisis is over, if it is.

When the chief left, Jake and Alex pointed out that disease had plenty of outbreaks, not just war. Marked on a large paper map, there were numerous epidemics of cholera in various third-world countries, along with Ebola and dengue fever.

Gavin said, "These underdeveloped countries can be easy targets for Pestilence. Just like the lost colony, Roanoke."

Famine also affected multiple providences. The UN officially ended the widespread hunger several months ago until there was another outbreak in Africa affecting 20 million from starvation despite the wars in Nigeria, South Sudan, Yemen, and especially Somalia. Famine can easily affect anyone even in advanced countries.

"Who knows, maybe we would be next shortly, with the bad economy, inflation, and if any wars should reach us..!" Alex cut off and laid into Jake for comfort.

"How can we make a difference now? How can the Witnesses be able to combat this?!" Gavin cried with clenched fists. He still couldn't believe he was forcefully relocated from Sleepy Hollow, as well as losing his job, and how services were heavily crippled.

"We need to find the Horsemen...and somehow destroy them." Ichabod said, even though there was a pang when he said it since it'll involve his son, too.

"But how could we locate them?" Diana asked.

He thought about the necklace, then he remembered giving it to Molly. He decided to lead Molly and her friends, along with Gavin's father, Ezra and Sophie to sanctuary within the Vault. Jenny appeared with Lara saying the artifact she was looking for went missing; she doubted one of the Horsemen took it since it was a holy relic.

"Something holy?" Gavin unwrapped the cross from the cloth. "Do you mean this?"

"Y-yes! I'm so glad it wasn't gone for good! Thank goodness."

"A falcon flew in and dropped it off, though Ichabod couldn't touch it." Gavin said if he should make contact, he'd get harmed as the affected area would burn like corrosive acid, even if he'd grab it with his other hand. Nevertheless, Jenny suggested it had to be kept by him at all costs for protection.

She wanted to find Frank Irving and his family whom she hasn't seen in a few years, but his location has always been unknown since he joined the Witness Protection Program; so she'll have no choice but to accept their fate.

Later on, Ichabod called Sophie to talk to Reyes for the city's preparations as well as the return of the Four Horsemen. Diana volunteered to bring Molly and some of her friends to the Vault as soon as they're done packing.

The world was certainly at unease, and the bad moon rising was only the beginning...

**A/N: "Demo 2" from Starfox 64 would play during the intro of the chapters now, due to the very bleak circumstances. The first song played here would be "Omen" from FFVI. "Tears of Sorrow" from FFIV might play as Molly got the word Mitch is gone. And later during the discussion, "Lost Ancient Ruins" from Link to the Past. The fight scene may have the theme for the Avatar of War. Then, the assuring theme of Abbie and Crane. Bad Moon Rising from CCR may play at the end, as a sort of description for the bad omen.**

**The hail and tornadoes were inspirations from "The Day After Tomorrow" while the snow was from a scene in "Rise of the Silver Surfer;" who knows when those outrageous occurrences would happen, right?**

**There has been two Deaths in the Limelight and Sacrificial Lambs, Reynolds and Mitch. I figured they were just wasteful characters, and I noticed this has been happening a lot in the story. From them, to Sophie and Reyes moving positions, there were just a lot of unwanted, unimpressive characters as of late.**

**As mentioned in Revelation and TVTropes, the blood moon is known to be a prophet of doom. It wasn't some normal lunar phenomenon, and things sure went downhill afterwards. We have seen it twice back in Season 1, it's a shame we never saw it again, only it seems to be everlasting now. I just wanted to jump to the buildup of the Tribulations right away; it's not right we have to wait another three or four more seasons/years before the Great Tribulation happens! So in a way, it's something to speed up the process.**

**I've also mentioned that Washington's Bible and Revelation were left unfinished. Also, it may be the chance for the Horsemen and Lucifer to make their own Tribulations, leading up to the last one. The clarity was from a Wiki contributor.**

**Falcolor was a mashup idea I had for the new chief of the Onondagas, much like Turgado. Only this one is Falcon, or the guns Falco, and Color; if you're a close follower I'm sure you'd know the reference already. If not, lemme just say that it's relevant to a popular icon from my favorite racing series.**

**We have seen another feature from the seven, sacred virtues. As Gavin's job as a Guardian of a Witness, he defended Ichabod. I hope this wasn't cliché or some petty superpower I came up with...**

**There were some clues to this chapter, a blood moon, War has arrived in a red horse, there was the return of the Battle Hawk of Darkness, and there were some numerous conflicts around the world. So War and Parrish made their move. Who'll be next? We'll see, Sleepy Heads.**


	7. Chapter VII - Down with the Sickness

**A/N: Of course, the title was a homage to the Disturbed hit of the same name, as well as the debut album it's from. Sorry if the Horsemen may seem to be out of order, but I'm sure the series cleared it up already. And as the name implies...**

**WARNING!: This chapter contains some disgusting, disturbing content that may not be suited for certain readers. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Chapter VII  
** **Down with the Sickness**

Gavin was starting to unpack his belongings and supplies; the team helped him out, especially Jake and Alex who knew exactly where to put his things including the food he brought along. They already managed to install a 5-ton Maytag freezer and fridge combo that could house products that'd feed a large group of people for weeks. They also installed a generator in case the power should go out during the upcoming apocalypse, which could last up to three weeks if the electricity is conserved. The dry and nonperishable items can even be stored in a huge pantry before guests can access the library itself. He also saved a lot of light and heavy clothing, along with a few pillows and blankets; some electronics including his laptop, a flashlight, some spare batteries, his Ipod and IHome, several movies and games, and portable game systems; and also some possessions he knew that couldn't be replaced like his figurines, his photo albums, and scrapbook. The process itself wasn't quite new to him since he remembered well of his escape from his old life, especially from his lethal guardian, Loilita.

During Gavin's move-in, Jenny, Jake, Alex, and Ichabod were discussing the next Horseman while Diana and Lara were still gathering theirs and Molly's belongings. For now, the young prodigy was with the sergeant keeping him company. She still couldn't believe her father was gone, and that the everlasting eclipse was so foreboding.

"It's unbelievable how something so beautiful could be so deadly." she thought aloud.

"It must be really bad. As if the three stricken white trees weren't gruesome enough." It was sort of a good thing to preserve the memory when he noticed her amazing sketch within her notebook. He explained one unleashed lightning, the second brought blood hail, and the third resurrected Moloch's army. But the fourth one was never burnt. "I can't imagine what it could mean. At least they're not as bad as what's ahead."

"In one of my visions, Mr. Crane said that the fourth represents the Horseman of Death. Maybe that's when he'll get his head back and raise his comrades."

"I guess it HAS already been struck since Ichabod and I saw him with his head, but..." Gavin hesitated. Molly wondered what was the matter. He flashed back to the time when the Witnesses, Ichabod and Abbie, told him of their confrontation with Pestilence in the lost colony of Roanoke. The late Mills sister once said that her solution on beating it and the plague was to use holy water after seeing an elderly woman touch a basin at the church near the emergency unit; it was its goal to spread the plague from the distant past to modern-day Sleepy Hollow, where it'd be resurrected, although its identity at the time was unknown. Until recently. Then he paused again.

"There was also this voice I kept hearing, 'Every second I feel stronger, like I'm leaving my body and becoming something more,'" Molly recalled it in a premonition, though the source of the voice was unseen yet familiar.

"Um...Molly? There's something that I need to tell you. I know you admire Logan MacDonald so much, but..." This was harder to say than he realized.

Molly asked what was wrong, then she pondered for a bit and connected the dots memorizing the message. Logan was one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Although she wasn't devastated like Gavin presumed. He nodded slowly in assent. "It was him all along..."

Although it wasn't the Logan that Gavin knew from YouTube fame, this one in particular was a celebrity in his twenties and admired by tweens around the world; in addition, he was a Pictogramer and he obtained legendary status that was nearly as much as Justin Bieber. A few weeks back during a convention, she took a selfie with him, and he later collapsed. The only clue was his arm glowing much like the Freemason's pentagram, he said. Logan was responsible for the outbreak of the "fire flu" while he released a video from his Pictogram account with a computer/biological virus as part of its coding; it was just what Gavin feared since he was a young kid. A monster known as the Djinn inflicted the disease on anonymous people, including Alex, then luring them to a den where the victims were gathered and lulled by its voice. Although it was killed by electrocution, Logan just became a full-fledged member of Malcolm's army, just for the fame and glory of it all.

"Typical celebrities. Always thinking about the limelight and can get away with just about anything..." Gavin muttered, recalling the asinine characters he saw in the insane marathons.

Jenny arrived and she requested Gavin to go with her so they can get their fathers; a couple of the last-minute refugees they were planning to retrieve.

"But, that means they need time to pack. Time's against us."

"I've alerted my dad a week ago, he's ready. You talked to your dad about it, too, remember?"

"Yeah, but he refused to listen." Gavin sulked.

"We won't know for sure unless we go there ourselves." He took a deep sigh, thinking there was no possible way he'd believe him, not even when he supported his interests before-

Just then, there was an irritating alarm and a red, flashing light. Iron bars slammed in front of the open doors and windows.

"Red alert! We have intruders approaching!" Jake pointed out. From the surveillance, there were several figures that seemed sub-human and looked like members of the undead. They possessed very blanch bodies with their veins protruding from their skin. Their eyes were also gouging out of their faces. And they were completely incoherent.

"Stay here, Molly! We got monsters to fight!" Gavin almost immediately jumped to his feet and gathered his weapons.

Jake and Alex stayed put while the rest of the group ran out to the fray. He, Jenny, and Ichabod emerged outside the main hall and the Witness prompted, "Get ready when they enter that rise. Now!"

Against the stampede, while some ran over their fallen compatriots, they were using the usual weapons for long-distance such as the Freemason's crossbow, Jenny's rifle, and Gavin's lighter of all things. He figured it was the perfect way to obliterate the abhorrent atrocities since their bodies were nearly buck naked, as their only clothing was their soggy, rotting underpants. At times, the swarm was too much so they had to resort to close-combat; Ichabod avoided contact using his own replica of Delilah's Dagger, as did Jenny. Gavin wielded the usual, the Demonslayer, and iron arm blades. The combustions and the enhanced weapon were the most effective tools. At one point, Gavin was struck down. He used his blade as a crutch while he stood up. As he stabbed it to the ground floor, however, something amazing happened. The tip illuminated a neon blue and the crutch created a shockwave stopping the disgusting draugrs in their tracks as their bodily fluids were oozing out from every possible aperture and groaning nonstop.

As everyone made the final blows to the immobilized infestation, the conflict was over.

"Just they way I like 'em, dumb and ugly." Jenny remarked.

"Piece of cake." Gavin said.

"Pardon?" Ichabod asked in doubt.

"Well, it was easy for me."

"Yeah, whatever, Firebrand." Jenny added.

"What is it with you guys? We're standing, they're not. What more do you want?"

Jake gave the signal, "All clear, y'all."

There was a sudden uproar in the air. The trio looked up suddenly and they belonged to flocks of hawks and falcons. They descended sharply letting out some screeches and began to eat the leftover corpses.

"Blagh! Eeeewww!" Gavin gagged.

"Crane?" Jenny was alarmed.

"Relax, Miss Jenny. They're with the Onondagas."

Gavin was still sick to his stomach. "They're definitely gonna get sick and carry whatever disease they have..." he trailed off as he covered his mouth. He could feel vile rising in his throat. "Ergh, they are horrible scavengers..." He ran back inside.

In a walkie-talkie, Crane ordered Jake and Alex to allow access for the other escapees. He obliged while the bars were lifted, and Jenny led them to the secret tunnels below; hopefully it'd be a more discreet route. It had not been easy while they had to cover themselves as they followed and trekked through chains of dense forests.

The team watched the Onondagas file in via the tunnels. They were escorted by Jake and Alex.

"You gotta hand it to Crane. He sure knows his plans." she commented.

"That's our Brown Beard." he said enthusiastically, referring to the nickname he gave him when they first met.

Soon enough, he merged from the crowd. "Mr. Wells, how are we progressing?"

"So far, so good. The evacuation is going very smoothly. The chief said it took six days for the Onondagas to flee southwest from Basin Falls to Washington."

"Great. I want to let Falcolor know they can find shelter within the Vault."

"Jenny and Gavin are heading back to Sleepy Hollow so they can round up the remaining stragglers." Alex said.

Ichabod had an uncertain look. "Don Lucas... Can we trust him? Gavin has said he was quite stern when he described what's at stake. I believe he may refuse the offer."

Switching gears, Agency 355's head honcho realized there was a connection between the grunts he faced and the Horseman; the engineer and archivist couldn't agree more. Much like War, Pestilence had grown in immense strength and covered the underdeveloped countries in severe illness, as pointed out by the duo. They feared that severe diseases like Ebola, cholera, and dengue flu would soon hit the States if he's not stopped. Ichabod figured that the virtues may serve as protection, though others might not be so fortunate. They may be resistant to the lingering diseases, but with Pestilence directly they're not invincible. Another sign could be Molly's school getting affected about a week ago. According to the former history professor, the enemy was also known as Conquest.

"Much like bacteria is to divide and conquer." Jake intervened while he grabbed and displayed a painting of all four beasts. Ichabod went on that Pestilence wielded a bow and arrow, and the white horse's rider is said to possess poisonous arrows that could inflict disease, and a quiver that can hold all existing germs. He's seen wearing a crown that's supposed to symbolize victory.

Jake beamed as he summarized the secret weapons, the holy-water super soakers; the ideas were from him and Molly, and he hoped her friends would also pitch in as well.

"I don't know if they would want to, Black Panther. They're just kids and their parents won't be convinced with the whole "End of the World" scenario." Alex scorned.

"At least, hopefully, they'll give their super soakers to her."

"Well, one friend, Kendra, did." Diana and Lara emerged, holding handfuls of supplies. It was mostly food that could last for about ninety days or more. Ramen noodles, powdered milk, honey, rice and soy sauce, some soft drinks, lemonade mix, canned food, peanut butter, and hard tack crackers were dropped off. Diana mentioned she had some of those hard crackers, as the military eats them a lot, and people can stay full longer.

The agents immediately got to work. As Ichabod recapped the events to the female pair, Jake suddenly got a call on his cell. He picked it up and received a message from a weeping woman. From the reception, he was at a stalemate. Alex whispered what was wrong, and he just announced that Missy was pronounced dead by a severe chronic illness. For now, it was unknown but theorized as cholera.

As Jake cried, Alex held him close, reassuring him that she was a good friend to him and no matter what she'll remain close to his side.

Crane concluded that Jake's girlfriend, Missy, could be a demonstration that the situation is serious. "A testament of the Horseman's strength."

With those words, the engineer literally sucked it up and vowed revenge. "I swear, for Missy, I will destroy that bastard, Logan MacDonald. One way or another!"

Meanwhile, the avatar covered in a lightless sheet of metal rode up on a giant, white steed. He reached down and snatched up a few strands of grass, which decayed in his clutch. Then, he blew into it and the destroyed pieces soared within the wind. His handsome, though malevolent, face was revealed. "Fame, fortune, and glory is within my grasp!" he chuckled.

* * *

Back in Sleepy Hollow, Jenny and Gavin were in her camper. As they were heading to the ranch house Gavin's dad owned, they came across a nearby church. The parking lots and the curb were overcrowded by fearful Christians and the like; it was very familiar to Gavin as he and Ichabod had been there while the city was being tainted by Gospodor. The church had a wooden exterior, showing a large cross above the two red doors.

The sergeant noticed that his father was part of the large crowd. He was six feet tall, his silvery hair was thinning, and he had quite a body build for a man in his early sixties. He wore a pair of faded denim jeans, thick, black sneakers, and a white T-shirt with a large golden retriever engraved at the center. Ezra was just near him, assisting him while unpacking luggage from the trunk of his dark purple Durango.

Gavin's face lit up, "Dad!" He ran toward the group with Jenny right behind him.

"Dad? Why are you here?"

Ezra was just wearing army clothing minus the cap, and he was surprised to see both Gavin and Jenny show up.

"Jenny, Gavin. I figured you'd be in Washington when all this travesty is going down." Gavin's father, Don Lucas, was just speechless, seeing his son again after so long.

"We want you to come with us, Dad. You and Don." She paused, waiting for a response. Instead, Gavin just walked up to them.

His father was at a loss for words. "Gavin..? I thought I'd never see you again since the day you left. Loilita said she was-"

"I know." He yelped. "I...I'm glad to see you, too. Why are you doing this? On the phone you said you didn't want to believe me..."

Ezra explained he actually helped Don to evacuate, but not to DC. Instead, they have agreed to relocate to the church. He wanted to take Gavin's word, just not to travel so faraway.

He knelt down to his only son. "Gavin...I'm sorry." His blue eyes were sparkling as his voice began to crack. "I'm sorry for everything. For never standing up to you, for not believing in you. I can get very weak even after your mom died, and I understand you never wanted to forgive me. Just as Ezra didn't expect to be forgiven. But with Loilita gone...I was a free man again. I couldn't find you, you were estranged from me. I always wanted to take it back since you're my only child; I couldn't bare to lose you, too.

"You were always passionate of the supernatural when Loilita wouldn't allow it. You were born loving it, and it became your greatest interest. And from what Ezra told me, you used all this knowledge, the way you always wanted to. I see now for who you truly are, just like your friends. Again...I'm so sorry." Don burst into tears, then the young soldier eventually hugged him, safe and warm in their arms.

"Another family reunited." Jenny whispered.

"I couldn't agree more. I've always believed in the two of you when you went to DC. You found Crane and the new Witness. And now you must set the world right again. Sophie told me everything about your progress." He took a red hardcover book out from his shirt pocket. "She's waiting inside and she gave me this."

"The copy of our journal?"

He nodded. Then the two men parted, and he saw the seven-sided crystal light up on the back of her hand.

"The virtue of Faith.."

After seeing it, he was hopeful they'll succeed, and that Jenny finally has what it takes to fulfill her family line where Lori and Abbie failed. She had gotten stronger after her escape from Tarrytown and she hadn't been spiritually tormented. Don believed in his son that he could do anything if he sets his mind to it, just as he did when he moved away. They both admitted they were weak; Ezra ran away instead of helping Lori, just as Don never protected him. They realized they're aging and they're proud of their only offspring; whatever happens to them, they're certainly optimistic that Gavin, Jenny, and their friends can and will make a difference. Ezra has warned them that all four of the White Trees have been burnt; as of today, there is nothing to hold back the Great Tribulation, and people must accept the horror before them. They'd be safe since their protected by the grace of God and by the hallowed ground. Regardless, it meant it's entirely up to them to save the world and end the calamities, eradicating the evil.

"Excuse me, are you Gavin Lucas?"

The reverend walked out and recognized him from the encounter a few summers back; he recalled him being with his friend, the Witness, Ichabod, and obtaining a small canister of holy water. He said he heard of their plight from Sophie and he offered them some holy grenades. He led them to a font near the entrance and offered them to cleanse from the impurities if they should come across Pestilence. The priest recalled a few years back that another one of his own was slewed by a Horseman with no head; because of that incident, he knew there was a war coming.

"It's already here." Gavin corrected.

While inside he said that holy water is kept in a font, which is typically located either at the entrance to the church, or sometimes in a separate room or building called a baptistery. He showed them the other room, the same one where Gavin and Ichabod slept in. They were both awed of the main room. He stated smaller vessels known as stoups, were usually placed at the entrances to enable people to sprinkle themselves with it upon entering. In recent years, with the concerns over disease, new holy water machines that worked like automatic soap dispensers have become popular.

"In the Middle Ages the power of holy water was considered so great that in some places, fonts had locked covers to prevent theft of holy water for dark magic practices. Since 1236, Constitutions of Archbishop Edmund Rich clearly stated that "Fonts are to be kept under lock and key, because of witchcraft."

"Whew, good thing, Katrina never used it." Gavin muttered.

"In Catholicism, holy water is never allowed to be disposed of. Openly exposed fonts can be prone to disease."

"Our agents, Jake and Alex, need holy water to fend off Pestilence."

"I see. But they can't extract it without permission from the archbishop."

"We may have to split up and find abandoned churches to obtain the sacred liquid. Perhaps only the Witnesses can have access."

"So, it is true. Ichabod's not the only one. They should take it."

"I'll alert the guys when we get a move on. Thanks for everything, Father." By the time they made their goodbyes and drove back to the nation's capital, Gavin made the calls immediately.

Dusk had fallen with the blood moon once again, and Diana noticed that little by little, there some kids that were getting sick. Some of the birds of prey were also hit hard after they had their lunch with the remains from the undead corpses. The Head of Homeland Security and Ichabod realized that they had come down with various diseases like the measles, the mumps, and the like. Eventually, Molly was having constant coughing spells, and her throat was getting rather sore. Despite the misery, Lara was also feeling it as she was, worried that she may die if her past vessel should perish; she was trying her best to mask the situation. Then, Ichabod's left arm began to have a burning, itching feeling. He figured the Horseman of Pestilence had started his deathly ride through the city and infecting the citizens, including the President. Without hesitation, he immediately gathered his weapons and ordered Diana to keep an eye on the fort.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake and Alex have been going from church to church throughout the city in order to get a large supply of holy water. So far, they had no luck, as nearly every one of them were packed with more anxious, paranoid stragglers and their reverends have downright refused them to steal their sacred liquid. By twilight, they had almost given up until they stumbled upon an abandoned site. Apparently, it was dated back to the Salem Witch Trials and through a quick search, they found an open font. Out of desperation and relief, they dunked in their own massive water guns into it, draining all its contents. They've actually weighed twice as much when they were done usurping the only accessible font which was close to the entrance.

Jake was still hell-bent on stopping Pestilence, Logan MacDonald, in order to avenge Missy. But lo and behold, as they trekked away from hallowed ground...

"I have been waiting for you, Jake and Alex."

"You!" The engineer let out a retort, his temperature rising rapidly with his deep hatred. "You were the one that murdered Missy! I'll break you for this!" Alex pointed her weapon at Logan sitting proudly on his new steed.

"Heh, you think you can stop me? I am one of the Horsemen, now. I was so thrilled that my late master Dreyfuss gave me this grand opportunity. I now have some allies whom admire me, they have been my brothers, and sister, if you will. We have been partying for weeks as we can do whatever we want and corrupt the world dark. Fame and glory has never been this easy."

"Pestilence!" Logan and the duo saw Ichabod come into the chaos with his crossbow drawn.

"As if it can't get any better. The Witness that made a deal with the Devil has arrived."

"Molly, the Onondagas, and millions of other innocent lives are suffering thanks to you!"

"Don't be foolish, Crane. After all, you wouldn't want to rush your death and be damned for eternity, would you? I wouldn't waste my own life to save countless 'innocents' if I were you."

"Easy for you to say!" Alex stepped in. "We have family and friends who care for us and need our help! It's quite selfish of you since your palooza has gone over your head!"

"Jealous, I see?" Logan hissed. Everyone began to have a high fever, affecting their concentration and vitals. "I've never had this much fun! My Pictograms are gonna skyrocket since I'm one of the world's powerful generals." With each minute, their symptoms worsened. So were even hurling blood. "So would Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, YouTube. I don't have to pay a cent for services no more, the best things in life really are free! I will embrace and walk across the land with no consequences, and I am NOT ALONE!" Logan let out a shriek and cackled hysterically.

Just then, Gavin made a sneak attack using the same method from earlier. His Demonslayer illuminated a bright blue and he stabbed it to the ground causing another shockwave, stalling the blanch horse.

Logan unloaded his poisonous arrows from his quiver using his telekinesis, but Ichabod struck back with his silver darts, making the steed reel a few times.

Pestilence was surrounded, and also absorbed the holy water from Jake's super soaker. Apparently it was ineffective and contaminated, making Pestilence grow stronger as he sneered. He realized it was from a contaminated font. Jenny threw in one of the holy grenades. As a result, Pestilence squealed in agony as his face looked it was sizzling. The left side had pieces of skin fly off. Then he fell off his horse which dissolved from beneath him. It almost looked as if he was soaked in acid! Seeing he was weak, Gavin cried as he charged in. Unfortunately, he slipped away with some thin, black smoke before they had the chance to finish him off.

"Wait-what?! Get back here! No, no!" Gavin attempted to rush in only to miss his target. "Are you kidding me?" He began to cuss as he slammed down his weapon, like a pissed batter. "Dammit! Ergh-son of a-could've waited a few seconds! I would've had him!"

They felt a breeze as the ominous, dark green, thin cloud soared away from the battlefield.

"The Onondagas!" Ichabod had an epiphany once he collected himself, and he was the first to rush off.

* * *

Back at the Vault tunnels, the children became more paler, as did Molly and Lara. Diana calmed her coughs, pains, and rising fever the best she could, while Lara could only watch her past vessel in agony from a distance. She was amazed to see her former self, but also worried as she got a small taste of her ailments. "If anything should happen to her..."

By the time Jenny, Gavin, and the others came back, the Cross was extracted into the nearby cistern; it took a few minutes to take effect, making the liquid sparkle and glimmer as it whitened and bubbled like a seltzer.

The other refugees, even Kendra, and the Onondaga kids succumbed to the worst of it. Even their own pets. The team decided that Jenny, the holder of Faith, should perform a baptism. One of the ill children took off his clothes and Alex enclosed them in a vacuum-sealed bag. After he stepped in, Jenny took out the Cross, reached down, cupped the water in her hands, and poured it over his head. The liquid trickled down his body, and even he began to glimmer. From the reaction, it worked as the child smiled. Everyone cheered, then Molly and the other children dove in and bathed in the cistern. Later the adults and animals took their turns. One by one, they were full with glee as they were rejuvenated and healed by the holy water.

Gavin realized that people can be protected from disease and evil if they're exposed...at least for the moment since Pestilence and War gave Team Witness the slip.

After succumbing to the brief, sudden yellow fever, Jake decided to get himself a drink. Alex went with him and she assured him that they'll defeat Logan and his associates together, as long as he could keep his head on. Jake was a bit relieved by the pun of Headless. While at the sink outside the library, something was odd and smelt bitter. The water was not the same, as the faucet ran a dark amber liquid. He thought what was wrong with it.

Ichabod approached the agents just as thirsty and even he noticed the rancid odor. He gave him the glass and took a gander. "It just came from the sink," Jake said. "I'm not sure how the reservoir would be defected this quickly."

"If that's the case, then it'll eventually affect the water supply here, and later throughout the nation's." Alex voiced her concern.

"Only one third of the planet's water would turn brown and bitter. And a great star will fall as the angel sounds the third trumpet."

"What is it?" Alex queried.

"...Wormwood." he let out a husky whisper. "The Great Tribulation continues..." He gazed into the cup for a long period of time.

Even though War and Pestilence have scampered, the world really was at a greater stake now.  
 **  
A/N: Much like Gospodor, I've been using another reference from the non-canon fic, Darkness Rising, in this case the church. In case you don't know, this was Gavin's first time being in one, and...I'm not religious, much like him.  
**  
 **Fight 2 (FFIV) from Dissidia will play as the team wipes out the oncoming abominations who actually happen to be from the most infamous, grotesque animated series I've ever seen; case in point, the Brother's Grunt. I never knew this nightmare fuel from MTV ever existed! Also "Got a Skulltula" from Ocarina of Time would sound when Jake gave the go ahead. "Cloud Smiles" from Advent Children would play as the Indian kid gets baptized and cleansed, like the others.**

**The Logan that Gavin admired was actually none other than a YouTuber that I really like, Fawful's Minion, aka Logan Atkins.**

**The idea of using holy water as a weapon and a disease cleanser was actually based off of Season 1's episode, "John Doe;" in Roanoke, Abbie discovered this and since she, Ichabod, and the lost boy Thomas were submerged in a well, Pestilence dissipated above them. Which meant the boy and the colony were saved from Pestilence's infestation and the well was holy. So, the agents and Ichabod decided to use it against him, while Molly and Jake had the plan to use holy water in super soakers.**

**The technique that Gavin just came across was based on the Quake move made by Fox's staff from my all-time favorite installment, Starfox Adventures.**

**Also, there was a scene where baptism was used in order to cure the doomed refugees; this was inspired by a scenario from "FFVII: Advent Children." Instead of reversing the Geostigma, it was the perfect way to cure the escapees from illness instead of spreading throughout the Vault.**

**Missy was yet another Sacrificial Lamb for the story, as well as having her Death in the Limelight. Seriously, I hardly remember her, other than being known as Jake's girlfriend; I hated her as she was expendable, has a bad purpose to the plot, has no point on being there in the first place, as well as being a roadblock in Jake's relationship with Alex. In all hindsight, they are the true pairing.**

**Once again, I'm sorry if the fic is confusing, intermixing the Tribulations. Another chapter is done, and I believe that I'll be working on Famine next. See ya, Sleepy Heads. :)**


	8. Chapter VIII - Fighting the Famine

**A/N: The Horsewoman of Famine was very new to me; I was really surprised that Sleepy Hollow got the idea, and not Supernatural. Though I was a bit creeped out on how they portrayed it as an intimidating, crippled old coot that always seems to have a fetish for souls. So, I'll try and combine the two as best as I can.**

**Chapter VIII  
Fighting the Famine**

Just minutes after Ichabod saw the brown, corroded water as he was getting himself a drink, he explained to the rest of the guys who're curious of his finding. "In the Book of Revelation, the third angel blew his trumpet, and a great star fell from heaven, blazing like a torch, and it fell on a third of the rivers and onto the springs of water polluting them. The name of that star is Wormwood. A third of the waters become wormwood, and many people died from the water, because it had been made bitter."

"And many people die as a result. In the Old Testament, wormwood was repeatedly associated with bitterness and death." Jenny added.

The Freemason continued with the lecture, though Gavin was despondent and out of sorts. "Precisely, Miss Jenny. Each trumpet announced or proclaimed another judgment that will take place during the tribulation period. In addition to the star that pollutes the waters of the earth, the first angel announces hail and fire, mixed with blood, that burns up a third of the earth."

He took out and read a passage from Washington's Bible. "The second angel announces 'something like a great mountain, burning with fire being thrown into the sea, and a third of that becomes blood. A third of the living creatures in the sea died, and a third of the ships were destroyed.' This event, perhaps a meteor or comet, will turn a third of the sea red, will kill a third of sea life, and destroy a third of the ocean's vessels.

"The fourth angel announces a judgment that will result in a third of the light being cut off from the earth, including from the sun, moon, and stars."

"Which we've already seen from the blood moon." Jake recalled, as one of the first who behold it and made the connection.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I doubted you before." Alex sulked.

The Witness went on, "The judgment of a star referred to as Wormwood fits appropriately in this context of doom that will take place during the earth's final days before the second coming of Christ, or in this case Lucifer."

Diana and Lara came back with more food and supplies. They also had a long shopping list of foods that'll last for weeks, months, even a lifetime. Honey was the first being drawn out of the large paper bags. Along with ramen noodles, peanut butter, and salt to which Ichabod suggested to be used as a weapon. He recommended it to not be consumed as a spice, as it'll make people thirsty, but instead to use it as a way to combat demons. So Jake and Alex commenced salting the Vault's windowsills, underneath the doors, and upon every escape in the tunnels.

Hot cocoa were drawn out next, as were some hard tack crackers, rice and soy sauce, dried beans, powdered milk, corn syrup, and canned foods including fruits, veggies, and fish. Vinegar was also useful as Jenny said it can be eaten and also cleansable. Followed by sugar and starch, bulk nuts without salt, and also jugs of water bottles, lemonade mix, soft drinks, canned V8 and fruit juices.

"Good thing we were able to get the supplies when we did. And the fact that Lara was with me, as WE would've gone berserk." Diana said. While shopping, they saw people killing each other over the demand and rising prices. They avoided some stampedes and just grabbed whatever was available on the bare shelves. They went to various shops and the parking lots were jam-packed beyond the brims. Although they had to avoid Aldi's like the Plague for obvious reasons. Lara was definitely proven as a shield from great temptation since she wielded the virtue of Temperance.

"A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine..." Lara muttered.

The team knew that Famine was the first member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Its rider appeared as a cloaked figure in Ichabod's dream, wielding a scythe while riding a pale horse. They noticed the mantle of Famine is currently held by Helen Donovan. Jake and Alex knew her well since they fought her off as she and her party invaded DC. Famine's totem was the Scales of Justice that were stolen from the Eisenhower building. Helen was chosen as the vessel to contain Famine's spirit because of her hunger for power. After, the quartet remained in coffins, awaiting the proper time that Malcolm would start the apocalypse.

"Famine usually has to do with hunger, so we'll save ourselves by grazing on grains so we can stay full longer. Whew, good thing Diana got those hard tack crackers. We'll be able to fight hunger and thirst until we reach the end of...the End of Days." Alex chimed in.

"No, it's not enough; the Horsewoman can do so much more." Jake intervened.

"But Famine is just food and drink, right?"

"Wrong." Gavin pointed out. "It could be almost anything, even your deepest desires: Tension, drugs and alcohol, lust, it could be something someone is obsessed with...Oh, geez. The list just goes on and on. And being since it's a Horse-woman..?!"

As the sergeant hesitated, he never felt like himself. Nevertheless, the team analyzed the mysterious bringer of chaos. Before the transformation, they discussed that Helen was expressing her concern to the board of Dreyfuss Enterprises about the future in Malcolm's absence. Malcolm wanted it being destroyed to become what he needs to be, as having "big shoes to fill." Helen then had a fallout after that.

When the company shut down, she found out that Malcolm's decision was not out of craziness, but rather pursuing another interest, whatever it may be. After several days have passed, Helen received an invitation to meet Dreyfuss. He admired her "hunger" and "famine" of power, and told her about her role she could have in the near future. She was then ambushed and killed by Jobe and hadn't been seen since. It was then revealed that Malcolm's real purpose for her was to become the first Horsewoman and Famine, satisfying her dark desire, and using the balance scales that fed the Hunger Demon as a catalyzer in her transformation.

The group then strategized what Famine was capable of from old manuscripts, including Revelation. Famine was the personification of hunger itself and can devour any type of soul to strengthen itself. By influencing intense hunger and gluttony, she can make everyone for several miles become consumed by their greatest desires, such as money, love, and food, causing them to seek whatever it is they crave most until it results in their killing and destruction, much as the customers in the supermarkets. Once infected by hunger, removing the person from Famine's presence won't have an effect, as the hunger will just follow them unless Famine's defeated. The range of this power increases the more stronger she'll become, and the closer to her the person is, the more quickly it'll affect them. However, if a person does not hunger for anything, then they can be immune to her power. It's also known that Famine could affect a creature of creation, like angels or demons.

They figured their best bet is to cover themselves with holy water and stay next to Lara with the virtue of Temperance to avoid Helen's persuasion. As for the refugees, they're not certain aside from being sheltered at the Vault and cover themselves from the cistern.

Through his files, Jake also found a reference to Johnny Appleseed. Everyone only believed it to be a folktale, but he was a true historical figure, especially in the case of Famine. He was known as John Chapman, an American pioneer who was born on September 26, 1774 in Massachusetts to March 18, 1845 in Indiana. Of course, he was well-known as planting numerous apple trees in various parts of the nation, including Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, the northern parts of West Virginia, and even in Ontario. At that time, he and his party were suffering from hunger and many performed grave acts of cannibalism; however, thanks to Johnny's acts of valor and generosity and strong sense of conservatism, he was a living legend. Upon his observations, through a dense fog in the woods during the winter in the Revolutionary Wars, he came across a giant white horse unlike any other. Describing it and its rider carrying a sense of temptation, desperation, and violence. When he later became a mercenary, he connected his brief sighting to the Horseman of Famine.

Everyone was aghast at the story, excepting the lone soldier who wasn't paying any atention. Seeing Gavin in his sorry state, Ichabod marched up to him. He wasn't sure if he was either sleeping or just full of despair. "Gavin? You alright?"

He only let out a whimper, "No, Ichabod. I'm finding it very difficult to concentrate... I can't help but wonder...what's going to happen to the people we know, whether they would survive or not...I don't think anyone could be brought back..."

He eventually got desperate on leaving DC and head back to Sleepy Hollow. Jenny understood his uneasiness and Ichabod led him away to the tunnels when he noticed his inability to focus on the task at hand.

After a few beats, Gavin stopped and voiced his agonizing thoughts, "Ichabod... I can't continue with this mission. I wish to go back to Sleepy Hollow and leave DC."

"Are you having some kind of homesickness?"

"No, I simply...cannot focus and control my anxieties. Perhaps the medication isn't working. I need to talk to my psychiatrist about this, I wonder if she is safe."

His mentor stepped closer and whispered, "Gavin, I have nothing but sympathy about what you are feeling. But right this minute I need you to-"

"Ichabod I no longer want to be here and deal with the apocalypse! Relocating back to Sleepy Hollow is the only viable solution!"

"Part of dealing with homesickness, Gavin, are anxieties. And we can help you cope with it, but we need you here to fight with us. Just learn how to live with them no matter what the circumstances-!"

"Ichabod I cannot-!"

The Freemason's voice was loud and stern. So much so that everyone can hear the commotion. "You will NOT be relocated! You're a vital part in this fight, and until the Tribulations are over, you are required to perform your duty to the best of your ability! That is an order, Sergeant!"

Gavin faced him with glazed eyes and a blank stare, he felt his throat was tight like an anaconda constricting its prey. In a weak whimper he caved in, "Yes, sir... I'll try, Ichabod..."

After a few moments, Ichabod thought aloud, "Sometimes it takes fortitude to fight anxiety."

Suddenly, a chirpy voice appeared from behind, "Mr. Crane? What's going on? Is everything alright?" It was actually Molly, wondering what all the quarrel was about.

"Yes, Molly. We're fine. Although we seem to be a little despondent." Ichabod said.

"I just heard you two back there and I was just wondering. I also need to pee." she said, hunching over a bit.

As she got to the lavatory, she observed that the wide wooden door was locked when she jiggled the knob. She heard a couple deep voices on the other side and she knocked. "Is anyone in there? I need to go."

"Oh, um...we'll be out in a minute."

Molly realized one of the voices belonged to Alex. "We?" she thought out loud. She backed away before the door opened, revealing the engineer and Jake. "Oh. What're you guys doing in there?" she wondered as she noticed there were some precipitation on their bodies, and their hair were mangled.

The archivist just sulked, then Alex asked, "Um, do you know what intimacy means?"

Molly shook her head, "Actually, no. Does it have something to do with...you know."

"Well, kind of. It just means you're romantically close with someone, when you feel like warm and fuzzy inside."

Jake shamefully rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah. That's exactly it. I...need to get back to modifying the weapons. Crane said we're dealing with the Horsewoman of Famine."

Jake has shown Molly his work on a long, flat desk. There were the usual: Gavin's scabbard, Ichabod's crossbow, the replicas of Delilah's Dagger, Jenny's rifle, and several golden lumps. "What're these?" Molly queried.

He explained that he recalled fighting a hunger demon not too long ago, just before Helen became the Horsewoman working for Dreyfuss. It was thanks to Jenny that she came up with a solution to resist the temptation from the demon and destroy it. Aside from the Chinese puzzle either trapping, repelling, or drawing in the creature, she had this idea of using tiny portions of gold from worn-out cars in a junkyard; they were from the remaining burners that hadn't been wrecked during the battle. With as much as he and Alex scavenged, they used the material to make themselves have light shields. He also used the gold solution in a spray bottle to add the effects to the other weapons. The men heard his awesome idea.

"It's about damn time I got my own shield." Gavin beamed as he picked one of the shields. "I actually feel like a real knight with this thing, in conjunction with my sword."

"I get it." Molly said. "Gold makes you feel rich and powerful. It makes us feel invincible, so this could be a way to resist and defeat Famine."

"It was the hunger demon's weakness." Alex clarified. "And upon its defeat, there was a pair of golden scales that glowed back at the Eisenhower building. They were stolen and with that, Helen transformed into Famine. So, having gold in our possession might be...a bit risky."

Ichabod added, "Yes, and I had this plan to share the virtue of Temperance from Lara to Molly, to give her half of its radiance. We will be leaving the Vault, and someone has to keep the refugees in check. Also, no one is to leave here since exposure to the evil air is deadly." He faced toward the sergeant. "That was what made Gavin so anxious."

"I can understand his predicament. Being sheltered nearly all your life." Lara came in. "Remember when you saw me so little at that orphanage-Agh!" she shrieked as she saw her past self before her. Everyone was stunned and silent. "You-you're..."

Jake took a deep sigh as he dropped his hands, "I knew this was going to happen..."

"Relax, Lara." They all faced Gavin who was the first to compose himself. "It's not like it wasn't supposed to happen sooner or later. I mean...you made a positive change since you came back in time. And so did Ichabod after he was put to sleep for 232 years and woke up in the future.

"It's not like the entire universe is gonna instantly eradicate itself, just because you saw Molly in front of you. After all, you came from the future and Ichabod came from the past to aid us and combat evil. You two are Witnesses, and Molly would become one someday 'cause of you. So...where's the harm in that?"

Jenny finally spoke, "He does have a point here. We were planning to transfer some of Lara's powers to Molly, so the rest of us won't get all nutty with Famine around."

"I think I can do just that. It's very nice to see myself as an innocent kid again; I've forgotten how it felt." Lara knelt down and held onto Molly's small shoulders. She looked deep into her bright eyes, Molly did the same to Lara's in a coy manner. Then Lara touched Molly's right hand, raised it, and channeled her energy as she closed her eyes. Molly's right hand illuminated and a translucent shape with thin lines appeared; it was the same seven-shaped crystal that Lara had showing off Temperance. The two images looked the same, only it was smaller on Molly's hand, which felt very lukewarm.

She then smiled. "Thanks, Lara."

"You now have half of my essence inside of you. Take good care of it when we fight Famine."

Suddenly, Chief Falcolor ran into the library from one of the tunnels. There were also some loud cries echoing from them, almost belonging to irritating squawks. "Soaring Crane. It's our pets, they're freaking out! They may tear each other apart! I believe that Famine has gotten to them, they seem really tense!"

"I'm on my way. Lara with me." The Witnesses ventured in, and as they saw the radiance from Temperance, everyone gradually calmed. It was like a beacon of hope, a light in the bleak darkness.

"I guess Lara's virtue worked." Alex theorized.

"Someone's gotta stay close to the refugees while we leave the Vault." Jenny stated.

As the trio marched back in, Molly volunteered, "I'll stay here."

Falcolor rubbed his chin, "Hmm, maybe the innocence of a child could quell the agony. I heard that your future vessel shed some of her powers onto you. You truly are courageous, Canny Cub." Molly smiled at the compliment and decided to stay with Falcolor and the other escapees within the chambers.

With their weapons and equipment prepared, Gavin declared, "We'll be right back in a jiffy, Molly! We promise."

Gavin may have been full of pride, but once they left their sanctuary, they were filled with numerous feelings that made them lost. They weren't sure where Famine would be; some said at the site of the four coffins, a few concluded at the same place where Helen met Dreyfuss last. Following their dread, they met up with the hazy sighting of a large, black steed. It's eyes were also black and had irises as smooth as jades. An enormous pair of golden scales were mounted on it, and there was a brunette in her late 20s. "Ready to fight me?" she challenged. "You cannot possibly stand a snowball chance against me."

Suddenly, the scales began to shift. The left side was rising as the opposing side was dropping, as if it was being weighed by a boulder. At that time, their souls started to weaken.

Lara squealed trying to get her allies' attention as the giant black steed blazed its green eyes and Helen snarled. "Guys! That's Famine's trance. Turn away, turn away! Don't look at her in the face or the scales!" Her compatriots didn't listen, their desires were rising. "Turn away. Don't look at her eyes or the scales. Don't look at her eyes or the scales! You'll lose your souls! NO!"

She saw her friends fall, one after the other: Gavin leaving DC for Sleepy Hollow, or making him obsess over his hobbies; Diana's desperation to see Mitch; Alex and Jake embracing each other, distracted by lust; Jenny and Ichabod's weakness on failing to protect those they cared for, while also torturing him on how his cause is meaningless since he'll die anyway and have his soul damned for eternity. Even Lara, who also dropped, as she fought her dark past, from losing her mom when she received the mantle of War, being abandoned and alone in an orphanage, living in a dystopian future with Dreyfuss and Jobe while also losing her friends being accused of killing Diana, and also having Ichabod imprisoned.

Though, the Witness remembered how her future turned for the better. "I fear it no more. I am still a Witness. It's NOT too late for us! I changed my future, and so can we!" As she countered, the scales shifted again, almost lining up at an even keel. "The anxieties and pain we've suffered. It makes us who we are." She was determined to not let Molly's brighter days be in vain. She was like the anchor for six buoys that were going astray, wrangling in her teammates. Their bodies sparkled and they literally had their weight lifted and became cooler. One by one, they rose and were no longer afraid of facing Famine dead center.

Team Witness huddled together close to Lara, then in a desperate attempt Helen was pulling them in trying eat their souls! It was as if intense gravity or a tornado was sucking them closer to their new prison in the lightless pit. And there was little they could do to stop it.

"Everyone, stay close to Lara!" Ichabod cried. With as much strength as they could muster, the team each reached and touched her, protecting themselves as they held onto their crutch, Temperance. As they did, the backs of their hands illuminated again; each of the seven grew bright as the sun.

"Try as you might to suck in our souls and you'll be having a mouthful of radiance! Shields up!" he countered.

They followed his orders as they raised their golden shields using their free hands. The golden slabs made the seven brighten even more, to the point when a huge wave of light was absorbed by Helen's insatiable appetite. Her own vessel glowed as well, and she let out a holler. Their holy might was too much and she halted her great drain freeing and sparing the group. On her hands and knees, she began to dissolve into ash and disappear while the wind carried her.

Gavin was pissed. "No! Not again!"

The guys separated, relieved and attempting to catch their breaths. "Good job." Jake congratulated.

They soon returned to the Vault in one piece and they couldn't stop praising each other on their stunning success. Although, there was still one more obstacle to face. Ichabod was about to mention it when suddenly Diana's cell rang and there was a newsbreak. When she entered it, she beheld a very horrid sight. A male journalist was on a boat in very choppy waves, horrified as a massive, flaming island was sinking into the ocean. Simultaneously, the water surrounding it was churning into a deep red, similar to blood. He later identified it as one of the uninhabitable coconut islands, and he concluded there was an unusual occurrence that the mountain out of nowhere blown its top and the entire isle went ablaze almost instantly!

Ichabod said it was another part of Revelation, "It was one of the seven trumpets, just before the one blown to release Wormwood."

Molly was terrified as she held herself close to her mom.

"So...what now?!" Gavin said, irritated.

"There can be only one." the former history professor said in a husk tone. "The worst for last. Where Hell prevails, Death is sure to follow. Abraham van Brunt is coming for us."

With that, Molly's pendant illuminated brighter and brighter, until it shattered before her. She shrieked at the burst, and red lightning flashed. She cowered next to her mom's leg.

Thinking he heard a horse's wail, Gavin muttered, "He's here...!"

**A/N: I was really creeped out by the portrayal of Famine in Supernatural; he did one hell of a job. Feeding on doomed souls that were afflicted by its curse with not just food, but their own personal desires on whatever it would be. That was a very interesting, and frightening, concept. So, I decided to use it here, too.**

**The trumpet that Ichabod was referring to was supposed to be before Wormwood, as the second trumpet blown; however, due to the circumstances, it was AFTER Wormwood. Now all of the waterways have been poisoned, and Death has awakened upon Famine's wrath.**

**Also, as a slight reference, the burning island was one of the deserted coconut isles from Cast Away; I can't imagine anyone living on it, so I wanted it to be wasted away.**

**I had this idea of Johnny Appleseed referring to Famine for quite awhile, it almost makes sense when you think about it. Little did I know he was around during the Revolution. Dammit! I wish f &%$ing FOX would use that as an opportunity. But they had to cancel it and let it be Screwed by the Network! Like I kept on saying, F%$& you, FOX, and your wasted potential!**

**So, another chapter done. Next would be the appearance for the main villain, the Horseman of Death. What'll happen next? Find out soon, Sleepy Heads.**


	9. Chapter IX - Death has a Name

**Chapter IX  
Death has a Name**

Radical lightning and ear-shattering thunder ripped across an endless opaque sky. Just below the cities appeared to be abandoned and deserted. In a distant cave, Ichabod was clashing relentlessly with his former friend and long-time nemesis, Abraham van Brunt. Although he never looked like the Headless Horseman he knew all too well; instead, he DID have his head on, with his shaven scalp wearing the dreaded crown along with menacing red eyes that were gleaming with fury, hatred, and the joy of finally cutting him down. With his renewed strength, Abraham won over Ichabod in a duel of bloody, fierce swordplay.

He was standing and sneering over his battered opponent. "Finally, at long last, you will meet your demise, Ichabod! There's no way for saving since you betrayed your beloved who put you to sleep for 232 years. And the best part is, she's been with me in Hell, and THAT is where you will be for all eternity for your countless acts of treason!" He raised his burning axe over his foe's head and made the final cut to lop his head off!

Just then, the Witness startled himself awake at his own flat, his left arm as irritable as ever. Although his heart was racing and his body broke out in terror sweat. He was relieved it was all a nightmare, though he felt it was a really bad omen. He slowly rose and noticed his partner, Lara, was resting on a wooden table just a few feet from him. She began to stir.

"Mmm, Ichabod?" She looked at him. He was still in sweat and breathing heavily. She slowly walked over to him, "Ichabod, what's wrong?"

He looked at her in a dazed manner. "Lara, I..."

"Yes?" She put her hands on his shoulders as she knelt down to match his height. "What is it?"

"It was my enemy, Abraham. It can't just be a night terror... He awaits me."

"What?"

"Ergh, my arm." He showed her the irritating sensation as the pentagram was glowing a red hot. This brought some deja vu to him as he recollected his experience in the underworld, from dealing with his visions of the mid-winter at Valley Forge along with Lara's at an orphanage, to descending the bone-chilling, spiraling staircase, to meeting Lucifer and sealing the deal. It was in that flat where the Witnesses made the passage to Hell, which was actually covered up by a mishap using wood paint, and then by a carpet. He still couldn't get the hang of it with modern synthetics.

"The last Horseman we have to deal with is Death," said Lara. "Even though it seems to be the outcome of all these crises. The Tribulations, his associates..." She stopped rambling as she gazed at his somber face. "What is it?"

"He's at the subterranean lair in Sleepy Hollow, I know he is." He put his hands on top of her shoulders. "Lara, you know I had not abandoned you in the past nor the future. I...I want you to promise me something. If anything should happen to me, I need you to save the world from evil. You already have the mantle of the Witness. You must take my place and choose a successor."

"Ichabod, are you saying...?" She realized what he wanted, but he said nothing. He feared that after this duel with Abraham, he may never return, and he'd been dreading this moment since the Tribulations began. It took a few moments before she could find her words, "Ichabod, we can win this, and so can you. You're a lot more skilled than you were before, and you have the virtue of Prudence to protect you." She remembered when he described his bloody matches with Death, both during the Revolution and that enchanted cave where the Gorgon and the Sword of Methuselah were. "I know this is your fight, he's your enemy, but..." Her voice rose, "This is suicide. You can't win this on your own."

"I'm the only one who can defeat him, Lara. I must do this. He has led me to this place before, when he drove my destiny as a Witness and a warrior. It was all thanks to him I realized my sense of belonging that day. And that dream..."

Lara lowered and reached for his hands. She held them tightly. "We cannot lose you. You're a Witness and a dear friend. I've saved you from War, and maybe I can do it again. The two Witnesses, trapped by time, both acting as a ventricle and an artery. Like how we dealt with the Diafol Galon."

"I can't let anything happen to you, Lara. Your place is here, remember?" He referred to that day when Lara took comfort in the past after she helped defeat the Heart Devil. "I understand your ambition, but it could not be helped." She gasped at his refusal. "The effects of the slaughter will still wound you. I cannot let you go down with me."

Her grip lessened when she accepted. "Then... I promise I will bring you back," she said with a tight throat, trying her best to compose her fears as she reassured him. "I'll find a way to help you return to us. We'll be ok. You've been there for me in Molly's time and mine when the world seemed bleak and hopeless and full of anguish, and now it's my turn to owe you the same. Molly was right, as you were a beacon of hope, and you should never give up on it. We'll be there for you, I swear it." It was no doubt since she shared his destiny, as well as their five chosen Guardians.

Without hesitation, they actually did something they never thought possible. For the first time, they had embraced each other.

* * *

"So, Ichabod said he'll be facing the Horseman of Death, alone?" Gavin couldn't believe what he heard after Ichabod called the Vault. His plans were sewed up, and he can be a bit stubborn once he has a goal in mind. He couldn't accept this foolish idea.

"Gavin, it's alright; we only have HIM to deal with. The rest of them are badly weakened." Jenny laid a hand on his shoulder for reassurance, but it wasn't helping much.

He put a hand on top of hers. "I don't think you understand; I mean, Ichabod's going against his old nemesis. He has lost to him before, on the battlefield back in 1781. And we can't save him since he won't be put into sleep again." His throat became tight as he fought his urge to tear up.

"I know. Our only hope is for him to stay alive. We never want his soul to be damned. It's more honorable this way for Crane to stand up against Abraham, he's the only one who knows him well. It's about time they'd end their lethal battles after so many years." There was a brief pause, and Gavin faced her with droopy eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure nothing would happen to him this time. We have better weapons, we'll immediately give him treatment when he needs it." She sighed, "But that's all we can do."

He was too emotional to say anything. All he did was lean to her, and she held him tightly.

Molly and Diana overheard them amongst the silence just a few feet away. Even they were shaken by his objective, and that Lara was buying into it. The young Witness grew very anxious, "Mom, are you sure Mr. Crane can win against the Horseman?"

"I'm not sure, Molly." Diana gave her a gentle touch just as Jenny did before.

"All we can do is pray for his victory." said the wielder of Faith. "We'll tell when the virtue of Prudence goes dim when his life force is in danger. I've realized that our virtues brighten and darken depending on our vitality, whether or nor we're in serious pain, ill, or corrupted." She indicated its position with her finger, "The governing virtue should be easy to spot. We would all be affected if Crane is suffering."

Diana lost her grip as tears were pouring from her daughter's eyes. "We have to do something! We can't let Mr. Crane go by himself; no one can beat Death. If we don't get involved soon he will die!" She fell into her mom's loving arms, trying to soothe her trembling and her distraughtness.

Everyone was taken aback, even Jake and Alex who've been giving the weapons one more enhancement. They were mostly Ichabod's, from his silver crossbow, to the super soaker, to the Demonslayer Gavin offered, to the Witness' own golden light shield. They were all covered in salt and holy water. The allies themselves were very unfortunate that he can't have the holy Cross in his possession since it'll only severely irritate his body on account of the accursed pentagram.

Jake thought with uncertainty, _Ichabod Crane, I hope it doesn't take a turn for the worst..._

"I'm quite certain that Crane would be able to overcome Abraham van Brunt; they are both skilled fighters, but we got the upper hand. His weapons are only primitive." Alex boasted.

"I don't think it's that simple, Alex. He served Moloch and now Lucifer. HE may have the home advantage, and he IS Death. Nothing could kill him."

"He's not the Grim Reaper. And he's just a Horseman. We can do it since we've defeated his three other generals."

The archivist sulked. "I fear for the worst. It may be too late saving him since his soul is damned. It may all be over. And what if they are strong enough to gain on him?"

Alex paused. "I-I never thought of that. But we'll be there for him." She gave him a long look of optimism, then a quick peck on the cheek before they were busy like a pair of beavers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the storm reached Sleepy Hollow and ravaged outside the old church. The interior glowed as there were rows of candles. Despite the gentle aura, lightning was flashing. The priest announced to the nameless, panicked citizens, "The time of salvation will arrive. The Rapture is truly upon us. But no fret, the Witnesses are here to save us from evil and despair. Let their strength give us shelter for the storm, and let peace grow throughout the world. Only they can determine our fate."

As the sermon went, an ominous breeze came from underneath the altar. The double doors flew open and the sky was indigo with thick layers of fog covering the floor. Henry appeared before the cluster of troubled civilians. He marched in and the hallowed ground had no effect upon his entrance.

He dissuaded, "Look at your fool-heartedness. You believe the Witnesses shall aid us in our cause and help the suffering?! They never have and they never will." Everyone was aghast. "Ichabod Crane and Lara Thomas. I never believed in them for a second. They are treacherous and capable of corruption. They are either a) doing nothing and letting civilization suffer, or b) fighting only for Lucifer. The world is still crumbling all around us. And you all have the Witnesses to thank for that."

Henry took out large headlines from his long overcoat, with articles reading the world is destroying itself thanks to them. "They are actually named as the Destroyers that can date back from an ancient tablet 2000 years ago. Everyone that had the mantle of the Witnesses has been persecuted and soon killed for that same reason. They are monsters, making these calamities happen! They will only cause more bloodshed, waste away precious resources, make man fight against man and let the Horsemen roam the wretched world. They are responsible for chaos and may only worship the Beast."

The audience gasped in shock, some of them passed out as he was striking fear into them.

"Either way, whether you support the Witnesses or not is up to you. But remember this well, they won't be your saviors, and they will perish anyway along with the feeble likes of all of you."

The doors slammed shut with his telekinesis before he exited, and the entire altar was enveloped in total darkness.

* * *

Soon, the Witnesses returned; everyone was just too shaken up, and Ichabod described his adversary, "Death is the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, who rides a pale horse with Hell right behind him." The team were all looking at the large painting once more. "He spells death for one-quarter of the earth's inhabitants. The war started by the Antichrist, will finally reach its end with the seven bowls of judgment."

Lara pointed at the pale steed, "This fourth rider symbolizes death that results from war and famine when men turn against men. And the stars would fall."

"They already have." Diana showed them a display on her smartphone, as there was so much damage. Every building in an enormous city was ruined, smoke was rising from burning structures, the roads were crammed with abandoned or wrecked vehicles. The scene was as if Doomsday really did happen. She described there was a meteor shower in New York earlier today, and other major cities had similar calamities as well.

"Much like in Armageddon." Gavin chimed in. That newsbreak reminded him of just that, as if his uncertainties were justified.

"It's indeed a win-win situation for Abraham van Brunt," Ichabod continued, "The thick smoke rising from the ocean will block out the sun, and many of the active volcanoes will erupt in quick succession, causing the sky to turn from a dark crimson to black."

"And the great, radical lightning that passed through here caused many power outages, extinguishing all light." Jenny said. "With that, Death cannot be hindered by natural nor artificial means. A third of sunlight was choked by the ashes, just like in the fourth trumpet. I just remembered something." She took out an image on her phone showing a large, green ox horn. It was the same one that Donnie has shown her several weeks prior. Although she grew concerned on his whereabouts. "The trumpets are referred to in Koine Greek as salpingos or salpinx; this was a straight, narrow bronze tube with a mouthpiece of bone and a bell; they do not resemble modern trumpets. This catastrophe caused complete darkness for a third of a day, during the day and even through the night hours."

"Who're blowing these seven trumpets? What about the bowls?" Gavin asked with a small trace of fright.

Lara said that this is all part of the Witnesses' destiny. And the seven bowls, also known as the seven vials or cups, will not be poured until the seven Tribulations have passed, including the last three woes. The team were confused of the order of events that befallen here. She said the seven seals were supposed to be broken first, before the trumpets were blown. So far, five or six of them have already been opened; all that's left is the martyrs crawling out from beneath the altar of The Church. Currently, this was the beginning of the sixth seal. It would cause "literal cosmic disturbances caused by nuclear war or a global earthquake that'll cause volcanic debris to pollute the atmosphere, which would turn the moon blood red and the sun dark. In addition, there will be massive meteor showers, the stars…falling."

"Thus follows the first half of the Tribulation where God's wrath consumes the earth. Such wrath doesn't harm the Church because it was already 'raptured' before the Tribulation began." Ichabod said.

"Are-are we failing?"

"No, Gavin. We are not. It means that the world is crying, for saviors. And that is why they need us. We've been persecuted in the distant past. But we're the only ones who could stop this. All that's left now is Abraham as the Horseman of Death."

"And then what?" Molly chimed.

...We don't know, Molly." Diana added, unable to answer.

Gavin wasn't satisfied with those half-baked solutions. "Who are they?! Who're the seven angels? Are these the ones we know..?" He then had an epiphany and had a startled look as he connected the dots. "It can't be..." His face turned pale as he recalled Jenny's dream, their fallen friends looking over them. He covered his face in his hands.

"Gavin, what's wrong?" Jenny laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't pity me!" He tried to swat her away with his bloodshot eyes. "You knew who the seven angels were all along! Ever since you had that dream before we came here! Abbie, Joe, August, Turgado, Washington, maybe Lori and Grace. That makes seven there. Why the hell are they doing this to us?!" He was about to go into hysterics.

"Calm yourself, Gavin." Ichabod said. "We don't know as of yet."

Jenny then voiced her concerns. "I...I hadn't seen Donnie lately. Could he possibly be the one blowing it? The same trumpet we saw earlier?"

Lara spoke to him, "Gavin, Ichabod was going to die anyway, and he's willing to pay the penalty, to seal the deal."

"But...why?"

"We're not immortal, and he's not going to make the same catastrophe that Dreyfuss did. Jesus made the same thing, when he sacrificed himself for our sins. I made a promise to save Ichabod if he should die after fighting Abraham, and we should too."

Everyone understood his predicament. "So, what you're saying is that Crane is letting himself take the blow, so we could bring him back?"

"Yes, Jenny. That's the plan. So he'd no longer be damned and may stand a better chance."

"...How do we do it?" the sergeant was still dumbfounded, mostly because he'll lose his best friend.

"What matters now is that I shall vanquish the last of the Horseman." he said. "I will finish this, and achieve my goal as a Witness."

"I guess we should get going. Where is it anyway?" Jake said with some anxiety.

Ichabod described the Gorgon's lair being at the end of a lake that seemed to have a snake and its forked tongue. He also stated that Lori left some clues to find the sacred blade of Methuselah, as well as a cartoon having an encrypted message that was supposed to be seen in a blurred reflection.

Lara laid her hand on top of Molly's and restored her virtue to full power. She wanted the kid to stay strong and safe until their probable return. They each had the feeling they may not be coming back, aside from Ichabod. It was the moment he's been dreading for so long on meeting his demise and being a lost, damned soul. Gavin then gave Molly a parting gift, the book he had as a Christmas present last year known as "The Worst-Case Scenario Survival Guide."

"This isn't goodbye, this is only for good luck." he said before he hugged the young heroine. "And never give up hope like you said to Mr. Crane."

With a sniffle, she said she won't. Chief Falcolor and his tribesmen would pray for their safe rentry and that the showdown should go in their favor. Soaring Crane wanted him to look after Canny Cub until their triumphant return, or so they hoped. After a low signature bow that the Witness always did, he and his team were soon off.

* * *

During the five-and-a-half-hour drive, they'd notice a humongous, ominous cloud with red lightning. They followed it to Frederick's Manor where it was being torched from the inside. Fire was ablaze in all windows, and the roof collapsed, its right side stuck up from the fiery hole. They could only watch the horror as one of Ichabod's treasured places went into ruin. He, Jenny, and Gavin had flashbacks of the place, mostly of Moloch during his temporary rise from Purgatory, even the binding ritual they and Abbie thwarted with the cursed blade of Methuselah. Despite his anger, Ichabod ordered everyone to press on.

Later, they visited the site of the Four White Trees. Lara recalled the place when she saw it vividly while scribbling in a notebook when she was younger. Jenny remembered seeing Moloch for the first time with her older sister as teens, though their lives were never the same after that. She also recalled being there after the three trees were burnt when she was bound as Henry was describing the Akeda, as was Ichabod; however, Gavin couldn't since he was incapacitated by him. Although, the sergeant himself could only remember the site as where he met the Freemason and volunteered to be a part of the team. It was clear that all four of the trees have now been burnt black by the menacing lightning, symbolizing that Ezra's opinion was right; there was no longer a safety net for the Rapture, and Abraham was Headless no more.

Next they trekked to the site where the entrance to Purgatory stood. Ichabod, Jenny, and Gavin each discussed about rescuing Abbie and finding the key, plus meeting the Demon King for real by the young warrior. Suddenly, a large portion of dying land fell into a deep chasm which opened from the burning earth. Over the pit, magma was seen and rising from it. Ichabod made haste to the secret lair he recognized. Jenny wondered if this was the start of the fifth trumpet being blown, as a great star would fall to the Earth which would unlock a great void and the smoke would block out the sun completely. While at the same time release the Locusts led by Abaddon, one of the three woes.

They followed a twisted, dried up stream, only it was supposed to be full of water and looked to be an enwrapping snake. Ichabod led the group to the forked tongue and ancient bricks and some tall stone slabs awaited them. There, too, was a glyph that had a secret message: As above, so below, it read in hieroglyphics. It was beneath there where Ichabod fought off Abraham and where the Sword of Methuselah was found, along with an intruding Gorgon. He described a few people were literally petrified there, including one of the Mills' ancestors, M. Dixon.

"This is the place." he mentioned.

Gavin added, "I remember this place well. Hell, I even used this while I was honing my new skills, even the Devil's Trap. Although I couldn't use it since I never captured a demon."

"The Horseman must be down there..." Jenny said, although she'd never been there since she was escorting an escapee, Frank Irving, across the border. She looked at Ichabod in a nervous expression.

"Then...there's no time to waste. I must go there."

"We'll be waiting for you." Diana said with just as much unease.

"Hurry back." Alex encouraged.

"Good luck. Brownbeard." Jake said expecting the worst to happen.

"We'll bring you back if all goes wrong. We promise you that." Lara gave him a quick, deep smooch before he took out the Demonslayer, then lit a torch from Gavin's borrowed lighter and a large branch with a cloth. He slowly opened the two large doors with the rusted handles weathered by the elements and tiptoed down the spiraling staircase.

He noticed the stone statues were still there, and watching over him, Gavin described them and M. Dixon as the Gorgon's victims, then recited the phrase, "Know thyself completely or perish when you attempt to see." Jenny mentioned she still has the head inside one of the underbelly chambers. They all looked at the rear of their right hands, the virtue of Prudence was still illuminating.

Aside from the his loafers hitting the cement, the only other sound he heard was from his racing heart.

"Ichabod Crane."

He heard a voice that was all too familiar to him. He looked behind him and over his shoulder, he beheld the sight of the former friend. "Abraham."

"At last, we meet again." He drew out his burning axe. And the Revolutionary gently laid down the torch, holding his pupil's weapon in a tight grasp.

"Finally, you will meet your demise, Ichabod Crane! There will be no way anyone would ever save since Katrina is gone. You will die and your body shall rot in the ground of a dying nation you have fought for. And your precious Katrina won't put you to sleep again, for you see she's been with me in Hell, and THAT is where you will end!"

"The pleasure is all mine! It all comes down to this. I will destroy you!"

The constant clangs of metal clashing against metal rang in the duelists' ears, as well as the onlookers. Gavin was enthusiastically cheering for his compatriot down below, although Jenny had to shush him since chances are Death would hear them. They waited eagerly as they saw Ichabod's virtue going in and out.

There were some trick plays, like kicking or trying to trip the other opponent. There were times when either Ichabod or Abraham went down, rolled, and stood back up to fight some more. They also stopped temporarily as they exchanged a few verbal attacks toward each other.

"Once you seal that deal with Lucifer, the blood would be on your hands!"

"You will gain nothing if you shall defeat me! What would be left for you? The world will be destroyed."

"You would no longer exist. A blackguard like you shall pay for your treachery. You betraying Katrina, your partner, Abbie, your own team. They will fall after you! Death is inevitable and a constant to the world."

Since Abraham regained his face, he felt he was no longer being manipulated by a higher power, like Moloch or Dreyfuss. He said he was a free man when Lucifer offered. Kind of ironic since Ichabod fought for freedom himself.

They were each enduring some clenching blows. A few were so direct that their bodies looked as if they were being caned bit by bit. After what felt like an eternity, it was only for about ten minutes, the two determined fighters were getting more exhausted and they were not backing down.

"YOU are very close to the Devil's doorstep, Ichabod. I am Death, and I have no remorse on what I have become. I should thank you for this, as no ailment can hinder me. I would simply be resurrected once you cut me down to size, and then I will strike YOU down again until you're free from your dying vessel!"

"Even still, my comrades will bring me back. We stand together, with our own virtues that'll conquer evil. You cannot underestimate the power of faith!"

Abraham just grinned. "Hah. You're not as daft as you look!" And the duel raged on.

Outside, the six kept gazing on their hands with disquietude. They saw Prudence starting to fade. And they heard a sudden clap of thunder with a blinding flash.

"Oh this is not good!" Gavin started to squeal. He certainly hated being in the middle of a storm. The hairs on their necks began to stand up like a hissing cat's. And with each passing minute, the symbol became darker like the clouds above. If it should go out like a blown candle...

"We gotta stop the fight! Throw the damn towel!" Jake cried over the wild gusts.

Eventually, the pair took a breather, with Abraham's mouth emitting smoke like a dragon. No one could possibly tell who was in worse shape. Their guess the righteous mortal would fall first.

"Good night, Father."

Just as he turned around and faced his other adversary, Henry Parrish made his mark. There was a sharp grunt as Ichabod was impaled in the abdomen, and a squish when blood squirted out. Prudence had dissipated instantly like a busted light bulb.

"NO!" Gavin screamed. He was the first to hurriedly run down the underground staircase, and race past the petrified statues. In the neighboring chamber, Ichabod just held his wound as he looked upon his maker. He could hardly believe he was slewed by his own blood. He fell to his knees and then lied there dying, as his body had a large gash and was breathing heavily.

"Death has a name. And that name...shall be Ichabod Crane." the new martyr spoke.

Given that loss of blood, that caused Ichabod's mind to be flooded with first a sense of panic and doom, then confusion and fear, and finally lethargy, as his perverted son and adversary watched over him and sneered with a great pleasure.

"No..Noo!" With his rage and his virtue flaming in a bright gold, Gavin charged toward the Horsemen. Unfortunately, with a quick nod by Abraham, they retreated and disappeared into thin air leaving behind a swirling blanket of dark mist.

With the emblem lighting the way, Gavin laid close to his fallen friend. He held his cheek with a shaking hand. His allies showed up minutes later, and they couldn't stop hollering his name nor beg him to stay.

Under his immense pain throughout his body and his dying breath, Ichabod was unable to make a final speech. His vitals were shutting down from the massive gash and blood flow. Only he knew it was the exact same spot in which Abraham made his mark back in November 1781. Unlike then, there was no one that could put him to sleep, and the fallen Freemason realized there was no one to save him from his impending fate. He also knew in his heart that he had died for his country and his friends after all, with no regrets. Everyone was devastated once he caught his last breath of life, closed his eyes, and turned his head as he remained lifeless.

Gavin sunk to his knees, his hands shaking even when they were holding his head in great sorrow. Team Witness was heartbroken as they came to the fact their faithful friend was gone. Just like Abbie, Joe, Turgado, Missy, and soon all the numerous hapless victims on Earth...

What they didn't notice, while they may have been too absorbed in their despair, a Hellhound was ripping his soul asunder from his powerless vessel and dragged his wailing, terrified essence to only God knew where. As if he sensed the chaos, Gavin looked up and gazed toward the opening. His knuckles were as white as snow as he held his weapon. In his terrible rage, he abruptly stood and flew out of the catacombs as fast as lightning. He ran out and followed the burnt trail left behind by the horrifying beast and its prey. Through the thick, desolate forest, he chased after the unseen apparitions, until he tripped and tumbled over a twig stuck to the dry ground floor, as if it was raised by the canine itself.

Moments later, Jenny was the first to run to the injured sergeant, screaming his name. The team couldn't catch up with it. All Gavin did was burst into tears and he kept whimpering that his idol was gone forever. As his friends were trying to hold themselves together, Jenny had an epiphany. About five minutes later, she attempted to put two and two together, coming up with a theory that the Hellhound and Crane's doomed spirit could be where the Tree of Fear stood, as a sort of gateway to the underworld. It was where Abbie used to go while she was saving her from the explosion by the shard of Anubis.

She also stated in a whisper that the suspect blowing the ancient trumpet and starting all those crises could be Donnie Wu; she remembered it from that image Donnie found before the fire flu came to be renowned.

Miles away, the Asian possessively passed over the horn to Henry Parrish. "Thank you, my kind servant. With my father gone, and the Witness' soul permanently in our master's cage, the world shall fall into shambles." He was tiptoeing away from his subject. "Oh, how you should bare witness to it." Instead, he used his telekinesis and had him in a stranglehold. With a quick flip of his raised right hand, he twisted Wu's neck in half. Bones snapped and he fell to the ground with a thwomp. "You have no use to me." With a large grin, he took a deep inhale and triumphantly blew into the horn itself. The sound echoed throughout the dead wood and the clouds went rapidly dark, while the storm went crazy with the same red radical lightning. Clutching the instrument tightly, his other three associates marched upon their giant steeds. "The reign of our new master, Lucifer...will soon begin!" he declared before letting out a deep belly cackle.

**A/N: Wow..! That was quite a twist. Then again, it was bound to happen sooner or later since the cross never worked. This could also be a metaphor on how FOX actually killed off Sleepy Hollow as well as Ichabod's impending fate, so technically he was dead just the same.**

**Also, I seem to be comparing this to one of my favorite childhood series, ReBoot. They both ended at Season 4 with cliffhangers and did nothing to resolve their own story arcs. Also, this may be a comparison from Bob and Enzo, to Ichabod and Gavin. The latter each lost their mentor, forcing them to fight for themselves and save their own worlds while sharing their responsibilities. At the same time, things seem to be more darker as time goes on.**

**When Ichabod dies, it'll be like a combination with the last minutes of "Destruction of Home Tree/Shutting Down Grace's Lab" from Avatar; the same segment we'd hear once Home Tree has fallen as well as Tsu'Tey's/Trudy's demise. Then, there's the Forest Chase from Majora's Mask as Crane's soul gets dragged away by the Hellhound. And, I guess "Elise's Tears" and "The Resurrection of Solaris" from Sonic 06 may play in the end.**

**Like Sonic's death in 06, I wanted to make it look like a metaphor and an impending, inevitable defeat. Like, since the game was so abysmal it felt it killed the Sonic series and that death symbolized it, same of what FOX did to Sleepy Hollow and it's main character, Ichabod; disregarding the fact they had done it a few times already..! Another reason why I despise the damned corporate network so much!**

**It may also follow the trope, Someone Has to Die, not just as a Heroic Sacrifice, but as a means of what's good for the world. And to show that Ichabod wasn't expendable at all. Like the trope explained, he did plan for his impending doom and he already knew what the right thing to do was and is willing to pay the price; he was damned to begin with anyway. Probably no different than Christ dying in Christianity.**

**So...I hate to make Sleepy Heads upset now that Ichabod, another fan favorite, has bitten the dust. It was very tough for me, even to write about it. But don't worry, the fic's not over yet. Though the team must fend for themselves without their leader. Good luck and God bless them.**


	10. Chapter X - To Hell and No Turning Back

**A/N: With Ichabod gone and his soul taken to Hell, it's up to his friends to save him from eternal damnation. It was thanks to Jenny and Lara who figured out their next location. And there will be quite a few elements I'll be using from another series; something that Supernatural and FOX never had the guts to do. You will see soon enough.**

**Chapter X  
To Hell and no Turning Back**

Inside Gavin's dark apartment where his bedroom was, a thin layer of smoke emitted underneath his closet door. The heat was also rising, causing the sergeant to awaken groggily in a sweat. There was a knock coming from it; before he thought it was a fire of sorts.

"Who's there?" he asked.

There was a person clad in armor. An enormous red cross was smack dab in the middle. He opened the door and marched up to him, clanking his metal plates. He raised a hand of reassurance, "Calm yourself, young warrior. I'm just here to lend you some guidance." He responded in a deep voice.

"But...but your-"

"Dead?" His body solidified more, revealing long, black strands of hair, a thin mustache, and dark ashen skin. "Legends never die, child. They will always stand the tests of time, even those that fight for God."

"But you're really him!" Gavin paused for a moment, processing whom he was seeing before him. "You're Dante!"

He nodded in affirmation, maintaining his serious demeanor.

"The author of the Divine Comedy. You-you were portrayed in a lot of things, like in Devil May Cry, and the Inferno game? And-and there was a movie based off of you! You were a hero who was once exiled in-"

"Exiled to Florence, everyone knows the story." The Crusader grew earnest. "Dismiss all that, warrior. We don't have much time. I'm here not because I plan to escort you through Hell, like Virgil did. I know so much about you, as well as your friends and the Witnesses. You want to find a way to save Ichabod Crane from damnation, do you not?"

That nearly caught Gavin off guard. How did he know all this? Still he replied, "Yeah. Right."

"That was the main reason why I wanted to search for my beloved, Beatrice. Virgil was my spiritual guide, leading me through all the plains of existence, including Inferno, Purgatorio, and then Paradisio. Much like her, Ichabod was imprisoned by Lucifer, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, right."

"Then you know what you must do: gather your friends, retrieve Ichabod's soul, and restore peace to the world. You can do it, Gavin." He rose and began to walk out.

"Wait-wait!" Gavin got out of bed and stopped him in his tracks. Dante turned toward him. The sergeant sulked, "I can't..."

"Can't what?"

"I...I can't restore Ichabod's spirit, like you did with Beatrice."

"Why not?"

"...He made a deal with Lucifer, one he can't get out of. And he was carried by a Hellhound."

"...What for?"

"He...needed to obtain a fragment of the Philosopher Stone in order to negate Dreyfuss' immortality. Ichabod...he destroyed it earlier in an explosion, though Dreyfuss survived it since he absorbed its energy. So, Ichabod and Lara decided to head to the Treachery Ring, and Lucifer offered him the stone exchanging for his soul... Which he received upon his death."

"Is that so. Sit down, Gavin." He motioned him to do so, but he hesitated. "Sit down." He sat on his bed while Dante looked at a pic of his deceased mom. He then knelt down and he was almost the same height.

"Let me tell you something, young one. Everyone gets one chance to do something righteous. Most people never take that chance, either 'cause they're frightened, or they're just worried that they don't have what it takes to succeed. This is YOUR chance, now, as so it is for your friends. And you should never pass it by. I mean... Remember when you first discovered the holy emblem upon your hand?"

Gavin's eyes lit up, remembering the dream Jenny had, and that Abbie and his fallen friends were always watching over them.

"Someone from aloft is telling you your destiny, noble one. And if I were you, I'd listen."

Gavin was nearly convinced, "Yeah... But what? I'm not religious, so it's hard to understand."

"I'm sure your mind is open enough to figure it out." He then looked at the photo, with Gavin's mom smiling up at him. She was in her early 40s, had shoulder-length dark blond hair, and gentle eyes. "Lucy Lucas... I wish I'd have one like this with Beatrice... I don't know why, but can I have this picture?"

"Sure, yeah. My mom was my whole world to me. I was hoping you've already met her. And...is she, Abbie, Joe, and Turgado actually watching us..?"

Dante stored the picture, "Yes, they are. And so was I. They will always be there for you, no matter what. Just as long as you don't corrupt your well-being, as well as others."

"Wait... Were you saying I should get my friends together, venture through all of the nine circles, and challenge Lucifer to save Ichabod?"

"Think about it, Gavin. I bid you farewell." Dante's body faded as he entered his closet and closed it. He could still hear his strong words. "Remember, Gavin. You're a Guardian of the Witnesses. Use all your might to prevail and cleanse the world from evil. Heroes may fade overtime, but legends are timeless. Trust your heart, Gavin, it'll never steer you wrong."

* * *

Out of all the members that Team Witness had currently, Gavin was the last to awaken. He was actually resting on the ground with his face on his hands while inside a tunnel. It was still pretty dark, like the underbelly was expected to be, and at times he heard a distant crack of thunder with no flashes of lightning.

The gang just regrouped and Jenny was the first to notice Gavin rising up. "Oh, you're finally awake." He just gave her a nod since he was still groggy, unlike everyone else who seemed wide awake; as if they hadn't slept at all.

During a hearty breakfast and a constant warning to stay hydrated as long as possible, she was just discussing a message that she sent to Ezra still in the church. He was somber when he heard of Ichabod's fate, then eventually he contacted his daughter. According to him, who was never dissuaded by Henry's speech earlier of the Witnesses bound to destroy the world, the passage to Hell lies beneath the Tree that exploded during the second Tribulation. He believed that the same place where Abbie met her first demise is where Ichabod's soul has been imprisoned. Jenny said to the group that at first the passage was the Catacombs, but only she, Abbie, Crane, and Gavin faced Pandora and the Hidden One there; now it's possible it is the entrance to Hell and its nine circles since Lucifer is now commencing the Great Tribulation on Earth. Ichabod shed his blood and his virtue, Prudence, passed over proportionally to everyone, as they noticed the spec at the bottom-left was giving off a dim shimmer upon each of their hands.

They soon trodden to Pandora's Hideout; Jenny knew the destination very well. It became fresh in her mind since she lost Abbie twice here. As did Gavin, when he had flashbacks on what transpired over a year ago. The atrium was still there, and thunder within dark grey nimbus clouds continued to roar overhead. The air felt that the humidity was very high.

"Abbie..." the sergeant felt his heart clench and dropped his head. Jenny felt the same.

As they looked down, there was a large, opaque pit which the group could've sworn light can't reach it. Although it looked like the abyss staring back at them, it was blocked after a few feet down. There was enough light to see the aperture as one out of seven engravings that looked like tears shined. It started at one tear from the top, two in a different row, three in another, then back to one again.

With some ecstasy Jenny exclaimed. "The Hellhound and Crane must've entered through here. If we could just use our remaining virtues, those will be the keys!" She couldn't believe how correct Ezra was. "I guess it all comes in the family." she said to herself, referring to their destinies as Witnesses, have vast knowledge of the paranormal, as well as passing down the virtue, Faith.

"I guess we finally found the entrance to Hell." Lara said. "Although once we go down there, it goes with the phrase literally, all Hell would break loose. Without us and the virtues, the world will face utter annihilation, since the good will disappear and not hold evil back." She then faced everyone, "Shall we take that chance?"

"If it's to bring Crane back, then we will." Jake boasted.

"I'm with you on that." Alex added, standing close to him.

"We can right all the wrongs...if we should ever return. Ichabod needs us." Gavin spoke with very little excitement.

"Better get all our weapons ready. I sure hope Molly will be alright." Diana replied.

"Let's go. The world and Crane depend on us." Jenny was the last to concur with the Witness.

"Then it is settled. Hands out." Everyone shifted and switched a few places before they stuck out their markings.

Because each individual of Team Witness possessed the remaining sacred virtues, as well as a small portion of Ichabod's, they each leaned their hands over the pit in the order of the emblem. With that, each of them glowed, then the light looked as if it dropped into the remaining tears. Each one was alit and the passage was spontaneously unlocked when the ground trembled and opened. They looked down through the black hole covered in a thick smog and next heard some agonizing screams from the Uncommitted.

"Whoa..." Gavin muttered. "Is this the true passage to Hell? Where Ichabod is?"

Lara nodded. "Yes, Gavin. The seven virtues were the keys to reveal itself. But Crane is in Treachery with Lucifer."

He was shocked to the core. "In Treachery..? Uh, you don't mean-?"

"Yes, we have to venture through Hell's nine other rings." Jenny said. "The underworld is a lot more diverse instead of just one single plain full of sin."

"He's with Lucifer since he made that deal." Jake explained. "He was sanctified from his sins of treachery once from the Horseman of Death, and now he's bound there." He has heard of the incident while Ichabod died, his blood merged with Abraham's. Then the lines were cut by the Sin Eater, Henry.

"We have to go." Gavin drew out his Demonslayer and extended his iron arm blades. "We're coming for you, Ichabod!" He was about to eagerly jump into the hole.

"Wait. We mustn't venture here rashly." Lara held him back. "We'll only arrive at the shores of the Vestibule. Where the inscription warns travelers, 'Abandon all hope, ye who enters here.'" She paused for a brief moment. "If you're so desperate to save Crane from his eternal damnation, then let me say this." She faced her teammates. "The journey is certainly a perilous one: within every circle is a specific sin that gradually intensifies in wickedness."

"The damned and the demons may attack us, too. We should use extreme caution and our Virtues to keep us safe." Jenny recommended. "There are some that aren't as knowledgeable of the underworld. It'll take more than just our mere arsenal. We should describe each one to assist each of us."

"Quite right, Jenny. We should all be well informed as we enter here and descend to each area of their contrapasso."

"Alright, we'll let you two guide us along." Alex chirped. "Crane's life is at stake, and so is the whole world."

They had grim looks on their faces, even Diana's who was worried for her kid. But their determination never wavered.

"Then..? Let us start." Lara and Jenny were the first to jump down the shadowy portal. The other four soon followed. The drop was immensely dark, though the updraft made the plunge slower and gentler. Luckily, thanks to the light emitting from the backs of their right hands, they saw where they landed after what seemed to be like ages.

When they hit solid ground, they saw comets shoot around them; although they knew they were just the sinned, screaming in agony.

"Would you explain what this place is, genius?!" Jake made a snarky comment to Lara.

She simply nodded. "We're at the first half of the Acheron. The other one leads to the first circle, Limbo. This is the place where people wind up if they stay neutral and only care for themselves. Those that took no sides in good nor evil. They're not in Hell, nor out of it."

"I thought they'd be in Purgatory if we don't take sides." Gavin interrupted.

"Only those that repent before they die are sent there." Jenny clarified. "These just stand by and watch the world wither in chaos."

They heard some low-ringing buzzes and they turned out to be swarms of wasps and hornets that sting and chase the neutrals wearing nothing but their ruined skin. "What's happening to them?!" Diana shrieked.

"This is supposed to symbolize their guilty conscience, stinging them for eternity, as they were opportunists that took no sides."

Down at their feet were maggots and worms that seemed to slow down their escape. They ugly organisms also drank the blood, pus, sweat, and tears flowing down from the sinners.

The team was too frightened to proceed, but Lara and Jenny were daring to cross the field of pain and suffering. Their bodies were imbued in a shiny, golden light and the indigenous insects scattered. They hesitated and looked at themselves.

"It's safe passage for us." Lara said as she faced her comrades. They walked on and she suggested to take the ferry that would take them across the river and lead them to Hell proper. Eventually, the remaining four took foot having the same result as they followed their guides.

Through a cavernous tunnel, they reached a massive wooden boat that was ridden by sinners singing a sorrowful chorus of sorts, made by their wailing. It was piloted by the living head of the ship named Charon. With his flaming eyes and dragon-like appearance he declared to never want any mortals aboard his vessel.

Lara and Jenny persuaded him they're on a pilgrimage on holy grounds, on their way to restore a Witness' soul in which Lucifer captured. Seeing the emblem on their right hands, Charon subsided and requested them to board. Together, the quartet held hands and huddled tightly as they slowly walked up the drawbridge, following the two females.

"I don't like this," Jake murmured while hearing the constant cries that'll soon be sent to Hell itself.

"This is the only way to cross the river, Jake. It's the first step of our journey to save Crane. He wouldn't want us to cower now." Alex whispered to him, hoping it'd provide him with some loving support.

"Crane does need us now. We should never abandon hope just yet. Not even with Molly." Diana said. "We must find a way to save him and defeat Lucifer before he engineers the apocalypse."

"Right. Dante began his journey with Virgil here." Gavin added. "He would want us to do the same. We should be lucky we are all involved in this."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Jake moaned, holding his stomach. As they sat, the ferry began to sail away through a blackness so thick and rapids so nulling, they later began to faint one by one.

**A/N: Alright the dream sequence WAS kind of similar to The Sandlot, still it was a nice touch before the start of the climax. I felt Gavin needed some motivation before he'd head thru Hell's nine circles in order to retrieve Ichabod's soul. Yep, I'm going to be using elements from Dante's Inferno!**

**Craterian Underground from Super Metroid will sound as they approach Pandora's destroyed tree. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble from the Season 1 soundtrack will sound as they descend into the underworld. Then the Shadow Temple from Ocarina of Time will play when the team meet up with the ferryman and set afoot on their pilgrimage.**

**And so, Team Witness hast set afoot into the underworld in order to rescue Ichabod's soul. I should warn you all in advance that things will get more disturbing and take quite a horrific shift. After all, Ichabod did say that Hell is made out of our perceptions. You've all been warned.**


	11. Chapter XI - Limbo

**A/N: This took nearly four months to release this? Good lord.**

**For the longest time, ever since I was young, I believed that Heaven and Hell are two polar opposites: the formal being the afterlife for everything that's good and looks as the most beautiful, peaceful planes of existence. Where everything/everyone you loved is there, maybe even the dinosaurs; that's a place I really want to look forward to. And then there's the underworld, where everything/everyone you hate dwells, where every worst nightmare will come true, and then some, eternally. That was my basic thinking.**

**Now, I've found out that these places are much more diverse. While it may be true that more people could end up in Hell than anywhere else, Dante has created nine distinctive rings depending on the sins of others. Those being Limbo, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Heresy, the three Wrath rings, Fraud aka Blasphemy, and ending with Lucifer's turf, Treachery. And Team Witness will venture through each underbelly to find their tortured mentor, Ichabod.**

**Chapter XI  
Limbo**

From the Acheron river, the headless ship, Charon, docked on a colorless, basaltic shore. Team Witness arrived in a dense, dark forest. It looked to them like haunted woods, complete with dying plants, trees with sharp, twisted bare branches, and screechy noises within the night underneath a lifeless sky with no moon nor stars. Only those cries were later caused by the damned newborns hidden within the limbs or in the thick, uncomfortable forest floor.

Gavin stuttered as he got a chill from the coarse air and the horrifying environment. Jenny quoted from Virgil, "Here suffer those who did not sin, yet did not have the required portal of our faith. Their punishment is the denial of Paradise."

"In other words, this is Limbo, the outer circle of Hell. Where people who were unbaptized rest. It's here where the damned receive the least punishment." Lara described. The group realized they had entered the Inferno proper.

"It's just a distorted form of Heaven, like the Asphodel Meadows made by the Greek poets, particularly Homer." Jake summarized.

Most of the inhabitants looked deformed; Gavin could've sworn they looked like the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts. Everyone looked at him in an agitated manner.

"Hey, the Heartless were also abominations born out of sinful people. Those that had impure hearts, like those that have dark souls. They prey on people's pure hearts, and THESE were the unlucky ones that never had their souls cleansed. Plus...they pretty much look like the Shadow Heartless, born as disfigured, wicked beings, kind of like zombies."

While the majority pretty much looked the same, there were a few that the team recognized:

First was Ava Archer, a half-breed of Asian-American who never saw the light of day back in December 1999. In fact her eyes were so squinted that it was hard to see her eyes; God knows whether or not she was born blind.

Gavin remembered Adrian and Rosemary were sent to Limbo from the Devil's Trap; she dove in as soon as the spell was activated. Adrian was a demon, after all.

The rest were Tommy who died as a stillborn back in 1990 which was why his father, Stu, had an obsession for making toys in his basement; Chuckie and his mom passed in a severe car accident leaving their father, Chaz, in grief till he found romance in Paris; and the DeVille baby was aborted not knowing it was male or female.

As soon as Gavin recognized both Rosemary and Adrian, they began to glare at him and attack. He drew out the Demonslayer and swiped at them both with all their pent-up hatred for each other. Unlike before, Rosemary's sky-blue nightgown was nothing but dull and raggedy. She made a brief charge out of spite, but she immediately backed off as Adrian took the fray.

It was a free-for-all as the rest of the accursed soon followed. They chased them straight through the wood, after Gavin realized he can't defeat a demon in their own turf. Adrian was stunned by the salt and Jake signaled him to run with them. A broken drawbridge laid across the abyss and millions of squealing infants reached up toward them, awaiting the catch within their clutches.

Some of the baby demons mounted up, reaching for Lara. She was being dragged down by the endless hordes. Fortunately, the team sprinkled some holy water on her, freeing the Witness from her eternal prison and making the unfortunate souls back away.

When they headed for safety, Lara pondered for a bit. "Hm, why did all these demonic babies reach out to me? What seems to be the attraction?"

Her mom sulked in the shadows, afraid she'd reveal the answer. Diana's future daughter looked over toward her.

"I wasn't baptized and you never told me!" she responded with a stern expression.

Diana was struck with shame. "I'm sorry, Lara. You must remember that back then I was only a skeptic of the supernatural, and religion. It all seemed farfetched to me, and I never believed the upcoming threats that Crane, Jenny, and Gavin never shut up about." She remembered the sergeant's reaction and disdain to her. "He was right, I was foolish to not believe and comprehend what was going on. I should've had you baptized, but I never thought it was so important to save our souls." Her voice nearly cracked.

Some people felt sorry for her decision. "I'm glad I was baptized after I was born." Jake said.

"Me too." Alex added. "We were all Presbyterian."

"Well, my sister and I were devout Catholics as we were raised in foster homes." Jenny explained, "It's been a requirement for newborns and sometimes holy water would be acquired to their feet, or showered. It is said that they would be cleansed from not only filth, but from sin, as well. They believed that their feet needs to be bathed before they can stand since the ground, the earth, was unholy."

Lara became more irritated, "We're going to immerse ourselves into the other rings! I'm also a Witness, so I'll obviously be part of the damned as their number one target!"

"It's not too late." the wielder of Faith stated. "You can still be a part of God here. We do have holy water, after all."

Gavin, Jake, and Alex stood back. Jenny told Lara and Diana to kneel down. There were some verses she mentioned on how vital it was to be washed in God, and to be a part of Him to save their souls so they could have the chance to prevent themselves from eternal damnation. This was a Christian practice done in the first century, and she mentioned that all their essences will now be a part of Christ and also to protect them from the evils within the other eight rings.

Jenny took out one of Molly's super soaker guns, she opened the hatch, and slowly poured the holy water onto the Thomases; they had to bow their heads and close their eyes in order for them to not let them sting.

"Y'know, perhaps we should apply some of that to ourselves." Gavin said.

"Yeah, let's do that." Jake chimed.

They each got their bodies purified, even Jenny's. With the toxic air surrounding them, it was quite a refresher. She motioned for the two recipients to rise since the process was complete.

"Thanks for everything, Jenny. We appreciate this."

"My pleasure, Diana. I'm glad you're both finally accepting this." She faced the door where her teammates were waiting. "Let's go. We have to save Crane, and fry some demons." Jenny loaded her weapon and she walked off.

Diana faced her only daughter. "I promise, Lara. As soon as we get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is have Molly baptized. This way, it wouldn't contaminate her present, nor her future."

After a brief moment. she finally smiled. "Thanks, Mom." They embraced each other for a few seconds, then walked on hand in hand.

The second portion was at an old, worn-down temple known as the Citadel of Limbo, where all the poets and philosophers resided including Aristotle, Socrates, and Plato. It's said that the wisest men of antiquity reside there, but they were not Christian. Seven gates and a flowing brook surrounded them. As the group went in, they entered a meadow seeing all the figures.

Gavin wondered if anyone has left such a miserable place. Jenny answered that it only happened once over two millennia. Jesus, known as the Mighty One, has entered Limbo and freed Homer, Moses, Abraham, David, and Rachel in the year 33. This event was known as the Harrowing of Hell, the first occurrence, and maybe the last, in which a group of people was freed within his loving arms.

They ventured on before any of them were driven to despair. In a colossal cavern, they heard screams of various men and women; they were only shades. Each one was in a long queue, awaiting the proper punishment. One by one they fell off a rocky precipice and onto a humongous wheel with protruding spikes. It spun rapidly and then stopped before the next victim descended and got its vessel splattered on a spike.

Apparently, that wheel was used as a way to represent each sin to whoever lands on it, and is thus being rocketed away to their corresponding circle. There was a scary, vehement voice belonging to a beast of sorts, commandeering the wheel. For every circle, his tail was spun on a specific number of rotations depending on the victim's contrapasso.

"Hate!" The wheel turned and a soul landed on it, then faded. The process repeated as it shouted, "Treachery. Suicide!"

Through the murky lighting, they saw an elderly, skinny man holding a long, curved scepter. There was a pointed crown fused on his head. Jenny identified it as the fallen king, Minos, the Judge of the Damned.

"Who dares enter my House of Torment?"

"It is us, Lord Minos. Team Witness!" Lara challenged with earnest. She was leading the pack, with Jenny and Gavin close behind, followed by Alex and Jake, then Diana. "We are here to retrieve the soul of Capt. Ichabod Crane."

He paused for a few moments. Then his soul-piercing eyes widened, "Ahh... The traitor, and Witness. He deserves his punishment within Treachery for betraying the trust of his king and country, and making the deal with Lucifer. He shall never have any reprieve; he's eternally bound to His lair."

"With your permission or not, we shall pass through here!"

"There is no place for you, brave mortals. Not yet, until the end is near."

"We've got to save Ichabod!" Gavin snarled. "Let us through!" He charged up toward the pedestal with his Demonslayer drawn.

"Gavin!" Jenny shrieked.

"Dare you defy the Judge of the Damned!?" Minos roared. He transformed as he reeled his head back. Just then, his abdomen shattered as the team witnessed an enormous being that they presumed was half-human, half-slug. He grew and expanded so large that they couldn't come up with proper measurements! Minos whipped his slimy tail down, but Gavin avoided it.

The pedestal collapsed with his weight. The Fortitude wielder ended up on the ground floor. His friends rushed to his side, though it didn't take long for Minos to counterattack. He whipped his tail again and everyone scattered. Gavin staggered away, still stunned from the impact. Jenny and Lara pitched in. They distracted the rotting ruler as he bellowed, "I shall send you to the bottom-most circles of Hell. You'll be devoured for all eternity!"

Minos' body was ginormous, but he was very slow not counting his swift tail end. Jenny and Lara both dove under and used all their strength to hit his scrawny legs. As he was in pain, he didn't realize his underbelly was just impaled by his own wheel! The monster screamed in agony, making the six cover their sorry ears.

They managed to have Minos' belly tangled and caught in the torture vessel. As it rotated rapidly, the spikes sliced up its body asunder, spewing rotted flesh and blood everywhere. Jenny and Lara recovered and did a high-five. "Impressive." Lara commented.

"Hey, you didn't do so bad yourself; I'm glad we both can do some badass martial arts."

"Hey guys, look!" Diana pointed toward a drop the mist just broke over. There was a pit that seemed to go on for miles.

"I believe this is where we should go to next." Jake concluded.

Jenny did have a bad feeling over what she and her fighting partner just did; with Limbo ungoverned it's likely the convicts would escape into the overworld, and that Lucifer would be pleased on starting the apocalypse early. On top of that, it was definite that someone else would shortly take Minos' place, or he might even regenerate himself.

"Then, we must hurry before that happens. Let's go, Ichabod's waiting; he's depending on us!" Lara declared.

Regardless of the team's anxieties and despite Gavin's weakened constitution, they leapt into the chasm beyond, their souls gradually dropping, and they were on their way toward the first ring of incontinence, Lust.

**A/N: The Limbo ring was pretty easy to make. Then again, this is, after all, only the first; so, of course, it's gonna get harder from here.**

**So, yeah, I didn't have a lot of material to work with. It's pretty hard to tell whether or not someone has been baptized. Especially if it concerns fictional characters. So, the sinners in the first ring are pretty much those that hardly had the chance to receive God's graces. I'm not religious, but I am thankful I was baptized, and I too had a Presbyterian background. I've mentioned some historical figures that were familiar but like I said, there was hardly any material here. And while I understand about people not being baptized end up here, I'm actually supportive of women's rights aborting fetuses, whether it'd be from an unwanted pregnancy, stillborns and miscarriages, or other factors.**

**The forest may have "Ghost House" from Super Mario World. "The Night of Fate" from Kingdom Hearts plays as the team fight off the damned in Limbo. "Family Matters" will play when the baptism starts. "The Deceased Laugh" from FFX could play when the team meets Minos. The "Boss Battle Theme" from Ocarina of Time might play when they face him, and "Boss Defeated" would sound after that as they progress to each ring. Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Milos from the animated epic. And OMG, his voice work in movies and animation are insane; he may even compete with Dan Green for his legendary stats!**

**There was a reference to Kingdom Hearts, but I'm not really a fan of the series; I kinda grew out of it after a short while when I was a teen.**

**While I did like most of the Rugrats when I was a kid, I didn't put the babies and Chuckie's mom on here just because I hated them. I only did that because it was based on the infamous creepypasta. It was quite interesting to know that Angelica, or Satanica, has made up most of the characters as fragments from her imagination. The story said that Tommy was born in 1988, but since the series debuted in 1991 while the pilot episode was his first birthday, I decided to change that. Same thing with Chuckie as he died in 1990, yet he was 2 when the show came out.**

**And as for the demon baby, Adrian, and its mom, Rose? Well, if you would've paid attention to "The Demon from Within," then you'd already know how Gavin was able to use the Devil's Trap and send them both down below where they belong. And since she gave birth to an impending abomination, I figured it'd be perfect for them both.**

**Lastly, I thought Lara/Molly not being baptized was an interesting touch; since Diana was a skeptic for the supernatural and the Witnesses, I guess it'd make some sense.**

**One down, eight more to go. No doubt it'll get harder and harder as the story goes on...**


	12. Chapter XII - Lust

**WARNING: This next chapter may contain some suggestive scenes and character bashing; viewer discretion is advised. Because it's obvious I'm doing the Lust ring next, and chances are there may be some characters that people might like and feel they don't deserve eternal damnation. I suggest you take this with buckets of salt. You've been warned.  
**

**Chapter XII**   
**Lust**

Team Witness had finally descended into the next circle, after what seemed to be like minutes. They took a brief sigh of relief, grateful their feet had touched even more unholier ground. The inhabitants weren't so lucky.

Suddenly, the air just got colder and a strong maelstrom blown. Every one of the damned was tossed around like ragdolls, and the sky began to rain in torrents soaking the heroes. The temperature began to drop rapidly, and the six felt they were being drenched to the bone.

"We have to hurry and find shelter!" Jenny shouted over the roar of the endless storm.

Through the downpour and the radical lightning, Diana pointed toward a structure as tall as the wrathful clouds. The team raced across a bridge that was lined with golden statues on each side. On the left were naked figures of men, and to the right were women. Some even had males and females on both sides. Arching streams of thin violet light were between them, as if they were reaching out to their significant others.

The hurricane had forced the team back as they hurried in. "Stick together. It's our only hope!" Lara screamed, extending a hand toward her teammates. They each grabbed hold and stammered inside the tower. It rose from a wide chasm and faded in between the two bridges above the malicious weather.

Thanks to the Virtues they possessed on the backs of their hands, with small portions of Prudence, they had enough strength to plow through. They took a breather before Lara found her voice. "This must be the Carnal Tower, the heart of Lust. This is where the Queen of the Perverted, Cleopatra, dwells. And she is the source of those violent storms."

As if to answer her, the sky cracked with thunder and lightning that nearly blinded the team as they looked through the openings above.

"It is said..." Jenny panted. "that this is the least severe of all the rings, even though it's the first of the seven deadly sins. As these sinners let lust drive them constantly through life, day or night, their urges are nonstop. Thus this whirlwind keeps forcing them to move eternally without allowing them to stop for rest.

"Lust was once a form of Divine Love for others, perverted into an obsession with the flesh, which is why it is only the second circle rather than a lower one. The others are far more worse, as they're the forms of corrupted Divine Love, those being Greed or Gluttony."

She quickly looked at Gavin. "Remember when you said I dodged a bullet just three years ago? While I was busy doing community service at the time?"

His eyes opened wider and his jaw dropped.

_In a flashback, he recalled vividly on how he, Ichabod, and Hawley were facing a monster known as the Succubus, also known as the Heartless, named Lilith; she was a creature that was living with her heart severed from her body. And she was well-known for her abilities on taking advantage of her victims' desires and feeding off of them as she drained their life force. Little did the gang knew that her job was already accomplished when she gave her master, Moloch, enough strength to grow simply by feeding him as an infant demon in a crib._

_The trio teamed up with Abbie and Katrina, and it was entirely up to them to find and destroy Lilith's heart before the remaining members were becoming empty husks after drawing her to a nightclub. Gavin was the only one who was never tempted by her charm, though it was a lost cause for him alone. Fortunately, their lives were spared._

Gavin came back to the present after he was struck by the epiphany. "...You're right, Jenny. You had dodged a bullet since you never dealt with the Succubus like we did; you were so lucky."

"Lilith, the Heartless." Alex mentioned. "You've written about your encounter in your journal." He nodded.

"That storm, it's powered by Cleopatra; we have to go up in order to progress." Jake said.

"If any of us should feel an urge, then we must stick with Lara at all costs since she has Temperance; it could help us survive here." Jenny recommended.

"Alright, let's go." Lara led the way. "Stay close."

They ascended the tower as every floor became more sickening and at the same time, enticing. Gavin was nearly sick to his stomach. There were numerous floors as the six stepped up a spiral staircase. There were open windows carved from the stone overlooking pillars that resembled penises. Inside, they saw multiple doors with the structure of vaginas, leading to chambers that represented wombs. All around, there were some décor that had lovers in intimate poses, and they could've sworn they heard moaning and gasps in every corridor they passed.

In each column, the heroes discovered some of the people that Gavin felt should be "neutered like the dirty dogs they are!" A distinctive few were a carrot-top woman who was banging with an Asian-like male who looked older than her. He kept saying "giggidy..." a lot. They saw an elderly man in a high-pitched voice being tossed around in the vortex outside with his metal walker and his bony dog. A fat lady with wild, black hair was also being thrown asunder into the tower. As they continued, a working girl with shiny, blond hair and golden clothes was being molested by shades.

Gavin, Jenny, and Lara remembered the massacre that happened at a village in Rhode Island not very long ago:

_The townspeople in Quahog were killed soon after the passing of their former mayor, Adam West. Everyone started to go on a rampage after most of them showed their wicked sides. During that time, the Griffin household as well as some neighbors were invaded as protestors wanted to kill off any undesired resident in the region. At Spooner Street, Peter, Lois, Brian, Bonnie, Quagmire, Mr. Carter Pewterschmidt, and Mr. Herbert the Pervert were amongst those victims. To some, it was a huge relief, specifically to Joe's family, Barbara Pewterschmidt, and the Morts; while for numerous others it was a clenching blow. Specifically to Chris, Meg, and Stewie who were soon orphaned; luckily their grandmother on Lois' side decided to take them in as the elder children were soon to graduate, and Stewie was about to start kindergarten. Thanks to her immense wealth, the baby grew up fast and had quite a jumpstart to his education, and it wasn't long before Chris and Meg began college outside of Quahog. Because of her pressures as mayor and the passing of her sister, Carol moved and Joe Swanson became the new honorary mayor._

Lois Griffin, one of those murdered, was known as a sex addict back in the 80s, when she did some presentations during her college years, one notably was "Quest for Fur." She also wanted to be a model as well. She also was a bullying head of the cheerleaders back in high school. She was recovering from methamphetamine and a kleptomaniac. Which is almost a lie since she occasionally still does some hard drugs. She did have multiple affairs, including with Jerome, and one of those affairs resulted the conception of Meg from Stan Thompson. She also made love to Meg's former boyfriend, Anthony, resulting their separation and her self-harm. As well as in Saive Regina University, she had a lesbian affair with Naomi and proved it to Meg, as she kissed her lesbian girlfriend, Sarah, in front of the student body. People said she evolved from a caring parent to an egotistical, cold-hearted snake later on. She was 43.

Glen Quagmire was another person killed, and he had multiple sex partners, starting with his lover, Sujin, whom he still had ties to. Most of the fornicators were anonymous, and the list just kept going and going. He was a polygamist until his first wife, Joan, passed, and Cheryl became his ex-girlfriend. He also had an affair with his mom, Crystal, whom ironically started his twisted genes as she's also a sex addict, and soon went to pornography. At one time, he was found out as a stalker, specifically when he spied on a woman in a bathroom stall. He's known to commit every sexual act in the book such as BDSM, frotteurism, biastophilia, somnophilia, and erotic asphyxiation to voyeurism, exhibitionism, incest, pecattiphilia, zoophilia, and necrophilia. As a result, he died from numerous untreated STDs from unprotected sex and the like. He was 61.

John "Herbert" Silverbird was known as "the Pervert" since he was a pedophile. He was once known as a veteran against the Nazis, and his main obsession was with Chris Griffin amongst others, including enticing teenagers. Although he's known as being against gay marriage and was a dedicated Catholic, he's still deemed unholy from his antics. He died during the raid.

Bonnie Swanson was 46 when she died at the same time as the raids. The guys figured she was in Lust because she cheated on her disabled husband, Joe. One time she went on a vacation to Paris with Lois to relieve her stresses on dealing with Joe and that their marriage was stale. She's known to be a stripper when she first met him, leading to the possibility that she had multiple affairs much like Quagmire and Lois.

Ginger Rocksteen, the blond, was the wife of Sam Rocksteen and also queen of the pimps in Las Vegas. She used to be involved with a golf hustler, but then she was married to the head of a world-renowned casino outlet, one that was bigger than any recreational center on Earth. She fell from grace rather quickly, and she and her husband became estranged, with their child in the middle. Meanwhile, she had an affair with another, and she mostly had a sour reputation as an alcoholic, drug addict, and whore. She died from a hot dose as she was partying hard in a hotel in LA with other bikers, street gangs, and criminals.

The Greys, Anastasia "Ana" Steel-Grey and Christian Grey, have done every sexual act, much like Quagmire, including when Christian had cheated and abused her, even with cat o' nine tails. They both died from complications of their diseases and her injuries. He was 28, she was 22.

When the team got higher, it was as if the tower was also growing in height. They suddenly heard a deep whooshing noise from above. Thinking it was only from the storm, they pressed on. Some dark, large hag in rotting flesh dropped and caught the team by surprise! Her long tongue was almost like a large, carnivorous snake's. The team was blindsided and a few members were taken by her. Those that recovered figured it was Cleopatra! The ones still remaining were Lara, Jenny, and Alex.

Jake, Gavin, and Diana eventually came to. "Ergh, who was that?" the sergeant queried, holding his aching head.

The archivist heard someone whisper to him. Soon enough, it was Alex. Diana met up with a man in his 40s that had broken, wrinkled skin, and Gavin saw Jenny. "How did you get up here so fast? Wait, who's this guy?"

"That's Mitch Talbot, Gavin. He was Molly's father and Diana's former lover. He just returned from his service in the Marines."

"I don't..." He was enamored with doubt since he was killed by an ISIS radical. The others seemed to be persuaded more easily.

"We can finally be together now, Diana. Forgive me for abandoning you and our daughter. I wish you would've never sent me that Dear John. Now, that I'm no longer part of the Marines, I can be with you two forever, and I won't have to worry about forgetting to call or write." His voice was unusually gentle. And little by little, she began to warm up to him.

"Lara's here, but we were separated. Molly's still in the overworld."

"With your help, we can escape this corruption and reunite as a family again. I may be a soldier, but I've been battered for far too long. I'm very tired, I can't do this without you..." His sleepy eyes seemed to be affecting hers as he caressed her cheek.

Jake was also influenced by Alex. But Gavin was just confused. With a quick shake of his head, "Jenny, we can't leave here, not until we save Ichabod."

"We can, Gavin, and we will..." She laid her hands on his shoulders. He could've sworn he was hearing beats from his heart ringing in his ears...or perhaps drums. "We should rest here... Once we're strong enough, we'll rescue Crane. That's a promise." His head became more foggy and he looked toward Jake and Diana who were being held down by their lovers. Then, she gave him a deep, passionate kiss and out of the corner of his blurry vision, he heard a hiss and saw her distorted face. Fangs grew within her mouth. His hand slipped down and held onto something hard.

He struggled to break free as his body was being wrapped by hers. "This can't be you, no...NOO!" With a hard kick, she stammered backward. "NO! YOU'RE NOT JENNY! YOU'RE JUST A DEMON! YOU ALL ARE!" He drew his blade ad sliced the phony into smoke. Enraged, he diced the other two, and both Diana and Jake sicced on him, pinning him to the ground. "Argh, what're you doing?!" Their ravenous faces were fixed as they started to advance on him. "No! Get off!" he squealed.

They were both blinded by light and were incapacitated by holy water from the soakers.

"Damn you, Jake! Snap out of it!" the real Alex cried.

"Mom, you've just been deceived by lust demons!" Lara shouted. "That was NOT my father!"

Jenny rushed over to her partner. "Gavin, are you alright?"

"Oh, thank goodness. I knew it wasn't you trying to convince me on leaving without Ichabod."

"I would never. He's more important than that."

"Even more important than your very souls..." Everyone looked around for that altered, vehement voice in which they presumed it belonged to an arch demon.

"What should we do with them? We can't just leave 'em here."

"I guess we should carry them." Alex suggested. So she and Jenny lifted the stunned Jake on each of their shoulders, while Lara and Gavin carried Diana. It was literally an uphill battle before they reached the top.

The storm became more aggressive than ever as they each felt the strong gusts. As they tired, they stopped and lowered their unconscious partners.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on them." Lara said. "How about you and Gavin go on and defeat Lust's archfiend and we'll wait for you here."

"Alright." Jenny volunteered. "Gavin, you with me?" He nodded and drew his Demonslayer and metal blades.

They emerged into the storm which actually became calmer. Little by little they saw an enormous witch that gradually departed from the clouds. Her bare breasts protruded from her body, they were bigger than D's. She wore an ominous, spiky crown and robe. She had a lot of Gothic makeup, even heavy black lipstick, thick mascara, and purple blush. She floated down toward the circular arena and introduced herself. "I believe you two were looking for me? I am known as the dominant demon of Lust, the archfiend of the appetite of the flesh, the former empress of the ancient world, I am Cleopatra."

Her voice was rather tempting, but Gavin managed to shake it off. "I thought there was something dry in the air. So you're the one!"

"I will offer a request to help you save Ichabod, on one condition..." She tapped her elegant fingers. "You must mate here... Be a part of my bidding..."

"Gavin...she's right."

He startled as he faced her. "What? No, don't listen to her, she's influencing you."

Cleopatra continued, "You lost your loved ones, Nick Hawley and Joe Corbin. Your lover is waiting right here. Join with him."

"Whatever she's saying, she's lying! She only wants us as part of the ring for eternity!" He immediately withdrew his blade, took out his holy-water soaker and hesitated. After a few pauses he managed to aim and shoot toward Cleopatra, burning her eyes. She let out a shriek. He did the same to Jenny, it was like acid to them. He changed the nozzle from spray to stream, and gave the duchess a few shots until she fell off the ledge.

But it wasn't long before she enlarged herself into a gargantuan size and roared at them. As she did, her husband and loyal subordinate, Mark Anthony and Lilith, exited her mouth. "My love, my child. Destroy these two vermin on my behalf." she declared.

The warrior had a massive shield and a large mustache and beard to compensate. Lilith looked the same as Gavin's last encounter. He decided to deal with Mark, while Jenny took on the Heartless, despite it being her first fight. She was just as swift as Jenny. And Gavin was more agile than the brute. The two women were entangled in a cat fight as they clawed and mopped the floor with each other, while Cleopatra watched the brawl. Gavin sprayed the soaker toward her, for now she went down. Despite all the armor he wore, Mark was evenly matched with his opponent.

At times, both Jenny and Gavin were vulnerable as they made the split-second decision on stunning Cleopatra, resulting in some abrasions and enduring some inflictions. Gavin eventually switched to his soaker; the corrosive liquid was more effective against Mark's dark covering. With a stroke of luck, the two nearly prevailed with their stamina dwindling. Mark fell and his body dissolved, but Lilith was still standing, and Cleopatra reduced to her original size.

"You dare manage to overthrow the all-time rulers of Lussst?!" Cleopatra marched up to them, and Lilith did her signature move, sucking away their life force like a straw in a shake. Gavin and Jenny were being drained away, their bodies looking more pallid as Death's horse.

Something shattered behind them, and blue mist surrounded the platform. A time crystal was activated, and Delilah's Dagger was thrown straight into Cleopatra's chest. Lara went onto the scene just in time to save Jenny and Gavin. This stunt slewed both her and Lilith since she was guarding her heart. "Cleopatra and the Heartless are dead, but they can't be gone forever."

Gavin puffed, "Thanks, Lara."

"We really owe you one." Jenny added.

"No, now we're even."

The trio gradually stood up and made their way to the second ring of Incontinence known as Gluttony.

Meanwhile, Ichabod's in Treachery as Lucifer mocked him. He said that he betrayed Katrina when he sided with Betsy and made a relationship during the Revolution, soiling his late lover in the process. While also having a thing with the doomed Caroline before she was drowned by the crazed Weeping Lady, Mary. Which was why Katrina succumbed to the darkness and wanted revenge on him, Henry hating him all the while, and how terrible of a father he was. As much as he desperately defended himself, Lucifer froze Crane underneath the waist down, including his genitalia.

**A/N: This was by far one of the most hardest rings I had to describe, and one of the most unpleasant. Why? Because I have a grudge with sexual material. But since this was the Lust ring, I had to push through with it. It was thanks to the characters here that made the process a bit easier, as well as the boss fight with Cleopatra and Mark Anthony from a vid I found of the game.**

**About the small biography, I always wondered who'd replace Quahog's deceased mayor, Adam West; while some describe him as irreplaceable and a staple to the series, I consider him no less than the incompetent, humorless mayor of Springfield, Quimby. So, I just developed this little backstory as to how much I wanted those hated characters eliminated for the equation. Here's the rundown:**

**Quagmire is simple, he's a horn dog that's obsessed with sex. He NEVER cares about women for their souls, only for their bodies. He's also known to be a rapist, kidnapper by openly admitting he kept a woman captive and starving her to death in a basement, a stalker, and a necrophile (having sex with dead women!). I've also seen him knock women unconscious so he could violate 'em! He always grosses me out 'cause he's hell-bent on sex, even lying about that he never had any intercourse when the world was coming to an end! Which was an April Fools' joke, but Quagmire's so disturbing! Plus, I bet that he contracted so many diseases that Seth knows he passed them on to others even to his own kids! He deserves to be in the Lust ring, no exceptions! Same goes with Herbert since he's always known as a pervert despite their backgrounds as veterans!**

**Lois Griffin is one of the fictional moms I can't stand. She's an ineffective mother/supporter, she's always irritated even with the slightest issues, she overlooks/accepts her husband too much and tries her best to cover him up, and she's self-absorbent and bitchy all the time! Because she always sweeps her husband's and Brian's pathetic ways under the rug instead of resolving them, Lois is a trashy mom as far as I'm concerned! She doesn't even deserve the title, mom, either! Plus she uses her significant other for sex only, and she has a long history of affairs.**

**Also Ginger Rocksteen was based off of a hooker I knew from the asinine movie, Casino. There will be some other Family Guy and Casino characters later on. She was the definitive proof of slut. I'm sure the backstory gave a little insight about her! That role left me a loathing impression of her.**

**Cleopatra and Mark Anthony made an appearance here, as well as Lilith the Succubus making a return. I'm NOT a huge fan of Fifty Shades for obvious reasons. I mentioned the Greys cause I felt like they deserve the worst for such a putrid series and the fact that I HATE pornography, erotica, and such.**

**"Elder God" from Mortal Kombat 4 will play as soon as the team land. "MK Meat" will sound as they ascend the Carnal Tower. The Shadow Temple from Ocarina of Time will play during the temptations. The Boss Theme from Majora's Mask will play during the scrimmage with Mitch, Diana, and Alex, then the Mini Boss Theme in the battle with Cleopatra, Lilith, and Mark; I know it's strange reversing them, but since it's as sporadic as the storms, and it's more intense than the usual, I'll consider it. Even though I'm not a fan of the said game 'cause of the crazy time limit, the soundtrack is hands down awesome! Also "Mephilles' Whisper" from Sonic 06 would sound where Lucifer tortures Ichabod.**

**Well... Two down, seven more to go. The more severe the sins are the tougher it is to put together. I hope Gluttony wouldn't be too much trouble.**


	13. Chapter XIII - Gluttony

**Chapter XIII  
Gluttony**

Team Witness had finally descended to the second ring of Incontinence, Gluttony. Gavin and Lara were carrying her mon, while Jenny and Alex were holding Jake on their shoulders. They stopped to take a short breather as their weight was wearing them down.

Jenny summarized, "What these shades could not satisfy in life, in death, they shall be denied for eternity."

According to Dante, Gluttony was a form of Divine Love for sustenance, perverted into an obsession with food to the point of waste, which is why it is only designated as the third circle rather than a lower one. In this one are those who were punished for overindulgence in food, drink and addictions in the living world, placing such things above all things, including their fellow man. As a result they are forced to slosh around forever in the vile muck that makes up most of the circle.

On the hard ground, they saw numerous people running around the endless fields that supplied food for plenty. Most of the damned were fat, and they were starving as they were grabbing and stuffing themselves in handfuls. As they were scoffing down the scraps they were being chased by a hungry, disgusting worm possessing three heads. Great landscapes made of living organs, mud, piles of human waste, and giant gorger worms with insatiable appetites were ever present. There was also a plane that looked like an eerily dark ear of corn with deformed husks, ejecting manure as it flew. The stench was so massive that it made the unconscious' noses twitch.

"What-what are those things?!" Alex shrieked as she observed large worm-like beasts drag the panicked down.

"Those are the Gluttony Worms," Lara said. "They're huge worms that burrow into the landscapes of filth. They feast on the souls that are trapped in the circle with them. They rip apart their carcasses and corpses that litter the ground along with the organs and waste laid here. If an unwary victim moves close to its burrow, which is almost impossible to see, it instantly rises up and attempts to devour it. They're actually servants of this big bad, Cerberus."

Amongst the fat people filling themselves with the endless scraps of leftover food, and escaping Cerberus while stampeding over their lard bodies, Gavin and Jenny realized one of the damned. He was wearing a chef's hat and apparel. "Jenny, it's-"

"I know. He was the chef, 'the fat pig,' that used to be employed at the Lennox House for the Mentally Insane in Vermont. He must be one of the recent souls that ended up here. I didn't know he actually died."

They saw him get caught in one of the Cerberus' large maws. He screamed in agony as he was being swallowed down its humongous middle gullet. Everyone shielded their eyes in the process.

"Ergh! You really think Crane is in there?!" Diana cried.

Lara was the first to maintain her composure, "The next circle of Hell resides within the beast. There's no other way around it."

"Jesus..! We gotta go inside this thing?!" Jake hollered.

"We have to." Jenny declared, "I think I know a way to enter it without being devoured into chunks." She summarized the plan as the Cerberus continued to feed on more damned souls with its other mouths. They were combing the putrid landscapes fairly well.

Gavin was the first to confront the Cerberus, while his team stayed put. "Yo, Cerb! Don't you know that swallowing certain souls is bad for you?!" The beast stomped over toward him. His body was trembling and he turned and tried to run while trudging through the immense mud made from organic waste. He was gagging all the while, until he was grabbed and picked up. Just like a T-Rex claiming its prey, he was swallowed down Cerberus' gullet without any resistance. It was all according to plan.

"Ok, let's do it. While Gavin inspects the inside, we'll distract Cerberus and give him his own medicine." Jenny said.

"I hope he has a strong stomach..." Alex worried, although his close friends highly doubted it. Still, they believed that he was the one to allow them entrance to Hell's next circle safely without falling prey and permanently be bound to this one.

Gavin fell into Cerberus' massive chamber located in the abdomen where he saw many more demons. On the contrary, the stench was so bad that his eyes kept on watering and burning from the endless waste they were sloshing around in. He actually upchucked when the inevitable odor reached his senses. A few of the victims were just begging to be free, as it was known to be the main residence in the Gluttony ring since there was no escape nor prevention from entering the horrid beast. While others devoured and excreted, some shades were showing their lavish, inhumane appetites; there was even parts of them that exited their bodies such as bones and eyeballs. Gavin tried his very best to hold his own.

Amongst the endless shit, synapses, and disturbing acts of excessiveness, he recognized one of the recent victims. His wide load and clothes were intact compared to the more decaying, broken ones. He donned on a white, extra-large T-shirt and dark green pants. He wore glasses, had short brown hair, and also a chin that took on the shape of a pair of a man's testicles ending with balls. Gavin barely identified him as Peter Griffin and recalled the unfortunate turn of events.

Peter was one of the first people to pass on during the raid in Quahog, like Lois, Herbert, and Glen. By protestors, both his ball sac chin and stomach were sliced open, and later shot at. He was reported to be 58, weighing in at 330 lbs. And Gavin figured he seemed to be a perfect fit for Gluttony since his gas emissions and his drinking habits were downright disgusting; at one time, it's said that when he blew wind, they were so powerful and nauseating that people faint from them, even he was disgusted when he was trapped in a space suit. Gavin almost smirked at the thought of doing the same thing here. Peter was also renowned for his abusive, obnoxious nature toward others, including his family and former friends, and even himself as he educated others how to cut themselves. He was considered by neighbors to be the worst resident of Quahog and Rhode Island to date.

Gavin looked around and noticed the chamber was lit at the left side. He sloshed his way toward it as he was covered from the lower chest down. He eventually saw a massive living pile made out of the abhorrent material. His eyes and teeth were in a dark yellow as it kept on tossing some portions toward the damned that attempted to run away. It even drowned a huge number of them like a tidal wave. Gavin hurriedly pressed on following the light.

Meanwhile, the six made groups of two. Jenny went with Lara, Jake stuck with Alex, while Diana stood alone. They each focused on the Cerberus' maws. And by the time it noticed its new meals, the gang split up and threw pieces at it. While the mouths opened, they each loaded an excessive amount and stuck it in them, making the beast stunned from the excrement and piss surrounding it. They were lucky they never lost their dinner. They rinsed and repeated the process while Gavin was strategizing to get to the next ring.

As he climbed unto a hill made of soft tissue, Gavin observed its black heart. For a moment he hesitated, thinking that his friends couldn't possibly hold off Cerberus for long. Hearing roars and moaning as the damned ran to him, he drew out his Demonslayer and slashed them all. After he was temporarily clear, Gavin stabbed the heart beating with black blood that seemed like ancient sewage, making him cough hard as he was covering his mouth.

Outside, Cerberus was wailing and staggering in intense pain and soon enough, the center maw reeled back and regurgitated Gavin into the air. He dropped to a nearby slump of wasted food. He immediately brushed himself off and rinsed himself using the endless rain. He spread out his arms as he soaked in the downpour. He met the others as they rushed to him.

"Gavin!" Jenny was leading the gang.

He faced her as he took a deep sigh, "Now I know how Dufresne feels...coming up clean after he crawled through tons of filth. This truly is the sensation of freedom."

The reunion was short-lived. Like a volcano erupting, Cerberus unleashed a flowing river of blood. The ferocity was so great that it took the team toward a precipice. They fell along with the slippery, rapid runoff as it cascaded to the next ring below.

**A/N: So much for the Gluttony circle, which was as tough as Lust; it took as long as this one, about 2-3 days to write it. The poop ship was a disgusting shoutout to "Drawn Together: the Movie" which I never watched, and never will. The pile of waste inside Cerberus was a reference to the Great Mighty Poo from Conker's Bad Fur Day. Although this one doesn't talk nor sing, just loves to smother its victims from its own embodiment. The Hall of Gluttons was eliminated as it was difficult to describe, so, too, the movie removed it.**

**"Crystal Cave - Final Fantasy III" from Dissidia Duodecim will play in the first section of Gluttony, "Intestinal Distress" from Earthworm Jim would play in the second part, with some notes from Donkey Kong 64's Creepy Castle. The Dinosaur Boss Battle theme from Ocarina of Time plays when Team Witness faces the Cerberus worm.**

**Originally, I was going to include Homer Simpson in the Gluttony ring, but I was contradicting myself. In the end, I decided to leave him out as he's seen as a doofus and hotheaded, but sometimes redeemable. Besides, his Family Guy counterpart, Peter Griffin, is far, far worse.**

**Speaking of whom, that mentally deficient glutton deserves the worst! From what I've seen he was NEVER funny, excepting Star Wars and the earlier episodes. All I see is a fat tub of lard like Homer that mercilessly beats up his own kids, has a bad habit of drinking, abuses multiple people including his own friends and family with no regard of welfare or remorse, he's self-indulgent, and above all, his actions and looks make him horrible to look at! Heck, he also had the audacity to show a so-called suicide joke on asking how to slit his own wrist for the teen and adult demographics to see! He may have belonged to the Wrath/Violence rings, but I feel he belongs to Gluttony as he's an obese, obnoxious prick in the history of the series!**

**I also included The Cook from Sucker Punch. Truth be told, I found this movie to be underappreciated to this day. He doesn't have a name, but he's a chubby wad nicknamed 'Pig" as he is one, and he was a lethal enemy to the girls who were trying to escape the brothel in Babydoll's fantasy sequence. This was also whom Babydoll gets the kitchen knife from, one of the tools needed to obtain freedom.**

**Three down, six to go. Tune in next time if you guys are ready for more; we're only a third through.**


	14. Chapter XIV - Greed

**Chapter XIV  
Greed**

The runoff from Cerberus' blood led Team Witness down to the fourth circle of Hell, Greed. Thankfully the softened earth was able to cushion their fall. They gradually rose with their irritated bodies, but were very much alive.

"Whew. Thank goodness we never landed on that." Alex pointed in the distance. They beheld mountains of gold and the shades were being buried beneath the ever-flowing coins. Some were literally being shredded by the humongous, rusted, blood-smeared gear known as the Wheel of Fortune.

When Lara described it, Jake asked in terror, "Th-this isn't like the one in that game show, right?"

Everyone looked at him in a coy manner. They gazed upon the mechanical gears, noticing it was less organic than the previous circles. At the very center of Greed, there was a boiling pit filled what seemed to be lava colored in a golden fashion. The damned were screaming in all methods of torment.

Gavin shuttered, "I s'pose we'll all see Dreyfuss here?"

None of the gang spoke, but they were all pondering over that possibility.

"It's quite possible." Jenny said. "Unless if he's somewhere else with Jobe in Violence."

"Only one way to find out." Diana led the way.

"Wait, Mom, I should go in." Lara offered, holding a hand in front of her waist. "I have Temperance, this monetary environment would surely tempt us. Let me go first." Everyone agreed.

"Lead on, Lara." Gavin said enthusiastically, feeling comfort that the remaining Witness was taking charge.

The first shade they realized nearly caught them off guard. "Talk about fathers," Jake stated. They each saw Alighiero, also known as Dante's abhorrent dad, and from the looks of it, he couldn't be anymore.

Alighiero was an Italian moneylender and a greedy man, who physically abused his wife, Bella Abati, and tormented his son, Dante. He stole from the poor serfs, using their money to have exponential parties with his friends, and have sex with many women and prostitutes. Because of Alighiero's actions, as well as his abusive behavior, his wife eventually committed suicide, though he told Dante she died of a fever, describing her weakness as the reason her heart gave out. And much like her, he also chastised Dante for his weakness. Alighiero's influence is revealed to be the cause of the darker aspects of Dante's personality, even during his career as a Crusader. He had a second wife, Lapa, and had two kids.

When Dante was away at the Crusades, Beatrice stayed with Alighiero as she awaited her fiancé's return. Shortly before death, Alighiero persuaded to Beatrice that Dante was dead in order to seduce her for himself. Seconds later an assassin attacked them both. Alighiero quickly gained the upper-hand, but before he killed him, the unnamed murderer stabbed him in the eye with his own cross, killing him instantly. He was in his early 70s.

Alighiero appeared in Greed, and was turned into an obese, demonic abomination, with chains wrapped around his neck and limbs. He appeared to have his right hand replaced with a pig's foot to symbolize his gluttony, and flesh ripped asunder from his stomach. Alighiero wielded a giant golden cross decorated with emeralds, and built after the same one he wore in life. He was promised gold and a thousand years free of torture if he would murder his own son, which he was unsuccessful since Dante forced him into the golden lava within the ring's center.

There was a teenager with two blond pigtails enwrapped with purple bows that matched her dress and shoes, plus the rips in her tattered blue pants barely covered the green dots. They knew her as the spoiled, rotten brat, Angelica. Even some people named her, Satanica, and for good reason. She was digging vigorously through the endless horde of gold breaking her nails for...whatever her materialistic fix was. Perhaps cookies or the object of her affection.

Throughout her history, Angelica became addicted to various narcotics which intensified her Schizophrenia, bringing her back to her childhood and fantasy where her creations she obsessed over came to life. Whilst a teenager, she was constantly taking hits of acid, so she would never have to live without her creations who were her only company, or rather her puppets. Her mom actually died of a heroine overdose back in 1982 just after Angelica was born, and Drew in his depression married a gold digging whore that Angelica idolized because she went by the delusion thinking it was her real mom, Cynthia, then took a Barbie-like doll and made it after her mom's image, wearing a filthy orange dress and having wild hair. Later in life she followed in her mom's footsteps with drugs and everything, dying of overdose at age 13 in 1993. She had a kid brother named Dil. However, because of her psychotic state, Angelica didn't know the difference between Dil and her creations, and Dil never followed her commands. After endless crying and a refusal to disappear like the others did when Angelica was angry with them, she hit him. Due to this, he sustained a brain hemorrhage, which resulted in a deformation and being permanently disabled. As he grew up, his damage only became more evident and by the time he was 9, he lived as an outcast, being ridiculed for his retardation. The immense guilt over this is what led Angelica to her drug use and to un-create the Rugrats briefly, until her experience with hallucinogenics.

There was a bony elderly man that was bald at the top of his shiny bright peach head which may have reflected some of the golden light. He had a pointed nose and donned on a worn-out navy blue tux. He went by the name of C. Montgomery Burns, the owner of the nuclear power plant in an unknown location called Springfield. Burns might've died from suffocation after consuming radioactive liquid from a meltdown in his own turf. Everyone knew he was cold and calloused to everyone he knew, always for the sake of never-ending fortune and corruption over the town itself. They were relieved as they saw him slip into the golden magma at the epicenter, screaming in brutal agony.

Malcom was obvious since Jobe dragged him down after his immortality was compromised from the Philosopher Stone offered by Lucifer. At first Lara was hesitant as she gazed upon her former foster father while he was drowning within the cauldron of the acidic gold. Her heart nearly shattered as she witnessed the horrific sight while he dissolved into nothingness. Diana laid a hand on her shoulder, snapping her back into reality.

They pressed on to see another elderly man that had a hoarse voice and torn whiskers, a mustache, and hair. Carter Pewterschmidt died from a weakened heart. He temporarily went into a coma from an episode during a lap dance that Peter and his friends shown him. But this time, his heavy greed and his poor replacement resulted in his final demise just before the Quahog raid. Which kind of made sense since he was being crushed down by loads of heavy coins. Luckily he'll never know of what would become of his grandkids since they're currently being raised by his wife, Barbara.

Next were two young people, one looked to be a teenager with skin as green as can be. They assumed he was sick, but they realized it was his natural complexion. He donned on a leather jacket, had strands of orange hair, and also a pointed nose like Burns. The other was a bloodied young woman in what appeared to be a long, bright pink dress that was shrouded in tears and blood. Not much was said, but it was believed that both Roger Klotz and Sharpay Evans became drug addicts and died from overdoses. Roger just hung out with more punks and did some hard drugs with little to no rehabilitation. While Sharpay, resulting from her fame and immense money as a Broadway star, has bought many drugs to make her more powerful until her wretched body just gave way. Either way, the team saw them get shredded within Greed's gears.

"Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of wolf here?" Gavin asked.

Lara answered, "Yeah, he was known as Plutus, and people considered him as a gold statue. However, he's mostly depicted as a wild dog eager to claim its prey from the hoarders and wasters. He usually rips them apart as they joust each other. He still says the phrase, 'Pape Satan' many times."

"So, he's a wolf that worships Satan?" Alex concluded.

"Yeah, let's hope we won't be his next meal. I think he'll be too busy chasing after those who're perverted into the obsession of materialistic goods. It's no wonder Dante labeled this as the fourth ring since it represents Divine Love for items in a world created by God." Jenny summarized.

"Wow. Your knowledge and experience from the foster homes are really paying off." Jake said.

"Paying?! Don't get us tempted here!" Alex cried. She grabbed her partner's olive green shirt, trying to get some sense into him.

"Guys, guys!" Gavin and the others tried to break them up. The tension was really going sky high.

"Look, I know how you guys must feel, but we need to stay focused." Jenny reasoned.

"Which is why you need my help more than ever."

They all looked up and saw a man in his twenties with frazzled blond hair.

"You again!" Gavin cried.

"Nick Hawley..!" Jenny was caught by surprise.

"I should've known you'd be here. Always the moneymaker I see. What a forgone conclusion." Lara added.

He marched up to them. "Yeah, Lucifer put me here. I don't deserve this, especially being the arrogant man that I was. I wasted my ass to help you slime buckets!"

"Yeah, until you were overwhelmed by greed, you bastard." Gavin countered.

He was deeply offended. "All I wanted was to bring Jenny back to my side, and now I can, no regrets." Hawley smiled, "What do you say, are you willing? I can get you all out of here."

She hesitated. The firebrand challenged as he blocked her vision, "Errgh! Nobody wants to join you! We've got a mission, and we don't need your help. Besides, you never cared for Ichabod; all you want to do is party with numerous women in bars! It's all business to you, and you wouldn't mind if the world was destroyed anyway! So, obviously Satan gave you a reward. Now make like a tree and leave, you pathetic privateer!" Gavin countered, using the Freemason's pet name.

Hawley lunged at him, and they exchanged blows. Until he twisted his skinny arm. Hawley did have more muscle. Gavin yelled in agony, then Lara got involved as she commenced her fury using strong, accurate kicks and punches.

As the fight wore on, the team noticed something in Hawley's pant pocket. It was shiny and Jenny recognized the ceramics right away.

"It must be..."

"What?" Jake asked.

She explained it was one of the thirty pieces of silver belonging to a relic known as the Tyrian Shekel. Pontius Pilate gave Judas those to betray Jesus, and they're capable of awakening suppressed feelings of resentment to those who gaze upon them. He still had one contained in stained glass.

"Have a taste of your own, Witness! You'll be joining Crane soon, don't you worry. Not so tough without him, are you, weakling of Dreyfuss?!" Hawley roared before he landed more punishing hits on Lara, making her feel weak.

"WE HAVE TO SEPERATE HIM FROM THE JUDAS COIN!" Gavin screamed, just enough he would've hollered his lungs out. Apparently, he was drawing power from it, making him feel more invincible and more ravenous in an appetite for murder.

Jenny's begging were ineffective and with a matter of chance, the two stained glass slabs containing the Judas coin slipped out of Hawley's possession. She gazed at it and was walking to it. The team grew worried as they knew that she was affected by it a few years ago. When Parrish laid it beside her during her community service and was about to kill Reyes due to the false claim that she put her mom in the Tarrytown Mental Hospital.

Fortunately, Gavin tackled her down and both Alex and Diana pinned her to the ground. The slabs appeared closer to the molten gold pit. With his strong resolve, Gavin picked up the slabs and held it for Hawley to see while he still was rolling and thrashing with Lara. He ran to him using all his rage.

"Say goodbye to your fortune, Hawley!" He tossed it down and Hawley dove after it, incinerating both menaces in the process.

Diana and Alex eventually let Jenny go, whom she was more stunned than her teammates. She was undoubtedly numb both inside and out. She momentarily sunk to her knees and was distraught. "I can't believe this! ...I was foolish to get involved with him. He was always attractive and he always loved me and my sister... She turned him down, but I didn't...He was an artifact hunter like I was, I really thought we had something special, I thought he would change... Until Joe..." She cried more.

"They were so young and naïve. I never liked Hawley, but I didn't want to tell her or Abbie since it might hurt their feelings." Gavin reiterated.

"I...I can't go on anymore..! We've seen him die twice... And my greed almost got the best of me... I can't..."

"You need to look inside yourself, Jenny." Lara said as she knelt beside her. She put a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Crane depends on us. We need to push through and restore his soul from Lucifer. He's counting on us, and we can't give up now. He's a Witness like I am. And he doesn't have a lot of time; we are all going to save him, with you or without you."

Soon enough, Jenny calmed down as she swallowed hard. "You're right... You're right. Crane does need us."

"Of course he does. We're all involved in this." Alex assured.

"There's no turning back. We must press on to the next several circles." Gavin said.

"We're the only ones who could save him and the world." Diana added. "We are going to accomplish this mission. What do you think Joe would do?"

With that, Jenny gradually rose thanks to Gavin and Lara. She then faced the group, "I'm sorry. These Hell rings are really running us ragged. We should press on."

The young one just heard Ichabod's words in his ears, "What matters now more than ever is that you and I stay true. Trust is the only currency with any value." That gave him more motivation to push through.

"Let's go then," Jake stated.

They went on their way to the fifth circle, Wrath. Little did they knew that time WAS actually running out...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichabod was slapped across the face by a hand clad in armor. Through his darkened vision, he saw it was none other than his former friend, Benedict Arnold.

"You deserved to be in this hole, Captain Crane. You should never have betrayed the ways of your country. I had every single goddamn right to betray mine! General Washington was unsupportive on how he was orchestrating the war effort, with all of us dying as we suffered through starvation and the frigid cold. And I've been here for the past 234 years, because of you!"

The Loyalist hit him again, with a few pieces of skin flying off. "That's enough, Benedict!" He stopped as he heard a vehement voice.

He huffed, "Fine, Master. I just want to show how Mr. Crane has warped his mind and betrayed the crown. Even his own family despises him, and Katrina, and his son! He flatly deserves this eternal punishment."

Benedict stepped away then stopped and faced him again. His face was bloodied and freezing up, barely paralyzing his jaw. "Let your friends come, they will never succeed. The apocalypse will begin, and you will fail as a so-called Witness. Let it be done." Ichabod hardly lifted his head which weighed close to a ton. His strength was waning and so were the team's hopes.

**A/N: While I was watching some Nicktoons when I was young, there were some people I found unsettling, those being Angelica (or Satanica as calls her) and Roger Klotz. Both Rugrats and Doug meant a lot to me, but those two greedy shitheads always ruin the experience! And, oh boy, there's going to be another that tops them all in the next ring, you'll see...**

**Originally, I was going to pick Angelica for the Gluttony ring, obviously 'cause of her fetish for cookies and the like. And yes, at one episode, her gluttony results her to be so fat and domineering, even to Tommy and his family. But...I always feel that there's something more in which she deserves to be a part of Greed; I can't really explain it, but I somehow think that materialistic desires, power and riches fit her better.**

**Also, Sharpay Evans makes an appearance. While I'm not a huge fan of High School Musical, and I can't understand why people are since the lip-syncing is atrocious, I included her for the same reason as the others. She's a greedy, spoiled, pampered hoe that I at first felt she'd be better off in the slums! I'm not kidding! While some of the songs are ok, I consider Sharpay to be the most undesirable, manipulative bitch in the series, while using her weak brother as a puppet. Thank God it was only a trilogy, and I didn't bother with 3.**

**I almost forgot Carter because he's so unmemorable and worthless. Much like FOX he's an old, selfish bastard that never shares his wealth and cares only for money. No different than the asinine executives from the network! His life is meaningless.**

**It's quite surprising to note that Dante's father isn't the main arch demon. Then again, this may take place after Dante's pilgrimage, hence the dream and such. So instead, and since it's Sleepy Hollow, I've included Hawley for obvious reasons; I've NEVER liked him, nor the fact he was labeled as a creator's pet. On the subject of the Judas coins, Benedict won't appear till much later.**

**"Canto Mortis - An Undocumented Battle" from Dissidia 012 plays as Team Witness set foot in Greed. "Voodoo Glow Skulls" will sound as Lara faces Hawley, "Redemption" would play afterwards, and the "Dungeon" from Dragon Quest will play from the first key to three keys down.**

**They've now reached a quarter of the underworld; will Team Witness continue to fight their anxieties and press forward to save their leader in time? Find out later, Sleepy Heads.**


	15. Chapter XV - Wrath

**WARNING!: Reader discretion is advised for brutal, disturbing scenes and TONS of character bashing.**

**A/N: Holy hot damn! This one was a truckload to make. I got so many demons to choose from here, even an OC. You'll see who, but Jesus I had a ton of material to work with! And I feel that each of them deserve to be here in the first ring that opposes Divine Love, Anger, Wrath, etc.**

**Chapter XV  
Wrath**

By the time Jenny retained her composure, Team Witness had made it to the marshy, hazy ring of the underworld, Wrath. They were in a constant debate as what the ring should be called, either Wrath or Anger; however in hindsight, they decided Wrath was a better word. They wandered on the hard, green muck with the intense heat and humidity clinging to their skin. They'd noticed that with each passing ring since Gluttony, that the temperature was rising, and it was no different here. It was like going through a dark, scary rain forest with its heavy tropic climate and creepy atmosphere. There was plenty of dead underbrush, trees, and swamps in this area, and they always had the instinct that some demon would ambush them off guard. Until they wound up in a clearing.

The grey sky was so opaque as overcast can be. And they heard some choruses of horrid screaming. Looking down, the six saw a wide chasm. Down below, it looked just like any other bayou, except about 90% of it was overshadowed by the damned drowning in it, or forcing them to submerge.

"Here lies the fifth circle of Hell, Wrath." Lara described, overlooking the enormous, barbaric bog. "This is actually the River Styx, even though most would consider it to be a bayou. But in life, in the sun, these were hateful. But down here, in the black sludge, they wish they'd never been born."

The team saw the shades claw, bite, and press down on other souls to escape from the river, but all they met was deep, heavy torment.

"There are three types of the resentful here." Jenny said. "First are the active wrathful, those that stay on the swamp's surface. Second, are the passive, the sullen, that drown within the toxic river," she pointed, "those that are reaching out and gasping for air. The third are the slothful, those that aren't seen as they stay permanently submerged in the river's depths."

"The third cluster are those that had a lack of care in the world. All they saw was indifference and negativity. And so, they never breach the surface, as they never cared to what the goodness God provided. They were never willing to accept the positive factors and are blinded by their own self-hatred and can't save themselves from drowning. Dante considers it to represent two deadly sins instead of one, sloth and wrath." Lara said it all.

"It was derived of Greek mythology, but this is far worse..." Jake muttered.

Gavin couldn't help but feel sorry for those that stayed below the river. "I can't believe this..!"

"Believe it, Gavin." Alex said. "It's all around us."

"How're we supposed to get across?" Diana asked.

Jenny mentioned, "We need to use the ferryman known as Phlegyas. He was once a demigod in Greek mythology, but he was cast down here after being slewed by the titan of the sun, Helios. He's now a fiery, demonic giant and was sent here as punishment after torching the Apollonian Temple of Delphi. He continuously wanders here and he does have a hide made of molten rock. They say if you're sinful with hatred, he'll burn you and cast you down to the swamp or the river."

Soon enough, the ground began to quake in sequence, and the poisonous, gaseous river began to ripple. Just then, an ominous titan marched up to them and made a low growl like a carnivorous dinosaur. His body was completely covered in basaltic rock and crooked horns protruded from it. And thin flames were alit along with them like long, twisted torches. They could've sworn he was wielding a club made of the same material, and Gavin believed it to be an enormous Moblin. Thankfully their fears weren't justified.

"How much do we need to pay him?" Gavin startled.

"Maybe we shouldn't have to." answered Lara.

Jenny walked up toward the edge of the swamp, and Phlegyas snarled again while laying out a hand. She was unhesitant as she climbed aboard the monstrosity's crown, and the rest followed after a few hard gulps. He allowed them safe passage as he noticed the glowing emblem on their hands. With minimal effort, he marched onward.

"Where are we going?" Diana asked.

"We're going to the entrance of the Heresy ring, through the City of Dis."

As the titan trekked, there were countless people moaning below and reaching up to cling onto their transport, making the journey choppy like waves.

From beneath the body, they could've sworn they heard an alto voice groaning, and before they knew it a little tower of cerulean hair was poking out of the crowd of repressed anger. It was so distinctive, that the team recognized who it belonged to.

"Marge Simpson?! What?!" They were all flabbergasted on how and why she ended up here, they never had a clear explanation. Jake was the one who theorized that Marge probably died of natural causes, perhaps a fall from a broken hip after her leg snapped? He wasn't sure as the team gave him coy looks, but he pondered that Marge was indeed sullen toward Homer and her family, always overlooking his flaws and never correcting them. She also had a tendency to get what only she wanted, without any regard of her kids, especially. Nothing but a control freak and a nagger, she ruins fun that everyone else desires, and she also had a strong motive on destroying the things they enjoy that she does not. Even though some people, especially Homer, do some beneficial things behind her back, she's always known to have a self-righteous persona, that she always believed it's HER duty to do the right thing, and never give other people a chance. That everything is written in stone, and she's a total leech for it, despite being religious.

"Sounds kind of like...Loilita..! Could-could she be here?!" Suddenly, as Gavin said it, his chest began to tighten. He held it in pain, and couldn't stand the thought of it. His agony affected him so much, that he didn't notice a feral creature leap onto Phlegyas.

"What the hell..? Heads up!" Jake hollered, causing the team to look. There, they saw a blood-thirsty tiny canine of sorts. He was a mutilated mutt complete with ravenous, sharp teeth dripping blood. His pink pointed ears were curved like devil horns, his tannish fur was disheveled and sticking up like a hissing cat's, his claws were elongated like daggers, his bloodshot eyes were wide with fury with their pink pupils, and he stuck up a middle finger as he was growling like a malicious dog ready to claim its victim.

"Hah!" Gavin immediately whacked the demonic dog with one of his arm blades, barely slipping off the shoulders and knocking it into the fray of desperate souls. They began to scream louder and got more aggressive as they began to rock their escort, roaring in protest. The team held on for dear life, the river was surly the last place they EVER wanted to be.

The fields of the ferocious souls were so immense that they hardly saw a crippled, elderly man in a large, grey, mechanical wheelchair. His broken face was completely covered in wrinkles, his short, white do was flat, and he had sneering, heavy, black eyebrows always squinting down.

Finally, after what seemed like several hours, they made it to the other side of the swamp. And the citizens were worse!

The first distinctive member amongst the damned was a black man wielding a whip constantly skinning his victims. He was known as Ernie Kurt and Gavin, Jenny, and Jake knew him well as a soul musician who always battered his former wives, most notably Anita. He was the domineering manager thanks to his overpowering status in life and the music scene, and the majority of it was driven by money, corruption, and cocaine. At long last, his addictions got the best of him in 2007, but everyone in the team had deep resentment for him. Gavin, most of all, was startled as he witnessed the horrid sight, so they hurried along before they were spotted.

A few others in the hell hole were another man, though white, also known for his spousal abuse and drug drives, known as Mitch Hiller. Specifically, to his former family, his wife, Slim, and his daughter, Gracie. Like Kurt, he was overjoyed battering the women of the damned, including Gavin's legal guardian, Loilita. He gave a brief smirk at it. Mitch died of mega abrasions across his body as he was pushed by his former, so-called lover through glass over a balcony. Heck, the wounds were still evident.

There was a maniac by the name of Ezekiel Rage; ironically that wasn't an alias, but rather his birth name. He was a spy for the government who had his cover blown, and it was said he had died in a car accident after falling off a cliff. He had some severe burns covered by his skeletal right arm and mask, a pointed hat, dark sunglasses, and a long, black trench overcoat. Despite his Day of the Dead appearance, he was very weak due to old age and the constant battering he had to go through. He was a sadistic killer hellbent on revenge on destroying the world after his family was killed during the crash several years prior in Panagua.

Next was someone with bleach blond hair named Jeff. He was gladly beating women to a bloody pulp along with Ernie and Mitch. He was a resident in Quahog and a former mate of Quagmire's battered sister, Brenda. In a shocking act of fate, Glen cared about her enough to kill Jeff after Glen was strangled. He ran him into a nearby tree trunk with his own red Chevy, resulting in Jeff's instant death. But that was short-lived compared to all the sins and lethal illnesses he had transmitted to the living aloft.

There was a man in his late thirties who was slim and always turned on by violence. Gavin, Jenny, and Lara identified the barely recognizable person soaked in blood as Dean Wnchester. He was a well-known paranormal hunter and had a younger brother named Sam. He had actually been in Hell before, but in a different ring. The location was unknown, but even though it was brief, his erratic nature was tops. At one time, a young female overheard the clash between him and Sam, after calling him "a monster," to which she retorted that he was a hypocrite. She was merciless as she kicked Dean in the nuts and hollered that he should return to Hell where he came from. Dean's death was unknown, as to when, but it was shown on his chest and legs he was slewed by gunshot wounds. Nevertheless, he took pride in sex and violence that drove him to the brink of insanity.

An older man was amongst the marsh; he was overweight, balding, had scratches across his worn face, in his late 40s, and had a bullet wound in his right arm. Both Jenny and Gavin identified him as Babydoll's wicked stepfather, a man who was so consumed by rage after a refusal in his estranged wife's will, stripping him of her inheritance and giving it to her daughters. In his drunken state, he was abusive to the children. In retaliation, one of the girls named Babydoll missed as she attempted to shoot him, and killed her younger sister instantly. As a result, she was committed to the Lennox Psych Ward, though one of the nurses realized the permission for her lobotomy was forged. The grim stepparent was incarcerated and charged for attempted murder including the death of his wife, extortion, perjury, and domestic assault. He died in a prison somewhere in Vermont.

"That son of a bitch should've been in the previous ring..." Gavin muttered with clenched fists, Jenny couldn't agree more.

A monster Diana informed was a redneck named Donnie Bracksdale. He was a resident in Georgia at a pond where a murder once took place. Because of his terrorizing personality toward his wife, Valerie, and Annie, her client, he was accused of the tortured body, but was later released when the charge was dropped. Even still, he was stabbed straight into the heart by a mentally challenged individual before his apparent suicide.

Next was Jeffrey Patterson, a young man with short, frizzled black hair in his 20s that had his scrawny body limping and suffering from electrocution. Apparently he once belonged to a ragtag gang located in Virginia that was fascinated about the mythical Blair Witch. He was also a recovering mental patient from Burcksville and then lived in seclusion, until he and his friends were found for murder involving a tour group. They, except for two, all received the death penalty by the electric chair, some had lethal injection.

On the subject of old demons, Jenny immediately spotted the murderous nurse, Gina Lambert. Gavin, Lara, and Alex managed to hold her back as she went ballistic and was about to charge toward her.

"No, Jenny!" the sergeant cried.

"You would cause a commotion and the damned would notice us! This isn't a place to fight here!" the engineer reasoned.

"Your mom already sent her here thanks to the incantation you found, and she's in peace now." the Witness concluded.

"I understand your bitter feelings, but you have to let this go. Crane's more important." Diana reiterated.

Jenny broke loose, but only with a grunt.

Suddenly, as if sensing fresh meat, the demons, including the noticeable ones looked at her rage and decided to give chase.

"Ah no!" Gavin responded in irritation. "Flight, fight, or freeze?!" He faced his teammates with indecision; they really needed to make a split-second choice to save their own souls from making reservations and being permanent residents of Hotel Hell.

"FLIGHT!" Alex squealed, and she was the first to flee the scene of the growing horde gaining on them.

At times, they used long-range weapons, including holy grenades, super soakers filled with holy water, and sometimes regular firearms which were hardly effective. Some even used methods of close combat as the damned managed to advance on them.

They made it to a dark area and took a quick breather.

"This is insane. We can't hold them forever. We should just take a different route." Alex suggested.

"What, are you kidding?! It's getting more massive!" Gavin recoiled.

"Then we've no choice! We gotta escape to the City of Dis!" Jenny said in alarm. Soon enough, the fallen ones were expanding rapidly.

"Come on, hurry! Off to the Hall of the Damned!" Lara exclaimed. "We can't let them pass!"

Everyone was panting heavily, but still they continued to run through the opaque tunnel.

**A/N: There were so many people, and animals, to pick for the Anger ring, and it's quite appropriate since I released the full extent of my rage to each and every one of those putrid sinners bound here.**

**First, was Ren Hoek from Ren and Stimpy, particularly the Adult Party in "Ren Seeks Help." In it, he goes to a horse psychiatrist after his close friend breaks down hysterically of all the non-revealing insults he said to him. Technically it wasn't revealed until one of the lost episodes, Ren reveals his past, and we're taken on a journey as he developed into a psychopathic killer. To start, he had deep scars after he was hit right after he was born which started his appetite for disaster. Then, he began killing merciless creatures like insects to invertebrates, including a frog. The episode centers around this, and Ren decided to NOT kill him as he wanted the frog to continue to suffer, much to his parents' dismay. So, he did everything unimaginable and even the doctor deems him uncured and a bona fide crazy-ass Chihuahua that enjoys to make people suffer, including Stimpy. Soon, Ren metamorphosizes into a monster that even ripped off a doc's hand, and eats it! Before he was locked up as Ren continued to rave on. I'm not a huge fan of Ren and Stimpy, but I'd seen/heard of this animated atrocity. And the series was so bad, that Stimpy's voice actor quit, and the show itself was universally panned. So, it's no surprise to put this putrid puppy to sleep and suffer in the Wrath ring!**

**Second was a cameo character in Family Guy called Jeff. As mentioned earlier, he's a brutal woman beater as he constantly abuses Glen's sister, Brenda, in the episode, "Screams of Silence." He made the heroic effort by slaying him with a car crash at full throttle killing Jeff on the spot. Which I believe is what every woman basher rightfully deserves!**

**And don't...get me...STARTED with that drug-driven n%$$ & ..! I made a parody name known as Ernie Kurt; I'll let you figure out who the demon is. All those aforementioned abusers deserve the most heinous eternal punishment they can possibly receive!**

**Next was Marge Simpson. I listed all the reasons above, and while her hairstyle is popular, her character is not. As she's a joyless, unfunny, life-controlling prick that everything has to be done HER way alone, and keeps overlooking past mistakes by Homer, or those that were meant to be hated. Marge deserves to be in the river from her neutral nature, self-indulgent attitude, and her egotistical complex.**

**Babydoll's stepfather was indeed damned here, he was the aggressive guardian in Sucker Punch whom wrongfully committed her to a mental hospital as well as forging a document determining her fate. A person like THAT should be eternally banished to the bayou!**

**Another was Jeremiah Surd from Jonny Quest. While I do consider him as one of my favorite villains, even from my childhood, I consider him to be part of the river. He's wrathful, in Questworld anyway, but in reality he's a sullen paraplegic. While his henchmen, Julia and Lorenzo, do most of the work, he's still a murderer and a psychotic freak to no end, always hell-bent on exacting revenge on Race Bannon, the Quest team, and other countless victims. Another villain was Ezekiel Rage, or Ezekiel "Rubbish" as I'd like to call him. I sympathize his loss, but his heart is just as contaminated as sludge can possibly be.**

**I would also include Dr. Zin, but...his placement has been undecided; as either he'd wind up here, or one of the Violence rings which you'll see later...**

**Not to mention the redneck, Donnie Bracksdale from The Gift. He's one of the WORST roles Reeves has ever done in his entire acting career! I despised the abusive, psychopathic redneck! I don't give a single rat's ass that he had a deplorable background, what we see is far more important! Like Casino, he, plus another character, deserve the worst possible treatment, no exceptions! Speaking of people I want dead, it's no different than Mitch Hiller from Enough, y'know the person who represents wrathful male spouses?! Live and let die, f &%$rag!**

**My OC, Loilita, and Nurse Lambert make a return. And got some proper justice. And yes, I said it...I want Dean Winchester to permanently be hell bound! Sure, his brother, Sam, isn't perfect, but Dean is a demon through and through all because of his heartless, wrathful, sex-and-drinking-addictive nature. In fact, it was truly one of the reasons I loathed Supernatural so goddamn much! Seriously CW and WB, you've got to freaking end it; you are NEVER going anywhere and you're too afraid to give it up! Typical for other TV networks like Nick and Cartoon Network. TV is dying, and Crowley's just a pointless, shabby demon for the sake of just being there. I'll include Dean's pathetic father and another enemy later.**

**And one of the fictional actors from the Blair Witch 2, Jeffrey, makes a cameo; honestly, this movie was without doubt the absolute worst horror classic of all time. So, it deserves to be bashed, especially by the Nostalgia Critic. Go check it out after you watched this atrocity, it's freaking brilliant!**

**The Forest Temple from Ocarina of Time will sound as Team Witness sets foot in the Wrath ring, and the Forest Chase from Majora's Mask will play when the team gets chased by the aggressors as they escape to the City of Dis.**

**Five down, four more to go; I'm sure you're surprised as I am that Team Witness had made it this far. Will they end up being killed and damned by the brutal horde, or progress to the city? Find out next time.**


	16. Chapter XVI - The City of Dis and Heresy

**WARNING!: If the Gluttony ring didn't make you queasy, then perhaps this one might. This chapter introduces one of the most disgusting and twisted creations known in media. Reader discretion is advised, and for those who have a strong mind and stomach may continue. Plus, this may be the place for some controversial characters and bashing.  
**

**Chapter XVI**   
**The City of Dis and Heresy**

The six heroes ran on and on until their bodies began to give way. The air sacs within their lungs felt they were ready to burst, their hearts seemed they would fail, they were just ready to drop until...

Oddly enough, there was a barrier that seemed to scorch the damned pursuers on contact, keeping them at bay by jets of fire. As they looked behind them in astonishment, the virtuous warriors noticed they had entered the second third of Hell, the towering City of Dis was just ahead. By the time their eyes adjusted, they witnessed the colossal fortress and the bridge that stretched on for miles.

"Sweet Jesus..." Jake had a complete loss for words.

"This is known as the heart of Hell." Gavin said.

"You couldn't be more right." Lara added. "The City of Dis is part of the Heresy ring, Hell's sixth circle. It's home to those damned souls that have worshipped false gods, even pagan ones. They're encased in fiery tombs and some exposed bodies even stay torched for eternity. They just defy God and as a result, they also denied freedom from their eternal, scorching prisons. Deeper still are where they worship the Devil himself."

"I bet you my bottom dollar that LaVey is there!" the sergeant snapped.

"You think Crane might be here as well?" Diana queried out of curiosity.

"It's possible he's been moved to the final ring." Jenny predicted. "It's where Lucifer is and he's been his prisoner. There's absolutely no way he could be-"

"Help me..." Suddenly, the team saw a crippled man lying faraway from them. They could barely see him reach out a hand to them, and his weak voice was hardly audible.

"Crane!" Jenny screamed his name, and they immediately followed her as they ran across the mile-stretching bridge. Undoubtedly, there were some fiery pits below, and the sides were covered by spikes that could easily pierce through a soul like a paper cup.

The intense heat made it difficult for them, but they still saw the Witness in the same position. By the time they finally got to him, a massive, dark spirit enveloped him and carried his helpless body away, hardly making a cry.

"Crane!"

"Ichabod, no!"

They saw the huge, horrendous monster hold him captive and disappeared within the temple.

"We have to go and look for him. He could be trapped in either of these tombs." Alex said in desperation.

"Or maybe stuck in a flaming body like these guys." Jake pointed out toward several of those. There were indeed some men and women frozen and moaning in pain within their hapless souls.

"We should split up in two, so that way we can cover more ground and find Crane easier." Diana recommended.

"Right." They all nodded and went their separate ways: Jenny stuck with Gavin, Jake headed in a different direction with Alex, and Lara and Diana went two by two somewhere else.

Team Witness saw a few more notable figures imprisoned in the fiery tombs. One of them looked like a Goth, complete with a long, black dress and hair that's just as thick and opaque. She also wore plenty of heavy makeup and the encryption was barely readable. It said Kim Diamond and her date of death was **October 27, 2000**. Jenny once heard of her that she was one of the people that killed the tour group in cold blood, just like Jeffrey, and she, too, was electrocuted as punishment.

Another one of the monsters from Burkittsville was Tristen Ryler who was sharing a tomb with what appeared to be her boyfriend named Stephen Ryan Parker. She was a blond wearing a raggedy, torched dress, and Stephen's brown hair was ablaze. Jenny heard that she suffered from a miscarriage and died while she accidentally fell off the balcony just a few seconds after she was taunting her friends and threatening to hang herself with a noose. She apparently was a former author and also the ringleader when the murderers were being manipulated after blacking out from too much alcohol and ecstasy.

While Stephen, her unfortunate boyfriend, was the researcher that suffered the same fate as Kim and Jeffrey did; his pleas of proving his innocence were ineffective since he kept blurting out that the surveillance was being altered by the Blair Witch's curse.

The mom and daughter saw another casket labeled Brian Griffin and had a white dog desperately clawing its way out. Much like Peter, Lois, Glen, Mr. Herbert, Bonnie, and Carter, he also died during the Quahog raids. It turned out that he ended up here since he was known as an atheist and obsessed with fornicating many women, even a transsexual. He always had the bad luck of never getting laid properly, and he was known for being a horrible writer as well as a hateful father to his human son, Dylan. In addition, he was also the carrier for herpes in which he deliberately spread the disease, even to Stewie, without being aware and trying to treat it. In addition the protestors have had it with his cruel nature towards others, even his close friends, and labelled him as the textbook definition of a sociopath.

"What ARE those disgusting things?! Wait a minute, I know them!" Gavin exasperated as he saw what looked to be undead people with pale, fragile skin.

The last several tombs that the gang recognized were members of an occult called the Brothers Grunt; each of the fiery resting places had the names of Frank, Tony, Bing, Sammy, another damned soul named Dean, Gruntus Poobah, and Perry. They were just rubbery, disfigured bodies that trembled a lot consisting of eyes and organs protruding from them. A lot of them seemed bony, except for Poobah who happened to be chubby and wearing a glass patch covering his right eye. Not one single hero knew how nor where they came from, but they definitely knew they were disgusting beyond words, and theorized that they actually were humanoids born from Hell, perhaps experiments done by Lucifer himself. Dis was indeed the heart of this realm, after all. And they remembered facing them before they confronted Pestilence a second time.

Like the group, Gavin's hopes were discouraged. "I-I don't see Ichabod in any of these things, do you?"

"No." his partner replied. "And I doubt Crane is any of those doomed flaming souls. Let's see if he happens to be in the city; we saw him go in there."

They proceeded until a sudden thump abruptly stopped the duo. They looked and saw one of the caskets toppled over. As they continued to observe it, a long, skinny, pale-skinned arm reached out of it. The limb dragged out a doused body that looked like the most gruesome thing that was close to a zombie. More coffins followed and each one had nearly the same type of individual crawl out. They all had convulsing bodies, their eyes looked as if they were gouging out of their faces, as were the veins, and they were just wearing their underwear for some odd reason. The grotesque beings never said a word to challenge the pair and they just froze as their eyes beheld the Brothers Grunt.

For an instant, Jenny and Gavin gazed at each other with their shocked expressions, wide eyes, and dropped jaws. Then, he took out his sword from the scabbard and Jenny drew out a replica of Delilah's Dagger. They both slashed through the undead bodies into ribbons and they died right on the spot. They didn't really prove too much of a threat.

"Yes!" Jenny cheered as she pumped a fist.

"Hang on, Jenny. Their bodies hadn't dissolved yet." Sure enough, upon Gavin's observation, the Grunts have sprung back to their original states.

"Whoa!" he startled. "Jenny! You never said about any of these bastards regenerating!"

"I-I didn't know they could do that!

"This truly IS Hell!"

This time, the fleshy demons were out for blood. They were more menacing and quicker, rather than being sluggish. One managed to knock Jenny to the ground, and they kept on advancing, clawing, and nearly biting them.

"Guys! Help!"

Luckily, the two other groups were far enough to still hear Jenny's cries. Alex and Jake, and Lara and Diana rushed into the heat of battle. One of them threw a grenade, spewing ash asunder. Gavin and Jenny covered their faces as their reinforcements clashed. While they were done, though...

The cinders recollected into the abominations they once were, with their figures in perfect condition as they reanimated.

"What the-!" Alex hollered.

"Figures. These damned souls can reform here." Lara said. "I guess they were Lucifer's creations."

"Or maybe it's because of the nature of this circle." Diana hypothesized.

"There's gotta be a way to rid of these ass wipes!" Jake cussed.

"Any ideas?!" Jenny said in earnest.

As they looked frantically for a solution as the distance was closing, one of the members pointed out a massive, fleshy cloud of sorts. Blood-red arteries were coursing through it and there appeared to be openings with disgusting green innings. They figured it was the source of the reforming Grunts, the Gruntus Primus Maximumus!

"We gotta destroy that thing. Come on!" Gavin frantically climbed the highest landing with Alex, while the remainder kept the abhorrent, dim-witted bulbs busy.

As if on cue, the Grunts hesitated and fixed their eyes on the retreating duo.

"Regroup at the cliff. Don't let them touch you!" the archivist yelled. Though it was clear they couldn't hear his call.

Gavin and Alex heard the hissing and moaning from behind, realizing they belonged to the Grunts. They looked up and the summit was about 50 feet up. He gulped and the redhead encouraged him to follow her climb. She also mentioned to never look down no matter what happens, and if they feel a tug, they shouldn't hesitate to kick off the ravenous ragtag. Gavin disregarded his inherited nervousness of heights and with the female engineer by his side, his fears subsided. They climbed the rocky, jagged terrain toward the Grunt cloud and fired at it with all their arsenal, including holy grenades, sacred water, and normal bullets. But the blubbery mass just kept soaring out of reach.

"Gavin, do you still have your lighter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me that!"

Gavin handed over the dark gold lighter to Alex. "Cover for me." He nodded as she did her magic, starting by pulling off the top. Then she twisted the adjustment wheel all the way to the right where the plus side was, next she lifted the tab up and turned that to the left without touching the wheel, and then rinsed and repeated the process by turning the wheel to the right while twisting the tab to the left. Finally, she sprayed a bit of her holy water soaker onto the tip, and held it inches away from her body.

"Gavin! Get down and stay as low as you can!" He immediately obliged, covering himself in a fetal position.

Alex pressed down on the wheel and a flame about twenty inches ignited the fleshy cloud upon contact! It was hardly enough length, though it was probable thanks to Dis' infernal air. Plus, the stingy holy water sprayed on the cloud was quite the fuel it needed. With the scorching environment there was no escape nor ventilation, and the Maximmus became a magnum opus of flame! It did dissolve and burn out within a few minutes.

Alex lowered the lighter and let go of the switch as soon as the Maximumus was raining down loads of ash.

"AAALEEXX!" Gavin pointed toward a skinny, bony arm as one of the advancing Grunts climbed up.

She repeated the process with his lighter which forced the ugly humanoids down the cliff, burning all the way. Their screams were almost like pigs squealing and bats shrieking when they were hit or falling.

Just when they thought it was clear, a 300-pound Grunt landed inches away from Alex, the force was enough to make the ground quake. They were both stunned by the shockwave and sudden appearance, and Gruntus Poobah was nearly crushing her body beneath him. Trapped, she desperately tried to grab some weapon she could find. The Grunt lowered more until his pulsating, oozing bodily liquids covered her, even his own wide nose.

Suddenly, Alex's hands made contact with a couple blunt objects and jammed them into the putrid priest's nostrils!

"Hold that nose, Alex!" Gavin encouraged her as soon as he recovered. "Hold that nose!"

Sure enough, it was working as the large lardo was reeling and trying to take in air. As he was suffocating, he attempted to open his mouth which had an obnoxious, foul scent. Then, Gavin drew out the Demonslayer and sicced on him, backing him away off the edge. They saw him plunge into a magma pool. He resurfaced for a few moments, then drowned within it.

Alex collapsed and heaved her breathing. Her body was completely covered in mucus and puss, even her hair was drooping from them. Gavin headed for the soaker. "Alex, cover your eyes!"

She obeyed as she shielded them with an arm and Gavin sprayed holy water to cleanse as much of the offensive waste as he could. She was actually refreshed by the little bath, just as she was after they exited Limbo.

He headed over to her, exasperated as she was. "Alex, you alright?"

"Yeah, I owe you a lot, Gavin. It's about damn time we exterminated these grunts."

He took a sigh of relief at the thought.

"Except..." she felt how remarkably light the plastic gun was. "It's out. The soaker is as dry as a bone." The duo hardly realized that they were low on ammo thanks to the everlasting, advancing zombies, and the humongous floating piece of skin tissue.

"We gotta meet up with the others. Who knows where Ichabod is." He pulled her up and they slowly descended the cliff with minimal effort. Thank goodness there weren't any demons on their six.

By the time they reached solid ground, they ran toward the ring of fiery tombs where their teammates disappeared.

"Where is everyone?" he queried in worry.

"They must be inside the city. We have to hurry." Alex replied.

They ran as fast as they could and entered the main chamber of Dis.

It was there that Gavin and Alex saw a few more fiery graves, only those were inscribed Jane and Glen and were members of a cult known as the Movementarians.

"Hey, I know these guys." Gavin exclaimed. He described them as two manipulative people that worship a mysterious deity known as "the Leader," and that they promised to transport naïve individuals to a planet called, Blisstonia.

"So, what do they do?" Alex questioned. "Did they just put together some methods of persuasion and drag people away under a spell or something? To some distant land of sorts?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He said that they had to watch a six-hour infomercial of who the nonsensical "Leader" was, and that Blisstonia promised a lifetime of peace and freedom; although ironically they were turned into mindless slaves working at an enormous lima bean field living next to a "Forbidden Barn" from dawn to dusk, which turned out to be a hiding place for a defective, asinine UFO. He resented that all the "all-powerful Leader" did was ride in a limo showing off a white glove and brainwashed the idiotic citizens of Springfield, excepting a few resisters. One was Marge, but she had other reasons as to why she was damned anyway.

"Speaking of false deities..." There was yet another tomb of flame encasing someone in a hippy outfit, though it was dated way before the 1960s. It housed a Greek worshipper named Kamaros. Gavin, remembering his mythology, despised that guy as a person that maliciously forces people to worship a fake goddess named Lorel who was 11 years old and held against her will as portraying an angel. There was this psychedelic theme to it and the main method of torture was to watch a massive fan rotate faster and faster, until they get hypnotized by it. Thankfully, Iolaus, one of Gavin's favorite heroes, was able to thwart Kamaros, even though he was temporarily under the same influence. But to Gavin, he mentioned that fan used to give him nightmares as a kid, where the room would turn a blood red and the fan had razor-sharp blades able to shred someone's entire body with every piece of skin and bone.

"I can still remember that vividly to this day..."

"...Yeah. Well, we still need to catch up with Jenny and the others and find Crane."

"Right." His glazed eyes became more focused after Alex's refresher.

* * *

They proceeded on and came across a Black Mass. The room echoed as dark priests and their followers chanted for their fallen one. They were all wearing heavy, black robes that were dark enough to even absorb light. There was also a huge gong located in the rear. Gavin and Alex stuck together as close as possible as they snuck amongst the group. Some high priests stood on pedestals, including Anton LaVey and Liana Telfer. They both knew him as the founder of the Church of Satan during the 1970s, he passed in 1997 from respiratory failure.

Gavin stuttered, "Good thing Washington made a Bible of his own. I hope it was a polar opposite to LaV-"

Alex covered his mouth, telling him to shush. The Mass looked over for a sec but they were too absorbed from the enticing ceremony.

The woman was taking turns arousing the crowd in her opaque hooded ceremonial dress, while the bald man with a thin, jet black hair mustache, and beard looking like the Dark Prince's was smack dab in the middle. Amongst the audience were Boris Balkan and Baroness Kessler. There was a balding, elderly man wearing ancient spectacles and had a raspy voice, while the latter was another paraplegic in a motorized wheelchair like Surd; she was in her 80s and was a resident in France who created her own version of an accursed book called "The Nine Gates and the Kingdom of Shadows" designed to raise the Devil. Balkan owned one of his own in New York and hired a detective to look into the details, but he only wanted the genuine inscriptions for his own gain, killing people all the while, including Baroness. He was burnt alive, then shot, by the aforementioned employee as Balkan was performing the final ritual. It failed since the last engraving was forged.

It was kind of bizarre that she, Balkan and Liana reconciled here. Gavin almost presumed that both she and LaVey could be a couple, and began to feel strange...

"Psst. Gavin." He was snapped out of his episode when he noticed Jenny that tapped him on the shoulder. "Over there. Hurry." She pointed toward the side and the rest of his team awaited him.

"Thank goodness you weren't affected." Gavin huffed.

"Yet." Jenny took off her robe as did the rest of them. They walked on a few feet, but Lara stopped them in their tracks. "Wait. Medusa's ahead and so are the Furies. We need to prepare ourselves."

"Look we don't have time." the young warrior pleaded.

"None of us would survive her encounter if we go in blindly. Not even Crane." Diana reasoned.

Gavin paused for a bit. "Alright."

When they were ready readjusting their weapons and ammo, they met up with a horrendous monster guarding the exit to the seventh circle as he stood stoically in front of two elaborate doors.

"Congratulations. Who would've ever thought you could make it this far." A 7-foot tall man in dark skin, a black/red cape that reached toward his feet, and a coat of armor greeted the gang. He donned on a crown with large horns and covered in shiny iron and rubies.

"Mola Rom?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Worshipping the Indian god of chaos, Kali?" Lara challenged.

"I happen to be one of the Furies. Now that Lucifer granted me eternal life here back in 1984, I'm more free and powerful than ever! I happen to know how all of you came here, on a pilgrimage to rescue your precious Witness, Ichabod Crane, I presume?"

Gavin stormed in front. "Ergh, what do you know about Ichabod?!" Jenny held him back.

"Hmph, good question. I seem to know a lot about his damned soul and your futile quest. He's well beyond saving down in His territory, don't you know? Your journey ends here, feeble Team Witness, unless you plan to suffer in the rings beyond."

"That is precisely what we're trying to do!" Alex retorted.

"How foolish." he sneered. "Try as you might, but it'll all be for naught. For you see here, Lucifer tends to grow stronger with each of those that follow Him. Your time is almost over, and the apocalypse will be our time where we would reign supreme. Once I defeat all of you!" He pointed toward the team. "I'm not going to let any of you advance to the other circles beyond!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop us!" Jake countered.

"Or isn't there..." He raised his hands and a wave of energy knocked the guys down. They were stunned, and Mola Rom pulled Gavin toward him. "Watch me with my new prowess." He couldn't move and Jenny screamed for him. They were still being weighed down and then he reached into his chest. They all knew what he was trying to accomplish.

Everyone was hapless and terrified that his abilities have increased tenfold.

Suddenly, a violent quake shook the innards of the city, and Mola slipped his hand out of Gavin's upper chest, completely crusted with blood. Gavin felt his own heart was being crushed as he struggled to breathe.

"What's going on?!" Diana asked in an alarmed manner.

"Could it be the Harrowing of Hell?" Lara wondered.

Both she and Jenny knew that it was the same event in which Jesus rescued some of the imprisoned souls in which Virgil said "the universe felt love." It turned out it was by Phleygas as he smashed through the hell gates from the outside. Mola Rom himself was immobilized by his intimidating presence. The molten golem grabbed and discarded him like a kid not wanting a certain toy. The team and Gavin were at long last released.

Jenny and Lara were the first to climb aboard as he offered a hand. The rest of them followed, including the sergeant despite his aching chest, albeit a little slow.

Then Lucifer's fanatics gathered toward Phleygas loathing and cursing. Their escort shrugged them off and marched away from Dis. But the coast wasn't clear when he and his riders saw another titan tower over the earth. He was dark as coal, held a massive spiked club, and a few rows of colossal horns. The guys knew it was the Minotaur.

It was just enough of a distraction when Phelygas faced him off, roaring and thrashing with one another. The six passengers figured it was time to abandon ship.

"We gotta jump!" Jake hollered over the war.

They quickly climbed down the swerving body until they hung onto red ribbons hanging from Phelygas' lower abdomen. They looked down and saw nothing but grey.

"You sure about this?!" Alex called to the Witness.

"No, let's go!"

With some brief moments of hesitation and an intense prayer of luck, they all plunged downward, one after the other.

**A/N: Yet again some more characters from the infamous Blair Witch 2 made it to the ring of blasphemy. Three people made it here, those include the Goth, Kim; the crazy author/witch, Tristen; and her boyfriend, Stephen.**

**Speaking of Artisan, the company also made another abysmal movie known as "The Ninth Gate." Characters from that include Baroness Kessler, Liana Telfer, her bodyguard, and the main antagonist, Bulkan.**

**I included Brian Griffin here. He used to be charming and entertaining, but that conniving canine deserves damnation like Ren. And he's the complete textbook definition of a sociopath. I put him in the Heresy ring, and it's not because he's just an atheist. Everyone has their own beliefs, I realize that. But the evil Snoopy clone is just a hated dog! After Stewie went back in time and prevented his death from being run over, he developed into a character that's also selfish and fornicates with women with having little or no love connection. He's a terrible writer and thinks he's better than Shakespeare even though he failed college TWICE! This is a single example of how arrogant he is. He always points fingers at people whenever he's angry for his own actions instead of accepting of how they are, like people who aren't single, or those with different religious beliefs, or different views in politics; he's so self-absorbed. Plus he's known to be an addict and alcoholic, much like his best friend, Peter.**

**Also, I'm not sure if people heard/saw this animated atrocity, and for those of you who hadn't I suggest to avoid it at all costs due to its grotesque atmosphere. The Brothers Grunt was a perfect fit for the Heresy ring as they worship...more disgusting concepts and have a nonsensical religion and ritual, which happens to be the pilot no less. Plus, they were mentioned as the soldiers of sickness, messengers sent by Pestilence.**

**I've included some worshippers of false deities such as the Movementarians from the Simpsons episode, "The Joy of the Sect," and also one from Hercules, Kamaros, from "The Lost City." That latter episode DID give me nightmares involving that massive fan, and I, too, liked Iolaus, even more than the head honcho; nothing wrong with him, just that Iolaus was more of my type, agile, courageous, kind, and the ladies seem to admire him for it.**

**I almost forgot to mention Mola Rom as one of the Furies; I didn't have a lot of ideas for them or Medusa and they seemed to be very dated. Mola Rom was always a terrifying villain in the Temple of Doom, and it was the only Indiana Jones movie that stood out for me. His Thuggies and his rituals are very dark and sinister, especially after someone drinks the blood of Kali, and also the fact he's the only one able to take out a living person's heart! And since I made a replica of him during The Search of the Four, there was no question in my mind as to why he ends up here.**

**And finally, there was one of the most notorious figures, the former dark lord of the Church of Satan, as well as its founder, Anton LaVey. The Heresy ring had sadistic worshippers so he was the perfect fit as one of the guards.**

**I had this idea since Season 2; I once heard a rap song w/ some interesting music in the background, but I never knew what it was until now. The background music was from "Ice Cream Truck" by Montana of 300, and 'cause of how exhilarating it was, if the series was a game, and if it had mission announcements like in F-Zero GX, I wanted it to use that song's background. Like eliminating demons, or defeating a certain monster, etc. That was just a nutty idea I had. And for fighting against the hordes of the undead Brothers Grunt, I was thinking it'd be like a multi-man melee using any character/any weapon you want, using any setting, and perhaps be like an action-RPG w/ level ups and strategy. I'd buy and play the shtick out of that game if it were made for Sleepy Hollow, much like the style of Dante's Inferno.**

**Speaking of music, the Heresy ring will start with "Floating Continent" from Final Fantasy VI, then "Dark World" but without the wind. Next the battle against the regenerating Grunts will be "Fight to the Death", the Dissidia rearrangement. When the gang enters the main temple, "Kefka's Tower" will sound here. "The Fanatics Tower" will soon follow, and lastly "Protect the Espers."**

**Two-thirds down, and only one third to go. It's downhill from here, and each ring can get more complex. Good luck, Team Witness.**


	17. Chapter XVII - Violence, Part I

**Chapter XVII  
Violence, Part I**

The fall wasn't too great. The team's drop was broken by a tuck and a roll, and also the smooth slopes of cliffs that peeked out of the previous ring. They were in between the circles of Heresy and the first sector of Violence. As they barreled down more, the earth ended into a massive pit. They also went through a thick layer of clouds covering the impossible ascension.

As they looked down, their eyes beheld other ledges that were the same height and, of course, more of those damned wandering souls. They also noticed the atmosphere was getting denser and more humid as well.

"In violence, wounds and death are inflicted against one's neighbors. This ring torments those who murder and plunder. And every soul wrongfully smites another." Jenny recited one of Virgil's passages.

"Violence in its own right is wasteful to Life itself; it is more serious than previous ones due to the sinners' blind ambition to take any life. And as such, the Violent are committing acts against God's will. Death is the opposing force of Life, and Dante placed it as one of the lowest circles, next to Fraud and Treachery, which share similar assumptions to power." Lara added, the artifact collector nodded in affirmation.

"The ring's divided into three, right?" Gavin asked, holding his chest which its pain was nulled.

"Correct, Gavin. This one is being perverted by those who inflict severe corporal punishment to others." The Witness described, and they observed the endless wave of pure hatred as they continued to slash each other apart to kingdom come.

"This is definitely like a war..." stuttered Alex, "Only...there is no end."

"How can we get across? The chasms are just too far away for us to jump to." Jake said in disbelief.

As Jenny gazed at the cliffs yonder, she stated that Virgil explained to Dante the presence of shattered stones surrounding them: they resulted from the great earthquake that shook the earth at the moment of Christ's passing, at the time of the Harrowing of Hell. Ruins resulting from the same shockwave were once looked at the start of the upper portions of Hell, toward the entrance of the second circle, Lust.

"What do ya expect us to do? Make some leaps of faith over those ax-crazy murderers?!" Jake scorned at her. She was about to retort until Gavin interrupted the oncoming quarrel.

He noticed the back of his right hand sporadically feel warm and brighten. He startled as he gazed upon the seven-sided, crystal-shaped design. His virtue was lighting up, and the team's hands followed in quick succession.

"I think we should cover them so they wouldn't notice us."

A sudden jolt made him fall on his arse as the ground shook. As the six regained their balance, they looked up to a massive beast that was half human, half horse. There was a centaur with bare breasts standing before them. "Greetings, virtuous travelers. My name is Nessus, and I'm one of the centaurs that reside here."

Disregarding her appearance, Lara gulped and said, "Would you please help us cross the chasm of the damned? We're on our way to save a friend who has been imprisoned on the other side."

"Of course, climb aboard... As soon as you have this man stop espying my breasts."

Jake kept gazing at her broad chest, and Alex slapped the back of his head, "Stop that!"

"Yeah...you might want to get a shirt or something." Gavin said, rubbing his neck as his eyes lowered to the ground. He always hated looking at exposed private parts.

She stood upright, then her upper half of her body dissolved into red, matching her torso and legs. She changed into a more presentable look.

"How's that, young warrior?"

"You sure you're big enough to carry all of us?" Diana managed to ask, despite her utter shock on meeting a real centaur; to her, she always thought they never existed, mythology or not.

"I suppose I'll manage. Climb on." Her backside turned to face the team.

Gavin gleefully boarded. "I always wanted to do this!"

"We don't need reigns, do we?" Alex queried, taken aback.

"No, leave the transport to me." Nessus neighed. They all used strong leg pressure. "Hold on!" They obliged and she made leaps as big as jumping over ten football fields. Almost like a Dragoon would, only in length instead of height. Nessus leapt from rocky precipice to precipice, each that soon collapsed under her weight as well as her passengers'. Down below, they saw the river glimmer in a bright vermillion where the violent souls stood. God knew what the depth was as the chaotic and psychotic dwelled in it. Most of them were screaming in agony, while others were too absorbed in their own brutality.

As their hybrid led them to safety, she described their current environment. "This ring is known as Violence Against Neighbors. Within the first round of the seventh circle, the murderers, war-makers, plunderers, and tyrants are immersed in Phlegethon, a river of boiling blood and fire for all eternity; each depending on the level of their guilt."

"I get it. They all committed bloodshed, hence that was what made this river. Other than it having to boil. Talk about karma." Gavin said.

Nessus continued as she was nearly hovering over the river, "The Centaurs, commanded by the legendary Chiron and Pholus, patrol this ring, shooting arrows into any sinners who emerge higher out of the boiling blood than each is allowed." Sure enough, these two ginormous centaurs were standing at the highest peaks, aiming and shooting soul-piercing arrows toward those that risen too high under their jurisdiction, forcing them to splash back into the bubbling bank, and let them seer in agony.

"How-how deep is this river anyway? Is it like the River Styx where people could drown?"

"The river grows shallower until it reaches a ford, then it comes full circle back to the deeper parts where we have first approached it. As so did Dante and Virgil during the Dark Ages."

Sure enough the depth increased upon Gavin's observation.

"Immersed here are the tyrants including Attila, King of the Huns. Cruel kings, despots, despoilers, and all those who have done violence unto others, boil within its banks. Those that are damned never let go of their inner hatred that was bestowed onto others. Much like Hell itself, hatred is always eternal."

There were also two tweens that barely surfaced, and every one was pleasurably slashing through the shades with sharp, wooden stakes. Nessus described their names as Jack Merridew, who was the tall one in the left, and the shorter one beside him was Roger. They were letting out screeching war cries as they joyfully kept stabbing anonymous souls. It was not a surprise that children could also be killers. They each passed by execution from a firing squad back in the 1960s.

There was a man cloaked in darkness and had black, shoulder-length hair wearing a sinister grin. The boiling vapor was oozing on his locks. Diana identified him as David Griffin, a malicious serial killer from Los Angeles who eventually moved to Chicago while following an FBI agent. She heard he had a fetish for the women's flesh and their screams, as his calling cards are hiding his victims in darkness, slitting their throats open and playing a wild goose chase with the pursuer. He'd been on the lethal game of cat and mouse for about 10 to 15 years, until he was blown up after a confrontation located in an abandoned apartment complex wired with explosives. He died in 2000 and was only 36.

There were two families clashing with each other and they seemed to be grunting in British accents, or rather Verona's as Nessus pointed out. Everyone excepting Gavin who realized the blood shedding clans a few tads later were the Capulets and the Montagues. Back in the Golden Age, when Shakespeare was in his prime, there was Ted Montague, who wasn't with his wife, Caroline. Together, they were the parents of their only son, Romeo. His cousins Benvolio, Balthasar, Gregory, and Sampson were also involved in the fray. Together, they were a unit that was constantly at war with the Capulets for reasons that were unknown and dating back to the time of antiquity. But Caroline wasn't present within the depths as Nessus said she died from grievance after her son was banished to Mantua.

Their malicious rivals, the Capulets consisted of their nephews Abra, Petruchio, and of course their power-hungry nephew, Tybalt. The parents in particular were known for their unforgiving behavior and their quick fits of rage fed onto them. Nessus said it was possible that as a result from the Capulets' callousness toward the Montagues is what started their suffering. Thus, they eventually died in prison and had to continue their fruitless feuds for all eternity.

On the subject of corrupt royals during Shakespeare's time were the former King of Denmark and Prince Hamlet's uncle, Claudius, and his wife, Queen Gertrude, who was a former mate of King Hamlet. Claudius was responsible for claiming the throne after slewing the rightful king, Hamlet Sr, by pouring poison into his ear while asleep. He instantly became ruler of Denmark, and he was known for his treason, spying, and malice until he was killed by his stepson and nephew, Hamlet, after revealing to the audience that he was guilty. There was a duel between Hamlet and Laertes, and as he offered his kid a drink, Gertrude perished by drinking the poisoned chalice instead of Hamlet. Struck by her sudden loss and by Hamlet's sword, he followed suit.

There were some infamous historical figures that had a megalomaniacal and horrifying impact on the world such as King Edward I; Commodus of the Roman Empire; Adolf Hitler of Nazi Germany; the former emperor of France, Napoleon Bonaparte; Atilla the Hun; Henry VIII of England, along with his daughter, Mary I, also know as "Bloody Mary"; Alexander the Great; Emperor Shōwa; and the 2001 Afghan terrorist, Osama. All that were up to their eyebrows in the boiling blood of Phlegethon.

"Heh, how ironic that Bloody Mary is within the depths of boiling blood." Alex let out a snicker.

Finally, they were at the forge. The team took a sigh of relief as Nessus steadied. She let out a grunt, signaling it was all clear.

"We can't thank you enough, Nessus." Lara curtsied in gratitude.

"You must all be wary, the damned are even worse from here and your journey will become more treacherous. I shall return to my post now. Good luck, mortals, and save Ichabod. Our future depends on it."

With a mighty leap, she flew off into the murky darkness once more.

**A/N: Red Hot Lava Fields from Joe and Mac will play as Team Witness arrives at the first Violence ring.**

**For the longest time, the mystery of the everlasting feuds between the Montagues/Capulets remain unknown, but it's possible the Capulets started the spark due to their rich, bitter nature. This is a foreshadowing as to where their kin winds up. And because of their warring, they obviously ended up here in the first Violence ring. And I'm going with the examples from the movie, my all-time favorite version; instead of a forgiving resolution, the Prince declares that "All are punished!" for their crimes and for the deaths of their kin. Thus was how they ended up here.**

**I've added King Edward I for his tyranny of Scotland and England back in the 13th century. I've seen Braveheart recently, and I felt he deserved the worst as England was in a state of chaos and death; it was a shame that most of William Wallace's army had fallen and that he was executed. So, another bastard ended up here, he deserved it since he lost his family and wife as the island was ruined in despair.**

**Jack Merridew and his savage associate, Roger, from Lord of the Flies were also included. There was no WAY they'd escape eternal damnation because of their primitive, murderous, bloodthirsty ways on slaughtering Simon, Piggy, tainting the minds of other innocent children, and barely killing off Ralph. They're only trying to have fun, 'cause of the glory of battle, war, and bloodshed! Why the hell the story's always praised, I'll never, ever know. They're just as insane as them.**

**Then there's David Griffin from "The Watcher." He was a serial killer, possibly rapist, that starred in another atrocious movie in Reeves' career. I was so glad that Davey was blown up, kind of like Die Hard, and I was hoping the same would happen to the piss-and-vinegar-filled redskin mentioned in the Anger circle. F% &$ him! That murderer as well as others deserve eternal damnation.**

**I also listed quite a few nefarious historical figures here: Napoleon, Osama, Commodus, Shōwa, Adolf, Atilla, Henry VIII and his daughter, Mary I, Alexander (the Worst!); I can't agree with you more, Dante. It'll take ages to describe each one, that's why I gathered them in one fell swoop, so feel free to check them out. I, too, included some familiar faces from Shakespeare.**

**True is the fact that more people were executed than Mary I of England. The reason being that she killed about 300 Protestants was to reverse and reform Catholicism and the effects from her father's reign; however, since she was known for automatically killing as many as that said amount, with people being under an extremist with no freedom, and since it was almost a similar, immoral, domineering style and reason, she deserves to be there with Henry VIII. And thus it started her infamous nickname, Bloody Mary.**

**So, one ring of Violence down, two more to go.**


	18. Chapter XVIII - Violence, Part II

**Chapter XVIII  
Violence, Part II**

The forest was much quieter and darker than the violent, boiling river. Though it was far from peaceful. The six saw a plethora of dead trees and plants. Some of them even crumbled away like dust, making a few of the members twitch their noses or cough. Aside from the caws of crows, it was as nearly as silent as the forest in Limbo, albeit more foreboding and twisted.

"The Wood of Suicides. The gnarled forest, where trees are born from hopeless suicides, rooted and writhing in eternal pain." Lara cited another one of Virgil's words of wisdom.

"Those who committed suicide, or violence against themselves, are placed as part of the Wood of the Suicides condemned to writhe in eternal pain as gnarled trees." Jenny summarized their surrounding environment. "It was said that Dante and Virgil once found the Crusader's mother. Bella Abati, in the Woods of Suicide." She let out a small whimper. "Thank goodness my sister and I were able to save our mother in time."

She had a flashback a few years back at the abandoned basement of the Tarrytown Psych Ward. There was a large etching on the back wall in which Lori made of her and her daughters with the inscription, "You are my sunshine." Lori Mills was a suicidal thanks to Nurse Gina Lambert's influence of the drugs she gave her, as well as her mind being tormented by Moloch. With the Mills sisters, Hawley, Gavin, and Ichabod who was just recovering from a fever, they held hands as the girls incanted a spell to bring the freed spirit there. She was proud of what the girls had done, and she knew Abbie was the next Witness, carrying the torch.

She also said, "After they locked me up Moloch sent her to finish me off. I've been trapped in this place ever since. I watched over you Jenny, while you were here. I did everything I could to protect you both..."

"Jenny. Jenny." Gavin attempted to snap her out of her past moment. "She isn't here anymore. I saw her while she was being freed." He reminded her as he laid a hand on her stiff arm.

"I know..." she whispered. "It's just..." she wiped her eyes.

"This place can be very saddening, especially since the suicides are transformed into gnarled thorny bushes and trees, which are fed on by the Harpies." Lara said.

The team looked and saw some barely recognizable people shaped as those trees. It was very morbid since for once, they saw the damned in a petrified state, instead of being eternally burned, entombed, or just thrashing one another. They were as silent and nearly as ashen as ghosts and they also saw bird-like creatures peck and gnaw on their outstretched arms in the shapes of branches.

The Suicide Woods was the organic forest of souls that was the second part of the Seventh Circle of Hell. Harpies appeared tormenting souls by breaking off their limbs as branches and snapping them off their hapless bodies with blood flowing. The suicides were transformed into gnarled, condemned, and cursed trees which take part here. Souls like Bella Abati, who was once resurrected by Dante with a holy cross, were among those trapped.

According to Jenny, Virgil mentioned that a soul who takes his or her own life shoot up like a sapling from the dead earth. It then sprouts and expands, without a body, only pain. Each tree is different and resemble how they committed suicide.

Lara explained that Bella's tree had a vine wrapped around her neck like a noose, representing how she took her own life. Each tree is a twisted version of their own suicidal deaths. Her voice turned more earnest as she described the trees' produce, the Suicide Fruit, above them and growing plump from the essences of the Suicides. They appeared to be temptations for those that hadn't met their violent deaths and cause thoughts of suicide on wanderers like Dante. If he or she is unable to resist the effects of the fruit, he or she will shed their blood simply by eating a fruit and kill themselves in seconds. Harpies could be a nice distraction as they torment the doomed souls by breaking branches and snapping limbs, only to have them regenerate themselves.

"This is why we should never consume any fruits or drink what the afterlife bears." Jenny warned with a shaky voice. Gavin quickly grabbed her hand.

"Jenny...you can't."

"Can any of these souls talk, or even notice us? Or are they just inanimate?" Alex asked.

Lara spoke, "According to legend, the suicide trees can't speak unless the tree is injured and bleeding. Ironically, since they ended their lives with physical violence, they now depend on the same physical violence to communicate; they can only speak for as long as the blood flows. Their original bodies aren't actually found in the trunk and head, but rather in the branches of the tree. But they stay no more than lifeless corpses."

As he was sneaking around, Jake accidentally snapped a twig.

"Oh...oh. How I deserve this, more pain and agony for my immortal soul..."

He startled and looked behind him, and the others followed his gaze. There stood a skinny maiden with long, flowing hair and curly locks. Although she was nothing more than a fragile tree, they could almost see her bare body. They can still hear her voice even though she cannot move her own mouth.

"I once took innocent lives while I was under the enticing spell of Tristen and the Blair Witch. I always thought she was a benevolent spirit not one for bloodshed. And yet...I, too, had blood stained on my hands and hardly recalled the incident when I blacked out."

"What is she talking about?" Gavin asked.

Diana described her as the remaining murderer from Burkittsville, known as Erica Leerhsen. She wasn't sure what her cause of death was, either the gang of thugs gained on her and killed her, or she just went insane after realizing the truth as she was involved in a satanic ritual run by Tristen. She appeared momentarily to warn off one of the killers, though it was shortly after she hanged herself in a closet at Jeffrey's house of pain.

"I've insulted my own body; so, here, stand the shades deprived of their human forms. They are the image of the self-hatred which dries up the very sap of energy and makes all life infertile. Surrender to despair, and you'll be no more than an inanimate tree that's being fed on by the Harpies and cannot roam for all eternity. You'll all be at the mercy of petrified death. Please, don't ever be like me." Soon enough, her dark red and black blood stopped oozing as her wound was sealed up.

The team sulked for a bit until Jenny, Lara and Gavin looked upon other trees with widened eyes. Two trees were entwined with each other, their branches spun around their bark bodies. A young male and female were trapped within the trees that had their arms fixed around in a still embrace.

"I'm guessing these must be Romeo and Juliet." Jake jokingly stated, although it wasn't a jest at all. The star-crossed lovers did take their own lives inside a church. Romeo consumed poison as he saw his lifeless lover. Then, with a kiss, Juliet awakened only to see her life partner fade before her. She then shot herself in the temple and laid peacefully next to him.

There was also a dark brown oak tree that had the head of Danny Reynolds caved in on the right temple; it was almost as if it looked to be missing. Jenny was startled by the looks of it and she also saw a pistol made of bark which seemed to be out of his reach. The team recalled the message from Sleepy Hollow's new sheriff, Sophie. She said she took over Reyes' place while she took over Reynolds' place as Head of the FBI in the Westchester branch. As a tree, he was undoubtedly desperate to end his suffering here; however, because Reynolds wasn't very supportive of Abbie's motives, and the fact he made Jenny and Joe look like suspicious criminals, she had her answer straightaway and Gavin agreed to leave him be and continue in his deserved grief.

But what horrified the sergeant the most was after the identification of the next tree looking back at him. The tree was recently grown, as indicated by its bright amber color. He was young, in his early forties, had a bald, shiny head and wearing glasses that was permanently attached to his morbid face. His eyes were forever closed as his head moped, and a vine was wrapped around his neck in multiple rotations.

"Chuck Baningdon... No!" Gavin ran to it and inspected the tree with his hands. Hoping it wasn't real. His pleadings were useless and with a choppy voice, he described him as a rock star he admired. He did live a chaotic childhood involving domestic violence, and was also married and cheated a few times over. His songs demonstrated his deepest emotions, especially about betrayal, fitting into society, rejecting it, and letting out his inner turmoil. He was one of the most relatable artists in modern rock until his sudden, self-inflicted death.

He was so shaken that he hardly noticed the tree next to him. A celebrity by the name of Rowen Smaillim also had vines wrapped around his throat. He wanted to end his life and charismatic career as an actor and comedian all because of an impending, irreversible illness that's capable of entangling brain cells and disintegrating them.

When Gavin recovered he pleaded with a squeaky tone, "Is-is there any way to free them. Chuck never wanted to deserve this!"

Lara slowly walked up to him. "They will not be corporally resurrected after the Final Judgement since they threw their bodies away; instead, they will maintain their petrified form, with their own corpses hanging from the thorny limbs."

"But..." Everyone looked at Jenny. "There is a way."

She took out a holy cross which was believed that it once belonged to the Crusader, Dante. According to him, it was a parting gift from his loved one, Beatrice. It was used to forsake damned souls and also purify some of them, even his mom. Legend had it that the cross was able to reverse the effects of Lucifer's curse over her, turning her into her normal self after swallowing the seeds of doubt and turning into the Queen of Hell. It was also said that when Dante's journeys through the plains of existence was complete, he left the relic on Earth. It was believed he and Beatrice belonged to the long, complex bloodline of Witnesses, as a parting gift to purify the world. It was stated by Beatrice that the sacred cross has a thorn from Jesus' Crown of Thorns. This was the source of its holy powers since it was crusted in Jesus' blood upon crucifixion, and it was a perfect fit since Jenny held the virtue of Faith.

"This may be too easy." Diana doubted.

Lara sighed, "Better that than nothing."

Jenny held out the cross which enlightened, as did the trapped souls. She freed Romeo, Juliet, Rowen, and Chuck from their infinite imprisonment as the trees shattered and dissolved like the shells they were. Their spirits turned bright and pleasant like the sun's rays breaking an omnipresent sky. For a brief moment, they looked down and smiled to their heroes before they ascended from the world of eternal suffering. After that, Gavin just stared absently toward the empty site and the deeper portions of the woods.

"What's wrong with Gavin?" Alex queried.

"Nothing." Jenny said. "Why don't you guys go on and we'll catch up with you later."

"Ok." Diana led the way while Jenny stuck to her boyfriend's side.

He continued to look somber, his throat was closing up, his eyes began to fill. He started to whimper, "Why do we deserve this..? No one should... I-I just can't go on. I feel so hopeless. There are just so many things I've left unachieved, so many lives I've yet to live...so many people I hadn't met, and get so depressed..." He slowly sat down on the dead underbrush in a fetal position. His body felt he was weighed down by an anvil.

Jenny put a hand around his shoulder and whispered his name.

"I...I feel I should...grab a fruit and join with them."

She was taken aback by his response but she still held firmly. "Gavin? Gavin, stop and listen to me. I know how you must be feeling, to be in such a horrid place for those who take their own lives. And it is unfair. But you've gone too far to give up now. We are going to accomplish the mission and save Crane."

He shook his head. "I can't...not without him. I feel it's too late since Lucifer has him now." He wiped his tears.

"The situation seems bleak, especially after what we went through, but...it's not too late. Not without the seven virtues united, and the two Witnesses. There is still a chance to save him. If we could just stick together till we get to Treachery, then we won't have to wallow in despair." She lowered and knelt next to him. "I need you to stay strong for all of us. Aid in our cause. I'll stay with you, and keep you occupied until you're strong enough to at least stand. Gavin, we need you. I need you. And so does Crane."

Jenny sat with Gavin through his oppression. No one knew how much time had passed.

Meanwhile elsewhere, the rest of Team Witness wandered into a restless sandstorm. They were about to set foot into the scorching desert as they emerged from the darkened woods.

"Where are we now?!" Diana shouted over the roar of the weather.

The guys were shielding their eyes as Lara said, "We're in the final round of the Violence ring, those that are hateful towards God, nature, and art. We're now at the endless region of the Abominable Sands!"

**A/N: Answer from the original Dissidia will sound when the team sets foot. End of Speculation from the same soundtrack plays as they meet the Suicides. Reviving Crane will play when Jenny comforts and encourages Gavin, and while Team Witness venture to the third Violent circle.**

**Some people on here should be obvious: Romeo and Juliet took their own lives separately, he went first with the poison as he heard Juliet's dead. Unfortunately, by the time he took it, she was revived, only to find that his life was fading before her very eyes. She soon followed with the gunshot to the head; I'm going with the 1996 movie version. Excepting the children, their families deserve the very worst for their own suffering.**

**Rowen Smaillim is a parody name; you might know who it is. He died on August 2014 as he hanged himself. He was always dreading of getting the irreversible, brain-deteriorating illness known as Lewy body dementia, which was misdiagnosed as Parkinson's. It's quite unbelievable how common it is for a comedian, or someone who's funny, have an underlying darkness within them, almost like a façade rarely seen.**

**Daniel Reynolds. I just despise so damn much. Enough said.**

**As for Erica Leerhsen, she was once a Wiccan in Blair Witch 2; yeah, that putrid Halloween classic. With the so-called "twist ending," it's pretty hard to nail the cause of death. But I think I'm going with the fact that she hanged herself inside the closet of Jeffrey's house of pain. After all, she totally lost it after she found out she was in a trance and dancing around naked while ritualistically murdering the tour group off sight. Way to go, Tristen Ryler. She DEFINITELY deserves damnation since she was the ringleader behind it all! Freakin' unforgiveable!**

**Also, there's a character on here that represents one of my favorite musicians of all time, Chuck Barringon. On July 2017, the fallen leading singer had committed suicide by hanging himself in his own home. People weren't sure if it was because he was under a drunk or drugged stupor, but we did all know about the depression and harsh childhood he had. I really wish that his band will continue after his passing, and I swear that no one, and I repeat, NO ONE could possibly replace him by any means.**

**Maybe it's just me, but the Suicide Woods made me have a flashback to a level in Pac-Man 2: the New Adventures in which Pac-Man himself is underground and eats a fruit from one of the trees. It was from the train station, but the produce makes him either tired/depressed that there's hardly a response before he should fall off a cliff. Perhaps the Suicide Fruit applies here, too.**

**It seems unfair that those who're severely hurt or empty could take their own lives and wind up in a place that's just as depressing. I only wish for real that someone actually WOULD be able to free the lost souls so they'd find peace, rather than be damned. No one, living or dead, should have that impending punishment set upon them. They need support and love, not an eternity of more painful suffering!**

**So one more ring of Violence to go, in the Abominable Desert.**


	19. Chapter XIX - Violence, Part III

**Chapter XIX**   
**Violence, Part III**

Lara screeched over the blinding sandstorm, "These abominable sands are the cursed home for those who have committed violence against the deity. It also divides the sinners into three groups, the Blasphemers, the Sodomites, and the Usurers-" she coughed a little as sand got into her mouth.

"So Blasphemers are those who oppose God and His creations." Jake intervened.

"While the Sodomites attack nature. I think it may seem it's the child of the Almighty." Alex added.

"And the Usurers are those that vandalize art, which may be the grandchild." Diana said. "Perhaps those that destroy museums may end up here. Like those who burglarize." No one minded her remark.

Their eyes strained to see ruins of what looked like palaces and cities; to them they were nothing more than enormous dunes made by talented architects on a beach. Although there was no water, nor rain. They also saw Crusaders that defied God wander aimlessly throughout the circle.

While covering her mouth with an arm, Lara mentioned that there's no rain here. Instead, the demons are met by fire showers.

"Huh. Maybe those pharaohs and their followers that opposed Moses and treated the Jews badly ended up here, too." Alex said, following Lara's lead and gesture. They were certainly lucky the scorching deserts never burned nor blistered their feet, even though sand was already entering their boots. They were also relieved they could stay afloat if there was any quicksand nearby.

Thankfully, they escaped the fate of the rest of the demons. Some were just sitting still like statues covered in sand, their bodies in fetal positions as they rocked, huddled, and cried in agony; Lara labeled them as the Usurers. Others were pinned down and had their vulnerable, bare bodies be hit by the fiery debris while still be burned within the sands to have their punishments against God to take full effect. The Witness identified them as the Blasphemers, the cruelest of all the inhabitants. And finally, the Sodomites were free to roam the stormy region but without any rest.

One by one, the damned were recognized, each with their own consequence. First and foremost were the group of Satanists that the team faced earlier within the underbelly of Sleepy Hollow. Guy Woodhouse, Minnie Castavet, Dr. Abraham Saperstein, Laura-Louise, and of course their leader, Steven Marcato under the false alias, Roman Castavet, were among the Blasphemers as they were constantly hit by those that resembled small meteors.

"That serves those bastards right!" Alex exclaimed. Lara was the only one who never knew them, nor the nightmare Molly had. It was obvious since she was from a timeline that was dominated by her adoptive father, Malcolm.

Jake and Alex barely saw an old man in his fifties completely enveloped with sand. His face was hardly recognizable as they made out his wrinkly face, his short, black hair that was greying at the ends, and also a thin mustache. They noticed him as John Winchester; he was renowned as one of the most skilled paranormal hunters throughout the US. He bared two sons named Sam and Dean, though the eldest son was already encountered back at the Wrath swamp. At first, they were baffled as to why John ended up here, but there were rumors he was willing to sell his soul to a yellow-eyed demon in order to save his older son whom was an idol of. While also making a promise to him to kill Sam since he'd be a tool for the apocalypse.

"The roles were certainly reversed, that's for true." the archivist stated in pride.

"Well, I suppose that's what you get for selling your soul, eh? That's why we saw Dreyfuss earlier." the engineer replied.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't Jobe be here?" Lara queried.

"We'll have to find out, he must be." Diana added.

* * *

Meanwhile further down the desert of sinners, Jenny and Gavin were struggling as much as their teammates against the strong winds and sand tossing around them.

"The tracks end here! But I'm sure they went this way!" the artifact hunter said over the massive maelstrom. She looked down and saw the prints, barely visible as they faded almost instantly amongst the piling layers.

"Ergh! I think they headed straight!" Gavin toppled over the sand, and Jenny grabbed him for support. Since they weren't part of the damned, their bodies were protected from the Virtue symbols acting as a protective, invisible shield.

"We shouldn't linger here. Come on!" She pulled him forward through the storm as their exhausted bodies had their feet nearly smothered. They also noticed the fireballs raining down. "We have to keep moving till we get to the next ring! Don't look back!"

"Unh, I'm kind of thirsty right now."

"No time. We must proceed and meet the others."

Both Gavin and Jenny remembered the harsh environment, and who'd end here. He questioned her, "You think Katrina might be here?!"

That made her grind to a halt.

"I'm just saying. She should be here since she went corrupt upon exposure to the black magic by Solomon."

"I've heard. But I doubt it. If I'm right, she should be at Treachery...with Crane!" Her face brightened as her eyes widened like saucers. Their hearts began to race.

"Then, we've no time to lose!" With their newfound, pent-up strength they followed through.

The duo encountered Dante's former best friend and Beatrice's brother, Francesco d' Accorso, roaming aimlessly in his Crusader armor. They saw him as a disfigured version of his former self. And while his speech was in Italian, Jenny translated that when Lucifer becomes free, Francesco desires revenge against Dante for abandoning him on the battlefield.

"But, Dante's not here. Why does Francesco still want him? He's been dead for the past several centuries." her partner said.

Their suspicion was interrupted by a few battle cries; they barely made out the other teammates. "It must be them. Hurry!" Jenny continued to pull Gavin toward the distressed quartet.

* * *

It was pretty easy as they were able to clobber a sinister, elderly man clad in a black robe. His thinning hair was as white as the sands, though his mustache was as black as night. His body dissolved with the blowing sands, and Team Witness was running out of steam.

Alex wiped loads of sweat from her forehead, "Whoo… How much more can we hold out..? We have to find some shade to the other ring..."

The others couldn't agree more as they dragged their exhausted feet, the sand getting deeper, the desert widening more.

Suddenly, they met up with a familiar dark person just floating in midair. "Ah, Team Witness. You have survived and made it to my lair. Impressive."

"Jobe!" Lara countered as she took the front.

"I should've known you would be here! No doubt, since you were known as the Prince of Pain." Alex shrieked.

"Indeed, I am. Oh, put those away. They are useless here since you're now in my domain." Jobe responded in a coy manner once the team drew out their Delilah Dagger replicas.

With a swift move of his hand, the tools went flying out of their hands and stuck in a large, stone-like dune nearby.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes, I know. You are here because you want to save your precious Witness, Ichabod, are you not? You've given me the favor when he gave me the Philosopher Stone and negated Malcolm's immortality. As a result, you appear to be desperate on retrieving his soul after he willingly made a deal to retrieve it. It's futile of you to try to break the eternal contract over his head."

"What's with you?" Lara said. "You used to be Malcolm's trusted bodyguard, and mine. You've protected me from bullies and made them suffer for their antics, and even taught me the ways of the supernatural. How could you be so cold? I trusted you."

"Lara, he's a demon!" Diana retorted.

He descended on top of a dune. "Yes, and now you've walked into my turf. Off with all of you!" Jobe stretched out his arms and unleashed intense waves of dark energy, forcing the four back. The sand provided little to no friction as they were just clothes being blown on a line with strong gusts.

Out of nowhere, a shockwave ripped through the desert and hit Jobe on contact. Gavin's Demonslayer created a quake that nearly knocked him off his feet. The blond also drew out his iron blades, ready for another onslaught.

"So... you're not alone. Jenny and Gavin. Such a pity you'll be eternally bound here." He let out a chuckle before he forced the two toward the same dune their short knives were trapped in. Alex, Jake, Diana, and Lara wound up captive as well, like flies in a sticky spider web.

The pressure gradually got worse as the gravity was crushing their immobile vessels.

"You'll all be joining Ichabod soon!" the Prince of Pain gloated.

Everyone braced for the worst, realizing that their defeat was inevitable. Then, something burst from within each of their clothing. Six containers popped, except one just blew out compressed air while the rest released their liquid contents. They weren't able to realize that their holy water super soakers have caved in from Jobe's crushing wave.

"What's this?"

Their bodies were soaked and the sacred water helped them break free while it ran on the dissolving dune. The holy water was certainly a sign of weakness as Jobe's palms were stinging, as if corrosive acid was on them! The six eventually recovered and not a moment too soon, threw all of their holy grenades straight at him! Jobe began to roar in intense pain. Soon, much like the dune, his own body started to disintegrate and sink into the Abominable Sands. They felt the ground shake beneath them and the sand began sinking pillar by pillar, descending into a deep, dark chasm.

The dust cleared from the site as the earth's shaking halted.

"This must be the entrance to the Eighth Circle." Jenny said in astonishment.

"Defeating Jobe must've unlocked it; he was indeed the keeper of this ring, after all." Lara concluded.

"It was here all along." Gavin remarked.

"Let's get going; Crane can wait no longer." Everyone nodded at Diana's opinion.

A vehement voice stopped them in their tracks. They spotted an enormous shadow that seemed to cover a third of the blustery sky. "Yes. He can't."

Everyone gasped it was Lucifer.

"Crane is with me, safe at the final circle. I'll be sure to make my domain more...welcoming for your perseverance. You've only scratched the surface of what lies ahead."

"We can save Ichabod! You can count on it!" Gavin countered with determination that surprised his friends.

"It's a pity you never feasted on the delicious fruits I have provided. It seems that my apprentice is your only driving force as of now..."

"Apprentice?" Jenny inhaled sharply. "You don't mean-!"

"Indeed. He will be my right-hand, as Christ was God's, and be the herald of the apocalypse soon enough. Once the Virtue of Prudence fails, he will succumb to the darkness and he shall fulfill his destiny as a true Witness and wreak havoc amongst the earth. He will govern not the feeble seven, but rather all life itself. If he serves a tribulation once, he shall do so again and evermore."

"No! He can't!" Lara replied in shock.

"Try as you might, mortals. You will never save him!" He let out a cackle as the sky cleared. The team, for once, were in stunned silence, wondering if their pilgrimage would be worth it in the long run.

**A/N: Yet again the characters from the overrated, hated horror flick, Rosemary's Baby, make an appearance here. It's more or less obvious that the remaining major characters, the Satanists, wind up in the scorching Abominable Desert. See The Demon from Within for more details. Personally, that's probably the best punishment who dare to literally bring Hell on Earth. I hope it doesn't apply to those that simply aren't religious; I'm not completely against it.**

**Also, John Winchester from Supernatural makes a cameo here for a reason. While it was noble of him to sacrifice himself to save his only family, I never liked him to begin with. To me, saving Dean was a big mistake from his out-of-body experience, and labelling Sam as a herald of the apocalypse and wanting him killed for it was just uncalled for. Even the fact he's supposed to be their own father who's been missing for some time. Putrid father of the year is how I describe him.**

**Heck, Beatrice's bro and Dante's former friend, Francesco, also made an appearance, but no battle. I wanted to include Jobe instead since he's the renowned Prince of Pain.**

**The Spirit Temple sounds when Team Witness first approach the Abominable Sands. The Coast from EVO: The Search for Eden will play as Gavin and Jenny trek to find their comrades. Dungeon from Dragon Warrior will continue to the sixth level. Finally, Ganondorf's Theme will play as Team Witness gets a pep talk with Lucifer of Ichabod's fate.**

**Is his damnation truly set? Are his friends too late? Find out next time.**


	20. Chapter XX - Fraud

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest here, guys. This was undoubtedly the hardest segment I had to make; some of you might be expecting the significant demons like Cagnazzo, Calcabrina, Rubicante, etc. But since the fic was so complicated as it was, it was just too hard to work with. So, this one was like a leech just waiting to get done. I hope y 'all like what I got for the complicated realm known as the Malebolge.  
**

**Chapter XX  
Fraud**

Team Witness soon descended the staircase beneath the desert of the final Violence ring. As they trekked lower and lower, the descent became more opaque. The stormy sky didn't help much, either. Luckily, the backs of their hands shined.

Lara gave a warning to the group, "Fraud is an extremely dark place that holds those guilty of deliberate, knowing evil, who use lies and deception for personal gain. This circle is divided into ten ditches, each holding different types of liars and each has a different form of punishment.

"I suggest we all use our Virtues to keep ourselves alit; this circle could leave wanderers blind."

"No problem." Gavin said as he, along with the others, uncovered the backs of the right hands, showing their holy might. Although they noticed one of the seven fading out.

Prudence, the one at the lower left, was growing dimmer and weaker. "Oh no. Prudence is on its last legs. Crane..!"

"We can't worry about that now, Jenny." Diana urged. "Let's get this over with and head to the last ring."

"We'd best hurry; this place is extremely long, and one of the most dangerous. Use extreme caution." Everyone nodded at the Witness' statement.

Suddenly, the six startled as they beheld a very massive, unusual creature fly out of the shadowed chasm. Gavin immediately held the Demonslayer's scabbard, but Lara ordered to sheathe it. Because of Lucifer's cryptic message about Ichabod's soul, anything that they'd meet would give them the jitters.

"Calm yourselves, it's only Geryon."

"Geryon... The guide and the beast of Fraud." Jenny recollected. She described him as an enormous creature with dragon wings, paws of a lion, a body of a wyvern's, possessing a tail with a stinger much like a scorpion's, and also has the face of an honest man.

"The very same. Come on, we should ride him. He'll help us go through the eighth circle." They were reluctant, but then again, they had no choice. One by one, they boarded his back with Jenny and Lara leading the pack.

The hybrid let out a groan as it opened its wings and lifted off. Geryon slowly glided in descending rotations around the waterfall of the river Phlegethon down to the great depths to the Circle of Fraud.

Lara referred to another passage from the sacred poet, Virgil, "Fraud in its own right is wasteful to Life itself; it is more serious than the other previous sins due to the sinners' assumption of being able to corrupt and manipulate God's creations for evil gain."

"Kind of like Zeromus from Final Fantasy 4, only its people we're dealing with instead of an alien." Gavin made another semi-relevant reference.

"The Eighth Circle, or rather called the Malebolge, refers to the 'Evil Ditches': the upper half of Hell belonging to the Fraudulent and Malicious." Jenny described. "This is forged like a large funnel of stone shaped as an amphitheater, which runs a series of ten deep, narrow, ditches called bolge, or bolgia in singular. Within these ditches are punished those guilty of Fraud."

Geryon eventually landed on the cliff which nearly burnt their feet. It then flew off and they took sight of the first chamber. They emerged below the Great Cliff. "We must reach the Well below; it's the only way to traverse to Treachery." Lara suggested.

There were large spurs of rock shaped like narrow, slippery umbrella ribs which served as bridges over the fiery pits of the ten bolge. The first one they encountered were for the Panderers and the Seducers as Jenny said.

"The panderers and seducers will spend eternity beaten, prodded, and whipped by Lucifer's lieutenants." Sure enough, the team stopped and held their breaths. The damned made two queues, one along either bank of the ditch, and marched rapidly, some slipping, in opposite directions while being whipped by horned demons for eternity. Lara described them as they had "deliberately exploited the passions of others and so drove them to serve their own interests, are themselves driven and scourged."

The first individual Gavin recognized as he clenched his fists tightly was a petit girl in her early twenties. She donned on blond locks with a bright red ribbon. Her clothes were in tatters, she had a tattoo of a devil on her left arm, and was wearing pink handcuffs. He hardly saw her, but her size helped him identify her as the Filipino named Mary Joy; it was quite ironic that she brought 'joy' to a popular art site only to satisfy her own evil desires. She was known as an art thief and plagiarist who used other users' work without any consent, while also tarnishing the communities for her pornography and abusive content, such as killing and mocking others' creations while still claiming their work as her very own. Gavin was thrilled she got the justice Mary deserved shortly after.

Further down on the other bank, Jenny, Jake, and Alex recognized two female tramps wearing tops that seemed ripped and had their large breasts showing. They appeared to be sisters in the same age; one was a girl named Tanqueray who wore a skanky outfit with a blue top, denim jeans, and blonde, messy hair which actually turned out to be a wig while she fell from a whipping demon using her own belt.

"All this time we were enchanted by a wig?!" Jake squealed. Alex told him to shush.

The other whore was just as atrocious. Her name was Loilita, much like that accursed guardian of Gavin's. Only she had on a black wig wearing a pink, see-through tank top and denim shorts.

"Who the hell are they?!" he exclaimed as he watched them get tortured.

"They were residents from a town named Highland, and they were known as their own skanks who're mostly renowned for their sexy reputation and also pleasuring the two low-life morons named Beavis and Butt-head. They use their southern accents and powers of lust to manipulate them; then again, they're just pieces of manure anyways." the engineer said with disdain.

"Geez... They deserve the worst. I really hate whores. Women should NEVER be treated as objects this way, selling their souls for money and be like femme fatales! Especially homme fatales. I really thought they'd be in Lust!"

"Those are different. It's more than just taking pleasure in flesh, but rather, influence others in their control afterward. Much like succubus." Jake intervened. "If you put them side by side to the other shitheads, they could resemble brother and sister. Those that commit incest are there, too."

Gavin stopped and held his mouth, trying to keep the vile back. "Ugh..! We gotta get outta here. Next chamber, please!"

Everyone obliged as they escorted Gain further down, avoiding the sights of the seducers being caned and having pieces of flesh fly.

The sergeant was also in shock when he discovered that- "What?! Jason from the Greek story of the Argonauts is here?! WHY? He's a hero!"

"Gavin!" Lara reprimanded. "He's only here because...of his cheating ways."

She described him as such that Jason was the Greek hero who led the Argonauts to retrieve the Golden Fleece from Aeëtes, King of Colchis. He received assistance from the king's daughter, Medea...by seducing and marrying her only to later desert her for Creusa. During his first affair, he'd also previously seduced Hypsipyle when the Argonauts landed at Lemnos on their way to Colchis, but abandoned her too while she was alone and bearing a newborn.

"Yeesh! I didn't know he had multiple affairs. Man..." He had a change of heart listening to it as he shook his head.

"A lot of common folk don't know the whole story; don't be too disappointed in yourself."

They steadily marched downward to the next chamber where it housed the Flatters.

In the coliseum-like structure, upon the second spiraling row, Lara recited, "My brethren in the Malebolge, we flounder in sewage and waste."

Everyone looked at her quizzically. Much like the sinners in the first row, they also exploited other people, this time abusing and corrupting their psyches to play upon others' desires and fears. As a result, they are steeped in excrement, which according to Lara, was representative of the false flatteries they told on Earth, as they howl and fight amongst themselves.

Diana recognized Sam Rocksteen, the head and handicapper of the world renowned casino in Las Vegas during the 70s and 80s. He was known as a professional gambler and also a husband to Ginger whom the team saw back in Lust. Gavin figured he was "the architect of affairs" as he designated all the crimes centered there, working for the Mafia and gaining unsurpassable fame and wealth. He died on October 2008 at the age of 79, of a sudden heart attack.

The Head of Homeland Security also identified Sam Rocksteen's former friend and partner in crime, Nicky Santauros, who passed before him in 1980 like his younger brother did as they were beaten by their associates in the Italian mob with metallic bats, while also being buried alive somewhere at a cornfield in Nevada. He was summarized by her as one of the criminals labeled in the Black Book, meaning he was the FBI's most wanted. After his banishment from Vegas, he decided to become an entrepreneur for his deli shops and diamond stores, where his stolen loot was kept. He was one of the notorious figures who introduced organized crimes in America and wanted to take control of Vegas, murdering tons of people and also having an affair with the hooker, Ginger, back at Lust.

Lastly was one of the most nihilistic psychopaths that ever existed. Diana immediately grinded the team to a halt as she pointed out one of the most evil serial killers in the US and the world itself, Ted Bundy.

She described him as an American serial killer, kidnapper, rapist, burglar, and even a necrophile who assaulted and killed young women and girls during the 1970s. Some members of the team weren't even born yet, so she immediately got their undivided attention. Before his execution in Florida and after more than a decade of denials, he finally confessed to thirty homicides that he committed in seven states between 1974 and 1978. The true count is still a mystery, though, and could be much higher than Bundy's confessed number.

Bundy's young female victims regarded him as handsome and charismatic, which were tools being exploited to win their trust. He would approach them in public places, personating him as injured or disabled, or impersonate as an authority figure like an officer, before overpowering and killing them at secluded areas. He even revisited his crime scenes for hours at a time, grooming and performing sexual acts with the decomposing corpses until nature disposes them completely. He also decapitated twelve of his victims, and he kept some of the severed heads as mementos in his apartment like a hunter having pride for his prizes. He'd also simply break into residential areas at night and murder his victims as they slept.

In 1975, he was arrested in Utah. Then, facing murder charges in Colorado, he engineered two escapes and committed further assaults before his recapture for good in Florida in '78.

Bundy was executed by electrocution, like the Burkittsville killers, at Florida State Prison on January 1989. He once called himself "the most cold-hearted son of a bitch you'll ever meet", and his attorney summarized him as such that Ted was the very definition of complete madness and a heartless evil.

Everyone was aghast of what the Head of Homeland Security said.

"Who-who else is there?" Gavin let out a weak voice.

"There's plenty more where that came from. Come on." Lara led the way to the third row where the simonies were found. "Simony, the sellers of favors, crimes against the church. They are trapped in baptismal baths, their feet eternally in flames."

From the sight of it, the sinners were placed face-down in cylinder holes within the rock with flames burning the soles of their feet. The heat of the fire is proportioned to their guilt. Much like the depth of excrement for the flatters. Since there was no one the team recognized, they pressed onward toward the fourth row.

"The Diviners. The fortune tellers should have known that they cannot see with the eyes of God. They walk with their heads backwards, their eyes awash in tears."

"In other words...Dante believed that oracles and psychics are phonies. Who could blame him?" Jake said.

"Besides, why would you try to predict the future anyway? Anything can change as quickly as clouds in the wind." Gavin added. "I'm surprised The Oracle never made her way here, and she should."

They pressed on to the fifth bolgia, the home to the Grafters.

"Great, winged demons tend to the grafters, who stole and embezzled in life. They are thrown into deep, vile pits." Lara stated. "Such damned souls even include corrupt politicians, who made money by trafficking, and they're immersed in a lake of boiling tar, black as their inner selves, which represents the sticky fingers and dark secrets of their corrupt deals."

"Yes," Jenny added, "And they are guarded by demons called the Malebranche, known as Evil Claws, who tear them to shreds with sharp claws and grappling hooks if they catch them above the surface."

There was a man covered in a bourbon-colored coat and had thinning brown-grey hair while having his fragile spectacles broken by a wave of roaring aggressors. Gavin noticed him as the perverted Prime Minister of England, Bill Hawks. He started as a university student alongside his friends, Dimitri and Claire, in the institute of Polydimensional Physics. There was a fatal accident in an apartment complex that killed ten people; the creator, Dr. Stahngun; along with his wife, Caroline; Clive's parents and Claire. Because Hawks recovered and sold the power source of the machine to the corporation, he became well-renowned. Since then, he was known as a greedy, stubborn, chaotic person and always goes with his own views, and his alone. He was also murderous, shows no remorse, and managed to cover up every issue he executed, including kidnapping, violence, ruining lives of countless citizens, especially to Layton and Claire, betraying Dimitri for materialistic gain, and orchestrating the explosion itself. While Dimitri was arrested for all the travesty, Hawks just shrugs it off and shows pity that criminals are the worst scum of the earth; although he was the hypocrite and main culprit after he refused to stop the experiment from the cries of the professor and his wife. With all the evidence found, it was unclear as to what happened to Hawks since then.

The sextet marched on toward the sixth area occupied by the Hypocrites.

"Oh, this shouldn't be too hard to figure out." Alex said.

"It is here that the cloaks of the hypocrites appear noble and fair, and yet worn as punishment, each lined with crippling lead."

They saw the hypocrites walk around a narrow track for eternity, weighed down by leaden robes. They appeared to be like knights in shining armor, the hypocrites illuminating brightly and pass for holiness, but under that show lies the terrible weight of their deceit.

It's quite ironic that these people appeared as clean and spotless as a silver platter, but people were fooled by their evil deeds. Hence the robes that weigh them down and make spiritual progress impossible for them.

Everyone, except Diana, noticed two men strapped together as they were weighed down by bright green robes. One was tall and skinny, wore a green cap, and a matching outfit. The other was a man with short, brown hair and a quiet, weak personality. They noticed they were Jonas Miller and his associate, Eddie.

Back in 1996 at Oklahoma, they worked with a gifted, though hotheaded, meteorologist. Then, Jonas persuaded his partner to dump him for the sake of more money. Since their betrayal, the three became storm chasers, particularly with tornadoes, and were bitter rivals. Both Jonas and Eddie received celebrity status even though their morals were despicable. Instead, Jonas later stole a device idea from his former friend and competed alongside his team of corporate sponsors. He was only there for fame, not science, and the person in question noticed he was blindsided, especially since Jonas and Eddie were both destroyed near a F-5.

The heroes expected more people they'd identify, but they still walked on to the seventh bolgia. There, they climbed down the broken rocks of a bridge that was destroyed in the great earthquake during the Harrowing of Hell. They crossed the next bridge into the turf of thieves, though this wasn't their secret hideout.

"Thieves are held and bitten by serpents. The venom burns them alive to ash only so they may reform and suffer again."

The pit was filled with monstrous reptiles: the shades were being hunted and bitten by snakes and lizards, who coil themselves about the sinners and bind their hands behind their backs. The horrors of the thieves' punishment increase gradually: just as they stole other people's substance in life, their very identity becomes subject to theft here. The Bolgia was guarded by another centaur by the name of Cacus. Unlike the ones in the first Violence ring, this one had a fire-breathing dragon on his shoulder. Gavin read once that in Greek Mythology, he was actually a fire-breathing monster that was slewed by Hercules.

Here, he noticed a redhead with shoulder-length hair and wearing a navy blue vest and thick lipstick. She went by the name, Estella Scheele. He remembered her being on a rescue mission to save her grandfather who was missing for an undetermined amount of time. She hired the Quest team for assistance and they wound up at Peru where they were being attacked by rare condors next to a mountainside. Apparently, they heard Estella's granddad was abducted by the Inca, but by the time they got to El Dorado, her personality changed from desperation to greed. She just wanted the gold for herself as she tried to take a condor artifact, as well as hold a shaman boy hostage. Luckily, her attempts have failed as she plunged to her doom. And the professor was actually anointed since he was the ornithologist who cured the birds of prey from disease, while that kid was his son all along. Even though Estella wasn't attacked by condors, the reptiles just loved ripping her apart for dinner as she held the very same object.

But that wasn't even close to whom he saw next. Gavin, Jenny, Jake, and Alex recognized a male in his thirties wearing broken, reflective sunglasses, a torn hoodie, and a white robe and black, rubber gloves that was ripped apart by hungry creatures. They hardly recognized him, but by the time he lost his shades, his squinty eyes made the message clear he was the foreign robber, Dalton Russell. With a team of terrorists, he was able to sabotage all the money from a major bank in the Big Apple back in 2006. One of the robbers shot a hostage at will; however, the weapons were duds and nothing was stolen. During the heist, he wanted to pull off the perfect crime, but it was just an act to satisfy himself and it was all for a cryptic letter and a rare diamond he wanted to give to his 'friend,' a black cop named Frazier, for his woman.

Alex jested that she wished it was for a gold digger or perhaps a slut. Jake made a soul-piercing stare while Diana gave her a slight smack at the back of her head.

"Quit joking around, Alex." Lara said impatiently. "We still have a few bolge left; even I despise that terrorist, Russell, so damn much!" She led the way to the eighth chasm, the lair for evil counselors.

"Evil advisers who used their forked-tongues for counsel serving their own ends. They stand ablaze. It is here that fraudulent advisers or evil counsellors move about, hidden from view inside individual flames. These are not people who gave false advice, but rather people who used their positions to advise others to engage in fraud."

Gavin, Jenny, and Lara recognized two people who were almost hazy due to the walls of fire that consumed them. They were both renowned prosecutors, Manfred Von Karma and Kristoph Gavin respectively.

Kristoph was a defense attorney, also known as "the Coolest Defense in the West," and he was Apollo Justice's mentor. However, he was the one that removed Phoenix's attorney badge and left him unemployed and scarred for seven years straight! As it turned out, Gavin lost in a poker game against Zak Gramarye, and Phoenix won resulting as his replacement. Since then, he was on a rampage, and he accused Phoenix of forging evidence in a crucial case during that time. Phoenix didn't have much time to prepare for Zak, but Gavin was the one behind it all. Gavin used a diary page and forged it so that his younger bro, Klavier, would expose Phoenix in court. He actually murdered Zak in the first case to keep him quiet about it. He poisoned his wife and daughter for the same reason. It was thanks to Miles Edgeworth whom he revealed everything with a clear conscience as Phoenix told him that he was in another poker game against Zak, disguised as Shadi Smith. Karma killed him for approving Phoenix, framed a waitress and later Edgeworth, which resulted in his breakdown. Karma boasted that he and the law were absolute, and Vera was relieved of all crimes against her for killing her family. It's possible Kristoph received the death penalty.

Another accursed advisor was Manfred Von Karma, as ironic as the name sounded. Prior to Kristoph's corruption, he was known as the king of prosecutors, though he plays the judicial system like puppets. He has a "perfect record" as he only lost a case once in forty years. By doing that, he manipulates witnesses, hides evidence, and literally brings Edgeworth misery ever since he was a boy. Fifteen years prior, when Miles was nine years old, there was an argument inside an elevator consisting Miles; his father, Gregory; and Yanni after an earthquake. Miles picked up and threw a fallen gun between the two intense quarrelers and it was said that he accidentally killed his dad. He lived with the guilt for so long as he believed it was him before blacking out; but Karma was behind it all! Because Miles threw the discarded gun towards Yanni, which fired, and since Karma was near the lift from the outside, he was accidentally shot in the shoulder, and Karma killed Gregory point blank in the heart before he was comatose. Gregory prosecuted against Karma on another case which would've stained his record. Then, out of revenge, he raised Miles and Franziska to continue his own legacy, and Yanni went crazy since he was accused of Gregory's murder. Fortunately, Karma was revealed to be the actual murder thanks to the bullet in his shoulder by Phoenix and a metal detector. Karma lost it and received the death penalty as a result.

"They say that karma's a bitch, and he'd be the perfect son from her," said Diana.

Later, they marched on to the ninth bolgia, the sowers of discord.

"They hold their heads and innards, the chaos they caused in life, cast upon them in death." Lara mentioned.

The damned were being hacked by a single large demon wielding a bloody sword; their bodies became divided as, in life, their sins were to tear apart the earth.

"Those are the sinners who are 'ready to rip up the whole fabric of society to gratify a sectional egotism." Jenny said.

They didn't perish from the constant onslaughts but instead traveled back in a circle to the demon, by which time their bodies have fully regenerated. Then they are hacked to pieces all over again. The six saw the poor souls drag their ruined bodies around the ditch with their wounds healing, only to have the demon tear them apart once more. It was to symbolize how they themselves were able to divide nations and even their own blood from their wickedness alone. The chamber was split into three categories: one for religious scheming, one for civil strife and political discord, and one for family disunion, or discord between kinsmen.

The first one inhabited a young princess who was bloodied and battered. Gavin recognized her as Princess Elise. In a reluctant manner, he explained who she was. He immediately shook his head in the middle of his explanation, thinking it was all a hoax. The disfigured entity vanished as fast as a hallucination would. He sunk to his knees while holding his head in agony. It was quite unsettling how Hell could cause so much psychological trauma, albeit temporary, and be so deranged to even include royals that had no point on being there. He wondered if Lucifer was playing with his mind, making the underworld distorted and act as some delusional nightmare.

Jenny was there to comfort him, even his own strength was waning on finding Ichabod.

Nevertheless, the inhabitant in the second section the team recognized was a man in his thirties wearing an olive top with a folded collar, had sleek black hair, and facial hair, including slanting eyebrows, as thin as paper. Everyone excepting Lara recognized him as the nefarious hacker in the world, Gabriel Shear. The wealthy bastard had Ginger and another domestic hacker named Stanley under his wing. Although it was against his will in addition to his divorce and the welfare of his daughter, Molly of all names, Gabriel forced Stanley to give him $10 million after he breaks through the tenacious firewalls and codes of the money from the US government which was rumored to be $9.5 billion. His mistress, Ginger, was killed by his own clutches and he was fortunately unsuccessful; however, he was able to fake his death, and yet somehow he ended up at the second chasm of the sowers of discord.

It was unquestionable that the evil rulers of the Capulets were omnipresent in the third section. Fulgencio and Gloria Capulet, who led their rich heritage and crude nature, were punished severely due to their greed, spite, and hate toward the warring world with the Montagues, and the fact that they deliberately wanted to disown and abandon their only daughter, Juliet, who committed suicide. Apparently, they started the whole chaotic grudge and also forced her to wed Paris, Verona's government's son; otherwise, she'd be living as a street rat. They too never respected her decisions as she had already tied the knot with one of their archenemies, Romeo, which their union would've brought peace to a fruitless cause.

Lastly, was the vengeful scum of the earth to which only Gavin and Diana knew. Although her full name was unknown, she only went by her identity as Mrs. Mott, and mostly by her alias, Peyton Flanders. In short, she was once a nanny hired by the Bartel family, though she was described as a widow who lost both her son and husband during the same year, back in 1992 to be exact. The bitch's blond hair was all in tangles and shreds with strands falling out, as she was one of the sowers of discord who attempted to assassinate the Bartel family, only because the mother, Claire, had fallen prey to Victor Mott's sexual appetite. The gynecologist committed suicide as he was being hammered by lawsuits, and Mrs. Mott alone nearly brainwashed her son, Joey, while breastfeeding; spread lies to Emma, Claire's grown daughter; destroys Claire's ex-boyfriend, Michael about having affairs; and killed several people within the household, including one suffering from asthma; failed to seduce Michael; and fired a black, mentally disabled handyman named Solomon for her own twisted and psychotic ends. She was later killed during a frenzy as she fell out of a closed window and impaled herself on a picket fence as Claire faked an asthma attack.

"There's still one more bolgia to go. The ninth one which houses the worst, and common, frauds of all." Jenny insisted.

The humidity and air pressure were intense as they descended to the ninth bolgia. As Lara described, "The Falsifiers, all thoughts of pain and suffering fall upon them. Hear their wailing and be warned."

The last bolgia of the Eighth Circle, was the home belonging to various sorts of miscellaneous liars. A chronic disease on society, they are themselves affected with different types of afflictions, such as severe illness, stench, thirst, filth, darkness, and screaming. Some lie prostrate while others ran hungering through the pit, tearing other unsuspecting shades to pieces.

The most notable of them all were the remaining vile residents of Highland, the disgusting, deplorable duo, Beavis and Butt-head. The blonde was running throughout the chamber, while his partner in crime was immobile. It was no doubt these two drugged-up lunk heads wound up there together, as they'd caused a variety of chaos and menace from their own stupidity and warped minds in the living world, and even perverted the entire nation. Surprisingly, they were the only people amongst millions that everyone knew.

Team Witness gazed below them. There stood a well with bright turquoise within it. They looked to be like branches encased in ice that was unusually bright to their weary eyes.

Lara stopped and faced everyone. "This is it, guys. The last circle of Hell is down there, awaiting us. Lucifer and Crane shouldn't be too far now. Let's give this everything we got and-!"

Before she could finish her rally, she and her allies felt as if the wind was just knocked out of them. They became powerless and Gavin collapsed from exhaustion. They'd noticed the Virtues' powers were fading, and Prudence...

Jenny looked at her hand with fright. "I-I can't seem to feel Prudence anymore. We're all running out of steam, and Crane is gone. And that means..." She was too startled to move, the others were immobilized, feeling their endurance run out. Their vision was blurry, their bodies were weighed by gravity as each cadet fell one by one.

They had almost instantly blacked out, as quickly as a candle being blown...

* * *

The next thing they knew, frigid temperature blew against their faces, perking them up. Jenny abruptly awakened and the rest of the group followed more groggily. They were laying closer to the well, and she looked down as she recalled seeing the entrance to the underworld's bone-chilling core.

She had a glimpse of a figure about fifty feet below, into the artic pit. "Uh-Crane!"

That brought everyone around, they looked over the ledge and could hardly see the stranger covered in fresh diamond dust. He wasn't his normal self, so weak and crouching over in bewilderment and intense pain. He was surrounded by three demons, each taking turns beating him down, making him kneel and beg for forgiveness for his treacherous sins.

Finally, as the man was more submissive and with his paralyzed vessel, one of the members of the unholy trinity lifted his chin as another dropped several pieces of seeds into his mouth. The first one forced his mouth shut and let go of his head, causing it to drop as he exasperated.

"Crane!" Jenny stood up, fully alert.

"What's going on?" Alex muttered.

"Is Ichabod down there, or another illusion..?" Gavin stammered to his feet.

"It was Crane. And he just digested the Seeds of Doubt."

Everyone looked at her perplexedly, except Lara. "That means... He's one with Lucifer now." They all gasped at the stunning conclusion.

"What...must we do?" Diana for once was as white as a sheet.

"We must pass through Treachery and meet up with Lucifer. We may or may not save Crane now." Jenny sulked.

"No. I saved him from the mantle of War. I can free him again, but we mustn't linger." Lara refused to give up, and the quintet reluctantly followed her example.

"I remember Chief Turgado's last words." They all looked at Gavin who was putting on his crimson headband. A hawk was embedded in the center with two pairs of crossed axes on each side. "He said to never quit on his loyalty, and to not throw away our friendship, no matter what. He knew what Ichabod was made for, as a freedom fighter and a Witness. We...we can't stop now. He needs us!"

"Gavin's right." Jenny added. "We can still rescue him as long as we stay together. We've went this far. We should never turn our backs on him."

"Crane's been our motivation, our crutch for all of us. I shouldn't tuck tail and run." Jake reiterated.

"Yeah, he's shown us the way. I guess the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. And ours is Crane." Alex said.

"He did demonstrate great courage and camaraderie, not just to us, but to an entire nation; it's no question George Washington has chosen him." Diana stood up. "He protected my daughter and her future, even when it was overshadowed by the darkness, and we owe him the same."

"He's truly a veteran, a hero, much like the Witnesses before us. We shall prevail and defeat Lucifer. And break the chains of fate he has over him. He needs us now. Let us fight on! We're coming for you!" Lara was the first to lead the pack toward the most darkest reaches of existence.

There was no turning back from here. The fate of their destiny, the world, and Ichabod will soon commence.

**A/N: Without Wikipedia and the Inferno Wiki, I'd probably never finish this one.**

**Albeit repetitive, I have to use all cave floors from the original Dragon Warrior. I can't seem to find anything more appropriate than this. You'll see what I mean if you've listened to it, or played it. March from Dissidia will play as the team finally encounters Ichabod give in to Lucifer's influence.**

**Because of the user's selfish, disgusting, and downright putrid ways, I feel I should add Mary Joy, aka maryjoyg38, to the first chamber of Fraud. She, in herself, is indeed a con artist, always using/misusing other people's work for her own personal gain without their consent. Not to mention, she also submits very disturbing sexual imagery to please herself and alienate others, especially those interested in the F-Zero series. She, as well as her main asinine character Lyn Hawkeye, screams the word fraud and she's shown no signs of remorse for it. She just shrugs off the consequences, continues, and also spams gibberish to which no one can respond! Mary Joy, if you're reading this, go ahead and plagiarize this work, 'cause everyone knows you deserve this type of crude eternal punishment!**

**I was never a fan of the MTV show, Beavis and Butt-head. Though, the show, upon writing this, reminded me of the Brother's Grunt; as every animated series from MTV is atrocious! Not much can be said except the said characters deserve damnation, especially those in Fraud.**

**I've said it before and I'll say it once more; I believe the Capulets, especially the heartless parents, were the culprits during the frays in "fair Verona." If anyone truly deserves to have the bringers of chaos as a title for fictional characters, they're undoubtedly enemies Number One! Also, abandoning their own kin and disowning them should be a sin in itself. They deserve their fate; no question about that!**

**Yet again, other characters from Casino made a cameo. I tried bending what is fiction and what's not. I never liked the movie or it's characters so poor Sammy deserves this spot for corrupting the world in avarice and chaos! And someone else appeared with him. His sidekick, Nicky Santauros.**

**Another resident in Fraud was the thief, Estella Scheele from the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest; unlike Surd and Ezekiel, she only made a cameo in one episode, the third one to be exact. Since I was very young I never understood her motives, but slowly and surely I got the gist: Estella appeared desperate to look for her grandfather who was abducted by the Inca. However, she was greedy and instead attempted to steal an artifact from El Dorado and even hold a shaman kid hostage. It failed as she fell to her doom, the condors weren't as vicious as they were portrayed, and the person in question was anointed as a professor to help cure the rare birds. In the end, Estella just gave in to her greed and lies. So, there she was.**

**Two people from the Matrix spinoff movie, Swordfish, made an appearance. One was the hacker while the other was his seamstress. Ginger deserved her punishment as a seducer, as she constantly used her sexual appeal for her own gain, or rather her master's, Dalton's. He was a masterful hacker who consistently changed his alias, and also faked his own death. This was REALLY frustrating to follow, especially since it got bad reception. So, I decided to include them both here, although I can't be sure what Dalton's death should be. Regardless, haters are gonna hate, and that's why they're here for their manipulative sins.**

**I wasn't sure about this one, but Jonas Miller and his greedy sidekick, Eddie, are also included. In the natural disaster flick, Twister, both had eternal damnation for the selfish gain. At first he was part of Bill's team when they were meteorologists, but ever since he became an independent storm chaser, Jonas took the high monetary road. He betrayed his colleague, made a drastically bastardized version of Bill's gizmo, Dorothy, and claims it was his idea on how to analyze tornadoes from within. Eddie was just a sheer puppet with ill will and no spine. So, they both deserved to be there simultaneously.**

**Also, I despised Inside Man. The terrorist who pulled "the perfect crime," though all for jokes, was Dalton Russell.**

**Princess Elise from Sonic 06 should undoubtedly be there. She may be the royal of Soleanna where everything was lame, even for her. She may seem like a competent pacifier, but beneath her graceful air, she's a fraud on its own. The Duke of Soleanna, struck by his wife's death, willingly bestowed her daughter the flames of disaster, aka Iblis. Personally, I wanted Soleanna to be obliterated if she cried and let the discord out, or better yet let it and the devil hedgehog, Mephiles, merge into Solaris. It was just a failed experiment right from the get-go, and I sometimes wonder if Hell really can be a surreal nightmare, distorting your mind and use your fears and the things/people you hate haunt you for eternity.**

**Kristoph Gavin was no question one of the most hated characters in Ace Attorney's history. True, I don't know a lot, but I kind of agree on this. Prosecutor Manfred von Karma should also be damned as well.**

**I've also added the putrid, fictional Prime Minister, Bill Hawks; I hadn't played the Professor Layton series, not even the Unwound Future, but I've heard a great deal about his treacherous ways. Originally, he was going to be in the first Violence circle, but since Hell had a place for corruptive politicians, it suited him well.**

**Also, I couldn't believe I forgot the asinine demon known as Mrs. Mott from the horror flick, The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. "Peyton Flanders" deserved the worst possible form of eternal punishment, and THAT was why I chose her to be within the bolge that suits the Sowers of Discord!**

**Finally, Team Witness are on their way to rescue Ichabod. They may had lost Prudence and he swallowed the Seeds of Doubt, but is there still a glimmer of hope?**


	21. Chapter XXI - Treachery

**Chapter XXI  
Treachery**

The Virtues were nearly strong enough to minimize the team's landing as they jumped down the well into the last ring. However, the aura was barely enough to keep them warm from the unrelenting chills. Their feet made slight splashing noises and they noticed some water dropping from nearby stalactites.

"We are now in the bottom-most realm, the farthest away from God. With hardly any light, nor warmth." Lara summarized as her body quaked from the soul-freezing air. "We're at Treachery, but Satan's just ahead, for now-is the frozen Lake Cocytus. Made specially out of his weeping tears and his flapping wings to keep it solid as the polar ice caps."

"It's undoubtedly the home not just for Lucifer-but also for his legions of treacherous shades-and perhaps the birth of his creations." Jenny added while she blew on her hands for warmth. Unfortunately, they just remained numb.

"We can't freeze to death here, we must get to Lucifer and Crane through the four concentric zones." Everyone groaned at Lara's statement, though she was right. They did need to hurry before they'd have the chance to perish and stay here in the frozen wasteland permanently.

They trekked through the harsh environment and Lara and Jenny described the first round named Caina. It received this title after the Biblical Cain, who murdered his brother Abel, thanks to Lucifer's early works posing as an asp in the Garden of Eden. Here were those imprisoned who betrayed their families. Those that were condemned here were frozen up to their necks in eternal, impenetrable ice.

Feeling the bitter cold enter their veins, the team didn't look at the damned for too long, laying still in their frozen corpses as the lake was just beneath their chins.

Diana noticed an individual with long, raggedy blond hair. She briefly described her through chattering teeth as Diane Downs, a resident from Arizona. She was convicted back in 1984 for betraying and killing her children by gunshots while in a dark highway at the dead of night. She lied to officers that someone hijacked her car, but through pantomime and disturbing drawings from her mute daughter, they eventually put the pieces together. One of her sons died on impact, while her other children were living with foster parents. The Southern demon's murderous urge was led by a trigger when she was listening to the accursed 80s classic, "Hungry Like a Wolf," as she began her merciless slaughter. She was put on a life sentence plus fifty years without parole.

"I'm-glad my daughter didn't end up as a mute-by her."

The six's breath continued to vaporize and they sharply exhaled, feeling their throats were sliced by shards. They couldn't believe their sight as they looked over to a rock solid statue of Katrina Crane! Her dark ruby hair was shoulder-length and the roots were covered by frost.

"Good riddance!" Gavin cried while he desperately attempted to keep his shivering body warm as he hugged his chest tightly.

"I-should've known she'd be here after betraying Crane." Jenny stuttered.

"He must be here. Post-haste." Lara encouraged her comrades to keep moving and their blood flowing.

They soon came to Antenora, which was named after the Trojan general, Antenor, who betrayed Troy to the Greeks even after they had ransomed him from the Greek army. There were those imprisoned who deliberately betrayed their countries. The ice reached up to the base of their skulls, just at the bridges of their noses. The gang was surprised they wouldn't necessarily die from suffocation.

There were countless people in uniform, but the most noticeable of them all were indeed the Redcoats and Loyalists. They noticed the accursed officer, General Howe, whom Jenny and Gavin recollected while facing him and his undead legion during Halloween a few years ago; the Greek fire really took their toll beneath the city. Also, there was King Louis XVI who ran the Revolutionary War and his demons while still being stationed in England. There was also Marcus Collins, whom Gavin remembered incinerating with his lighter and some salt once Ichabod revealed his hidden secrets. From his beefeater attire, he immediately saw one of the most vile British officers ever known, General Hamilton. He at first thought he was a demon, though it didn't matter since he was suffering from the endless cold. He remembered learning about him through a movie during his second US history class in high school. It was then that he had a personal grudge with the British in general, until Ichabod showed him that they weren't just snobs wanting to drink all the time, and plunder the world, let alone a few nations.

_"I can assure you they're not all bad, Gavin." His mind drifted away to his lecture. "They can be the most polite, efficient people you'll meet. You shouldn't let your grudge overshadow your judgement. You should take a chance, they are our valuable allies, after all..."_

"Gavin, Gavin!"

He moaned in pain as Lara moved his limbs to keep the capillaries open. The pain snapped him back to the present, in the unforgiving arctic air.

"Agh!" After a few deep gasps, he recalled seeing Ichabod lecturing him on how the British really were, trying to extinguish his fiery feelings for them after seeing a retelling of the Revolutionary War.

"Gavin, you have to keep going. Otherwise, we'll never save him. The cold can really make us drift away," she murmured close to him. It took awhile for the duo to catch up with the others who were just a few feet away.

By the fatal, deeper prisons of the damned, they noticed they reached Round 3, known as Ptolemaea. It was named after Ptolemy, the nefarious son of Abubis, who invited Simon Maccabaeus and his sons to a banquet, and then killed them in a fit of rage. Here were those imprisoned who had betrayed their guests and those who came to their home for shelter. Those that were condemned here lie supine in the ice that encased their entire bodies but their faces.

It was tough and complicated for Team Witness to follow. Their vision and critical thinking were getting weaker as they went deeper on the frozen lake. Nevertheless, they continued in search of Ichabod and his captor, huddling and attempting to move their bitter bodies all the while.

Finally, they made it to the last cove, Judecca. It was indeed obvious it was called after Judas Iscariot, who betrayed Jesus. For a moment, Jenny had a flashback of her exposure to one of the Judas coins, the same one that was capable of awakening a person's darkness. Just like how she, Hawley, and even Benedict were infected by greed, anger, wrath. Here were those imprisoned who betrayed lords, masters and benefactors. All of the sinners punished within were completely encapsulated in ice, distorted in all positions. Due to no one to look at here, they journeyed onward to the center of the ninth Circle of Hell.

They'd passed a few notorious figures. Diana barely made out an old, black police officer. She hardly described him as Capt. Jack Wander, a chief of police in Los Angeles. He belonged to a unit known as Vice Special, a section in which they specialized in forensics and cases involving narcotics. Unfortunately, its leader was heavily influenced by them, namely coke, and shifted the goal posts as a corrupt cop. He stole some of the drugs from the evidence room, and was constantly relapsing. Until he entrusted his promising detective, John Ludlow, to crack the fatal cases. Only to betray him later as he made traps and lies while working with undercover cops who were also influenced. Ludlow, and his close associate, the late detective, Paul "Disco" Diskant, was murdered. Wander was killed by his prodigy after spilling the beans for his desire for wealth at gunpoint. He was a world-class hero after having incriminating evidence against judges, politicians, and even his entire staff to cover up its own corruption while rising through the ranks. In a desperate attempt to bribe his "best friend" he was killed.

It warmed Diana a little knowing that those who betray and take advantage of the laws of the land were put into eternal, frozen slumber.

Through the reflective, still pond were corpses stored beneath the surface. It really made their stomachs churn, though the freezing winds made them subside almost instantly.

Jenny, Gavin, Jake, and Alex saw what seemed to be a medieval knight clad in heavy, dark armor. From his former badge of honor, they noticed him as Malagant, King Arthur's prince of darkness. He grew weary of Arthur's regulations and was then exiled for his treason. He overheard his superior's plans to settle down and marry Guinevere, who was nearly thrice as young as his senior. She was later captured and saved by Lancelot twice, and tension was mounting in Arthur's perfect kingdom of Camelot, as he fell for her too. In a last ditch effort, Malagant stormed into the castle square where a trial of execution was being held. He persuaded the people to surrender and join his reign, "free of Arthur's tyrannical rule, free of Arthur's tyrannical lord, free of Arthur's tyrannical God!" He was barely successful as he slewed the old bag and attacked the city mercilessly, only to have himself killed by Lancelot, using Arthur's fallen blade.

The quartet were relieved Malagant deserved eternal damnation here, both for being a traitor to his former king and perhaps the Lord Himself.

A few yards down was a fallen angel. He was in a human vessel with short, black hair, and narrow, slanting eyebrows. The team wasn't sure if he was oriental, but the one feature they did notice, however, was his thin, broken wings sparkling as much as his incarceration. Only Jenny and Lara realized him as Castiel, one of the treacherous angels from Heaven next to Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. They were clustered together under the lake, each one were a lost cause and as a result plundered the world. Castiel was the most recent and his death and prevention of reincarnation remained to be seen. They figured it was out of revenge by Lucifer for betraying the angels, warping the world with the Leviathan's, killing some of God's soldiers, and assisting the Winchester brothers; although Dean was sent to the Wrath swamp from his assassination.

Lastly, further down the lake, Lara, Alex, and Jenny spotted Ophelia and Polonius. After Romeo and Juliet's demise, they served under King Claudius' wing in Denmark. The teenage Ophelia was known to be crazy, especially with her antics and personality. She was mostly manipulated by men and is weak-willed by his father, her love affair, Hamlet, and his brother, Laertes. Her conscience had been torn asunder by the prohibitions put on by Polonius on not involving her to Hamlet, her desire for him, and being forced by her domineering sibling. As a result, upon her father's death and Hamlet's treachery, she later committed suicide.

Polonius was known to be treacherous as he was the subject of the corrupt king, Claudius. He gave up his loyalty to the rightful late king of Denmark and also covered him up while attempting to slain Hamlet who was unraveling his uncle's motives. Hiding behind a curtain, he noticed someone eavesdropping as he was having a heated discussion with his mother, Gertrude. Polonius was struck down by Hamlet with his dagger as a result. They were bound together beneath Cocytus.

They had also seen various imprisoned demons surrounding the Devil, those being the hybrid who was a New York lawyer named Kevin Lomax, along with his satanic half sisters Christabella Andreoli and Pam Garrety; three that looked close to greasers who're Tony, Vinnie, and Sean; some infamous devils included Alistair, Crowley and his mom, Rowena, Beelzebub, the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel, and quite a few familiar faces such as Moloch, who made Jenny and Gavin cringe, there were also Lilith who looked close to a spoiled little girl, and the seductress, Ruby.

At the center, the team beheld Lucifer's frozen state, as well as someone working on his chains. He looked to be an elderly person with a wrinkled face that had his forehead and left cheek covered by zigzags of blood, short white hair that glistened as much as the surrounding ice, and wearing just a white shirt and black pants.

"Ah, Ichabod!" Gavin was incredibly surprised to see him, hoping it's not another illusion. This caused the remaining quintet to look up and greet him. Though something was terribly wrong.

"Crane?" Diana observed him breaking the surrounding chains that bound the ruler of the underworld with a strong, dark blade.

"What the hell is he doing?! Crane, stop!" Jenny cried with her poor, sore throat.

The Witness did and gazed upon his friends; at least they used to be.

"It is time, Ichabod." He looked up with eyes that seemed to have his irises flaming, and his pentagram glowed beneath his left arm. "You must fulfill your destiny; free me from this chasm, and slay Lara. Only then can we both carry the mantle as the true Witnesses. You are the first of your kind to make it here. Now do it, stop them."

Obediently he halted and faced his oncoming former allies. Although he conjured energy inside his body, heating himself up to gargantuan levels. After that, Ichabod used one of his new abilities as a Witness while he exhaled a stream of fire toward the frozen lake. The large cavern of Treachery increased in temperature to a sub-tropic level, melting some portions of the ring and freeing two people from several leagues below. That said pair raised their undead hands with protruding veins breaking the surface.

Gavin and the others halted as they looked upon a male and female emerge from the depths. These two were undoubtedly those that were born out of their nightmares, who happen to be a few of the demons that tortured Ichabod, forcing him to swallow the Seeds of Doubt. Katrina Crane and Benedict Arnold!

"Oh no." Jenny cried.

"Not them again!" Gavin added to her alarm.

"I have finally arisen to smite you mortals." Benedict growled in a husky tone. "My associate and I will be more than happy to make you all sleep here, and forever be a part of Hell!" he declared, making a battle stance.

"Indeed." Katrina gathered her energy and unleashed a volley of ice projectiles, scattering the group.

"Let's do this!" Jake roared.

"It's our job as Guardians to save Crane and shield Lara!" Alex chimed in.

"Oh, there will be no one to protect, feeble beings." Katrina intimidated. "Once we destroy all of you, Lara will have no one to spare her. And once she's been obliterated, even Molly will seize to exist." Her words brought terror into them, especially the Witness. "Now, die..!"

She unleashed a large fireball whom Gavin deflected as he stepped forward and covered himself with the silver arm blades. However, she easily caught it like a volleyball and absorbed it.

The melee fighter charged it and the first to brawl with him was Jake. They exchanged a few blows, though Benedict had the upper hand in terms of strength. The remaining teammates tried to figure out how to stop the evil witch and save Lara from her, but it wasn't easy with her quick strategies. Gavin eventually got involved with Benedict after he noticed Jake was worn out; he was undoubtedly determined to cut the British bastard into ribbons! Alex still possessed Gavin's lighter; however, the long streak of flame became weak on exposure to Katrina's manipulation of the elements. It became disabled in a matter of seconds, leaving her vulnerable. She was then tossed asunder.

At times Gavin was desperate to lunge toward the treacherous redhead, but his enemy always interfered. Their movements were too quick for the six to draw out their saving grace, the Delilah Daggers.

With the team nearly on its last legs, Katrina Crane had conjured and used her telekinesis to hold the six back and crush their bones against a wall, the same way Jobe did; unfortunately, there was nothing to spare them now. And she was causing them to bleed from the inside! Benedict took out his musket from his waist, cocked it, and aimed it squarely at them.

Suddenly, one of the weak stalactites from the temperature change fell and pierced into her spine, immediately stopping her! Benedict nearly dropped his rifle while he noticed the impact. It was just enough time for Gavin to strike them both down with his Demonslayer using all his rage, as well as letting his team charge in with Delilah's Dagger and their replicas stabbing into the traitors' chests! The blood flow had actually froze as it was exposed to the air.

The pair hurled their bodies over as they collapsed, though their enemies never made the final blows like they begged them to. Instead, they gave Jenny the notion to draw out the sacred cross she possessed earlier. She held it over their painful vessels.

"Ergh, why not. Finish me off. I deserve to die...only to reanimate and smite you all again!" Benedict snarled with closed, tight teeth.

"Why spare our lives after all the suffering we've done to you?!" Katrina wailed in agony, holding her semi-bleeding chest.

"Because...Crane would not allow this." Jenny recovered. She walked closer to the fallen duo and drew out her secret weapon. "This was a rare, sacred artifact one of my hunters have found. They said it had the blood of Christ crusted on it, and it once belonged to Beatrice and Dante, the two Witnesses before Crane's time.

"With this, I shall free you from eternal torment." She looked back at her wounded allies. "As I carry the virtue of Faith, I can release the two of you from this frozen tundra. Despite the treachery for our country, and mostly for Crane...we feel this way is more honorable. Now go, be gone."

As she declared, the cross glowed and the two just stared at its luster and holy light. Their bodies gradually dissolved in the same fashion, with the illumination refracting from the lake and walls. Then, as if by magic, their souls levitated as their shells shattered when they were finally blessed. Their expressions changed from malevolence to benevolence. Everyone just watched, including Lucifer and Ichabod further down. The Witness stopped bashing the chains and gazed upon the brilliance. He even slowly walked toward it, and disregarded the anguish from the caged demon.

Despite Gavin refusing it, labeling them as a traitors and being that he hates the Redcoats, Jenny has proven him wrong while she explained that Benedict was swayed by one of the Judas coins. Since then, he became a tyrant, but deep down Jenny knew that all he wanted was freedom. She knew from the beginning that she herself was exposed to the coin's calling once while doing community service set by the Horseman of War.

She continued to explain to Katrina she deserved the same fate as Benedict's despite her being a backstabber, even when she decided on her own free will to be corrupted by dark magic. Regardless of her dwelling feelings of disdain, she still forgave her, and eventually Gavin did as well.

So, eventually their spirits ascended and dissolved through the deadly ceiling, thanking her greatly.

Little did they know, Ichabod's left arm began to eradicate. He clenched his teeth in irritation, until the pentagram itself finally disappeared. It dissolved in the same aura as the cross restored the two treacherous souls. He held it still, dumbfounded at what he just felt and saw.

"No..! How can this be?" Lucifer growled beneath his toxic breath.

"Crane!" Everyone rushed over to him.

"Stay back." He raised a hand to keep them away from the devil that already had his shackles broken.

He let out a chortle as the group noticed his limbs were free. "I'm afraid you are too late, mortals. For as you could see, my servant hast shattered the chains that bound me. A few chosen ones hast tried and failed, Ulysses of Ithaca, the knight Lancelot, Alexander the Great, Atilla the Hun. Thanks to thou, Ichabod Crane, I am at long last free from my eternal prison. Your journey as a Witness hast now come to a close. I shall reign supreme on the wretched world, and soon God." He sneered down at him, "Yes, I owe it all to you, fellow traitor!" He cackled once more and the cave began to collapse around them while a violent swirling portal opened.

"My four generals, the time hast come. We shall roam the land once more and declare war on Heaven and erase all the innocent! The apocalypse is NOW!"

The seven shielded their eyes as the Devil ascended from Treachery and entered the dimension of the living.

"Come on! Hurry! Grab my hand!" Quickly, Ichabod offered a hand, then Jenny, Gavin, and the others grabbed hold. They followed Lucifer out as they ran and leaped through their anticipating exit.

**A/N: There's Sector 5 (ARC) and Environmental Mystery from Metroid Fusion, then Boss Andross from Starfox, then Redemption from Season 2, then Reviving Crane, and finally the Bomb Ring from Final Fantasy IV.**

**There were quite a few infamous traitors here from all media, rather than just Satan himself. First and foremost was Diane Downs; in the movie "Small Sacrifices," one of the films I despise, she's undoubtedly a traitor to her family as she attempted to murder her three kids back in 1983. Even though she got three life sentences without parole and she hadn't really died yet, I still couldn't resist. By the way, that said film made me also resent the song, "Hungry Like a Wolf;" I can't STAND IT WHENEVER IT'S ON!**

**It was really tough for me, but I decided to purify two fallen souls, Benedict Arnold and especially Katrina Crane. No matter what the installment, she's ALWAYS known as a pretentious backstabber. You could never know what side she'd take, she's never loyal, and she was just born to be bad. I never liked her in the series, nor the movie, nor the original story, always the damn snake in the snow. But I decided to be nice about it and set her free, only for Ichabod's sake; he probably wouldn't want to see her death twice, nor see his former friend, Benedict, be slewed.**

**On the subject of Benedict, I liked how the series handled him than the real incident as to why he turned his back on his country. Also, Marcus Collins made a frozen appearance.**

**I never got the concept of the third round, so I left it blank and skipped to the last one. That was easy to do, as I knew plenty of traitors there: First off was Castiel; I loathed him after he freed Dean from Hell. I always saw him as another uninspiring version of Seraph from the Matrix sequels. He was DEFINITELY a traitor, especially to his own creator, by the time he wanted to assimilate great power for himself and for the Leviathans. I don't know, nor care, when he was slewed nor how. But I always wanted to add him for lulz. Take...these broken wings!**

**Malagant was from "First Knight," though when it comes to myths about King Arthur, I'd rather take the 2004 film over anything else.**

**Also, Captain Wander from Street Kings makes his mark here. Just like any other corrupt cop, he betrayed his colleagues and put the city in serious risk. All because of drugs and cold, hard cash. I never liked him nor the movie, and I hope it'll be a fatal lesson to anyone. Any officer that flunks the law and betrays the greater good should suffer the consequences dearly for eternity.**

**I don't have much to say about the psychotic Ophelia or her treacherous father, Polonius. Like Gertrude and Claudius, they deserve to be treated as traitors to their kingship.**

**As for the creations, I wasn't sure where they should be; my guess was in Treachery since it was Lucifer's turf. The first mentioned were three demons from the Sometimes They Come Back sequel. Tony, Vinnie, and Sean were by far the worst demons that had existed thanks to the characters based on Stephen King! Stay dead, bastards!**

**Maybe Ludlow didn't descend into eternal darkness and cold, but Kevin Lomax did. That lawyer and hybrid from Satan was really abysmal. And it definitely had a WTF moment as he hit a big reset button. It was never worth it, and it leaves a bad impression on lawyers as being the devil's advocates. It was so loathsome to all roles, especially that pathetic, corrupting role as Satan himself. Especially for the she-demons on top of that! I hate everyone and everything here!**

**The Patriot was a terrible historical movie I saw when I was in high school. I personally saw the Redcoats in Sleepy Hollow as demons usurping freedom from another country. Especially the Loyalists; they're no better. It was so difficult to make the decision to redeem Benedict Arnold.**

**Crowley, Rowena, and other demons deserve to be here, too.**

**So, Ichabod and Lucifer Had their shackles broken, and they and Team Witness managed to leave Hell altogether, and return to the world of the living. The long ride with the damned is finally over. But the story isn't.**


	22. Chapter XXII - The Aftermath

**Chapter XXII  
The Aftermath**

A humongous bright light shot out of the aperture at Pandora's Hideout and into the sky like a massive beacon, symbolizing that Lucifer, and Team Witness, had escaped from Hell. The group soon woke up in the darkened lair; however, Ichabod wasn't with them.

"Where's Ichabod..?" Gavin wondered groggily, looking around with his heavy head.

"I think he must be inside the Gorgon's cave; he died there, remember?" Lara answered.

Diana attempted to contact Ichabod's cell phone using hers. Unfortunately, it didn't have a lot of power left, and there were no bars showing in the upper left-hand corner. Service was completely out of the question, just as the power was when the Horseman of Death and the Tribulations following him shut down all electricity.

"Guess we better get going. There's not much time." Jenny rose up slowly.

"Yeah, there's no telling what Lucifer and the Horsemen have in store now." Alex added.

And so the group unanimously decided to search for him. Meanwhile, the remaining Witness woke up in the subterranean lair, the same location where he was slewed by his son, Henry. The gash was still there, but in the process of healing, and the tragic duel and his journey through the underworld were still fresh in his mind. He was still too weak from moving as his body weighed like a ton of lead. Despite the sharp pain in his chest, he wondered where his allies were. Then he recalled the place where the Hellhound dragged his soul. Still, he had some sporadic hallucinations of his son, Abraham, Lucifer, and his horrible experiences as he desperately waited, and waited...and waited some more.

The world was nearly something they'd never expected. According to a decaying headline that was laying on the street like an old parchment, Sleepy Hollow, amongst other major cities, have turned to ruin in a manner of days. All of the seven trumpets were blown. Everyone and everything they knew were gone forever and Lucifer was released. They noticed the sky was incredibly dark with a mix of black and an opaque vermillion. All roads were deserted, cars were demolished, buildings were abandoned. The air was heavy and toxic, nearly making their mouths dry and their throats scratchy, like exposing to pollen. Everything was deathly silent; no chirping from birds nor insects, there was no chatter from any townsfolk whether they'd be chatting on a phone, walking a dog, or running a business.

Everyone was stunned while they explored the ruined city. "No..!" It was enough for Jenny to lean into Gavin.

His eyes perked up as he remembered, "But...but, Ichabod. Is he..?"

Lara assured, "Don't worry, he's a Witness. I survived a dystopian world. I know he's still alive, and would find a way to do the same." She would never forget his older, imprisoned self, nor the condition the country was in once Dreyfuss became America's immortal president. The sergeant took her word for it. Still, they could only stand in horror.

"Every settlement has been destroyed..!" Alex barely found her words.

"Satan will pay for this." Diana replied earnestly, even though it may seem impossible.

"If He's still here." Jake said. "It looks pretty quiet. I sure hope the Horsemen won't sneak up on us."

"We need somewhere to relinquish our weapons." Jenny volunteered. "After our misadventures in Hell, we seem to be nowhere near battle-ready. And we definitely need Crane for our, and his, survival."

With a brief pause, Lara declared with a nod, "Let's do it."

While trekking along, they were preoccupied on what would happen to the survivors, if they were lucky they were any: Gavin was worrying about his dad, Don, Ichabod, and Molly; while Diana was mostly worried for her daughter, as was Lara for her past vessel. Jenny kept on thinking of her old man, Ezra, wondering if he was still hanging in there with the troubled civilians Henry influenced. The others felt the same for their comrades, even for Chief Falcolor and the refugees trapped in The Vault. They knew that Washington was an eternity to travel to, and most of the automobiles, maybe Ichabod's SUV, were already demolished by Satan's awakening. Still, they marched on toward the snake lake, sticking together and trying to calm their fears and anxieties.

Elsewhere, Ichabod was staying low to the burnt ground. He even smelt the soil, seeing if he could catch his friends' scent without letting himself be detected by the evil forces. The intense odor was like sulfur, stinging his nose. He still tried to keep his cover and stealth as he trodden onward.

The team continued walking through the dead forest removing any brown foliage in their path. Through the shaken brush, they saw a disfigured shadow of what appeared to be a man. They weren't sure if he was just a survivor or an enemy disguised as a beggar. They remained alert as they slowly marched up to him. The individual still remained crouched and low to the ground, until his hide was removed.

With an intense stroke of luck, they found Ichabod! He reunited and gave everyone some tight hugs, despite his hurt constitution. But it was Lara that really caught his eye. He couldn't thank her enough, leading the team on this perilous rescue mission. She did say she had a promise to keep. They figured they can regroup in the Archives, and repair their weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the Horsemen returned with some news. They were setting up shop at the devastated Fredericks Manor.

"He looked a little different, though, but I'm sure it was that rogue Witness, Ichabod Crane." Logan said.

"So, my father has went through Hell and back." Henry boomed to his new associate as he beamed with delight. "But he is forgetting one small detail, Hell is now on Earth. Satan has risen and the apocalypse is nigh." He began to gleam as there was little to no hope for the feeble mortals. Every one of the Horsemen seem to be satisfied in their own destruction, especially Logan. Yet, they still have the Witnesses and their Guardians to finish off, which he thought would be a cinch.

"I'll alert our generals at once. I'm sure we're gonna have a hell of a time wiping out the Witnesses and their foolish friends!" he smirked.

War stood up and changed into his avatar. "Then let us start. Lucifer cannot wait to get a piece of them. However, He wants Ichabod to suffer and watch them fall around him. He will be as weak as a helpless puppy. And then we'll slaughter him; there will be no escape, and the world shall permanently be in our grasp!"

* * *

As the team headed to the Archives, Jake and Diana were carrying the battered Witness on their shoulders. The seven then saw the Angel of Death, Abaddon, in the distance leading his troops of Locusts from a huge scar in the earth. Jenny summarized it was the bottomless pit. He was a large angel having red eyes, enormous eagle-like wings, and wearing nothing but red trousers like a monk's. Wielding a humongous bow and arrow as well as a quiver rivaling his body size, he had a clan of strange creatures with scorpion tails, numerous frog-like legs, bare chests and faces belonging to humans, and nearly built like centaurs the size of a feral mammal. They looked upon the seven and sneered.

Gavin prepared for battle, but Ichabod grabbed him by the arm as he told him, "Lower your weapons. They'll ignore unless they'll consider us a threat." He reluctantly withdrew his blade.

According to the Freemason, Abaddon was believed to be the Destroyer translated from ancient Greek; since he's an angel from Hell, Abaddon was considered to be Lucifer, or one of the angels that fell with Him. Ichabod assured his teammates he's not an enemy. He and his legion only hunt down those that don't have the symbol of God; however, they still have the seven Virtues. Thus they're safe unless if they should be provoked during their five-month conquest.

"Five months?!" Jake hollered, while still gazing at the nightmarish angel. "You're telling me we have to wait five whole months until they're done?! We can't last that long!"

"Which is why we must prepare ourselves for Armageddon; the final battle." Ichabod said. "We cannot get involved with the warring nations. We must press on."

"If we hadn't been able to restore Crane, he could've been their number one target." Lara said. "They only take down those that possess the number of the Beast, or those that are just neutral."

"I sure hope Molly will be alright." Diana was full of anxiety.

"Don't worry, Miss Thomas. She's a child Witness. She'll be fine as long as we can vanquish all evil."

"How do we do this, Ichabod?" Gavin asked.

His mind still tried to remain sharp despite his painful body. He was beginning to look pale. "Come. We should head to the Archives, post-haste."

With easy passage, since no one was occupying the neighboring offices, Team Witness had finally made it to their shelter. The glass windows have been shattered, debris was everywhere, there was hardly any light despite the sky. So, Jenny lit a lantern using a match while Ichabod sat in a rickety chair. Even though everything was tossed asunder, the former professor still had some intel thanks to his eidetic memory. Lara applied some soothing cream upon his injured chest, though the deep, cinnabar flesh wound was barely visible. While Gavin shaded the broken windows, and salted beneath the locked doors and sills.

Jenny blew out the burning match and walked up to her loyal CO. "Alright, Crane. What's the plan?" she queried.

Everyone drew their attention; it was no doubt he would have some extensive knowledge since he was Lucifer's right-hand-man albeit temporarily. They gathered with him and the lit lantern as they took out some goods; it was as almost they were around a bonfire while camping in the woods, except it was at the abandoned armory.

He recited, "This silence quiets Heaven, so that it can focus on what is about to be revealed. It is the lull before the storm. The trumpets repeat themselves, again and again, throughout history, just as the seal judgments do, until the second coming of Christ."

Everyone, except Jenny and Lara, weren't convinced. "English, doc." Jake said impatiently.

The former intervened, "The fifth trumpet sound is the first Woe out of three. Before this trumpet sounds, an angel or an eagle appears, flying in mid-heaven, and warns, 'Woe, woe, woe, to those who dwell on the earth, because of the remaining blasts of the trumpets of the three angels who are about to sound!'

"The fifth trumpet prompts a giant star to fall from Heaven. The star is given the key to the bottomless pit. After opening it, the smoke that rises out darkens the air and blocks the sunlight. Then from out of the smoke, the Locusts were unleashed."

"T-those were the horrid creatures?!" Gavin was in fright.

"Precisely. They were scorpion-tailed warhorses, having a man's face with lion's teeth." Her hands descended behind her head, "Their hair was long like that of a woman's and flew with locust-like wings. They had golden crowns and are protected with iron-like breastplates."

Lara added, "They were commanded by their king, Abaddon, to torment any man who does not have the seal of God on their forehead, by using their fatal stingers. It was also made clear to them that they must not kill anyone during their five-month mission of torment."

Ichabod continued, "After the fifth trumpet blast, the sixth one sounds. This is the Second Woe, where four angels are released from their binds to the great river, Euphrates. They commanded a brute force of 200 million mounted troops whose horses dissipate plague from out of their mouths, most notably: fire, smoke, and brimstone. The mounted horsemen wore breastplates with the color of fire, hyacinth, and brimstone. These horses have a lion's head and their tails were like a serpent, even with a snake head. They are responsible for the deaths of a third of mankind who are stricken by the plague that emanated from these armies."

"So...we have both the Locusts and this army to deal with?!" Jake was becoming more frantic.

"Chill, Jake. Crane said we shouldn't interfere." Alex replied. "This isn't our fight." She faced their leader in confirmation, "Right?"

"This is not our battle. This can't. Let them do what is needed." Ichabod said.

"The sound of the seventh trumpet signals the Third Woe, the final plague." Jenny explained. "This is the last trumpet sound and the final woe. Loud voices in heaven which say, 'The kingdom of the world has become the kingdom of our Lord and of his Messiah, and he will reign forever and ever.' People actually thank the Almighty and praise for the wrath that came. The dead were judged and the righteous were rewarded."

"And then come the Seven Bowls." Lara intervened. Everyone, but Ichabod and Jenny, took a deep sigh of oppression.

"There's more to this..?" Gavin couldn't take anymore.

Jenny said, "When the first bowl is poured out, foul and painful sores come upon those bearing the mark of the beast and those who worshiped its image."

"Well, that's a relief." Diana said. "At least we know guilty minds would suffer the consequences."

"Yes. And the second bowl is poured out, the seas and the oceans all become blood, forcing everything in the sea to die." Lara added.

"As would the rivers and the remaining sources of water once the third bowl is poured out. Then the sun causes a major heatwave to scorch the planet with fire with the fourth bowl."

"Indeed, Miss Jenny. After the fifth bowl is poured out, a thick darkness overwhelms the kingdom of the beast." Ichabod said.

"Wait, so Hell also gets darkened? That's a good one." Gavin exclaimed.

He still went on, "When the sixth bowl is poured out, the great river Euphrates dries up so that the kings of the east might cross to be prepared to battle. Three unclean spirits with the appearance of frogs come, one each, out of the mouths of the dragon, the beast, and the false prophet. These demonic spirits work Satanic miracles to gather the nations of the world to battle against the forces of good during the Armageddon. Jesus says that his coming will be like that of a thief in the night, urging his followers to stay alert."

"And those are the wars we cannot fight." Diana concluded.

"And finally, the seventh bowl, a global earthquake causes the cities of the world to collapse. All the mountains and islands are removed. Giant hailstones weighing nearly 100 pounds plummet onto the planet. The plagues are so severe that the wicked's hatred of God intensifies while the incorrigible continue to curse at Him." Jenny finished.

"Wait a second." Alex said. This was undoubtedly tough for the clueless quartet to endure. "Are you saying that the Seven Trumpets are similar to the Seven Plagues?"

The artifact hunter stuck up a finger, "The seven Bowl judgements ARE similar in nature to the Trumpet judgments, but far more serious. There will be no warning when they come. In addition, there are three key differences between the Trumpet judgments and the Vial judgments." She took a breather as she sat. "These Trumpet judgments are plagues that bring partial devastation and curses only one-third of nature and people, while the Bowl judgments are more severe, direct assaults against humanity and nature, thus bringing more chaos on the earth than the Trumpet judgments. Lastly, the Trumpet judgments offer a chance for redemption and repentance, while the Vial judgments do not; they're instead a direct assault on those who have taken the mark of the Beast, and to those who are considered incorrigible and arrogant, thus makes them impossible to save."

Ichabod said in a coy manner, "All this must've happened when you all left." His face then lifted, "There was also a time between the seven trumpets and the seven bowls in which the Witnesses had been discovered, hunted down for three and a half years, and finally slaughtered. And then ascend into Heaven three days later, like Jesus did." Up until Ichabod's demise, it took longer since the Tribulations started with Moloch and the Headless Horseman; it's been four years since. And Washington never finished his own Book of Revelation after the war, though Ichabod concluded that this could be the start of a new Heaven and Earth, compared to the old book that highlighted the first coming of Christ and the war between Jerusalem and Israel.

He paused for a bit and looked around their silent turf, although throughout the long lectures, night fell. "We appear to be safe for now. Let's chance some rest. I'll keep a lookout." They obliged, and everyone except Lara left and settled down. While the team slept, they went into a separate room and got involved in a personal discussion.

Ichabod became more depressed and he noticed Lara following him. He wondered why she would stick close to him after all the crises he had caused. She actually chose to stay with him for company and also nurse him back to health. She even removed his top and wiped away the grime and dry blood. She wanted to be the one to comfort him, after all that chaos and misery he had gone through. Especially when involving the Hellhound, Katrina and Benedict, and swallowing the Seeds of Doubt and letting Lucifer rise and smite the earth. She can relate to him since even she grew up in a devastated world, as well as siding with the enemy who kept on feeding her lies, particularly with Diana's and Ichabod's fate, and deceiving her on killing her friends. She also remembered she was about twenty years younger, when she saved him from a spiritual trial, saying that even though he feels alone and that he let his friends down, he still possessed hope, even in her darker future and to this day, and he should never give up on it no matter what. He still kept blaming himself for ruining the world in both times.

He felt he was cursed all his life, even once he was resurrected and had the mantle handed down to him by General Washington, he wished that he wasn't chosen in the first place since he couldn't bare it. Lara assured him he was never a burden; it was all Lucifer, and the Witnesses must finish their destiny as one. Their only chance was to defeat the Horsemen and Lucifer in order to restore balance to the world.

He embraced her as he appreciated everything she did for him and their allies after all these decades of torment. He wished he can do the same if their roles were reversed. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, their minds were racing with their hearts. Then, something unexpected happened; they never wanted to let each other go. They kissed each other passionately, and soon their bodies intertwined. It was as if both the past and the future would merge in the here and now. They did, and while it was a first for Lara, Ichabod mentioned he hadn't felt this blissful in so long. At last, they found their significant other, even though ironically they were Witnesses from different time paradoxes.

They were now one, both in body and spirit, and they felt that nothing can pry them apart as long as they would stick together and win over their greatest adversary yet.

**A/N: I know there were some story elements from Revelation that I didn't include like the Woman of the Apocalypse, or the Dragon with the ten tails and six heads that were supposed to represent kings, or the Beasts emerging from the land and the sea, or even the false prophet, which may be Henry..? Either way, Revelation was just far too complicated; I can't seem to understand all the chapters, plus I'm not religious. Maybe it comes to saying, history can be repeated, but we could always change the details. Even I'm not sure if the apocalypse would happen for real, or how the world restored itself with all those indestructible beasts of darkness. That's just plain overkill! And I CAN'T be sure how it's supposed to be done!**

**The Gestahl Empire then the Dark World will play once Team Witness emerge into the post-apocalyptic world from the Inferno. The second and third parts of "Omen," also from FFVI will play afterward as they look for Ichabod's wounded vessel; I know it's late, but keep in mind the remastered soundtrack would be used for each of the pieces from FFVI made by sschafi1. As the Witnesses settle down with each other, there is this gentle version of the main theme, not "Abbie and Crane," in a D key, but I don't know what it's called; I wish more of the soundtrack, aside from Season 1, would be accessible.**

**I hope it wasn't wrong for me for the would-be-won't-they couple would stay together, in this case Ichabod x Lara. I know this was a sign of a show about to be cancelled, and I'm sure people would get upset since they were hoping for Ichabbie instead. It was difficult to lose Abbie, but we should move on and accept Lara as the new Witness; so I guess it's Ichara now? Idk, but I hope fans would follow my lead here and support this pairing. Even though it hasn't been mentioned, sadly, I believe that Lara is about two decades older than her past self.**

**So the final showdown is about to begin. Sorry if the chapter's pacing was bad. Will Team Witness emerge victorious, or will the Horsemen give them the slip again? Will the Witnesses and their team survive the apocalypse? All the answers in the next missing episode! :D**


	23. Chapter XXIII - The Decisive Battle, Part I

**Chapter XXIII  
The Decisive Battle, Part I**

"Lara..? Lara?" Ichabod caressed her clammy, heated face, which seemed to grow pale overnight. He kept calling her, desperately wanting to bring her back. Since last night, he never felt so needed, so loved by someone, in over 232 years. There was Katrina, but the Witness from the future never invoked treachery unto him. "Lara..? Please, arise. I need you."

With a whimper, she stirred slowly. Her vision was very hazy as she saw her friend look down on her with a pained gaze. She reached for his hand, he grabbed hers tightly, his grip was also very warm. "Ichabod..."

Their fingers intertwined. "Lara, what is it? What's happening to you?" he begged.

She could only let out a whisper, "It's my past vessel, Ichabod... Molly... She's succumbing to the plagues."

"No..! She can't. If anything should happen to her, you would..." He couldn't finish his sentence; he knew there was a link between Molly and Lara, through the passage of time she was her future self. He clutched her hand with his other palm. "Lara, stay with me. We all need you."

"Crane?" The Witnesses heard Jenny march in from the long hallway after she looked in. She entered and they were lucky Lara's weak naked body was covered in a thick blanket. He did manage to dress himself before he tried to awaken his beloved. The artifact hunter sat beside them. "Crane, what's wrong with Lara?"

He told her that Molly is in danger, suffering from a great sickness by the seven Vials. Being that she's only still a kid, she may not have much time to live through them. Soon, the rest of the team walked in and heard about her predicament.

"Lara hardly has any time. Molly just needs to hang in there." Diana said, trying her best to compose herself. She could never believe she can outlive her only daughter in a chaotic time like this. "I'll dress her and see what she has-" By the time she uncovered Lara's blanket, she noticed there were some burning scars across her chest and arms. She also noticed that her entire body was bare. She could do nothing but hold a hand over her gapped mouth.

Gavin immediately came at the defensive, despite the stunning sight of her tender breasts. "Look, maybe she was undressed because he noticed she was growing hotter and wanted to cool her down."

"No." Everyone turned to the Freemason. "I have mated with her. It's been done." he confessed as he hung his head in shame.

"Crane..?" Jenny was in utter surprise; he was the type of man that'd prefer tying the knot before getting intimate. He was that formal.

"Why did you do this to her!?" Lara's mom became miffed. But Alex held a hand in front of her.

"Hey, take it easy, Diana. I'm sure she had feelings for him. He needed someone as an anchor, which is what Witnesses do for each other, right? I mean...I kinda mated with Jake earlier, and Molly barely noticed." she spilt the beans. "This-this can't be the cause. Maybe he just didn't know until now."

They still looked at him in glum, and Diana who was in great disdain.

"Mother..." The Head of Homeland Security faced her. "Alex speaks the truth, I did have feelings for him. He needed me, as I needed him. He couldn't stop blaming himself for freeing Lucifer and bringing forth the apocalypse. And then we just-" she let out a sudden, hoarse cough.

"Shh, save your strength, Lara." Jake persuaded.

"No, it's Molly, my past vessel. Listen... I think I can help. Ichabod..?" He leaned in closer to her. "I need to share my heart with yours."

"I don't understand." Gavin said.

"It means, Gavin, that he and Lara can share their essences with each other." Jenny clarified. "Remember when she helped him take out the Heart Devil? Their hearts beat as one, Crane was the artery, while Lara was the ventricle? They were inseparable. And together, they defeated the demon and saved us all."

"It won't cure, but it'll by her and Molly some time." Ichabod added.

"But, that means if Lara gets more sick, it'll affect you as well."

"I'm stronger than her, Gavin. I can help her fight it." he paused for a moment. "What must I do?"

"Just hold me. And I'll channel some of my essence into you. Just stay still and close your eyes. Our bond is strong." He did what she told her to as he continued to hold her hand. Her fingers curled in his, and then the Virtues of Temperance and Prudence dimmed. There was a flashback when Ichabod made a bonding ritual as he entered inside Gavin's mind while he was fighting his guardian's dark apparition.

Their bodies tingled, as if a portion of Lara's soul shot into his like a jolt of electricity. They felt numb afterwards, and then their hearts began to have a trepidation. The spell was complete, as Ichabod felt his heart beat once, while Lara's finished his. Although the rhythm was slow, they functioned normally; just working as two halves for one whole.

"Did it work?" Diana queried, desperate than ever.

"I think so." Jenny confirmed.

Ichabod's grip loosened. He became dazed and everyone caught him when he was about to collapse. He breathed in deeply, trying to keep himself together.

"I guess two hearts are certainly better than one, rather than just two heads."

"I'm alright." he assured. "How's Lara?"

Diana said that she had some deep, irritating burns and a fever. "You think you can delay Molly's ailments from the seven plagues?"

He wiped away some perspiration from his face. "I don't know. It all happens so fast. We are half in and half out of our own planes. Almost like in astral form. We could be vulnerable under enemy onslaughts as well as the vials."

"Which means if one gets inflicted, so does the other." Jenny concluded.

"Well, that's why you have your Guardians." Alex beamed. Her cheer made the others realize their duties.

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked her future daughter, still not quite convinced.

"The temperature has gone down a little. But I think Ichabod is also suffering. We can't stay this way for long." Lara replied with more coherence and her stamina grew slightly. She also had some color added to her face. "Lemme get dressed first, and then we can deal with the Horsemen."

Everyone left, except Ichabod whom Lara offered to stay. Even though he didn't see it, he could feel Diana's stern gaze on him. "Lara, I'll stay by your side, I promise you that."

"I know you will. Our connection remains everlasting and strong. Much as the Emblem of Thura. I won't go down without you."

"And neither will I." He kissed her forehead before he assisted her to stand up and put on some coverage over her fragile body.

Ichabod unraveled her new clothes as he and Lara discussed as to why Treachery looked so much different than last time; the Freemason said that compared to their last viewing, it was all an illusion made by "the master of deception." A testimonial if they will, he called it.

* * *

Outside the Archives, the sky was a bright cinnabar overcast. The air was still dry and humid, and the team feared they could be bait for any demon that's willing to strike them without warning. As the seven trekked on the burnt terrain searching for their worst nightmares, Jake queried, "How would you expect to find the Devil and his evil quartet, Brainiac?"

His comment gave the leader a boost of confidence, though he was still uncertain. "The world is wide, Master Wells. They could be almost anywhere. I suggest we shall draw them to us instead."

Suddenly, both Witnesses collapsed. Their hearts suddenly gave way while their bodies wilted under the severe plagues. Although Lara minimized her fall as Diana and Alex were carrying her on their shoulders.

"Oh no..!" Jenny ran up to them. She took out her Cross, hoping it'd give them some strength, if only for a little while.

"Not again!" Gavin cried in panic.

Luckily for them, they saw their Virtues light up once more starting with the cross in the center; it was only a temporary, simultaneous fainting spell. Though the two destined warriors knew what it meant. Ichabod rose slowly as his friends lifted him back onto his feet. He looked at the back of his hand, "I think our time is running short."

"The plagues... I'm not sure how much longer Molly can hold up. Even a kid as strong as her might not deal with them." Diana rambled.

"Whether we're running out of steam or not," Jenny mentioned, "we have to try and stop Lucifer. Even if it is our fate to perish doing so."

"We can't stop now. We must push through till we can resist no more. We have gotten this far, and I'm not going down without a fight from Him." Lara clenched her teeth despite the pain. "We will put an end to this madness, no matter what happens. I've lived through a bleak future long enough."

"Still, we must hurry and move ahead." Ichabod urged.

Gavin was more perplexed than anyone. "If I were Lucifer, where the hell would I be..?"

"It seems you're in the right place." Everyone looked around frantically for the familiar vehement voice that belonged to none other than Henry in all his bloodthirsty appetite.

"I should've known it was you!" the sergeant screeched. He immediately drew out the Demonslayer, yearning to finally slice him into ribbons so thin he'd never rise again.

"Obviously we wouldn't find you, and instead you found us!" Jenny added.

"Indeed we have." War boomed, his whole body but his face was encased in his thick armor of darkness. "It was quite easy to find you pathetic imbeciles with your holy beacons." They knew he was referring to their Virtues emitting light and thereby detecting it.

"I see, Father, that you are as weak as a kitten. As the other Witness. You'd still dare to oppose me, my brethren, and our master? I'd say He's been more kinder to me than Moloch. He has waited an eternity for his emancipation. And it seems you two are on your last legs. Lara would seize to exist if any harm should come to her past vessel as we speak. There's no possible means you can stop us!"

Gavin took the forefront, "We can. I've been waiting for a long time to cut your ego down to size!"

Henry descended from the high ledge, "Ooh, still feisty as ever, I see. You won't be so tough without your life line." Ichabod was holding his head, as if trying and failing to block something out of his mind. Everyone knew what he did to him; much like the Spider Demon, he was in a spiritual confrontation with him.

"Ichabod!" Gavin stormed to him. "What have you done?"

"Let's just say I'm giving him another intervention."

The wielder of Fortitude went into a berserker rage. "You want to kill him from within! So you could vanquish both the Witnesses and soon us! I won't let this happen!"

"Killing two birds with one stone has never been this easy."

Gavin had a flashback to the last duel against him, just after Moloch rose from Purgatory. Then it came to him; he knew that if he could defeat Henry, he'll disappear entirely. "Give us the worst you got! I'll STILL beat you!"

They prepared themselves for an en garde and charged toward each other. The two swords made a clang that could make people's ears bleed. Gavin took out his iron blades and continued to clash with him. Meanwhile, Henry was verbally torturing Ichabod from inside his subconscious, telling him how he was abandoned as a boy, how he let him be discarded from his foster home and then being killed by a covenant, and finally being raised by Moloch. It was then he was using his prowess as the Sin Eater, reading Ichabod's mind and exploiting his guilt like he did so before.

"Objection!"

Gavin was also in the astral plane, posing with a Phoenix Wright impression. He wouldn't possibly let his own son, his own blood, make him weak and helpless against the plagues by reducing him to nothing. His eyes were as sharp and keen with his hateful blood boiling. He attempted to set the record straight, stating he wasn't around due to extenuating circumstances on the battlefield. As he was too busy confronting his soon-to-be associate, Death, then later nearly died.

Henry countered it was Ichabod that abandoned his friendship. That he made Katrina fall for him instead of Abraham, making them bitter enemies and letting Moloch make him as the first Horseman. Gavin let out another objection, saying it was HER choice, that she picked Ichabod out of love instead of a forced marriage for riches. That the heart was all that mattered. But it wasn't enough since Henry countered that it was Ichabod who failed his family, making both him and Katrina go corrupt. Gavin spat it was all from the Grand Grimoire, as well as Solomon's influence; in addition, Henry was the one who tainted Frank as soon as he signed a contract that his soul would belong to him permanently, even upon death.

In other words, "You corrupted YOUR family! And the world as you held the mantle of War twice!"

* * *

Outside, Gavin made a clenching blow against Henry's face, which pieces of skin flew off. He turned, holding his injured cheek. They paused as Gavin was catching his breath. Henry spat out blood, "You...fool!"

Then, he raised his hands. There was a whooshing noise, but no wind. Suddenly, there were some limbs coming out of the ground. Gavin looked down and remembered the trick he pulled back in Fredericks Manor a few years ago. It was Henry's usual sneaky move entrapping his victims. He had the Purgatory Sword and he sliced them, only to be vulnerable from his telekinesis, forcing him to crash back into a wall, and black out. With the incident fresh in mind, he held the hilt tightly and turned his blade upside down. It glowed a bright cerulean before he stabbed the ground, causing a shockwave which obliterated the limbs and stunned Henry. He closed in for the kill and sliced his body.

His friends cheered. But Jenny warned him to get back. Henry retaliated with a backhand, knocking Gavin down just a few feet away. The Demonslayer wasn't enough, and he was stunned. Henry grabbed him by the hair and gazed into his eyes. Gavin knew what he was trying to accomplish as he resisted the urge. Still, he persisted, making him go into a trance using his suppressed weakness. The young soldier calmed down and soon became a mindless zombie doing his bidding. By his command, he marched slowly toward Ichabod, withdrew his signature weapon, took out a replica of Delilah's Dagger, and raised it over him.

"Gavin..? Gavin no!" Jenny screamed, trying to talk some sense into him.

"Silence!" The team was held back by Henry's blast, injuring them. All they could do was watch the horror unfold.

* * *

Ichabod went up to Gavin in the astral plane as he saw him in agony. He tried to comfort him, but all he did was glare at him, and then knock him to the floor. He pinned him down, then Henry said he has failed as a father and friend. His son gave him some painful memories, from the time he didn't save Abbie from Pandora's Box, to the trial he was trapped in as he was about to commit suicide by a noose. Then, he gave him a vision of all his friends dead, sealed in coffins, and the entire world being reigned forevermore by a triumphant Satan and his Horsemen. Then, he saw himself freeing Lucifer in Treachery's icy tundra, and putting his friends in danger who're about to save him.

"Gavin, kill him. He and Lara are making this world suffer under damnation! Through all the chaos and pain, the Witnesses are known as the Destroyers, and that's all they ever are! They are the keys to the End of Days and they must be slewed. Do it, show me that my father is truly the monster I've known him to be."

Gavin took out a dull dagger and pointed it squarely toward his former mentor.

* * *

Outside, he was about to do the same. Then, he looked over toward Henry and threw the dagger straight into his gut!

"CUT! He's cut!" Jake screeched.

Henry was weakened by the assault. Gavin went over and took out the stinging blade and a small sac of salt. He tossed it into the wound, making Henry wail in agony. It was so unbearable that he sunk to his knees. Gavin saw the glowing orange hilt of his sword and decided to kill him with it. He raised it over his head while for once, Henry, with his weepy eyes, begged for mercy.

Gavin hesitated, then he tossed away the accursed, flaming sword. Henry was in complete shock that Gavin had no intention on killing him, out of all the times he harbored all this resentment towards him.

"Now, Jenny. Do it quickly. Stay down!" He threw another salt sac on his gash, weakening him more. As if reading his mind, she drew out the holy Cross. It started to brighten.

"Begone, Henry. You no longer carry the mantle of War. You are Crane's one and only son, that much is true. But you were poisoned by Moloch after you were casted out as a child. And since then, you wanted to take revenge on your family, then you forced Katrina to work for you by awakening your so-called covenant of witches. You even did the unforgivable deeds by plaguing Frank's soul and almost driven Crane to kill himself for his sins.

"But...those dark times are behind you now. You're no longer the demon we know. Break the shackles of War. And find peace."

"Katrina is waiting." Gavin added.

Henry felt his armor dissolve into dust as his body illuminated and rose aloft.

* * *

"But...why?" Ichabod barely found his words. His disciple began to shed some tears saying, "Ichabod, you mean more of a father to me than anyone I know. Even rivaling my own... I don't believe you're one of the bringers of chaos like Henry said. But...he's at peace now, and you shouldn't worry about him anymore.

"Molly once said that you should never give up hope. And Abbie said the same. Don't give up, Ichabod... There's a light left in you still. Please...don't perish..!"

As he hugged Gavin who was shaking, he saw Henry in a bright, translucent figure being greeted by Katrina. He realized now he could start over, and his kin was no longer cursed and bound to evil. "Goodbye, Jeremy."

"The opposite of War is peace. And so you restored him..." The Freemason was still awed by Gavin and Jenny's efforts. He couldn't be more grateful. And with War's shell broken, there were only three more to go. He then faced Gavin with a small grin, "I could never thank you enough... Son." They embraced each other tightly.

Then, Jake shouted a lookout. A poisonous dart shot toward a nearby boulder, making it decay. Sure enough, it was Pestilence with his rider, Logan. "Ready for Round 3?!" he snarled through his curled lips.

"You betcha!" the archivist declared.

"Let's go!" Alex was beside him, and Jenny strategized to keep their distance. With a raised hand, the Witnesses went down once more.

"Protect the Witnesses!" she ordered, as Jake and Alex fought off the crazed celebrity. They used everything from their disposal, from their holy grenades which left a disturbing mark, to the silver-tipped crossbow, trying to stay as far away from Pestilence as possible. Meanwhile, Jenny laid the Cross close to the sick duo, trying to buy them more time.

Unfortunately, Logan's biokinesis got the best of them. By the time he unleashed his viral vile unto the group, everyone that made contact got sick; it was even equivalent to the seven Vials laid upon the land. The Witnesses' condition grew worse as they clung to dear life as much as they could! Almost literally so since they held hands very tightly. They had burning sores, their sore throats were closing up rapidly and causing suffocation, their body temperatures skyrocketed, and their immune systems were shutting down under the ailments that could rival having cancer or AIDS.

"You're all just a bunch of feeble, worthless mortals. You have a snowball of a chance to defeat me and my friends. My plague has already divided and rendered the world into ruin! I have been proven to be the most powerful celebrity on Earth! No one can surpass me, not even Doug Walker, or Sir Paul McCartney, nor the Pope and the falling kings. My powers are infinite!"

During his maniacal monologue, he saw a shimmering object in his peripheral vision. The Cross was just dangling from Jenny's pocket, and came into full view as it slipped out. Jenny was the only one who was hardly affected by Logan's destructive diseases.

"Can you surpass the power of the Almighty?!" she yelled.

Logan looked down at the holy artifact glowing like a limelight. "What is this? It's just a stupid cross. It can't stop me."

She struggled as she raised it toward him, "You're-wrong." She concentrated harder with as much stamina as she could muster. Logan couldn't stop staring at it for some reason, and he noticed his fatal illnesses were wearing down.

"What's happening? This can't be. I'm supposed to be one of the Horseman, how could this stop me?" He hardly noticed his body was decaying as there was more light emanating from the holy relic.

"Eat this!" Jenny threw a holy grenade toward her adversary. The blast was close, but Logan withered like an old oak tree in a hurricane. "Take THAT!" She tried again and all Logan did was stare at the bomb. With that, his body exploded on contact. And everyone was momentarily restored.

Jenny surveyed the damage, then she rushed over to the Witnesses who looked spent. By contact with the Cross, they were so amazed how well they felt. Nevertheless, the cross in the Virtue emblem glistened brightly in the center. Beatrice's parting gift, along with the blood encrusted from Christ, really got the job done!

"How did you do it, Miss Jenny?" Ichabod asked in amazement.

"The same way my sister was able to defeat it. By using holy water, and having some faith; it never hurts." she replied with a smile.

"You did it." Gavin embraced her. "I always believed that Abbie lives in you most of all. And this proves it."

"She does indeed." Ichabod agreed with his statement. Even Lara admitted this, although she was still the home for her eternal soul. She was so relieved that she could no longer live in fear for herself, nor her past self.

"It's no surprise we should go for the opposite. Like peace instead of war, cures against diseases. And Logan was pretty zealous, kind of typical with celebrities or people with power; they can never top the Creator's." Jenny said as she looked at the object again. "Let's hope not even Lucifer."

Jake walked up with Alex. "So now we have Famine and Death. How're we supposed to beat them for real?"

"Oh...I hope we'll soon find out." Gavin's heart began to race. Then everyone beheld the sight of Helen's shadow, holding the golden scales with one side higher than the other.

**A/N: If this show were to be made into a game, with all the missing pieces fitting together, I really want the battle with the Four Horsemen to be like that of the Elite Four in Pokémon Black and White; like you can go up and battle each Horseman one at a time, in an action-RPG style, and fight them in any order you want. While still customizing your fighters and weapons before the conflict itself. and then fighting them in a two-person tag team. It'll be a very fun challenge if you think about it, believe me.**

**One of the songs for the battle against the Horsemen would be the Boss Theme from Zelda 2, Battle with the Four Fiends from FFIV, NY from Twisted Metal 2, and Ganondorf's Final Battle from Ocarina of Time.**

**Due to length, I'd decided to cut the battle in half; only two more Horsemen remain, and it's been difficult to come up w/ these things. So, hang tight, Sleepy Heads.**


	24. Chapter XXIV - The Decisive Battle, Part II

**Chapter XXIV  
The Decisive Battle, Part II**

**A/N: Alright, here's the second half of the battle with the four Horsemen; this time, we take on Famine and Death.**

Gavin went very anxious once he saw Famine in the distance. "Famine..! She's here." he gulped. "How can we defeat her without succumbing to her curse?"

Lara stood at the front, unaffected and very serious. "This is my fight. And mine alone. I don't want anyone to get involved, as they'll succumb to Helen's influence; because I have Temperance I'm the only one who can." She, too, felt confident since she was an acquaintance from the dystopian future. Plus, it was fair since it would be a decent catfight, per se.

Lara offered to borrow Gavin's iron arm blades. "Sure, just after I put some salt on them. They're more potent with two weaknesses involving demons than just one."

She put them on, although Gavin was a little nervous on which blade belonged to which arm. Fortunately, she figured it out, as the spikes were facing away from each limb.

"Never underestimate a Witness from the distant future."

"Point taken." Jake commented.

Then with a swift move, Lara snatched Gavin's belt. "Wha-hey, those are my salt sacs!" he said irritated.

Lara adjusted the belt to fit her slim physique. "I'll give them back when I'm done with Famine. That is if I save whatever's left." she teased.

Gavin wrinkled his face as he put his hands on his hips. "Oh you!" He would never get used to Lara's slyness and her agility; although he was left assured since she was trained by Jobe on dealing with the paranormal. This obviously would put her skills to the test.

She then saw the large white steed cantering towards her. The rider was none other than Helen Donovan, complete with the pair of shimmering gold scales and a hooded, decayed face wielding a scythe. Helen swung it down, but Lara was too quick. She then pressed the buttons on the mechanized arms, causing the blades to stick out like Wolverine's claws. She spun and made contact with Famine's horse and it reeled on its hind legs squealing in agony. She avoided the onslaught again, then tossed an open sac toward it and Helen. The substance stung the duo, and finally Helen fell off the saddle. With a hiss, she quickly got on her feet and attacked Lara, while her iron blades helped withstand the deadly scythe. She countered with one of the blades causing Helen to step back; still the fight raged on, each blow more aggressive than the last.

During the melee, Ichabod had a sudden vision; he focused his gaze and his perception immediately changed as if he was witnessing the fight from her own eyes. "I-I can see her."

"What're you talking about? Of course you could see her. She's right in front of us." Gavin remarked.

"No, it's so much more. I can feel her moving-" Just then, he was mimicking each of Lara's movements with perfect precision. "I can feel her hammering heart, her exertion, as if I'm inside her. I can see what she sees, feel what she feels, hear what she hears. I am with her."

"So, it's almost like a battle bond." Jake confirmed. "As if you two are in sync. You guys did share your essence. I never noticed it before."

"Kind of like motion-control, like when a person moves, so does the avatar. Only Crane could feel her other senses." Alex stated in awe.

"Lara!" Ichabod called for her. She picked up his voice inside her mind. As he reached into his pocket, so did she drawing out her own Delilah's Dagger. She kept dodging and countering Famine's blows until she managed to slice her leg. The injury affected the other Witness as he winced and clutched his leg. The gash prevented her to sit up.

Helen cackled, "You have put up a fight but cannot destroy me, Witness. I am the Horsewoman, inflicting misery, anxiety, and hunger unto the land. I influence deadly desires unto the living, in order to satisfy my insatiable appetite. You and Ichabod are nothing but mere mortals, unable to resist my curse." By her words, both Lara and Ichabod felt subdued. He then slowly marched over to his fallen partner. "You've mated together, have you not? I know 'cause I can feel your hungers. Go on, heal her with your love, dear Crane."

He came closer and knelt beside her. Lara looked at him with glazing eyes.

"Crane, Lara, look out!" Jenny screeched. Everyone startled as they realized she wanted them to become vulnerable, slaying them both simultaneously.

"You two lovebirds are fated to die together!" Helen declared as she swung down her raised scythe.

"Do it, Lara..." Ichabod whispered.

Lara pushed him aside and let Helen hunch over. Her body was pierced by Delilah's Dagger, stabbing her through the dark armor. She held her chest in great agony and dropped her scythe which dissolved into ash.

"Our true desire...is to destroy you!" Lara got up and with a battle cry sliced her a few more times. She made a quick, deep exhale then Helen's avatar dissipated around her after she collapsed.

Ichabod rose and appeared next to her. Then they gave each other a tight hug for a job well done. "You did very well, Lara."

"So have you, Ichabod. We both conquered the demons within us, as well as Famine. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Nor will I." He gave her some soft caresses.

Jake tried to clear his throat, but they never got their attention.

"Um, guys?" Gavin interrupted the tender moment as he reached and laid a hand on Ichabod's shoulder. "We still have one more Horseman to go. And that's-"

"I can see you, Ichabod."

He broke away from Lara and faced the barren battlefield gathering some thick fog, unable to see but hear the man he knew. "Abraham..!"

"Can you see me? Be honest with me now. As you hadn't been over the past two centuries." His voice started to rise with resentment.

The Freemason faced his subordinate, "Give me your sword." Gavin obliged. Then, Lara tossed him her dagger as Death continued to ramble on how he betrayed him and forcing Katrina to love him.

Since before and after his demise, it always has been Abraham's driving force, and then he chose the path of evil. His desire for carnage never seized and the victims he killed flashed in the team's minds, including the people in Washington, August, and the times when he almost murdered them in cold blood; it was certainly one of the two Horsemen they knew well.

Just then, they heard some fast gallops as the hooves pounded the dead terrain, tossing leaves and debris asunder. The mist scattered as Abraham made his ride toward his nemesis. He dodged his cauterizing axe just in time and then the rider and steed vanished in thin, black smoke.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Gavin shouted.

Ichabod's heart beat a hundred miles a minute, making him lose his focus. "There!" Lara pointed out toward the curtain of white.

He followed her finger and braced himself. "Come what may..!" He squatted down low and waited, holding the Demonslayer. He lunged at the pale hooves just as soon as he felt the vibrations from them.

Abraham tumbled and rolled as he fell off the steed that became a part of the dense, blanch fog. Alas, his head didn't. Unlike last time, he had some short white hair tied back in a braid. His attire just screamed blood as it gleamed a bright red. He sneered at his opponent. Both Witnesses fixed their eyes on him just as he did.

"How I've been longing for this. To shed your accursed blood in a dying world at the peak of the apocalypse. I will not hesitate on slaying you this time, old friend." he pointed his axe toward Ichabod.

"Then let us begin, Abraham. You don't seem to have a wingman now. It's just you and me as how we've been fated to fight one another." He held Gavin's blade firmly.

They both charged and metal was clashing against metal while the Demonslayer kept hitting the large axe emitting a sinister cinnabar glow. Much like before, Lara stood and observed Abraham's movements. At times, they even kicked each other, forcing each man to back away then resume their bloody final match. Although she felt the effects, Lara knew she couldn't get involved since this was Ichabod's rematch; to finally resolve the score between him and Death. However, she did make some sudden gestures, allowing Ichabod to copy her and make some good marks. Still, he needed to be wary as the material was starting to wear down.

Overtime, Abraham noticed a connection. As they briefly tried to catch their breath, his eyes shifted and spotted someone.

"Lara!"

Ichabod called for her, and she managed to evade a tossed spinning disc aiming for her neck. But the dust from the nearby cliff got into her eyes. Ichabod felt the same as he brushed it away, clearing his vision. But it was just enough for Abraham to kick Crane squarely in the side of his chest.

Hurt and vulnerable from the impact, they both suffered. Abraham had noticed there WAS a weakness he could exploit. "Two Witnesses working as one. Very admirable, but also foolish." he appeared impressed, then sour a few moments afterward.

He trotted over and slapped Lara across the face; Ichabod also felt the same as his jaw felt excruciating pain. Abraham wasn't affected by the sight of the holy Cross Jenny stuck out toward him. Despite knowing that Lara, as a woman, was more fragile, Ichabod did his best to ignore the wounds as much as possible while he crawled to her. Their vision was dimming out and in as they beheld Death towering over.

Somehow, Ichabod had to break the cycle. He racked his mind rapidly for a way to reverse the bond and restore his crippled state.

Meanwhile, Abraham raised the axe above Lara's head. Her friends knew this was going to be the end of both Witnesses. They tried to throw everything at him, including the silver-tipped darts. But he easily avoided them or just laughed the other onslaughts off. Just then, Ichabod somehow managed to stand up with his injuries minimized and wound up beside his enemy.

He stabbed him from behind with Delilah's Dagger, making the Horseman bleed. He was incredibly shocked and appalled at that sudden move. He knelt down in agony and couldn't believe what he just felt and saw!

"How can this be..?"

"Two heads tend to think alike." Ichabod said. "As they are better than one!"

Abraham looked at him with such disdain before...

...his head was decapitated again!

Everyone else shielded their eyes from the display. Blood was running like an unstoppable faucet before his helpless body crumbled to the ground. His head rolled a bit, though he did make a speech.

"How could I lose my head...not once, but twice..! How can this be..?"

"T'was your fate all along, Van Brunt." Ichabod retorted as he walked to his severed head.

"It don't matter now." Death spat in discontent. "As long as Lucifer reigns, we will be reincarnated from whence we came."

Gavin's face became pale, as did the others. "You mean, back from the dead?!"

"Precisely. Once I am free from my worthless, dying shell, I shall smite you all once more! You can never stop us, Ichabod! Nor can you defeat Lucifer!"

"Wait!" He noticed his body and head shrivel up and be carried away.

"I will be...back again!"

This indeed rattled the heroes, even when they watched Abraham cry out and erase from existence, only temporarily.

"Time's not on our side here." Diana spoke in the looming silence.

"But unless we could defeat Satan, they'll return again." Jenny added.

"No more past, nor future for us. No life, nor death for them. The end." Gavin said.

Ichabod rushed over to Lara and held her hand passionately. "Lara, are you alright..?"

"I...we cannot defeat Lucifer." she responded weakly.

"Yes, we can." he assured. He then saw Jenny come to them with the Cross.

"I don't know how much longer it can hold out. It's growing weaker." she demonstrated as it was losing its luster. She made each of the Witnesses hold the hilt. It was a complete relief for Ichabod, though Lara still felt the scars and irritation.

"We must not give up, Miss Jenny. We need to beat Lucifer. This is our one and only chance."

"I know. But we've been depleted." That put everyone in dismay and bewilderment. They couldn't accept that all they had left were a measly few holy grenades, Gavin's dull sword, a weakening Cross, the iron blades, Delilah's Dagger and its replicas, and the seven Virtues.

"Then...we must rely on our own strength." Ichabod knew how hopeless the situation was, but he was still determined. He took Lara's hand and rose her slowly. She stood closely to him as they faced their comrades, knowing they may not have a good fighting chance. "It now comes down to this. Lucifer now awaits us. We may never win this, but the world depends on us. Let us bring the fight to Him."

Everyone looked at each other, knowing this may be their last fight. They reluctantly agreed as they stood close, trying to reduce their worst fears.

**_To Be Concluded..._ **

**A/N: So the final battle will be next. The end of the line is coming, and I highly suggest to start over to the beginning of the series, only if you guys want to. Just to build some suspense and understanding, and keep the fond memories fresh in mind. I hope I had tied up all the loose ends that the asinine network FOX had left. I can't recommend it enough, especially to those who are just tuning in or hadn't yet. I had been waiting for this during the past year, ever since I found out that the show was abruptly cancelled with no chance of a resolution. Looks like it's up to me, so please stay faithful.**

**But just in case you Sleepy Heads may've missed a few entries, and since every segment, excepting the oneshots, are episodic, let's recap this colossal monstrosity:**

**1\. Pilot**   
**2\. Blood Moon**   
**3\. For the Triumph of Evil**   
**4\. The Lesser Key of Solomon**   
**5\. John Doe**   
**6\. The Sin Eater**   
**7\. The Midnight Ride**   
**8\. Necromancer**   
**9\. Sanctuary**   
**10\. The Golem**   
**11\. The Vessel**   
**12\. The Indispensable Man**   
**13\. Bad Blood**   
**14\. This Is War**   
**15\. The Kindred**   
**16\. The Root of all Evil**   
**17\. Go to Where I Send Thee**   
**18\. The Weeping Lady**   
**19\. As the Abyss Gazes Back**   
**20\. Deliverance**   
**21\. Heartless**   
**22\. Mama**   
**23\. Magnum Opus**   
**24\. The Akeda**   
**25\. Paradise Lost**   
**26\. Pittura Infamante**   
**27\. Kali Yuga**   
**28\. Spellcaster**   
**29\. What Lies Beneath**   
**30\. Awakening**   
**31\. Tempus Fugit**   
**32\. I, Witness**   
**33\. Whispers in the Dark**   
**34\. Blood and Fear**   
**35\. The Sisters Mills**   
**36\. The Resurrection in the Remains (Bones crossover)**   
**37\. Dead Men Tell No Tales**   
**38\. This Red Lady from Caribee**   
**39\. The Art of War**   
**40\. Novus Ordo Seclorum**   
**41\. One Life**   
**42\. Incident at Stone Manor**   
**43\. Kindred Spirits**   
**44\. Sins of the Father**   
**45\. Dark Mirror**   
**46\. Into the Wild**   
**47\. Incommunicado**   
**48\. Dawn's Early Light**   
**49\. Delaware**   
**50\. Ragnarok**   
**51\. Columbia**   
**52\. In Plain Sight**   
**53\. Heads of State**   
**54\. The People vs. Ichabod Crane**   
**55\. Blood from a Stone**   
**56\. Homecoming**   
**57\. Loco Parentis**   
**58\. Sick Burn**   
**59\. Child's Play**   
**60\. Insatiable**   
**61\. The Way of the Gun**   
**62\. Tomorrow**   
**63\. Freedom**   
**64\. Conquering the Kraken**   
**65\. Diafol Galon**   
**66\. The Seven Sacred Virtues**   
**67\. Lil' Lucas Lost**   
**68\. Hawley Returns**   
**69\. Blood Moon Riseth**   
**70\. Down with the Sickness**   
**71\. Fighting the Famine**   
**72\. Death has a Name**   
**73\. To Hell and no Turning Back**   
**74\. Limbo**   
**75\. Lust**   
**76\. Gluttony**   
**77\. Greed**   
**78\. Wrath**   
**79\. The City of Dis and Heresy**   
**80\. Violence, Part I**   
**81\. Violence, Part II**   
**82\. Violence, Part III**   
**83\. Fraud**   
**84\. Treachery**   
**85\. The Aftermath**   
**86\. The Decisive Battle, Part I**   
**87\. The Decisive Battle, Part II**


	25. Chapter XXV - Deus Ex Machina

**Chapter XXV  
Deus Ex Machina**

**A/N: Before we begin to end this series, I want to give a quick shoutout to MajorBrony95; he was the one and ONLY Sleepy Head I can find. Without him, I would have little to no support on completing the Missing Episodes. I can't thank him enough for all this! :) As well as Siontix for his approval of my choices as I was doing the difficult climax. Thanks, everyone.** **  
**

**But enough of the small talk, let's accomplish what FOX failed to do and finally finish this thing, dammit!**

_Previously on Sleepy Hollow, the Horsemen of Famine and Death were defeated thanks to the Witnesses fighting as one entity, but Abraham had an ulterior motive; as long as Lucifer lives, the team's progress would all be for naught, and they would have to fight them again another day. As Moloch once said, even though the sinner carrying the mantle would die, there would always be someone else to take its place. Their only chance now is to defeat Lucifer once and for all._

_**Ichabod:** "And now...the conclusion."_

* * *

"The world now faces...true, eternal darkness." the Freemason thought aloud.

Just then, the Witnesses' bodies began to spasm again. Their vision went hazy and it was almost like their bodies went into suspended hibernation; they were really knocking on Hell's door as they started to go into an arrest of sorts, almost like an epileptic seizure. The Guardians didn't understand this as to why it's happening since all the four Horsemen were defeated, especially Pestilence that exploited the seven plagues. Instead, they figured it was all Lucifer's doing as they just stared in horror, since they were the ones who weren't affected by this sudden surge of powerlessness.

"Oh no, Lara, Crane, please hang on." Jenny implored. Her agony didn't help heal them. "Hold the Cross!"

"No! We're not dying just yet!" Gavin shouted. Somehow his declaration slowed down the deterioration process a bit more. Yet, Sleepy Hollow was still unstable as more of the landscape shook and then caved away.

After a few moments trying to calm themselves, Diana was the first to speak her thoughts, "Maybe the Devil is trying to erase whatever left is good. In this case, the Witnesses, and us with them."

"We are all connected to this, just like the seven Virtues." Alex added.

"They cannot live without us. So, Lucifer..." Jake could hardly finish his sentence. "They will be taken first."

"The Witnesses are anchors to each other; they always have a strong bondage. But without them, our best friends, we'd all suffer." Jenny concluded. "Just as they can't function without us. We work as one unit, we cannot survive without the other assets of the team. There would be no support, no chances on saving the world from true evil."

With the help of their friends, Lara and Ichabod rose slowly. "We must...fight Him together. All of us." he groaned, as empty and pained as ever.

"Right. Our time here may be minimal... But there's always something we can leave behind whether we win or not." Lara said.

"There's no way Lucifer could hold us back any longer. This time, we fight as one. As God has bestowed faith on all of us, we, too, can give the world back a similar fate. The light shall be passed!"

Jenny took hold of his hand as flimsy as a fish. "We're all with you, Crane and Lara."

Everyone else did the same as they came in closer. "It's our duty as Guardians to stick by your side." Gavin added.

"You've paved this road and shown us the way, now we will do the same." Diana mentioned.

"Yeah. I think you've learned a lot from all of us than we did from you. You taught us that unity is strength, much as the Virtues themselves. We will go down with our heads held high, as one unit." Jake spoke enthusiastically.

Jenny beamed. "We've been like this all along. If someone is taken out of the team, it's as the engine stops working. Like the losses with Katrina, Turgado, Abbie, August, Joe? It's the same for everyone. We are more than just protectors of the Witnesses; they need us as we need them. We depend on each other."

"She's right, y'know." Alex chimed in. "There's no turning back. Lucifer awaits all of us. He can try and take on all of us if He's willing. When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."

They all stood up. "Let's end this fight. Here and now." Ichabod said. They all nodded in response.

"You may have deposed all four of my generals. Ironically, however, you are all going to perish anyway!"

They looked and saw Lucifer, as his elderly self, approach.

"Mind if I tell you why I'm here before you have the CHANCE to even try and slay me?!" His eyes flashed red, causing them to be immobilized. Later he told the tale:

"In the beginning of Creation, I was God's very best. I have always wanted to be as powerful and mighty as Him, though He noticed I became envious of his rule. Soon, I was casted down from Heaven and remained to this day as a fallen angel in Hell. And during the civil war, there were numerous wingless angels who joined me. Including this particular demon whom I'm sure you are too familiar with. Isn't that right...Jenny?"

She gasped, "Moloch!"

"The Demon King of Child Sacrifice. It was him who was imprisoned in Purgatory; he was known this since he was obligated to wipe out the Witnesses once they turn 11. Don't you know?" he faced Ichabod and Lara. "Over two millennia ago were the first. Those that were well-known, outside of Jesus, Moses, and Elijah. They were born here and later persecuted and hunted down like dogs for three and a half years. And when they had shed their blood, Sleepy Hollow was cursed and known to be the main place for restless evil. From his imprisonment, Moloch did it all."

"He also infiltrated demons during the Revolution." Ichabod recalled.

"Every generation of Witnesses had to be eliminated; however, their souls were eternal and the process repeats. That was why you had lost loved ones you held so dear." Every name Satan mentioned was like a thousand painful thorns. "Grace. The petrified Dixon chick, Lori whom she was consumed by all this horror. And previously, Abbie Mills. By the time the Horseman of Death was anointed from van Brunt's jealousy and vengeance, it was his mission to kill you on the battlefield." He focused on Ichabod. "Washington passed the mantle onto you, and while Moloch did the work, he was still a mere puppet. Who knew the war of the colonies would be the perfect wartime. Until Katrina intervened, so I had her burned at the stake, imprisoned, resurrected upon Abbie's sacrifice, consumed with darkness, and killed again!" That made Ichabod clench his fists in anger.

"With Moloch slewed by Methuselah, I needed a contingency plan, hence my associate War plaguing Frank and Katrina. But it just wasn't enough until Pandora and the Hidden One came along for the show. I guess it was an ancient history book I dusted off." he then snickered.

That made Jenny scream, "No... You monster! You've killed my sister! All because she was a Witness!"

"On the contrary, she CHOSE to die. It was either her, or you." Lucifer pointed to Ichabod. "It was then I had waited to enlist Jobe on Malcolm's deal of making himself immortal. To rule all starting with the nation under God, intoxicating their freedoms, and soon the world's. Oh, but you and your time-traveling friend interfered with the fun. Without Moloch, I was hoping to find a way and vanquish the new child vessel, or perhaps warp her to evil ends. While the other remained hapless..."

Lara remembered her dystopian future well. Even those feelings of self-guilt and oppression Ichabod was feeling after all those deaths; Katrina, Henry, Abbie, Joe, Turgado, and countless others...

"Though I'd failed, Ichabod blatantly sold his soul to me. Indeed I was overjoyed; it was the first time I would obtain a Witness' eternal soul. But they were only shere puppets for my master plan.

"As you may have already guessed, the Witnesses, living or dead, were the two keys I desperately needed, for me to emerge unto Earth once more, break my shackles, and then reign supreme. Proving myself that I can be as astronomical as the Almighty. While the two feeble mortals will never break free, locked in limbo, trapped forever!" He let out a maniacal cackle, and the seven beheld Him transform and grow into another abomination.

Lucifer was an ancient, muscular, tall deity with black and fuchsia skin and had several glowing scars looking like lava around his head, arms, and legs. He had sour-piercing red/orange/yellow eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wore an bronze/gold armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent and his limbs were long and strong, similar to a Satyr. He also was tremendously endowed.

"He shows His true form..." Ichabod was at a loss for words, much like everyone else.

His voice was disjointed, but the team made Him out saying, "I will reclaim my rightful place in Paradise. Because of all the treachery by the Witnesses, all of that is good shall be gone from the Universe forever!" He also stated that all four pawns of Lucifer did not meet the full criteria necessary to free Him, as only Dante was guilty of all the sins they had combined, while they only did the job partially: extreme violence encrusted Attila's and Alexander's bloodstained hands, fraud was only committed by Ulysses, and lust was only done by Lancelot though he was not a damned soul. Lucifer needed a soul guilty of all of these, as well as treachery, to be evil enough to break the Chains of Judecca.

It hardly mattered since the damned there didn't have to be dead to have their souls sent to His frozen lair. Once treachery was committed, the sinner's soul automatically descended to Cocytus, while the body on Earth would still be taken over by a demon. Thus, Ichabod was already committed on such a sin, betraying his cause, countrymen, family, the crown, as well as his former friends, especially to Jeremy, Katrina, and Abraham, Lucifer roared at him. Hence he was the perfect pawn to free Him and reign upon the Earth.

"And you and Lara were protected by your feeble Guardians. They shall all share the same fate as you. PERISH!"

Everyone fought with all the wavering courage they had left, throwing everything they had at the Devil. But due to his unsurmountable strength, he was invincible. None of their weapons had any effect, not even the holy grenades nor the silver crossbow. The close-range fighters figured it was suicide fighting him with their blades. As they did, Lucifer built energy and later shot out a volley of lasers through each of the teams' bodies, slaying them almost instantly. One by one they fell.

Lucifer growled, "Know loss and pain, know defeat. My reign will be complete as long as Heaven and the saviors fall. You will all be next." His voice boomed like the callings from the Horsemen in Revelations as he said, "Come. Grovel before your new everlasting King of Kings."

* * *

Meanwhile, just above Earth, the seven rainbow crystals began to shun within the stone pit at the center of the diner. Leon Lucas was the first person to perk up and cry out. "Turgado!"

Joe Corbin followed suit, "Crane and the others!"

He nodded in affirmation, "Indeed." He raised his hands up high. Everyone was watching the chaos unfold as well. He declared to Abbie, Leon, Joe, August, Lori, Grace, Washington, and the newest saints, Katrina and Benedict. "Now it is the time we pray for them. No," he corrected, "for all of the planet!" He then faced the two observers, "Leon, Joe."

They stood at attention to his words, "We must see that all the prayers made here reach Soaring Crane and the six other warriors down on Earth." They both nodded with determined faces. They all looked over the clusters of the sacred gems as they closed their eyes, bowed their heads, and held their hands together, praying as hard as they can so they could let them shine again, and make their heroes fight one more time.

"Ichabod, my love." Katrina was the first.

"This is your chance. Stay strong and courageous." Grace added.

"Stay pure and true; do not let the Devil taint your spirits." Benedict said.

"You must do it, Captain Crane. Never give up, and let your victory, as well as your compatriots', create history." Washington replied.

"For the sake of the world, as well as the Great Spirit. Rise up!" Chief Turgado commanded.

"Never surrender, our prayers are with all of you. Especially to you, Jenny. Finish what your family and your ancestors have started." August stated.

"Come on, guys! You can do it!" Leon boasted with enthusiasm.

"Jenny, Crane, everybody. Take down this great evil like the soldiers you are." Joe encouraged.

"Jenny, Crane, Gavin. I love all of you. Please, hear our prayers and let us lend you our strength." Lori nearly teared up; she couldn't imagine the last of her kind, and her friends, be the last ones to fall under evil like she did.

"Crane. Remember what I said before I passed on. And that goes to both Lara and Molly. Stay brave and strong, and never give up hope. The world depends on you. Do not lose hope, not yet...Crane."

* * *

"Unh, Abbie..." Ichabod woke up with his sore body. He was still battered and weak from the Devil's massive blow. Still, he crawled very slowly. Then, Lara held out a hand for him. He just stared at it.

"Ichabod... It must, be us."

Recognizing his dream, he grew a little stronger. He now knew that the Witnesses and their friends must fight and win against Lucifer as one. With that, the seven-sided symbol grew bright on the back of his hand, even Lara's, as they grabbed for their warm palms and rose. They gazed at each other for a moment, then their faces changed to reflect their determination.

"Satan..." the Freemason growled as he turned toward his enemy. As did his partner. "This shall be the end, for us both."

All they did was glare at each other. Until there were two male apparitions, rooting for the Witnesses side by side. "Over here, Witnesses!" Joe called. "Let us lend you our strength." August added. Their sudden prayers gave everyone life. The Guardians rose up one by one. Even Diana heard and saw Molly overhead.

"Mom, Lara. Never give up hope. Help Mr. Crane!"

"Fight for our people, Witnesses. And for our cause." Chief Falcolor said soon after.

Their prayers gave the Guardians vitality, restoring the their energy. Just then, each of their Virtues, but Temperance and Prudence, ignited.

"Do it, Jenny. We're counting on you." Lori said. Grace appeared beside her, "God is on your side. He isn't ignorant, and He's giving us a fighting chance."

Lastly, there were Abbie, Missy, Chief Turgado, and Leon. The late Onondaga spoke, "Never surrender and bow down in defeat! Trust yourselves and seize victory."

"You can do it, Gavin! I have faith in you. And you should share that faith in each of you." his ancestor cheered.

"Jake, Alex, believe in yourselves, and conquer this evil." the black girl cried to the Vault workers.

Finally, there was the late Witness. "God has chosen Molly and Lara for a reason. This is it. You've made it this far, Crane. Jenny and Gavin, you know what you must do. Now fight!"

Both Prudence and Temperance shone as bright as day, including the cross in the center. The crystal-shaped emblem was complete and their strength was fully restored. They all stood beside each other, while the Witnesses took the front and center.

"No. How could this be? God should be dead!" Satan snarled.

"God is never dead!" Ichabod bellowed. "Belief in Him is ours by right! We now know that He is never ignorant in our cause, nor can he always be found in some distant plane. He's in US! And fighting alongside us on this day! He let our friends lend us their holy might from within! For us, for the world, for those we had lost. They are never gone, they're still fighting you and your vile forces from afar! In our own beating hearts. We will not fail them this time, not ever.

"You, shall not, rise."

As a result, this was like an exorcism of the Devil from the Earth. The holy Cross in Jenny's pocket started to react, igniting in a gentle light. She took it out, then had an epiphany. Since they were fighting the Devil, the only way to win was use the polar opposite coming from the sacred relic. "I figured it out. I know what we must do, Hands in!" She told everyone to grab and hold the Cross and they laid their hands on the soothing hilt. All of a sudden, they felt stronger, less frightened, as if conquering a horrifying nightmare or the worst fears. The holy energy made their grip feel warm.

The emblems in the back of their hands ignited along with the Cross, but in different colors. They noticed they were the same shades from the seven stained-glass crystals from Heaven being channeled into them. As if God divided His essence proportionally unto the Witnesses and their Guardians. However, Lucifer was gathering His own energy, repeating the same devastating attack he did before, albeit has an increase in ferocity.

"Hands in, everyone!" Ichabod commanded his troops. They did just that in the fashion of the seven Virtues; Faith stuck out a hand first, then Hope followed and put her hand on top of it. The other five did the same.

Everyone combined their essences. The desperate attack required them to share their bondage with the Witnesses, and they were leading the conjuration. All their emblems lit in the colors of a rainbow. Jenny was a bright red, Alex was orange, Jake was yellow, Ichabod glowed green, Diana turned blue, Gavin was covered in an indigo, and finally Lara was purple.

"Wait for it..? Wait for it?" Ichabod told them to stand by as Lucifer was reeling back. Then, He unleashed his fury. "NOW!" He gave the signal, and everyone hollered as they shot out all their energy in beams of radiant light! Lucifer was using all his dominion to push back God's will. With their combined efforts by the support of their fallen friends, and as much strain as the mortals' bodies could hold out, the unstoppable demon was eventually enveloped in them!

They combined the seven Virtues, and somehow forced him to back Him into a lake of fire. As he clamored in the red, fiery fluid, it sealed him back into Hell's deepest, darkest depths where He should remain for eternity, until he has the chance to reign on Earth again. As he struggled, he screeched, "I will never die! Grrrgh! As long as evil exists in the souls of the living! Errrrggghh...Gaaaagggghhh!"

Minutes later, Team Witness still couldn't fathom what phenomenal stunt they just pulled. They found a way to seal Lucifer back within His cage in Treachery. But it seemed that nothing had changed, putting them in a sense of doubt and dread. Did everyone they loved perish during Lucifer's freedom?

"Crane, can you hear me."

They all looked up to the sky, as if that person was speaking to them telepathically. "Abbie!" Ichabod was the first to receive it. All seven heard a different voice: Gavin listened to Leon, Jenny heard Joe, Jake received Missy's message, Alex recognized Turgado, Lara heard Katrina's, and Diana heard August. Each one of their fallen comrades said to go to the heart of Sleepy Hollow to restore balance to the planet. Jenny said it was obvious it's within the underbelly. Then, Ichabod and Gavin figured it out.

* * *

Team Witness have arrived back in the Gorgon's lair. And when the team approached the cistern, there wasn't oil inside like there used to have been. Instead, there was some sparkling water as translucent as the air and it was lit in a bright turquoise. In the center was a large cross marking and the outline of the seven-sided symbol. They each knew what they had to do; they laid their hands over it, in the same fashion as the seven Virtues like they did before. At the rear, there was Jenny, and going clockwise there were Alex, Jake, Ichabod, Diana, Gavin, and Lara each letting their thumbs and pinkies touch each other.

"Now, everyone close your eyes, and concentrate. Never break formation. Concentrate hard." Everyone followed Ichabod's lead while they prayed, wishing for the whole world to repair itself and also revive those they thought they had lost during the apocalypse.

After awhile the image shimmered and glowed, then a beam of light shot into the sky, churning it from an opaque overlay of stormy clouds, to neon white. Eventually, the light faded, and they heard a familiar voice call to them, "Looks like you've truly done it."

They all opened their eyes and only Ichabod, Jenny, and Gavin knew who it belonged to. "Abbie!"

Up above, they saw their fallen friends look down on them. "I'd no idea there was such strength in all of you." Chief Turgado greeted.

"You, the seven wielders of the Virtues, may have already grown more powerful than how we used to be." August said with a grin.

"It does rather look this way, does it?" Joe remarked.

"Joe!" Jenny was almost in tears. "It was you, all of you that got us through. It wasn't all a dream."

"No. They were here within us, fighting alongside us." Ichabod said, holding his warm heart. "Everyone..."

"Indeed we were, Crane. But, we can be with you until this moment."

"Abbie, Mom, all of you... You're leaving us?"

"I'm sorry, Jenny, but we will be with all of you. Always. We are all very proud on what you've become." Lori assured.

"Yeah," Leon said to his predecessor. "I'm sure you'll see us again. As long as you guys stay out of trouble." he smirked.

"Do not grieve for us." Turgado said to everybody. "Maple Fox is right, sometimes the Great Spirit can only be found within you. And soon will embrace all of you into His bosom. Remember that."

"Indeed we will." the Freemason barely found his voice. "Abbie...Chief Turgado...my beloved, Katrina, all of you. I'll forever look forward to the day we can meet again." A tear leaked from his right eye.

Little did he know that his teardrop landed inside the cistern. Everyone left the accursed place behind. When they emerged, that same blinding light suddenly covered the group from the backs of their hands. As they illuminated with the cross in the center of their emblems, they squeezed their eyes shut, trying to block it out. They, too, were being lifted off the ground. And the entire spectacle could even be seen in space as the whole world was being bathed in that holy might.

* * *

The next thing they knew, the group abruptly left Sleepy Hollow, NY and wound up in Washington, DC. The sky was crystal clear, without having a single cloud. They also heard birds chirping from nearby trees, and there was a cool breeze that carried some pink rose petals.

Ichabod was the first to open his eyes, and he and his friends looked around in complete awe. He was the first to speak, "The battle has come to an end." After all those war-torn years, he never thought once it'd be possible to find peace.

Noticing that nothing was destroyed, the lake they were standing next to was clean and sparkling, and all the plants were lush and fertile, "We did it..!" Jenny whispered, satisfied to know everything has turned back to normal. As if God pressed a huge reset button on the earth itself.

Looking up at the sky, Gavin smiled from ear to ear. "We did it. We finally saved the world." His teeth showed as his eyes shined. He immediately ran straight into the Vault. He kept crying, "We did it! WE DID IT!"

He stormed in and spotted Chief Falcolor close to the door, wondering what all the commotion was. Gavin just laid some firm, though shaky, hands on his shoulders. "We did it, Chief, we did it."

"Did what?"

"We ended the war, Lucifer and His Horsemen are gone!" He ran to the next chamber beside the tunnels and kept declaring, "Washington! Washington!

"Washington it's over! The Apocalypse is over! The war is over!"

Everyone of the refugees cheered in great excitement. Molly ran to Gavin and hugged him tightly, he nearly lifted her off her feet. Then, he sprinted to Jenny and they both embraced each other, "We did it! We did it, Jenny! We DID it!"

"Yes, we sure did, Gavin." she said as she parted, hardly being heard over the commotion.

The rest of the team came amongst the ecstatic crowd. Ichabod and Lara couldn't be anymore happier. For once they felt whole, and began to look at each other. Then, they kissed passionately once more; they didn't mind the onlookers. And Diana couldn't wait to contact her associates in Homeland Security, even the President.

* * *

Several weeks have passed, and the world looked more promising than ever. Crime rates have dropped drastically since the Earth's eradication of the unholy, evil worshippers have disappeared, and there hadn't been a single monster in the last couple months. It was as if little to nothing had changed, excepting the season.

Time resumed normally, every business and service was up and running, summer had come and gone, and Molly was just about to start middle school since she managed to skip a grade.

Everyone's alive and well, and the Onondagas already left for home. Only Chief Falcolor had chosen to stay since Soaring Crane said there was a ceremony in the Vault; heck, he was also a part-time head of the tribe. Ichabod no longer lived in fear nor dread and he found love with Lara. Alex and Jake were engaged, and Lara was deemed as a lost relative to Molly making her a separate resident as well as Ichabod's roommate. She, too, became a private tutor and babysitter for her younger self, and she couldn't be any more prouder of her new aunt.

Inside Agency 355, they wondered where Gavin and Jenny were. It was five minutes past noon and Crane pondered why they were, "tardy for the party," he said bashfully.

All of their friends were gathered here, and the pair came rushing in. "Hey, don't forget about us!" she remarked. Two people were right behind them.

One was a six-foot tall man having sleek, black hair and sideburns in his late thirties. The other was an elderly woman wearing blond hair, heavy lipstick, a face worn with age, and about four feet tall in her early sixties. Apparently, they recruited Sam and Mary Winchester, and as long as he assists the team with their expertise in hunting, he swore to find his damned brother and rescue him from the Wrath ring. They were known as the most renowned in the US and the UK; much like his father and her husband, John.

"I guess it runs in the family. I have the same bloodline, too." Jenny commented.

Molly decreed, "Yeah, and Lara is a part of the family now. As my long, lost aunt."

"Well, no time like the present," said Gavin.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Jenny, your bloodline is about to go in full circle. Come Miss Jenny and Gavin." Ichabod led the two toward him as he stood by Lara. They motioned them to kneel while the rest of their friends stood aside.

Lara spoke, "Jenny and Gavin, we've invited you both so we could knight you as the Witnesses of the next generation. My niece, Molly, would also gladly take the obligation and responsibility when the time comes. But until then, you two will carry the torch as the Future Witnesses. To save the world from evil once we pass on."

"Will you both accept the badge of office and fulfill your destinies," Ichabod faced Jenny, "like your ancestors and your family did?"

There was a brief pause as they gazed at each other, and they both declared with a salute, "We will!" He motioned them to rise.

"By the power vested in us current Witnesses, we now decree you as Future Witnesses. Good luck, and may God have mercy unto your souls. And may the light...forever shine upon us!"

And so, Jenny and Gavin were bestowed as the Witnesses for the next generation. It was definitely better than having him achieve his next rank. And her family's destiny has come full circle. Needless to say, their allies, including the recruits, applauded for their success.

Ichabod and Lara handed down the new Demonslayer. It was very lustrous and the hilt had a similar cross like the one Dante and Jenny possessed before it and Lucifer were incinerated. Both Gavin and Jenny grabbed the hilt on both sides, and rose it high. And the golden sun shone on the sacred blade refracting the soft, heavenly glow.

**A/N: I think Witnesses from Season 1 soundtrack will sound first. Perhaps the Prologue from FFIV DS might play before the final battle. The clash with Lucifer will play Cantata Mortis from the Dissidia soundtrack, and later The Promised Land from FFVII: Advent Children. The series finale will play "Coventry Carol/Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring" arranged by Calvin Custer; that was a phenomenal song I'd heard since I was a freshman at high school during the holiday concert. I was in choir then.**

**I guess the finale did have a Deus Ex Machina moment, nothing really born from a machine. According to TVTropes, it's something that's unexpected and sudden, especially when things seem hopeless. Plus, it's similar to a giant reset button, that was featured also, while taking some of the character development and the plot away to make it more convenient. As well as a solution to an inevitable problem, and being external to the story and characters, as a small or non-existent means until this moment. Plus it also makes everything to fit and allow the main villain (Lucifer) has his awesomeness before then.**

**That last attack was inspired by the final boss, the Nega Wisp Armor, from Sonic Colors, when Sonic gathered the surrounding Wisps and unleashed their devastating honing blaster unto Robotnik. This could also be a small reference to the final battle from Super Metroid. I happened to notice there's always the number seven in plenty of things, whether it'd be a lucky number, the colors of the rainbow, the Chaos Emeralds, Dragon Balls, the sacred virtues and deadly sins, Turgado died at 77... After all, there was a rainbow as God's promise for never flooding the world again at the end of a story featuring Noah's Ark. So, I guess it might be appropriate.**

**Even though Jenny and Gavin have been anointed as the Future Witnesses, Molly still gets a chance, though; and here I thought it would only be a Christmas song. And heck who knows, maybe I might have ideas for a spinoff..? But, I'm not certain. Although I figured that adding Sam and Mary Winchester may be a nice touch, especially his motivation on saving his brother in Wrath; those are the only two characters I like/liked from Supernatural. Yeah, I do despise it THAT much.**

**No different than FOX which failed to finish the Sleepy Hollow series, which I DID! I am so proud on how it all turned out, and I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing this whole thing! I hope the show will be saved, like "Lucifer" with Netflix, and get a final shot; please, I implore all of you, make that happen, Sleepy Heads.**

**So, with that out of the way...it's not over yet; I'm planning on making an alternate ending for this. But I hope you guys appreciate all the effort on me trying to wrap it all up in a sweet, big package. And, feel free to make your own Season 5; I'd really love to see what your ideas are. So, until we meet again, Sleepy Hollow fans; may the series live on, take care everybody, and always keep the faith.**


	26. Chapter XXVI - Alt. Ending

**Alternate Ending**

Ichabod's soul was free from Treachery, and his curse was cured by the Cross, but only he and Lara escaped while Lucifer did the same. The rest of the team sacrificed their own lives in order for the Witnesses to rise to the over world. However, since Gavin and company perished and couldn't make it back, Ichabod and Lara have failed to combat Lucifer, the Horsemen, and deal with the apocalypse. The world was destroyed, including everyone/everything they knew, and they had only themselves to blame. Soon, they found themselves in a destroyed, abandoned church. Corpses were laying all around including Ezra's, Don's and the priest's, the windows were shattered, and there was debris set asunder. Looking at each other in a devastated matter, they did the unthinkable: they felt so much remorse, self-pity, and hopelessness on saving the world, and then they held two loaded pistols up against their temples. They were about to commit suicide. They shot each other in the head, and everything, including hope and the remains of good and peace, were forever lost.

**A/N: This was actually the first time I had made an alternate ending for a story. And there were some things that encouraged me to finish the Missing Episodes. One of them was Saberspark's vid, Cartoons and Conclusions: What Gravity Falls Did RIGHT. I never watched the show, but I liked the message that the video essay conveyed, it's very important to finish a long-running series before it loses its spark, as well as giving it a satisfying finale. Ignoring and overcoming the Meddling Executives and go with the phrase, all good things must come to an end, before it should rot like The Simpsons and Family Guy. Also, a pinpoint should be set and planned in order to develop characters and plot, even if it is minor like Jake x Alex. Much as my F-Zero stories did, especially Ending it All, and...also as a middle finger to FOX.**

**The Bad Ending for the Missing Episodes was something I had thought of for awhile; probably around Season Three or Four. I always thought, "What if..the Witnesses should fail?" I actually came to that conclusion when I did a journal entry wondering that the Witnesses have a death wish; after all, they were destined to die anyway as it said in Revelation. This time, there was no one their souls could pass on to, since our heroes have failed. The world is forever in ruin...**


End file.
